


注射之后 （Chinese version of Post-injection）

by featherflying



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Morality, Epic Friendship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Self-Harm, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 173,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherflying/pseuds/featherflying
Summary: Post RE6，失去一只手臂，毁容，C病毒感染，怎样才能从这样的创伤中恢复过来？Chris/Piers，Sherry/Jake还有大家之间超棒的友情。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Post-injection (English translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820455) by [atropossolanum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropossolanum/pseuds/atropossolanum). 



> 本文原作是法语，作者sorryformyenglish，发表于2014.9，全文20章，已完结。<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9260001/1/Post-injection>  
>   
> 英文译文作者[atropossolanum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropossolanum/pseuds/atropossolanum) 发表于2018.6，未完结，目前进度到15章。<https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820455/chapters/34295375>  
>   
> 本文是对英文译文的再翻译，为了追求语言语气与人物形象的契合，部分地方将采取非逐字逐句的意译。

Chapter 1 

**皮尔斯**

我很想微笑，真的。

他正拼命捶打着隔开我们的玻璃，大声呼喊着，然而我却再也无法听到任何声音，我很希望能给他留下一个最后的微笑，一个光彩四射，充满魔力的微笑，让他明白我并不后悔。告诉他一切都会没事的，他是个英雄，而我爱这样的他。这世界爱着他，任何事情都好，只要能减轻这份眼看着我死去的打击，哪怕只是一丝一毫都可以。

但我做不到。我试过了，但还是没成功。我太累了，我几乎只能勉强将注意力集中到盯着他的眼睛，更不用说那从上到下燃烧我全身的灼痛。我只能做到勉强稳住自己，希望能让我的眼神看起来冷静无畏，但只要我张开口我一定就会哀号出声。而如果我的队长带着我在面对死亡结局时害怕到尖叫的最后记忆回到地面上的话，他这辈子都不会迈过这个坎。

唉，微笑什么的也只能这样算了。不论如何，我的脸有一整块区域已经不属于我了。我能感觉到这点。我只能希望在他眼里我没有显得特别痛苦，否则这一样会很糟糕，他会永远无法再振作起来的。

我看着球形舱带他离开，越来越远，如此对待他让我心碎，然而我又有什么选择呢？

那只混沌巨怪（注1）飞射而出，追逐在他之后，我击出了电流，等了一会儿，看看事情是否就此结束。当逃生舱带着克里斯消失在视野中时，我倒在了地板上。

现在呢？

杰克·穆勒，柏金探员和克里斯·雷德菲尔德都安全了，任务完成。如今我独自深陷在这怪物成群的水下设施中。幸运的是有好几件事能做，不至于让我无聊。首先是死亡，这可避不开；然后可能的话，摧毁这座水下设施。杀死路上的全部J'avo，但我一定要首先完成的是把这代替了我一条胳膊的变异恶心玩意给弄掉，我可不想死的时候身上还带着这东西。

我把自己拖过了残破的过道，水从四面八方涌了进来。到处都是J'avo和它们的尸体。我找到了把弯刀，把四周所有还在动的东西都用电流炸掉，然后靠着墙坐了下来。

我看着我的胳膊，残留在我身体右边的只是一大团杂乱扭曲的肉质物体，满是水泡，遍布着不属于人类的粗大血管。血淋淋的器官，脓疱和粘液，闪着淋漓的光，自顾自搏动着，这些玩意混成乱七八糟的一团，一点点侵蚀着我剩余的身体，简直太过噩梦。

我左臂颤抖着，我的手紧紧抓住了弯刀。

我犹豫了一秒钟：我是该割掉手臂，还是该省下这份时间和无意义的自虐，直接朝喉咙割下去？

目前状况貌似一丝能让我活着逃出去的希望都没有，到了这个地步，我连逃都不想逃了。

最后我把刀锋朝向了肩膀。为什么？因为我看过足够被爆头的J'avo，知道那会是什么结果。某些就像我胳膊一样的恐怖东西会从他们的脖子里迸出来，然后他们就会从蛹变态成下面的东西：一些像鸟，一些像狗，还有些像恶心巴拉的半人半蝗虫。

我才不要变成半人半蝗虫。切掉胳膊不会改变任何事，但我不想让它连在我身上。我希望它离我越远越好，一旦我切掉它，我就会用我反器材步枪里的所有子弹把它炸个稀巴烂。这没什么可怕，又不是我在今天第一次扯掉那见鬼的胳膊了。而且这玩意根本不是我的胳膊，它是个病毒变异体，不属于我，我真正的右手臂在离这里一千码以外的一堆金属下面。

所以才有病毒出场。当我发现我的胳膊被楔在下面动弹不得时，我一心只想着救克里斯，在我将手臂撕脱，把自己拔出来重获自由前丝毫没有犹豫过一秒钟。情形没什么好转，但那之后我就能爬向装着C病毒的那只注射器并打在了自己身上，一只能射出闪电的变异手臂代替了我失去的，现在还埋在那堆金属下面的不知道什么地方的手臂。多亏了那举动，我救了克里斯，这就足够了。然而他现在正随着逃生舱弹向水面离我远去，现在我孤身一人，而且是这方圆数里的唯一活人，我还是承认吧，这太特么恐怖了。

我咬紧牙关，将弯刀砍进了我的肩膀。这不容易，哪怕我是左撇子。一击并不够，随着一声呻吟，我拔出了弯刀，砍了第二次。

手臂有了反应，开始自己蠕动，表面闪着电弧光。很疼，比弯刀砍上去更疼。我准备再次砍下去，正当我瞄准了刚造成的切口，然后——

我在剧痛中尖叫出声。

在长长刀口的最深处，我原本希望深达骨面的地方，开始翻腾起来。

我无法用言语形容我的恐惧。一开始我以为是伤口在自行愈合，然而比那更糟。一个血淋淋的囊泡突了出来，就像第二条变异手臂的胚芽一样，越长越大，越长越大，和第一条融合在了一起。

我彻底陷入了恐慌。我把头扭得离它尽量远，然后用弯刀朝着胳膊和肩膀乱砍一气，我害怕到完全感觉不到疼痛，这一切令我无法再承受，最后我昏了过去。

 

**杰克**

好多电梯，好多门，又是好多电梯，杀不死的成群怪物，尸体被劈成四份还能爬行，一堆爆炸，建在岩浆上的步行道，这些已经足够把人逼疯了。我受不了了，我们必须从这个工厂里逃出去。

根据我们找到的某张地图，在角落处应该有个逃生舱。毫无疑问那些BSAA的家伙们曾经通过这里，因为到处都是死尸，每一步都是从尸体中蹒跚而过。

“杰克！”雪莉呼叫着我。

我走到她身边，她在我以为是某个J'avo尸体的前面停了下来。但我很快发现了两件事：第一，这东西还活着，他的胸部正在痛苦的喘息中微微起伏；第二，他穿着BSAA的制服。

操。

“这是那个和克里斯一起的士兵。”雪莉说。

他几乎已经无法辨认，因为C病毒覆盖了他的脸。但没错，就是他，在那张被彻底感染的皮囊之下绝对就是那只BSAA的小狗崽儿。

我永远忍不了那个家伙，但即使如此，看到他成了现在这样，我也觉得有些不好过。他到这里的原因是因为要来救我和雪莉。

“见鬼，这种死法太操蛋了。”

“他还没死，杰克，我们必须做点什么！”

这女孩，永远希望拯救所有人。好吧好吧。

“用枪瞄准他，只要有一丝危险你就开枪。”

她点头并照做，我靠近那个士兵。

“嗨。”

没有回应。

“嗨！”我重复了一次，轻轻踢了他一脚，试着唤醒他。

还是没有反应，他昏过去了。我瞅了雪莉一眼，她仍集中注意力瞄准着他。我俯下身，蹲在他身边，摇晃着他的肩膀，大声喊了一句：

“士兵！注——意——了！”

他突然双眼圆睁，猛地醒了过来。呃，应该说他的单眼，因为右眼已经爆裂了。他微微坐直了身，先盯着雪莉后转向我，视线里一片茫然。但看不出有敌意，至少目前为止。

“呃啊啊啊……”他呻吟出声。

雪莉立刻奔来援手。

“嘿，你能听见我们说话吗”

他拼命咽回一大堆似乎要翻涌而出的不知是血还是口水，或者鬼知道是啥的恶心东西，然后点了点头。

“克里斯在哪？”雪莉问他。

他费了好大努力才成功开口。

“走了……从逃生舱。”

我笑了，虽说可能时机不对，但我忍不住。克里斯·雷德菲尔德，人类的救星，抛弃了他的看门狗一个人走了。

他用奇怪的眼神看了我一会儿，然后似乎突然清醒了过来。

“你们他妈还在这里做什么？”他咬牙切齿，尝试坐起来。

“我们在找能离开这里的逃生舱。”雪莉回答，“别动，让我们来救你。杰克！你的血！”

我呆站在那里眨眼，有点担心她接下来的走向。

“啥？”

但雪莉已经站在了我面前，手里拿着一支只能勉强算干净的注射器。

“哇呀，超级女孩，你真认为现在是做医学实验的最好时机吗？”

“我们没时间了！他马上就要变异了！”

“是啊好极了，然后就会有人告诉他妈妈他是个英雄烈士——”

“杰克！”

雪莉的眼中同时充满了愤怒和希冀。她是那样百折不挠，我没法让她失望。和她比起来我觉得自己有点卢瑟。

“好吧你来吧，但动作快点。”

我们俩坐在那个士兵身旁的地板上，他静静看着我们做准备。雪莉抽了一些我的血，然后直接打进了他变异的那只胳膊。那玩意儿像是抽搐了一阵子，然后开始萎缩，看起来十分恐怖。那个男人刚开始时像个小姑娘尖叫了出来，但他很快咬紧牙关忍住了。好吧，是条汉子。

“再来一次，保险起见。”雪莉把空注射器再次扎进了我身体。

“我希望你至少没得艾滋吧？”我笑着问那个士兵。

现在的情形真的很奇葩，我不能不觉得好笑，然而他显然不这么觉得。他看了我一眼，问我是不是认真的，然后就彻底无视了我。哼！只要一想起我那价值五千万美元的血液就这么免费给了这混蛋……唉，这太丧了。

雪莉又给他注射了一次我的血，这次是在他健康的那只胳膊上。这次他看起来没那么痛苦。

“你感觉如何？”她问。

“好些了……”

“那就好。”

她对他微笑，这真心令我恼火。

“我不是很清楚你会需要多少，血液的注射量还有其它，这些我完全不熟。所以如果你觉得需要更多的抗体，或者任何其他的事，随时可以问我，好吗？”

当然了，如果这可怜的家伙有需要，杰克，免费的血库就在这儿为您服务，对吗？

缓缓地，他拼尽全力站了起来。他的胳膊拖在地板上，而且要说的话，他的肩膀真是一团糟。那看起来已经连J'avo都不像了，更像是一堆墨西哥辣肉酱，呕。

“你们必须马上离开这里。”他对我们说。

几乎还没回过气，他已经开始对身边人颐指气使了，认真的？

“不用谢我们救你一命，”我发着牢骚：“我们真~~~的很乐意。”

“我是认真的。我们以为你们早就逃出去了。”

“怎么说呢，我们撞上了某些麻烦。”

是那个杀手巨人（注2）阻止了我们的脱离。幸运的是那个混账最终在岩浆里淹死了，真是超级解脱。

“别担心，来吧，我们有张设施的地图，这附近就有个逃生舱。”

他的表情垮了下来。

“克里斯用的那个？”

操啊。

我们集体沉默了整整三十秒。

“见鬼！”我爆发了：“你们来这儿是要带我们出去，而不是用掉最后一个逃生舱就这么走人！”

“我们先前以为你们已经出去了！”

“冷静点！”雪莉打断了我们：“还有别的逃生舱，在厂区的另一边，我们能去那里。”

“什么？然后刚才的路又得重头再走一遍？”

再来一遍那个旋转电梯？还有吊在岩浆上的步行道？没门。再说那些东西有一半已经埋在废墟里了。

我以为我们几乎就成功了。我们离活着逃出这里就差一步之遥，那么多艰难险阻，雪莉和我，离再次见到阳光就只差那么一点点。

但雷德菲尔德队长用最后一个逃生舱独自走人了。

光想到这点我就一肚子火，某些方面而言我很高兴这点，因为如果我不生气，我大概就彻底失去希望了。

“来吧杰克，”雪莉说：“我们没别的选择。”

我们的弹药几乎耗尽了，而且没有食物，诚实面对吧：我们没戏了。

耳边突然响起了僵尸的呻吟。我们一同转向门口，有两只，灰色的，不会死的那种，就算被劈成两半还能重新组合，就算手从身体上砍断还能继续追在你身后，一次需要整整五个弹夹才能打倒的那种。见鬼，这时机真特么完美。

我暗暗做好心理准备，打算在那些能够无限再生的玩意身上牺牲我最后的几发子弹，就只为了稍微减缓一下他们的速度，然后突然——

救世之光，天降救世神光，我没在开玩笑。

不知从哪里来的巨大电弧光在我面前一闪而过，一击灭掉了两只僵尸。一击，两只。连那个能自己爬的手一起，我曾以为那种东西是杀不死的。

雪莉和我同时转身看向雷德菲尔德的副队，那人又一次虚弱地倚在了墙上，他的手臂仍因为放电而闪烁着光。

“那他妈是什么？”我大叫，完全哑然失声。

他花了些时间努力匀过气来，在这期间他一直注视着我们。

“我们走吧。”他简单说道，挣扎着直起身。“去找另一个逃生舱，然后你们给我活着离开这里。我走前面。”

真难以相信，要不要这么拽啊。但我依旧突然觉得好了很多。当他蹒跚走过我面前，几乎无法挺直背，但依旧像他承诺的那样走在了我们前面，我轻轻用手肘推了推他。

“好吧终结者，”我对他说：“带我们离开这里。”

 

**克里斯**

再一次看见蓝天，呼吸到新鲜空气，这些曾是我做梦都想的事，然而现在这些与我而言毫无意义，我的全身被愤怒和哀伤裹得严严实实。

皮尔斯怎么能那样做，他知道我无法再眼见着部下死去，那已经让我夜不能寐。他怎么能这么对我？只要他遵守我的命令，我们就都能从那里逃出来。但他选择牺牲自己，那个自私的孩子，他选择抛下我，令我独自承受。

我打算转身立刻开始搜寻他，他还有可能活着，而作为他的队长，我的任务就是保证他不被扔下。

救援队花了四个人才按住我，我像个疯子一样挣扎，坚持要他们放我走。让我回去找他，但他们给我打了一针镇静剂，我倒下了。

八个小时后我在一家军医院中醒来，依旧深陷在这场噩梦里，我模模糊糊希望这如果真是一场梦就好。然而皮尔斯的确给自己注射了C病毒，的确把我推进了逃生舱，让我一个人离去，更噩梦的是杰克和雪莉依然没有消息。

所以，这是彻头彻尾的任务失败。杰克·穆勒，唯一一个身怀能阻止这场生物恐怖袭击的抗体的人还在水下工厂里。病毒会扩散至全球每个地区，没有任何人任何事能阻止它，这一切都是因为雷德菲尔德队长失败了。

这是一种我已经很熟悉的感觉——幸存者的愧疚。唯一逃出生天之人的羞耻，毫无选择，只能代替其他人——那些已经无法做到的人——继续走下去。

但当我能在这条无情之路上走远之前，一个念头进入了我的脑海：他们拒绝我重返水下工厂寻找皮尔斯，只因为他不过是个副官而已，他的性命对他们而言并不珍贵，他不是无可替代的，但穆勒是。

我联系了总部，申请回去寻找穆勒的许可。世界的命运全系于此。只要有任何机会他还活着，我们就必须抓住，而且还有谁比我更适合这个工作呢？

他们同意了，给了我一队士兵协助我，一队精兵，个个看起来都为能执行我的命令而骄傲。

我摇了摇头。我必须朝最好的方向想。我要回到那个地狱，我要把杰克和雪莉带回来，而这一次我不会独自离开，不会在没有皮尔斯的时候。

所以坚持住，士兵，我来找你了。

（TBC）

 

注1：混沌巨怪，原名HAOS，克里斯和皮尔斯线的最终BOSS，那个半透明章鱼怪。鉴于生化6未出大陆官方版本（部分论坛汉化版不算正式版本），本文里各种怪物变异体的翻译参考CAPCOM正式授权台湾青森出版的中文版《恶灵古堡6美术资料集》，以后不再单独说明。

注2：杀手巨人，原名USTANAK，杰克和雪莉线的最终BOSS，一只手装有可换机械臂。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

**杰克**

这个BSAA士兵的名字叫皮尔斯·尼文斯，在我们共同经历过这么多之后居然还不知道他的名字，想想有点好笑。话说回来，不论是哪次相遇都不是个适合聊天的时机，再说就算适合，他那张写满不爽的小白脸也让我没什么兴趣尝试交流。

然而情况改变了，首先是在工厂底层充满艰险的旅途，自从有了他在身边之后顿时变成了公园里的闲庭信步。我们还是得拉下所有那些拉杆，给所有的电池充电，还得等着那架该死的电梯，但这一次路上没有敌人。甚至在它们有机会注意到我们之前，尼文斯就用他那只等离子炮手臂将它们烧成黑炭了。只要我们想，我们能有很多时间聊聊生活以及分享人物杂志的最新八卦。

说起他脸上总是带着的那副表情，可悲的是他的脸已经没剩多少可看了。他的左眼，半边脸颊以及嘴部看起来还比较正常，但其他的……哎，你见过那些第一次世界大战战壕的照片吗，有点像那个，只可惜在他脸上。

如果问我的话，我会说这让他看起来讨喜多了。

好吧我是在说笑，但说真的，直视他很困难。当我们开始返回的时候，他成功走了大概一百英尺然后就咚，扑街了。我们不得不一路上不停给他注射我的血，照这个速度再这么下去需要输血的人该是我。

每次他射出那道电弧光后，他就会失去平衡，然后跌个狗啃泥。

然后每次我们为了拉下某些拉杆而不得不离开他那么一小会儿的时候，他就会用一把不知从哪里找的弯刀猛砍他的胳膊。怎么说，还挺有用的，因为这样更容易看到哪个部位的病毒还处于活化状态。只要伤口开始自愈，我们就能精确得知哪里是下一次的注射点。然而只要一道切口就足够了，根本不用把整条胳膊卸下来，尤其因为这胳膊是我们现有的最好武器。

雪莉和我都不敢吭声，我们装作什么也没看到，继续向前迈进。

很久以前，我约过一个做过那种事情的姑娘，她的前臂和大腿上满是伤痕，而我飞快离开了那儿。我知道她做这事有原因，知道她很悲惨，但我就是受不了。没有什么是比“有人需要我”这件事更让我害怕，更让我恶心，更让我想要逃离的了。僵尸也好，杀手巨人也好，雷德菲尔德和尼文斯之前对上的那个超级庞大骇人的怪物也好，我宁愿同时对上它们所有，也不想直视某双向我求助的眼睛。

另一方面，尼文斯和雪莉，那就是他们的天职。拯救人类——他们衷心热爱这事。而目前他们决定拯救的对象暂时是我。或者说，至少是我的魔法抗体。就是我们的人型巴祖卡（注3）每小时只能走三英里。

最终我忍无可忍了。当我看见他究竟花了多少时间就只上了一层楼梯时，我跟上了他身后，把他那条好胳膊架在了我肩上，一手抓住了他的腰拖着他和我一同前行，让他能走快点。不用说，他一点也不开心。

“把手拿开，穆勒。我能自己走。”

“闭嘴！”

是是，我知道，不是很亲切，我就是个超级差劲的家伙。

但令我大吃一惊的是，雪莉被逗笑了。然后尼文斯突然就不敢抱怨了。

所以这就是我怎么撑着他艰难跋涉过那些大厅的。当有僵尸出现的时候，我停下脚等他瞄准，他开火，我帮他保持平衡，然后我们继续前进。他就是我的枪，他就是我的自动发射火箭炮，我们是黄金搭档。

在遭遇敌人的间歇期，雪莉在聊天。她尝试让尼文斯开口说话，我觉得是为了让他的脑子不再纠结在疼痛、手臂、和必然到来的死亡之类的事上。

她告诉了他六个月之前，我们在伊多尼亚与食人魔巨汉（注4）战斗之后的事：在BSAA用直升机撤离我们之后，杀手巨人又找上了我们，击毁了直升机，然后我们被抓，再之后被关在了中国的一家实验室。

但对尼文斯他们而言事情也没那么轻松愉快。根据他所言，在那场战斗之后任务就出了差错，所有人都死了，雷德菲尔德队长也失踪了。在我和雪莉被关押的六个月里，尼文斯一直在四处寻找他的队长，而被找的对象正在东欧的每家破烂酒馆里买醉。呵呵，大概这世上没人是完美无缺的。

他们继续交谈，关于他们第二次帮我们脱离险境，在中国那次。我们当时正试着从新安布雷拉逃跑，而雷德菲尔德和尼文斯打掉了一台追踪我们的直升机。

嗬，他们还真特么救了我们不少次。

之后尼文斯告诉了我们故事里意料之外的部分：在新安布雷拉公司追杀我们的那时，他们原本是应该护送我们直到抵达安全点，但雷德菲尔德又一次迷失了。他本该完成拯救平民（也就是雪莉和我）的任务，然而他却跑去追踪某个大概是该为他手下的死负责的女人了。

这件事里令我惊奇的部分并不是雷德菲尔德就那么抛下了一切，不，真正奇怪的是尼文斯居然还继续追随着他。

我的意思是……我不是军人，但如果我是，加上还被我队长抛弃了的话，我会借此给自己放个假，而不是跑去寻找他。而如果他放弃任务而让我置身危险之中的话，我会立刻向更高层汇报，然后取代他的位置。这才是合情合理的选择，不是吗？

但尼文斯完全没做那些事，他每次都跟在他队长身后，就像只棒棒的小狗儿。

现在再加上他对雪莉问他的第一个问题的回答：他是怎么被感染的？我先以为他是被一只J'avo给咬到了，然而不是，他亲手给自己注射了病毒，就为了拯救他心爱的队长。呕。

所以要么他是真蠢，要么是他真心喜欢雷德菲尔德，或者两者都是。因为蠢是喜欢雷德菲尔德的必要前提。但无论如何这些猜测都挺不靠谱。

算了算了，这些干我屁事。我唯一想要的是活着离开这里。

“我们快到了！”雪莉说，“根据地图，逃生舱就在这条走廊的尽头。”

“刚刚好。”

我就快没力气继续拖着尼文斯走下去了。

我们打开最后的门，清扫敌人，直到房间里再没有能动弹的东西。走进门后，我们看到逃生舱就在正前方，所有人都长长松了口气。

雪莉走上前输入命令码启动逃生舱，我努力把正在往下滑的尼文斯又往肩上抬了抬。

然而那扇见鬼的门没有打开，取而代之的是一个机械臭婊子的声音回荡在房间里：

“电量不足以执行该操作，请启动备用电源。”

“他妈的你这是在玩儿我吧！”

“瞧那边，”尼文斯说道，用他那条六英尺长的胳膊指着某个东西：“那儿有个控制杆。”

雪莉走过去拉下了它。

“备用电源启动，离充电完毕时间还剩余：十二小时。”

**“什么？！”**

“如遇紧急情况，请使用逃生舱两侧的独立式分离舱。”

我把尼文斯靠在一堵墙边，和雪莉一起去查看这些所谓的独立式分离舱。坏消息：第一，分离舱只有两个；第二，其中一个坏了。它已经脱离了原始部位，四周闪烁着火花，看起来就不能用。

还有第三，这些紧急分离舱被设计成每个只能容纳一个人。

好吧，上帝，我懂了。你恨我们，不用一再提醒了。

我们集中在最后一个能用的分离舱前，这东西也太特么小了，小到根本不可能装下第二个人，不管你怎么努力都不可能。就算你拼命收腹，就算雪莉和我紧贴在一起，然后脱掉所有衣服挤出空间，嘿，我倒是挺想试试！但还是不可能。

我想起了电影《泰坦尼克号》，终于明白了那两个白痴为什么不一起爬上那块木板：做不到就是做不到，无限接近永远不等于达到，太特么操蛋了。

“我们该怎么办？”我嘲讽道：“抽签吗？”

雪莉和尼文斯不觉得有趣。

“走。”雪莉一脸严肃地说。

“等等我只是开玩笑的！”

然而他们并不是在开玩笑，所以我问了那个突然让我开始担心的问题：

“我们的共识难道不是如果有人该乘这个分离舱走，那就一定是雪莉吗？”

“不，”她回答：“你身上有能拯救世界的抗体。你必须得从这里出去！皮尔斯和我会等充电完毕后坐逃生舱走。”

“什么？十二小时之后吗？！”

“是的。”

她微笑。

“别担心，会成功的。我们要做的事就是等而已。”

“没门！”

我叉着手臂，我绝对不会一个人走。如果说某人值得活着离开，那个人是雪莉，不是我。

她一定是读到了我的念头，因为她接着说：

“世界需要你，杰克，你必须走。”

“走吧穆勒，快进去。”尼文斯接口，就这么背叛了我：“你给BSAA造成太多这样的麻烦了。”

这个混账，他以为他是谁？我会让你好看！

“我不会独自逃生，”我轻蔑地声明：“我又不是雷德菲尔德！”

来了，一撩就爆，瞬间见效，棒呆了！当我一提到雷德菲尔德，他的看门狗就要咬人了。

“我说过他不是有意扔下我！是我把他扔进舱里的！我根本不后悔。如果还有第二次，我依然会这么做！”

我拔出了枪直接顶在他的胸前，他差点摔倒，这让我哈哈大笑。

“来呀小狗狗，有本事把我扔进舱试试？”

“你们两个都给我停下！”雪莉打断了我们。

她直视着我的眼睛。

“杰克，”她叹了口气：“讲讲道理。我知道你不希望把我留在这里，但我们的首要目标是尽快保证你的安全，世界的未来全系与此。而且这并不等于皮尔斯和我会死在这里，我们只用再等十二个小时，和我们经历过的那些相比这简直微不足道。”

“那我们就一起等好了。”

“这不值得。尽快回到安全地点，我们会跟你在那里会合。”

她不会让步，这真让我火大，最糟糕的是我知道她是对的。多谢我那王八蛋老爸，多谢我那见鬼的价值五千万美金的血，像我这种混账的性命居然会比像她那样善良聪明又勇敢的女孩更珍贵。

“我保证我会让雪莉平安离开这里，”尼文斯说：“我发誓，你不用担心。”

我看着他们俩，他们对能救我一命感到心满意足。从某方面而言他们是同类，而这一点让我气得冒烟。尼文斯那副像被卡车碾过的模样真是件好事，否则我可能会对单独留下他俩这事感到嫉妒。

但我会的。出于对雪莉的尊重，为她先前的所有努力，为她的信念，还有一点点为尼文斯，这样他就不会白白跑来救我，不会白白打了那支见鬼的病毒。

我深吸了一口气，感觉喉咙哽住了。

“好。”

妈的救自己一命真难。

“但我相信你们，所以在我走之后你们他妈绝对不要扔下我就这么死了，OK？敢做这种蠢事的话我这辈子都不会原谅你们。”

“我向你保证，杰克。”

雪莉给了我一个微笑，我的心碎了。

我抓住尼文斯的手臂，给他注射了十几次我的血。他一旦变异那可没什么好处，而他一命呜呼那也是没有好处，他得保护雪莉。我感觉自己要被抽干，但无所谓：我要得救了。

“我就靠你了，尼文斯。”我对他说：“我知道你是条好狗，你活干得不错，所以你要保护好雪莉，就像保护你亲爱的老队长一样。”

他点了点头。

“杰克，如果你在上面见到克里斯，能不能告诉他——”

“没门儿，你和雪莉上去之后你可以自己在他耳边说那些小情话。”

他脸红了。上帝啊他的脸看起来真糟糕。“健康”的那部分脸一片惨白，眼睛充血，而且正因为高烧而流汗。他真的撑得过十二小时吗？

我摇了摇他让他清醒一点。

“你听懂了吗尼文斯？别犯蠢，回到地面，他们会治好你。”

他再一次点了点头，稍微有些吃惊。要知道，我有些喜欢这家伙了。虽然他可能会是个麻烦，但他的放电手臂实在太屌了。而且我必须承认，他的勇气真的是爆表级别。发生在他身上的事真是个不幸。

我转向雪莉。

她的脸挂上了最勇敢的微笑，老实说我不常承认这种事，但这时我发誓我快哭了。

我知道我脸上的疤加上我一米九的身高让外表和我的年龄不太符合，特别是我从出生起就过得比较艰难。尼文斯和雪莉都超过二十五岁，但你大概能把他俩猜成比我年轻十岁。

所以事实是我年龄很小，才20岁，就是个孩子，根据美国法律，我还没成年。

就算之前经历过那么多苦难，我也从来没像现在这样觉得如此年弱无助过。我就要把那样一个超级女孩留在这么个鬼地方。那么了不起的姑娘，妈的，好吧！现在我说得出口了。就算肉麻也无所谓：我爱上的姑娘。

“雪莉……”

我，一个从来只考虑自己的人，一个在此之前从来没为他人做过任何事的人，如果能把生的希望让给她，我甘之若饴。

“别担心，杰克，一切都会没事的。”

“是啊……”

我一定是看起来没什么信心，我甚至不敢直视她，我太过羞耻了。

但突然，完全出乎我的意料，她就那么——吻了我。

**哦操他妈的上帝啊！！！**

那个吻持续了五秒，或者是六秒。她退后了一点，在我耳边低喃。

“我知道你是为了我才这么做的，谢谢你。”

她温柔地把我推进那个窄小的舱内，把我固定好。我完全不知道该怎么反应。

“准备好了吗？我要启动机器了。”

我望向他们俩，他们的脸上布满脏污和倦意，但他们的眼中依旧闪烁着光辉，两人都自豪于能为我牺牲。见鬼，世道太不公平。我和他们相比就像是萤火与太阳，结果逃出去的人不是他们而是我。

“到上面再见。”雪梨说。

等等，这句话可能有两个意思。是说到地面上还是到天堂上？不，给我等一下，因为……

门咔一声在我鼻尖跟前关上了，这个迷你分离舱开始震颤。我最后看到的是雪莉的笑容。

下一个瞬间，我看到了杀手巨人的那张丑脸，它撞破了雪莉他们身后的门冲了进来。

 

**克里斯**

我在一艘军方舰船上，它停泊在水下工厂的正上方。我已向手下的士兵提供了任务简报，现在所有人都在等待总部的行动许可指令。

我耳机中的无线电通话响了起来。

“队长！我们探测到了水下的一个信号，某样东西正朝着我们前来。”

没有错，一分钟以后一个小小的金属舱弹出了水面。

我立刻想到了皮尔斯，我跳上了一艘快艇，众人慢慢接近那个容器。

“来吧皮尔斯，”我一边匆忙打开舱门一边咕哝，双手在颤抖：“告诉我是你，告诉我你没事。”

分离舱打开了，我发现自己面对的是——

“威斯克！”

“不，我是杰克·穆勒。”那个红发小子一边爬出那个小舱一边回答。

他小心翼翼跳了过来，在快艇上和我们会合。

“柏金探员在哪？”我叫道：“皮尔斯在哪？”

“冷静点，大头兵，先让我喘口气。”

他抻了抻身体，环视了下周围，看起来对回到水面上一点儿都不开心。正相反，他的眼神十分严峻。

“啊，回来真好，”他冷冷地开头：“天蓝任鸟飞，还有人人都爱的锅盖头大兵们。”

斜睨了我一眼之后，他很快补充：

“我在下面看到你那条杂种狗了。”

我觉得浑身的血液都在冒烟。

“你敢再像那样侮辱他试试！”

“是是，我知道，你会说他是个英雄之类的，如果这是场电影，我大概会哭的。听着，雷德菲尔德……”

他坐在快艇马达旁启动了它，让船回程。他长叹了一口气，身子蜷了起来，看起来精疲力竭。

“雪莉和你的小士兵还在下面，还有杀手巨人。”

“杀手巨人？六个月前在伊多尼亚被杀掉的那个怪物？”

“就是那个。实际上它没死，从头到尾它一直在追杀我们，雪莉和我。它现在在水下工厂里，我们先前以为已经彻底干掉它了，但在我被弹出之前，我看到了它。我……我原本没打算独自离开那儿。电池充电不足所以逃生舱无法启动，从现在起还需要等整整十二个小时。我本想和他们一起等，但他们要我坐上紧急分离舱，去……去拯救世界，你知道的？为了疫苗。但我没料到杀手巨人会再次找了过来，狗娘养的……”

他把头埋进了双手。

我真心不喜欢这孩子，就是不喜欢。有些人你不能忍，就是这么回事。威斯克的儿子就是其中之一。那个时候我没法对他说出任何安慰的话语。一部分的我甚至希望让他滚下船，就因为他在下面扔下了雪莉和皮尔斯，但我没什么资格审判他人，所以我保持沉默，只是想着皮尔斯还活着，而且他正有危险。

“情况看起来对他们不妙，”穆勒再次开口：“你的小狗有一只能射出闪电的超级手臂，但他几乎站不起来。我们给他打了我的血来阻止病毒，我觉得基本起效了，但现在他们得在有杀手巨人的房间里坚持十二个小时……”

快艇回到了舰船旁，有士兵给我们扔下了绳梯，我们上了舰桥。

“Alpha小队呼叫总部，”我用耳机报告：“杰克·穆勒已安全。”

我转向我的崭新队伍。

“准备好下潜了吗？柏金探员和尼文斯副队长需要支援。”

“什么？你要去找他们吗？”杰克的语气充满不可思议。

“当然。”

“见鬼，我还以为你就是个大混蛋呢！”

“住口，威斯克。”

“干嘛，这是夸奖好吗！”

说完这句话，他就得出发离开了。几个士兵把他带向一架直升机准备撤离，疫苗的制造一分钟都不能耽搁。

我最后一次检查了我的装备，做好准备面对杀手巨人的打算，然后转向手下准备出发——

“总部呼叫Alpha小队，”我突然听见耳机里的话音：“杰克·穆勒安全，救援任务终止。重复一次，救援任务终止。”

 

**皮尔斯**

所以这是真的了，那东西确实还没死。就算时间退回伊多尼亚，他也应该早被乱石砸死了。

我用手臂向它开火。因为已经离得很近，所以它被轰了个正着。它浑身僵硬的时间已经足够我再发射两到三次，接着它倒下了。

“它没死，”雪莉警告说：“它还会站起来的。”

“我们该怎样彻底解决它？”

我放任自己倒了下来。雪莉坐在我身边，她的背靠在才刚刚开始进行充电程序的电池上。

“我觉得根本做不到。我和杰克尝试了所有办法，我们曾用一辆工业钻矿车撞向它，用一架输电塔砸过它，甚至把它淹进了岩浆里，结果它还是一遍又一遍追过来了。”

“至少穆勒在看到它过来之前已经走了。”

这是真心话，知道穆勒已经安全这件事让我轻松了一大截。至少我已经成功完成了任务。

雪莉始终用她的霰弹枪对准着杀手巨人，我们等待着。

十二小时是很长一段时间，特别是在你水尽粮绝，而且身处一个四周都在溃裂的海下设施里，僵尸时不时出现，还有一个巨型怪物正倒在离你不到十英尺的地方，随时都可能醒来的时候。

我的手臂疼痛得可怕。自从他们给我打了杰克的血，病毒就停止继续扩散了，我能感觉到这一点。但我身体已经变异的部分看起来似乎正在萎缩，这个过程极其痛苦。尤其是胳膊最明显，除了胳膊之外还包括我的右侧胸部，背部和脸。可我觉得这仍比变异成一只J'avo要好。

我极其想把这胳膊给全部割掉，想用刀劈进肉里然后把它整个撕下来。但我现在不能这么做，我还需要它在接下来的十二个小时里一遍又一遍地干掉杀手巨人，让它保持倒地状态。此外我不能在雪莉面前这么做，这太血腥了。

时间一分一秒缓缓流逝，每过一会儿，杀手巨人就会开始蠢动，然后我朝它开火，威胁被消除。然而这举动会招来更多僵尸。如果来的是J'avo，雪莉会杀掉它们，而如果来的是那些能无限再生的不死怪物，就会由我干掉它们，我们甚至不用站起身来。

还没过一个小时我们便开始昏昏欲睡。我们试图用聊天来保持清醒，但越聊情况就越糟，大概就像下面这样：

“你离上一次睡觉已经多久了？”

“我不知道，你呢？”

“我也不知道。”

“你最后一次吃的是什么？”

“唔……牛排吧，不，等等，我在电梯里吃了块谷物能量棒。”

“真幸运。”

开火，把杀手巨人再一次打倒。

“嘿……你没睡着吧？”

“没呢。”

我试着想克里斯，他现在正在上面做什么呢？他会怎么看待我所做的事？

在某个时刻雪莉站起来做了些伸展运动以让自己更清醒一点。

“你觉得怎么样？”她问我，坐回我的身旁。

“我能行。”

她定定看了我一会儿，目光里有些疑意。

“皮尔斯，可以的话我不想在这儿多呆一秒钟，所以我就直说了：只要电池充电一结束，你就进逃生舱，听见了吗？不要犹豫，不要说什么‘还是让我留在这里’。我不想浪费时间说服你。”

我笑了。她和穆勒都确实努力想保证我活下去，但我的生活还有什么希望呢？

“作为回报，”雪莉继续：“我会向你保证：一旦你变成了J'avo，我会毫不犹豫地开枪。成交？”

“成交。”

她轻轻拍了拍我的膝盖。

“棒极了，现在我们只用想办法保持清醒就好。来玩二十问（注5）？”

“……”

我们回顾了小时候在校车路上玩过的所有游戏，比如“视觉大发现”，“猜我哼的歌”，按字母顺序吐槽对方，直到其中一人接不上来……

我忽然有些吃惊，觉得穆勒不在这里挺可惜，他要在的话原本可以更好玩的。

我们就这样足足度过了三或四个小时，把杀手巨人又打倒了五次，面前的僵尸残骸也堆成了一座可观的小山，电池现在已经充电了百分之二十五。

然而到了后来，我们都沉默了，就在一次正常对话当中停了下来，然后谁都没再接上一个字。疲劳终于追上了我们。

我们安静了一个多小时，雪莉的手抱在蜷着的膝盖上，头搁在手臂上，双眼直直盯着杀手巨人，丝毫没移开视线。

我们肩膀互触，在无意识中我们靠向了对方。别会错意，我们只是需要用人类的依靠来互相安慰，让我们不至于发疯。

“雪莉？”

“嗯？”

“你和杰克，你们在一起了吗？”

她一开始没有说话，我还以为她又回到了沉默状态，但最后她回答：

“没有明说，但当我们出去之后，我会有些关于这个的话对他说的。”

她脸红了。

“你呢？有交往的人吗？”

“呃……没，没有。那个，有克里斯，但我们没在交往。”

哦不，我在想什么？我为什么要说这个？

“你也是吗？在我们出去之后也有某些话要对他说吗？”

“不。”

就算精疲力竭她依然笑了出来。我觉得自己像个蠢蛋，有些恼火。我看向我的胳膊，如果离开这里的时候这玩意还连在身上，我还有什么话能对克里斯说呢？

“嘿，”雪莉把头靠向了我：“你还好吗？”

“是是，我还好。”

“别担心，我们一定能出去。”

她放下枪，紧紧握住了我的手。

“在我小时候，”她低声开始说：“克里斯的妹妹救了我的命。克莱尔，你认识她吗？”

我曾经见过克莱尔·雷德菲尔德一两次，在她来探望克里斯的时候。

雪莉告诉了我当年在浣熊市发生的事。她那时刚刚十二岁，孤身一人，在满是僵尸的城市里，被毛骨悚然的恶犬追捕。

所以如今的她面对危险却依旧能冷静自持便一点也不令人惊讶了。

“那时每当我很害怕的时候，克莱尔就对我讲克里斯的事，她形容他的样子，令我觉得这位大哥哥是个超级英雄，英俊强壮又善良，总有一天能拯救我们所有人……”

她微笑着继续：

“到了最后，这想象变成了现实。你和克里斯，你们救了我们不知道多少次，即使杰克他态度超差！”

我们都为这句话笑了起来，但我们不得不停住。

“我决定投身于对生化恐怖的斗争全是多亏克莱尔。她是我见过最为坚定不移的人，曾经她为了能找回克里斯不惜一切代价，没人能阻止她。你在某些方面让我想起了她，而能让别人如此记挂着他，克里斯一定是个非常了不起的人。”

我原本能回答说保护雷德菲尔德队长是我的职责，但我太累而没法再装下去。

“是啊，他是个好人。”

我忽然发现自己又在给雪莉讲克里斯的事了，这次更多是关于我对他的崇敬，他是如何卫护他的手下，如何勇猛无畏……我的样子看起来肯定像个迷弟，但我完全没注意。我就快昏过去了，所以我想到什么就说了出来，只为尽可能拖延失去意识的那一刻。

不久之前电池的电量过了百分之五十，但杀手巨人已经有几个小时没动静了。

这令我不禁忧心忡忡。万一它醒着，只不过是假装昏死，想出其不意给我们一击呢？雪莉时不时朝它开几枪，想看看它是否有反应。

某个时刻我闭上了眼，我觉得雪莉肯定也一样。在我们昏睡时一切保持了平静，真是非常幸运。

最后百分之十是最难熬的。雪莉无法保持平静，她在房间里来回踱步，伸展身体，每五秒就检查逃生舱一次。

而我则躺倒在地面上，我的手臂依然直直瞄准着杀手巨人以防万一，虽然我不确定是否还有力气发射攻击。

但最终，我听见了那个机械音宣布电池已经充电完毕，逃生舱可以使用了。雪莉就等在门前，立刻打开了它。我努力站起来但做不到，操。只是试着动了动，身体便抽搐了起来。我开始呕吐，视线一片模糊，完全丧失了方向感。

“坚持住，皮尔斯！我们就快做到了！”

雪莉把我拖向逃生舱，在舱内放下了我。在恶心和眩晕之间我觉得地面开始震动，片刻后雪莉在喜悦中叫出了声。

我们离开了。

（TBC）

 

注3：巴祖卡：一种美国陆军拥有的著名反坦克火箭筒系列。

注4：食人魔巨汉：原名OGROMAN，出现在克里斯/皮尔斯和杰克/雪莉线里，在伊多尼亚内战中被反政府军用直升机投下来的背部带固定装置的巨型生化怪物。

注5：二十问：和后面的“视觉大发现”，“猜我哼的歌”都是美国低龄儿童常玩游戏。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

**克里斯**

我对总部和杰克·穆勒已经出离愤怒。如果他没上来，我就已经下去找他们全部三人了。然而他现在已经安全，我便不再拥有救援其他两个人的授权。唯一我能获得的是静待十二小时的许可，然后就必须撤离。穆勒说过十二小时是皮尔斯和柏金探员需要等待电池充电并顺利回归的时间。

然而……他们撑得了那么久吗？皮尔斯他伤得不轻。

雷达上出现了一个信号，就和早前一样。这一次我独自上了快艇，如果皮尔斯回来了，而他已经被感染，我不想让他冒被我的手下看到后受到枪击的风险。

逃生舱破水而出，是我先前用过的那种，更大，装得下好几个人。

心如擂鼓，我接近了舱口，看着它打开，一个站在入口处的背光身影露了出来。是雪莉·柏金，就算依旧和我相距有些远，我依然能听出她声音里的欢喜。

“皮尔斯，看！是克里斯！他在这儿！这次我们得救了！”

她猛力挥舞着双手，叫着皮尔斯和她在一起。我在他们旁边停下船，跳进了舱内。雪莉用她穿透了精疲力竭的灿烂笑容迎接了我，我简单查看了一下她的状况，她还好，没什么大碍，然后我奔向我的副官。

“皮尔斯！”

他平躺在地面上，努力爬起却一再失败。他尚存的那只眼直直瞪着我。

“呃啊啊啊队长……”

他比我记忆里的状态更差了。残留的右臂血肉模糊，我看着他拼命想要坐起来。

“队长……”

某样东西在他的视线里燃烧，是高热？还是惊惶？

我跪在他身旁。

“没事的，皮尔斯，一切都好，我在这里，我会照看好你。”

我把他抱在怀里，试图阻止他因为想要直起身而伤到自己。见鬼，就他这个状态，没法以标准姿态敬礼这种事算得了什么，不用为这点小事慌张。

我抱紧他，在一分钟内我满脑子就只有这一件事：我的士兵活着回来了。他被感染了，但并没有变异；他很虚弱，但仍在呼吸；他救了我的命，他回到了我身边。

雪莉退开并坐了下来，脸朝着逃生舱的另一侧，以便不打扰此时此刻。我真心可以就这么继续待上好几个小时，但最后皮尔斯让我回到了现实。

“队长……”他在痛苦中呻吟：“你必须……你必须把它拿掉。”

我从怀抱中抬起头看着他，他的右臂正在轻微搏动。

“别担心，皮尔斯，我会带你去医院，医生会治好你的手臂。”

“这不是我的手臂，”他回答，用他能做到的最大力量推开我。

“皮尔斯……”

“求你，队长……把它拿掉。”

“这不是我能决定的。”

我没法在大海中间拿把刀就那样把他的胳膊给切下来。

他眼中闪过一丝愤恨，混合着暴怒，突然间变回了我熟悉的那个皮尔斯。

“我不想和它共存，队长。我回到地面不是为了留着它，它不是我的手臂。”

雪莉走到我身边坐了下来。

“自从我们找到他后他就一直只想着这一件事，”她告诉我：“他一直想摆脱那只手臂，一有空就想要砍掉它。C病毒让它不断长回来，但当我们给他打了杰克的血之后，那东西就停止再生了，至少部分是。如果不是我们需要它作为武器，他早就把它撕下扔掉了。”

我一阵战栗。可怜的孩子，想想他是为了我才给自己打了这么可怕的病毒，让他现在如此痛恨。

“求你了队长，”他重复着：“我不能这样活下去。”

我考虑了一下一旦我们接触到其他人后他会发生什么，就算他没在第一眼时就被我的手下击毙，之后毫无疑问也会被带到某家实验室，作为研究用的白鼠度过一生。这些还是他没亲手将胳膊成功扯下来的情况，上帝才知道他会做到什么地步。当时在水下工厂，我正在混沌巨怪紧握的掌心中挣扎时，我看到皮尔斯是怎样把自己从将他钉在墙上的一堆钢铁中撕扯了下来，我看到他是怎样用力拉扯的他的胳膊直到它断裂，鲜血是怎样在他身后汇成细流，就在他把身体拖向那支注射器的时候。

他是对的，这变异的东西不是他的胳膊，从来不是。除了厌恶，它不会给他带来任何东西，不管是从他自己眼里，还是其他人眼里。

“好吧好吧，士兵，我会帮你拿掉它，然后我们再送你去医院。”

他点头并道谢。

我和雪莉交换了位置，她让皮尔斯靠在身前，握住他的左手，我拔出了自己的刀，紧紧抓住了他变异的肩部，手下黏腻而湿滑，我能感觉它在搏动。

“准备好了吗？”

“好了。”皮尔斯回答，紧紧咬住了牙根。

我尽可能动作快，皮尔斯微微叫出了声，然后就失去了意识。伤口甚至都没有流血，只有脓液和变异的肉块涌了出来。一个巨大的黄色水泡在表面形成，幸运的是它没有继续生长。我狠狠给了那胳膊一脚，把它踢到了舱内另一端。

我用我的背心当做绷带包住了皮尔斯。他面部和颈部的变异依旧清晰可见，但绝没先前那么张扬了。

我看着他，他真的看起来特别脆弱，就是，少了一只手臂的那种。而这吓到了我，我到底做了什么？

“我们得走了，”雪莉说：“需要送他去医院，快！”

她是对的。我们上了快艇，雪莉掌舵，我把皮尔斯紧抱在身前。

“你看到杰克了吗？”雪莉问。

“看到了，他还好，他们把他带回美国了。”

“他们应该能做出疫苗了……”

“是啊。”

我低头看向皮尔斯，他的头靠在我胸前，呼吸微弱，嘴半张着，而脸就是一场劫难。

“会好起来的，”我低声说：“一旦疫苗被制作出来，你就得救了，剩下的……一些小手术，对你而言或许都不值一提。我们会给你做一条很棒的假肢，强健有力的，能找到的最好牌子。我们会把你修复一新，皮尔斯，你等着吧。你可以交给我，我唯一需要的是你活着回来，剩下的我会处理。”

我们回到了军舰上，我下达了起锚的命令。

“Alpha小队报告总部，尼文斯副队长和柏金探员安全，准备返回基地。”

结束通话之前我加了一句：

“转告杰克·穆勒。”

 

**杰克**

又是我，杰克·穆勒，在亲爱的美利坚，温暖舒适，面前有架大电视，名下还有一笔天降的五千万美刀横财（注6）。

现在，我感觉不错，但刚开始的时候可没这么轻松。在从中国返回的飞机上，他们给我提供了食物和水，但我一点也不想碰。即使累的快死但却没有丝毫睡意，就仿佛我仍和雪莉尼文斯他俩同在那个魔窟，一起被迫饿着肚子还得保持清醒。

雪莉……我无法停止想她。他们怎样才能挺过去？就他们俩，面对杀手巨人？尼文斯那条强力涡轮增压手臂到底够不够打倒那样的怪物？容我提醒一下，那东西曾被一个大钻头穿胸而过却仍活了下来。而万一尼文斯变异了然后攻击雪莉呢？在那么狭小的空间里，她必死无疑。

还有如果，从另一种意义而言，如果一切顺利，万一他们俩充分利用了那等待的十二个小时呢？对那些非得让我大声说出口的人，是的，我在说做爱。这他妈是我能想象出来的最糟糕的情节，绝对是灾难性的。

好吧，考虑到他的那张脸，或许发生这种情节的机会是微乎其微吧。当然有人会说非常时期会有非常情况什么的。但你要有远超“非常”的心态才会想和脖子之上就像个煎糊蛋饼的尼文斯操在一起。

而且不论怎样，雪莉吻了我，要知道那不太可能毫无意义。

航行结束后，我下了飞机，乘车去了医院。他们对我讲了一些事，抽了一些血样，让我签了一摞文件，但我完全无法把脑海里旋转的那些东西赶出去：那个吻、杀手巨人、尼文斯用弯刀猛剁他的胳膊、雪莉、电池、杀手巨人举起了一把电锯、又回到那个吻、又回到雪莉……思绪千回百转如同奔马，让我的脑子完全无法静心思考。直到一个护士走了进来告诉我：

“杰克·穆勒？我被要求代表雷德菲尔德队长转告你下述消息：尼文斯副队长和柏金探员已经安全了，他们正被送往这家医院。”

就这样，一切都回复了正常，世界又开始运转了。

所以现在，我身在美国的这家医院。我得暂时留在这里，直到他们制造出疫苗。我已经拿到了我的五千万美元，然后我这才意识到——

我很快就要再见到雪莉了。

我开始让自己狼吞虎咽，因为我快饿死了。然后我上床休息，我想象着雪莉在飞机上，喝着热腾腾的饮料，双眼凝视着窗外。

我很感激雷德菲尔德告诉我最新消息。说实话我从没料到他会对我释以善意。或许是尼文斯要求他让我知道的。我好奇他们的结果会是什么？当雷德菲尔德终于找到他那只珍贵的小狗时他会是个什么样子？他还是人类吗？他还是囫囵的吗？管它呢，我不在乎。现在我唯一想要的是睡上一整天。

我基本就是这么做的。当我醒来时没什么事可做，所以我打开了电视边看边等。我在等雪莉，还会有谁？唉，如果我在先前飞行的途中注意一下飞行时间和时差问题就好了，这样就能大概估计他们到达美国的时间了。

又或许我只是空等一场。无论如何她从没说过会马上来看我。她肯定有想要先会面的家人和朋友。谁知道呢，她或许根本不关心我，她的吻说不定只是一时冲动，根本不代表任何意思呢？或许更糟，那个吻只不过是劝我进紧急舱的手段而已。

因为该怎么说，她怎么可能爱上我？我不太认为是我的外表吸引了她，一个“红发疤脸”小子并不常是女孩子们的心头好。当然更不可能是我胜人一筹的人格魅力，而我招惹麻烦的体质大概只会让绝大多数人收拾行李走人。

但认真的，我不明白像雪莉那样的女孩子会看上我什么。我只会吸引到那些无家可归和嗑药的妹子。这也无妨，因为无论如何我只配得上这些人。

然而……

“杰克！”

上气不接下气，一只脚还没踏进门，她就是这副模样，一只手还握着门把手，给了我一个咧到耳根的笑容，可爱到爆。

“嘿，”我开口，感到有些犯蠢：“超级女孩！你怎么样？”

她走到床前，我把她揽进怀里，以朋友的方式，当然了。

“操，在那下面时你把我给吓坏了。”我嘀咕。冷静，杰克，保持冷静。

“我们得救了，杰克！所有人都平安了。”

她满面笑容开始起身，我没放手，我不想让她走。

“杰克！”她抱怨，同时笑了出来。

我放松了手臂，足够让我刚刚退开一点，但不是太远。她看着我，我也看着他，我们就那么站着对望了很久。我脑子里有一群小鸟小兔跳来跳去，嘁！我怎么了？医院给我到底注射了些啥？

雪莉在努力忍笑，简直一目了然。真的让我很恼火。

她一定是感受到我的脑子就快冒烟了——她倚身向前，将前额轻轻靠在我的额头上。

“——轰！”她低语，嘴角带着一抹美丽的微笑。

我的脑子瞬间一片空白。轰——这是我的心发出的震响，当我……算了，原本准备说些陈词滥调的，还是停下吧。

无论如何我也是不会告诉你们之后发生了什么的，那些都是个人隐私。

 

两周之后：

**克里斯**

返回的路上没发生什么异常。当我们一登上舰船，正在船上待命的一支医疗队便给皮尔斯打了吗啡，并用束缚带固定了他。之后我们便朝机场一路急驶，准备出发去美国。一路上我都待在我副官的身边，我不觉得我曾经放开过正处在麻醉中的他的手。

BSAA附属的军医院及研究中心是美国唯一一家专治生化恐怖袭击受害者的医院。穆勒就是被带到那里去的，同时那也是准备治疗皮尔斯的地方。

当我们到达时，迎接我们的是六个带着厚厚棉纱口罩的研究员，他们立刻把皮尔斯送进了手术室。我们在等待间等了一会儿，直到雪莉被允许去见杰克·穆勒，人在两层楼之上，而我留在了下面。

起初的几天我不被允许见皮尔斯，但研究员和医生们定时向我汇报说事情进行得很顺利，穆勒提供的抗体效果良好，这不光对皮尔斯来说是好消息，更是对全世界。经常来探听进展的雪莉听到这个也非常开心。

最后，皮尔斯终于能转移到普通病房了，医生们尽可能治愈了他。目前他正处于药物镇静状态，预定于今天下午醒来。

我曾请求当皮尔斯醒来时只留我一人在场。我的内心百感交集，太害怕自己会如何反应。要是万一因为某些原因流了泪，我希望没有其他人看到。雪莉一如既往的体贴，上楼去看穆勒了，她向我保证一旦我需要的话她就会在这里。

感觉自己紧张得像个少年，我等待着我的副队长醒过来。我坐在他床边的一把椅子上，我的手握着他的左手。那只手冰冷，几乎和他的右手一样，而右手是塑料的。

他们给他安了一条关节假肢，替代他的整个右臂直至肩胛骨。即使在我为他切掉了那只胳膊之后，医生依旧不得不继续截去了他整个肩部：那部分已经完全感染，无法挽救，但他们的医技足够精湛。病毒永久休眠了，而假肢十分精致。他们也挽救了他的左眼，即使我没法透过绷带看到它。

而所有变异的部分——他的脸，背部和躯干依旧暂时打着绷带。他在我眼前的模样——脸色正常，被单显示出两只普通大小胳膊的轮廓，表情松弛，在吗啡的作用下沉睡——让我真心感到高兴。他就和之前一样，仿佛从未经历过那些恐怖的事情。

医生为我修复了他，他们捡起了我那选择了自毁的士兵的碎片，把他重新粘合了起来。

当然这只是错觉而已。他的一只手臂如今由塑胶制成，而医生们对我说在那些绷带下面的瘢痕将会伴他一生。但这些总比什么都没有好，而且是好了太多。我们拯救了关键：他的性命。

正好在医生预计的时刻，他睁开了眼。我原本准备了一肚子话来欢迎他的回归，告诉他他已经得救了，向他表达我最深的感激，但当他的视线停在我身上，我的声音伴随着满腔情感梗在了喉头。

“皮尔斯……”

他给了我一个微笑，如此柔软，如此纯真，让我立刻明白他还没有完全清醒过来。我几乎从未见他如此笑过。

“队长……”

他握紧了我的手，直直盯着我看，似乎还身处梦里。

我一句话也说不出来。他开始微微移动，眼神漂移，试图看清自身所处的情形。我放开他的手，慢慢帮他坐起。他掀开了遮着他右臂的被单，然后我突然感觉他在惊恐中绷紧，情况急转直下。

我完全没料到这种反应。他猛地挺起身，把插入手腕正在滴注的静脉针给撕了下来，然后开始叫喊。我从没听过他如此叫过，哪怕是在最恶劣极端的情况下。那是一种撕心裂肺充满恐惧的喊叫，我这辈子大概都忘不了。他叫得如此突然，如此惨烈，我一时完全不知道该怎么反应。

他从床的另一边勉强站起，身体还在摇晃，但他丝毫没有犹豫，猛地抓住了假肢，就在我面前扯掉了它。

扯掉假肢之后，他依旧还在不停号叫，指甲深深嵌入了肩膀，插入了肉体和塑料的链接处，用尽全身力气撕扯着。然而那个部分并不只是套接，而是以螺丝固定在骨骼上的。

在我看见了血，听到他恐慌的尖叫中染上了疼痛时才反应过来。一切都发生在瞬间，我把他扑倒在床上，试图压制住他。

“皮尔斯！停下，快停下！看在上帝的份上，那只是假肢而已！”

我能从他脸上那纯粹的恐惧中猜出他看到了什么。几乎勉强自昏迷中苏醒，他的眼中是那C病毒变异而成的胳膊，他恳求我砍掉的那一只。

我把他紧紧抱在身前，试图令他安静下来。他挣扎着，剩下的那只手臂在全身剧烈的颤抖中拼命扑打。

几个护士冲进了房间，迅速麻醉了他。他瘫倒在我身前，不再抵抗。

“好吧。”一个精神科大夫检查过后吐了口气：“这位不安假肢。”

护士们用轮床推走了他，把我独自留在了房间里。我看向四周，试图缓缓理解这数分钟混乱造成的后果。静脉输液器正连着输液袋微微摇晃，皮尔斯从床上跳起时把它从身上拔了出来。白色的床单上溅上了一道道血迹，地板上也是，那是他抓下连在身体上的假肢关节时流下的。那个假肢，被皮尔斯从身上撕下后已经变成了一堆昂贵的塑料，被抛弃在墙根，没人还记得它。还有那喊叫，从喊叫变成尖号，满是惶然和极度惊恐，声音哪怕已经在房间里消失，却依旧回荡在我的脑海里。

我浑身都在颤抖。

我终于明白了一件事：你能修复尼文斯的身体，就像你能修好其他任何东西。几个螺帽螺栓，一点胶布，一两根绷带，一些塑料，一大堆抗生素，你就能再次出发了。但他的精神……你该如何……？不，是我该如何修复好这个？

（TBC）

 

注6：原作者曾在本章附言里说她打克里斯皮尔斯线的时候和大家一样哭了，但在打杰克雪莉线的时候她差点为那五千万美刀而哭了23333她知道游戏里用放弃五千万来表达杰克这个人的改变，但她觉得太浪费而且杰克值得这五千万，所以本文里杰克保留了那笔钱XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

**杰克**

大新闻，雪莉和我正式交往了。到如今已经两周，而我现在依旧惊奇于她为何想要我。事情肯定有某些不对头，这美好到不可能是真的。

但就目前而言，一切都很好。我很有钱，而且在和全世界最棒的女孩约会，我可绝不会对天上掉的馅饼吹毛求疵。

说回医院，这里没什么事可做。整座建筑几乎空无一人，毫无疑问因为这是军用设施，而且建在某个隐秘地点。在他们允许之前我还是不能离开这里，根据在这里工作的某些科学家所言，这意味着至少还有六个月。考虑到他们给我的报酬，这也不算太久，但上帝啊这还是特么烦透了！目前我甚至不被允许起床，他们给我打了正在进行中的病毒研究计划里的某样产物，如果我运动过多的话可能会导致结果无效。基本上就是类似情况，被迫呆坐24小时简直让我要疯，特别是当雪莉探望的时候，例如现在，除了坐着看电视之外，我们还能做什么？

我用我手头的五千万美金买了一个超大的等离子电视放在房间里，带全套环绕立体声，卫星广播和我想要的每个频道之类的。这笔投资很值得，因为允许探访的时间真是超级短。只要能够雪莉就会来看我，但其它时间简直无聊透顶，所以电视成了我最好的朋友。在探访时间以外我不知花了多少时间看这看那，享受着HBO的最新电视连续剧，坐观某些老掉牙的情景喜剧让自己乐那么一两下，再换到某些怪异的现实电视系列剧，然后就会奇怪三个小时怎么这么快就过去了。谁能料到看着人们如何挥霍他们的人生居然会有趣到如此变态的地步？

现在又到了探访时间，雪莉蜷在我身旁，我们俩偎依在一起看着某个真人秀，对里面参加的人哈哈大笑，是是，就和某些普通的情侣一个样，有些傻兮兮的。我真不敢相信，这一切感觉太不真实了。再没有僵尸，再没有杀手巨人，再不用拼命逃生，只有雪莉在我的怀里，当她对着电视里某个假哭的傻瓜咯咯直笑的时候，我感受着她的份量在我胸前轻轻颤动。电视里的那个女孩还在嚎啕大哭，她曾以为自己是他的唯一，结果心被撕碎，就在她了解了还有另外24个女人和她是同样想法之后。别管这傻逼了，这里才是天堂，雪莉和我，我们一起。

但是当然啦，想想我的幸运值，天堂维持不了多久，或迟或早贱事就会发生。所以当我听到某个绝对不是电视里发出来的，就像动物被带去屠宰时的惨叫时，我几乎眉毛都没动一下。雪莉从我的怀抱里脱身坐起。

“那么可怕的声音，是谁？”我问。

我是这层楼的唯一病人，既然我们能听到，那可怜的家伙肯定叫得超大声。然后我突然意识到：

“该不是尼文斯……？”

雪莉已经站了起来。

“他原本应该今天醒过来，”雪莉回答：“我去看看发生了什么事，等我回来。”

然后她离开了，留我孤零零在床上。我希望尼文斯没变异成怪物，因为那意味着疫苗没起作用，而我这辈子就出不去了。我聆听着，现在有不同人在叫喊，不止尼文斯一个，我猜不出发生了什么事，但听起来下面貌似一片混乱，有人咆哮着命令，沉重的步伐声，带着某些仪器的滚动声，就在下面的大厅里，天啊那不似人类的尖号——

接着突然，一切声音都消失了。十五分钟后，雪莉回来了。

她说尼文斯在看见身上的假肢时完全失控了，他一定是以为那是变异的胳膊，然后就当着惊呆了的雷德菲尔德的面把它给扯了下来。

认真的，这家伙对扯胳膊有什么偏好吗？这至少是第三次了对吧？

雷德菲尔德似乎也受到了沉重打击，而尼文斯又要被镇静十二个小时，这段时间用来治疗伤口以及想出其他解决问题的方法。

“想解决什么问题？如果他不想要假肢，那就是不想，到此结束。如果一开始就问他到底想不想要才是最好的。”

“是啊，”雪莉回答：“他们是准备不再安装假肢，没预料到这个真是巨大失误，医生们低估了病毒造成的精神创伤。但现在克里斯担忧的是皮尔斯的反应。他才刚刚从昏迷中醒来，然后就在克里斯眼前把自己的手臂扯了下来。是假肢没错，但还是……克里斯和医生们担心他产生了自残倾向，他们怕他会伤害自己，甚至会在看到病毒产生的其它影响之后试图自杀。”

呃啊，如果尼文斯和我最后看到他时一样，我可以理解他为啥想一枪崩了自己的头，是我的话大概就会这么做。话是这么说但我们并不真的这么想。我们都有点虚伪，一路烧杀突破混乱好不容易把他活着带回来了，尤其是雷德菲尔德费了不少心力，如果就那么让他死掉了，又有什么意义？

“不能让雷德菲尔德照看他吗？尼文斯是他的副官，这是他至少能做的对吧？”特别是看到尼文斯对他付出的那些，在水下基地，病毒，还有一切。他欠尼文斯的，欠得不少。

“克里斯当然想留在他身边看着他，这方面他不信任那些医疗组成员，但他在BSAA仍有任务，更不用说探视时间是有限的。”

我叹气，是啊我怎么会不知道这个。

“真扯蛋。”

我说不出更好听的，雪莉看起来有些恼火。

“你要知道，杰克，皮尔斯下到那座水下工厂的原因不是为了救克里斯，而是为了救我们俩。你和我，我们也欠他的，我们两个都欠。所以对克里斯别那么凶恶，他已经尽力了，那已经远远比我们能做的更多。”

就这样，我觉得极其不爽。我个人从没要求过尼文斯什么，哦好吧，我在坐上紧急舱的时候曾要求他保护雪莉，而他做到了。对了还有，我还要他用那条放电手臂救我们出去，但那是为了拯救世界。当我们撞上他的时候他已经让自己感染了病毒，我跟这事可没什么关系……

“我们把他放在这儿好了，”我随口说，指了指我身旁那张空床：“我来盯着他。”

哦好吧，我是觉得有些对不起他。雪莉瞪大了眼看着我：

“你确定吗？”

“为什么不？反正我也去不了别的地方。”

“那样真是最好了……但你真的确定吗？”

她有很好的理由怀疑我。我和尼文斯之间的友谊程度大概接近于零，而我原本打算的是把这第二张床扔出去，换上一张超豪华King-Size大床。但问题是，那时我醒过来，发现我和雪莉被关押在水下基地，悬在空中背靠着背捆绑着，完全无法可施，而突然间警报被切断，我们被松了绑，完全不知道是为什么和怎么做到的，当时的心情我这辈子绝不会忘记。

“我有债必还。”我简单回答。

看她仍在犹豫，我补充道：

“别担心，会很有趣的。我们会一起看电视，反正我整天也没其它事可做，这会让我不那么无聊。”

她笑了起来。

“好吧，我会和克里斯商量一下，你真的很好心，杰克。”

她吻了我一下然后离开。这大概是全世界头一回有人告诉我我做了件好事，我觉得深受打动的自己挺傻的。这让我对尼文斯要来占领我房间的空间这事甚至都不感到烦扰了。我无聊到死，而捉弄他肯定会超级有趣！

一个小时后他出现了，昏迷不醒，被平车推入，两个护士和雷德菲尔德在一旁随行。我皱了皱眉，这个问题我忘记考虑进去了：如果我和尼文斯共享房间，我就得和他亲爱的老队长打交道了。

他朝我点了点头，带着怀疑。

“穆勒。”

“雷德菲尔德。”

把他的小门徒移到这儿来肯定让他很不高兴，但他没吭声，我猜把尼文斯放在我身边可能就是最好的解决方法了。

护士把尼文斯放进了另一张床后离开了，雪莉也出了门，因为克里斯·他妈的·雷德菲尔德希望一个人待着。谢了，我就和这房间里的其他装饰一起当背景墙就好。我打开了电视的声音，真心没兴趣跟他聊天，而他对此也没兴趣。他背对着我，坐在他副队长身旁，就那样一动不动了好一会儿，大概二十分钟后，他握住了他的手；四十分钟后——注意了，事情开始变得有些那啥了——他抚摸了他的前额。操啊，这家伙和我在国家地理杂志上看到的那些乌龟有得一拼，如果没有电视，光看着他们我就能睡着。

他就那样把手搁在那儿有一会儿，在他副队长的前额上，然后他的手滑下他的脸颊，直至他的脖颈。我不知道他到底是在测脉搏还是在给他挠痒痒，但我真的不想知道。雷德菲尔德深深叹了口气，比日间肥皂剧的那些家伙们看起来更抑郁。你知道的，那些家伙之所以看起来伤心，与其说是为了正确传达角色的情绪，更不如说是因为要出演日间肥皂剧这件事。但回到雷德菲尔德，他似乎完全忘记了我在旁边。我原本能把电视声开得更响，或者咳嗽一下提醒他我还在这里，但我什么都没做，我也不知道为什么。

探视时间结束时，雷德菲尔德起身然后看向了我，我装做视线从来没离开过电视。

“他现在归你照顾了，穆勒，”他开口：“如果他出了什么事……”

“是是，我知道，这会让你痛恨我的理由又增加一条。”

但是嘿，就像他有什么资格说似的。我又不是尼文斯撕下假肢时面对的那个人，我也不是在他扯下那只真正的手臂并打入病毒的时候在他身旁的那个人。论负责任这件事上，没人能比雷德菲尔德担得更多好吗。

不过我没开口，就算是我也没混账到那种地步。雷德菲尔德连招呼都不打一声便走人了。

我看着尼文斯，他的半边脸都包在绷带下，没有右手臂了，既没变异的，也没正常的，也没塑料的，那个部位只是空空如也。空荡的被单下掩盖着原本是他手臂的惨烈残留部分，令人惴惴不安。而他的左手被捆绑固定在床栏上，防止他在醒来之后扯掉身上的其它部位。

可怜的家伙。

我把头转回电视前，试图想些其它的事。他应该会在明天早上醒过来，照雷德菲尔德所说，他现在归我照顾了。认识到这一点的同时伴随着一股保护欲的冲动，他不会伤害自己，不会在我眼皮之下。

 

**皮尔斯**

我能听到身边笼罩着各种嘈杂。有人在说话，我认不出是哪些人。我缓缓睁开眼，明亮的荧光灯，医院，无法动弹。

在我的眼适应周围的光线时，我四处寻找着克里斯。听到的声音来自于一架电视机，墙上的时钟显示是七点整，克里斯不在这里。

有个人坐在我旁边的另一张床上，我花了几秒钟时间才认出那是穆勒，他正在看电视。

为什么我会和他在一起？克里斯在哪？

“穆勒！”我努力叫他。

我的声音无法提高到能让他发现的程度，我试图伸出手推推他的肩膀，然后才发现我的手被束缚住了。为什么？我完全迷惑不解。克里斯应该在这里，当他的手下在任务中负伤后他总是会留在床边陪伴他们。为什么他们把我的手固定在床栏上？

最合理的解释大概是我就快变异成J’avo了。我瞟了一眼右臂，那里空无一物，没有变异体，没有手臂，句号。这有些奇怪，但看到我的手臂不再留在那儿确实令我感觉更轻松了。

万一克里斯死了呢？这个问题突然蹦出了我的脑海，令其他的所有思绪都骤停了下来。我逐渐被恐惧包围，心脏开始狂奔。上帝啊，那的确可以解释他为什么不在。万一那个逃生舱根本没能回到水面上呢？万一我失败了呢？万一是他们在废墟里发现了我变异了一半的身体，只不过是为了等我完全变异后就打算结束我呢？

“穆勒。”我再次尝试，焦虑变成了恐慌，我拼命挣扎着试图摆脱束缚。

这次他注意到了，他转向我。

“你醒了？嘿，不要动。”

“克里斯在哪？”

“不要动，好吗？克里斯不在是因为现在不是探视时间。”

这让我放松了不少。穆勒按了下床头呼叫器，告诉其他人我醒了。一分钟之后，一位医师和一位心理师出现了。他们做了些测试以检查我的反射功能，然后开始解释我的情况。

好消息是我还活着，他们阻止了病毒的扩散；坏消息是我失去了手臂，脸上和身上由于病毒变异导致的瘢痕和变色是无法治愈的。奇怪的是无论消息是好是坏都无法打动我。我想见克里斯，其它事都不重要。

“为什么我会被绑起来？”我问。

那个心理师开始喋喋不休，我根本不知所以然。她提到了精神不稳定，精神创伤，情感失衡，我不知道她说这些究竟有什么目的。见鬼，克里斯在哪？

终于他们离开了房间，我看着杰克，完全不知所措。

“别像那个表情，”他告诫：“一切都好，雷德菲尔德很好，雪莉很好，你也很好，水下工厂被摧毁了，我们都安全了。”

他停顿了一会儿，继续说：

“你还记得多少？具体而言？”

我花了些时间组织语言，但当我回忆当时的情形时，发现记忆破碎不堪。

“我记得……我记得那个工厂……我把克里斯推进逃生舱……”

“然后？”

“然后……你们俩找到了我，我和雪莉等待电池重新充电。”

“在那之后？”

“在那之后，我的手臂……”

这基本上就是我能记起来的最多了。穆勒告诉了我之后关于假肢引发的事件，我对此完全没有任何记忆。他说我这就是为什么我会被束缚在床栏上的原因。我感觉这很傻，他们以为我会做什么？少了一只胳膊，用牙扯掉另外一只吗？

除此之外，他们貌似还给我用了镇静药。他们真心不信任我。这个房间是做什么的？什么时候医院里配备了等离子电视机？穆勒在按他的手机，话说他还在这里做什么？如果像他们所说我已经昏迷了两周，他应该早就离开医院了，除非他受了伤。

我没能开口问他，因为他开始打电话。

“是我，”我听见他说：“有件礼物给你。”

他靠过来解开了束缚带，他可以这么做吗？在我能开口说话之前他就把电话放在了我手里。

“给你的电话。”

稍微有些糊涂，我把电话拿起靠在耳边。

“这里是皮尔斯·尼文斯。”

“皮尔斯！”

听见他的声音差点让我像个小孩一样哭了出来，但我没有，我是个军人。

“队长。”

“上帝啊皮尔斯，能听见你的声音真好。”

“我也是，队长。”

我为什么会这么说？为什么我会突然说这种不合适的话？或许是镇静药的缘故，也或许是高涨的情感让我口不择言，但克里斯笑了，他真的笑出了声，那温暖而轻柔的笑声让我的脊背一阵轻颤，在我作为副官为他服务的这三年里，我从未听过他笑得如此轻松过。

“你感觉如何？”

“我还好。根据医生的话，病毒已经被消灭了。”

“我知道，这真是大好消息。”

他没有提假肢那事，所以我也没提，尤其是我一点也记不起来。

“穆勒没难为你吧？”

“没，没有。”

我看向杰克，他迅速转开头，装作在找频道器。我原本打算问克里斯为什么把我和这混蛋放在一个房间，但我不想让他听到。

“队长？”

“什么事？”

“我想你肯定很忙……但是……这几天你能抽空来看我吗？”

“当然了！”他说：“我正在过来的路上，只要医院开放探访我就会到了。很抱歉现在我没法在你身边，但我真的等不及想见到你。”

“谢谢你，队长。”

“没问题，现在稍微休息一下吧。”

“好的。”

他挂了电话，我谢过了穆勒，把手机还给了他。

“你受伤了？”我问他。

“没，为什么这么问？”

“那你为什么还留在医院？”

他告诉我他是如何因为答应留在这里协助研究而成了千万富翁的，这令我立刻觉得有些奇怪。如果穆勒已经给了他们抗体，为什么他们还要把他留在这里？但他似乎觉得无所谓。

“我之前是个佣兵，习惯做特别渣的工作。告诉你，这是我到目前为止最不心烦和报酬最高的工作。我要做的就是留在医院里，外面某些工作比这糟得多，相信我。”

他还宣布他和雪莉在约会，他试图表现得毫不稀罕，但我能看出来他很开心，毕竟他还年轻。

我和他一起看了会儿电视，然后打起了盹。过了段时间后一个护士叫醒了我，陪我去做些活动。我被允许坐起身然后伸展身体，在大厅走几圈，考虑到所有的事情，我对我自己挺自豪的。

克里斯按他承诺，一到探视时间就过来了。我正坐在床上，舒服地躺在枕头堆里和穆勒一起看电视。

穆勒对我很亲切，这让人特别心烦意乱。他和我聊天，对电视剧评头论足，他说：“如果你想换频道就跟我说。”他出什么事了？因为我少了只手让他可怜我了吗？这看起来不像他。我对他不太了解，但我已经足够知道从初见面的那一刻起我们俩就是针尖对麦芒。我不喜欢他突然变得如此贴心，看起来很假，他都不肯直视我的眼睛。

但当克里斯出现的那一刻，这些担忧都被我抛在了一旁。他开门的动作非常轻柔，仿佛他以为我还在熟睡而不想吵醒我。他手里捧着一大束鲜花，令我脸一片通红，因为杰克还在我旁边呢。

“皮尔斯，”我的队长坐在我身旁问：“你觉得怎么样？”

“还行，今天早上还有点迷糊，但我现在好了很多。很高兴见到你，队长。”

克里斯微笑了。

“我给你带来了这个，”他笨拙地把鲜花递了过来：“我，嗯……我确实不太清楚该带些什么，所以我觉得鲜花大概是最适合探病的东西，希望你尽快康复。”

我真心很感动，我的队长给我送了花，如果不是杰克在旁边的床上闷笑，这大概会是我一生最美好的时刻之一了。

“谢谢你，队长。”

克里斯把花束就那么放在了我的床头柜上，没把花插进花瓶里。他一定是觉得他的男子气概在这一天里受到的威胁已经够多了。在我们之间漂浮着某些紧张气氛，就仿佛我们谁都不知道该怎么接话，但忽然间，克里斯的表情转为严肃。

“皮尔斯，”他倾过身，一只手扶在我的肩上，另一只手在空中停留了一会儿，因为我少了右边肩膀而他不知道该把手放在哪里，最后他扶在了我的颈边。我打了个寒颤，当他的掌心滑过那些绷带下的变异肌肤时，我看不出他脸上有一丝一毫的厌恶。他的拇指几乎触到了我的耳朵，我感觉呼吸凝住了。

“皮尔斯，我永远无法为你的所作所为表达足够的谢意。你为了救我的命做出了沉重的牺牲，你救了威斯克的儿子，你救了柏金探员，更重要的是，你活着回来了，为此我这一生都感激不尽。”

我一句话都没能听进去，他的拇指在他说话时正心不在焉地划过我的脸颊，这实在让我很难不靠向他的触摸，就像只小狗一样拱向他的手，或者是只要稍微转过脸，就能亲吻他的掌心。那就在我的面前，没人能知道。

“我只是在尽我的职责。”这是我代替了上述行为的回答。

就如同我说过的，我是个军人。克里斯摇了摇头。

“我真心曾以为你会死在那下面，在为了我牺牲之后，你再也不会回来，如果真变成了那样，我觉得我大概会发疯。所以谢谢你回来，谢谢你没抛弃我。”

“这真的没什么，队长，你知道的，我回来也不全是为了你。”

多么厚颜无耻的谎言啊，克里斯是我带着那条恶心的手臂和被病毒占据了的半边身体回来的全部理由，唯一的理由。

他的手在我身上的感觉是那么美好，我想跳起身扑进他的怀里，被他温暖的拥抱包围，我想蜷缩在他的颈边，抓住他，紧拥他，咬住他的T恤再也不放开他。让穆勒和他的闷笑见鬼去吧。但我当然不会这么做，我们说的人可是BSAA的队长雷德菲尔德。

然而我还是让我自己用左手紧紧抓住了他的夹克，他没说什么，我猜那可能是因为我情感失衡的缘故所以他容许了，但如果我拉他向前让他倒在我的身上，他也会容许吗？

我当然是在开玩笑的，我知道该怎么控制自己。而且就我现在这一只手，估计让克里斯晃一晃都难。

“队长……当我出院之后，你觉得我还能回到BSAA的岗位上吗？”

“看起来不太可能，士兵。”

当克里斯离我如此之近的时候，这话听起来没那么伤人。然而在这之后我有大把的时间可以重温这事实。

“就现在而言，我不想看到你冒一丝一毫险。你得在这医院里好好休息和恢复，当你出院后会有很长的时间考虑你想要做什么，我会照看你的。”

“好的长官。”

他笑着轻轻揉了揉我的头发，这之前他从来没有对我这么亲密过。

当他起身要走的时候，我极不情愿地松开了他的夹克。我想要他把那夹克留给我，让他的味道在我入睡时给我安慰。这要求是不是过分了点？考虑到我所经历的一切，再考虑到我爱他的程度，这似乎不是一个太过的要求。但我不敢问，我放了手，在心中暗暗责备自己。收敛一点，我是个军人。

“我明天会再来看你，你想要些什么吗？”

“不，不用了，谢谢。你不用让自己天天来看我，如果你很忙的话。”

“这是我的荣幸，明天见，士兵。”

他走向门口，对穆勒点了点头。

“穆勒。”

“雷德菲尔德。”

在他关上身后的门那一刻，我所有的信心都似乎瞬间离开了我。感觉穆勒的眼光停留在了我身上，我没搭理他，站起身走到卫生间给花瓶灌满水用来插花。单手完成这事并不是很容易，在等待水盛满的时候，我在镜中看到了我的倒影。上帝，真是又丑陋又悲惨。不，在我让自己更抑郁之前快停下。现在还有绷带，拆掉之后我的样子只会更糟糕。

我拿着花瓶走出了卫生间，而穆勒已经等不及要开嘲讽了。

 

**杰克**

“那真是我看过的最基的场景！”

说了又怎么样，就是很基没错！雷德菲尔德和尼文斯从头到尾都在用眼神互操。房间里充满了性紧张导致我差点硬了。哈哈，我在开玩笑。

尼文斯鄙视地看了我一眼然后转身离开，他耸了耸肩，不对，耸了耸单肩。

“那么你可以不用盯着看。”

我没听错吧？他语气里充满苦涩，什么啊，难道他对我不想看他们在这里现场嘿咻表示失望吗？

真心不了，谢谢。

“我能问你一个问题吗？”

他给了我一个冰冷的眼神，把花瓶放在了床头柜上，试图用一只手努力拆开鲜花外面的包装纸。

“问吧。”

“你是同性恋？”

“是。”他语气平平地说。

哇，完全没拐弯抹角，牛逼。

“你爱上雷德菲尔德了？”

“不关你事，穆勒。”

那就是说没错了。我大笑起来。尼文斯还在磕磕绊绊地折腾那些花，没法靠自己把花束上的橡皮筋拆下来。他一边四处摇晃着花束一边试图不毁了它们，结果没用。就我而言，他应该试着用牙咬，但我没建议，我不喜欢他对我视而不见的模样。

“见鬼啊，”我评价：“爱上雷德菲尔德，这真恶心。嘿，我不是歧视，就只是说，如果是他？挺恶心的。”

他没回音，这真心惹火了我，因为我想和人聊天。整个下午我都一声没吭，就为了让这两只爱情鸟可以互相心连心或其它什么鬼，而我觉得无聊了，我让尼文斯留在我房间里可不是让我的热脸贴他冷屁股的。突然我有些生气：

“所以这就是为什么你像他家的狗一样，他走到哪儿你跟到哪，是不是？你想要他的大香肠。”

仍然没有回音。

“还是说你是为了别的什么才跟在他身后？就像那种事？那一定很~~~~操蛋！”

是啊我知道，我有点过分，但……我就是喜欢对其他人喷些渣话。这很搞笑，我可以整晚这么继续下去，但已经没必要了。他爆发了。一把扔下花直起身，他开始咆哮：

“见鬼，给我闭嘴你这个婊子养的！”

他正站在我床边准备冲过来，我对此一点儿也不高兴。事实上我已经完全怒火中烧。到目前为止我已经很努力了，我一直很亲切，每个方面都是，我发誓。为什么这个贱人没有一点感激之情？为什么那些见鬼的“主动表示友好第一步”对我从来不起效？

我迅速站起身，即使我之前不被允许起床，我很生气。

“所以是要怎样？”我咬牙：“我是说，如果你想让那东西操你的屁股，你他妈最好有个强化水泥版的洞。或者你知道，说不定不需要，搞不好他那玩意儿很小呢？一般来说当你体重400磅的时候……”

尼文斯朝着我的腹部挥来了一拳，我一瞬间就把他扔在了地面上。但问题是那太不费吹灰之力了，就只是在对战跆拳道黄带级别时的基本擒拿动作。我们俩都一动不动，在震惊中眨着眼。

让我再说得清楚一点：在徒手对战中我赢了尼文斯，赢得很轻松。我见过他战斗，他踩爆僵尸脑袋的水平很棒——和我们这些人一样好——但说到底他始终是个狙击手，他的实力在远距离上。而在这儿，这里没有比赛，这甚至不是公平竞争。我轻轻松松把他压制在地板上，看他用尽全力却依旧徒劳的扑腾，他唯一的那只手被我扭在他身后。

事情到了这个地步我觉得惭愧。我意识到自己太过分了，看到他眼中的惊恐让我觉得自己真是个烂人。缓缓放开了抓握，我试图让自己听起来柔和一些：

“只有一只手肯定要难上不少，”我尽可能表示亲切：“如果你想留在BSAA，你得很努力地康复才行了。”

那完全没能安抚他一丝一毫。他踉踉跄跄爬起身，瞪着我的眼神里充满纯粹的憎恨。

“哇，好吧，没有必要那样……”

门在他身后被狠狠关上。我被一个人留在了房间里，觉得自己就是全世界最混账的王八蛋。

有件事情是我没考虑到的。当我曾经以为让尼文斯留在我房间里会很有趣的时候，事实是或许，只是或许，尼文斯根本没兴趣和我待在一起？为什么这么说，因为我就是人品最差的那类杂种，我以为我改变了，以为和雪莉在一起让我成为了一个更好的人，但这件事迅速把我打回了原形：我就是个侮辱同性恋还对残疾人动手的混账，操，太丢人了。这就是我为什么不敢相信雪莉会爱上我。怎么可能，像她那样好的姑娘。尼文斯也一样，我为什么会以为他会愿意和我成为朋友？见他妈鬼，我就是个人渣。

我看着地板上的花束，尼文斯试图在仅剩一只手的情况下整理它们的时候，我却在捉弄他。即使我告诉过雪莉和雷德菲尔德我会照顾他，会不让他受伤害。我曾感受到那么强烈的责任心和保护欲，我曾以为自己会对别人有用，结果现在呢？谁知道他跑到哪里去了？他今天早上才从昏迷中醒过来，操！他会去哪儿？

我跑出门寻找他，这次我真的搞砸了。 

（TBC）


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

**皮尔斯**

别回头，我不断对自己说，别再想，只要一步一步走，船到桥头自然直。

不过，穆勒还真是个狗娘养的。

在我冲出房间时，我原打算能追上克里斯，但他已经离开了。问题是追上了我又能说什么？“队长，穆勒对我超级恶毒，你能给我一个抱抱吗？”呸，就像我真会这么说一样。

最后我来到了前台接待处，要求更换房间。环顾四周让我内心有些疑惑不安，这家医院十分冷清，除了前台的接待员，四周看不到一个人。她叫我在这儿稍等，她要去询问授权，留我独自一人整理脑海里的混乱不堪。

我试着不去回想房间里发生的事：我甚至无法把花顺利插到花瓶的事实，穆勒已经知道了克里斯的事，他下流的评论，把我压倒在地的轻松程度，如果我还有两只手臂，事情绝不会落到这个地步。

但让我最伤心的是克里斯，虽然我不知道为什么。他，以及我在卫生间镜子里的倒影，我无法把那幅影像从脑海里赶走。

不要去想它，一次一件事。

比如现在，我正在等待接待员，而这件事不需要两只手臂，所以没什么好继续郁闷的。嘿，走廊尽头有一台自动售货机。我要在等的同时去买杯喝的，已经多久没喝到过真正的美国可口可乐了？实在太久了。

我抓起了可乐罐，这时我才差点崩溃。几天之前我还在逃离一条曾吞噬了我整个小队的隐形巨蛇的追猎，而如今，我几乎就快泪流满面，就因为我不知道该如何打开一罐可口可乐，真是可悲。

好吧，让我们现实点。你该怎么用单手打开罐子的同时避免向接待员诉苦求助？我可以坐下，用膝盖夹住罐子同时用左手打开它，而如果这不行，我可以试试用牙。

我在走廊的正中央不知道坐了多久，试着用最好的方法打开那个可怜的罐子，如果我连个愚蠢的可乐都打不开，我又怎么能指望再次挥舞那支反器材步枪呢？不，我不能再继续打击自己了。好吧，深呼吸，没那么糟，没那么糟，我还有两条腿，那很好；克里斯还活着，这才是最重要的；他们也的确在努力制造疫苗了。哭是没有用的，事情原本可能更糟，这只是个罐子，根本不算什么，这玩意很傻，别再想它了。

某人从我手里拿走了可乐，并毫不费力地打开了它。是穆勒，看到是他让我吓了一跳，我没察觉到他走过来。

“我已经不渴了。”在他把打开的可乐递给我时我冷冰冰地回答他。

有那么一秒钟我以为他会把可乐摔在我脸上，但他回答了：

“听着，之前的事，我说的话没过脑子，而且我没想过要打你。”

什么意思？我是在做梦吗？威斯克的儿子在道歉？看到我没回答，他继续：

“你打算要求换房间，是吗？”

“这已经在进行中了。”

他看起来似乎犹豫了一阵，努力挑选合适的语句。

“给我个机会，我会补偿你的。”

哇喔，这是我最意料不到的事。

“我搞砸了，对吧，我是个混球，对不起。来嘛，你觉得如何？”

“你为什么这么想让我们俩共用一个房间？穆勒？你我互相厌恶对方。”

“我正试着努力呢，好吗？我正在尽我所能对你示好，我给雷德菲尔德打电话这样你就能跟他说话，因为你看起来很迷茫。他来的时候我从都到尾都没吭声。至于其它的事，我说过对不起了。”

虽然这看上去十分古怪，他似乎倒挺真诚的。不过我还是没有兴趣和他继续打交道。

“道歉我接受，但我还是希望能有自己的房间。”

“噢看在上帝的——”

他深深吸了口气：

“好吧听我说，我不在乎你是同性恋，你爱上雷德菲尔德我也没任何意见，我之前说那些屁话的唯一原因是你完全忽视我，而我很生气。对你而言可能是今天早上才从昏迷中醒过来，但我可是已经困在这医院里两周了。你知道除了雪莉之外还有谁来看我吗？没有一个人。没人，尼文斯。所以我提出来把你放在我房间里，来阻止你做蠢事或者其它什么的，但实际上是我已经无聊到快疯了，我不想再从早到晚就只能一个人呆着。我知道我是个烂人，但我在努力改进，我发誓。如果没人给我一个机会，这不可能实现，你明白吗？所以我再问你一次：拿走你那见鬼的可乐，然后给我一次机会。”

我退了一步，我既不想争执也不想打架，所以我拿了他递出的可乐，虽然还带着一丝怀疑。他吐了口气，嘟囔着“终于”，然后自己也从自动售货机里买了罐可乐。

“所以我们和解了？”他问，举起了他的可乐与我碰了碰：“我们能把先前那些都放下吗？”

“你为我感到难过吗？”我没头没脑问了一句。

“这有什么关系吗？”

“只用回答就好。”

他从上到下扫了我一遍。

“肯定的。”他漫不经心地说：“非常难过，你呢？你为我感到难过吗？”

他的回答令我吃了一惊，现在轮到我从上到下扫过他身上那可怕的病号服（顺便说一句，和我身上穿的一样），他的容貌带着不止一点不符合年龄的沧桑，那双冰山般的眼，没人来探望他，这个世界对他的挣扎求生漠不关心，我动摇了。

“呃……”

这让他笑了出来。

“看到没，来吧，干杯，庆祝我们还活着。”

我们刻意地把罐子碰出了声响，互相凝视着对方。

“穆勒！”一个医师研究员快速冲向我们：“你从床上起来干嘛？你会让实验结果无效的！”

“啊哦，我可不想那样，不然你又得重头再做一次那愚蠢的实验！来吧尼文斯，在他们惹毛我之前让我们回去吧”

我跟在他身后，当我们路过前台时，趁着杰克跟医生斗嘴的功夫，我告诉接待员我改变主意了。我会给杰克第二次机会，为什么？我不是很清楚。我觉得他说的那些事令我有些震动，最重要的是如果我独处的话很容易就会变得严重抑郁。如果说有一件我不能责怪这家伙的事，那就是他有把我的心思从事情上移开的本身，这能让我专注于其它问题。

“这实验是干什么的？”在我们回去的路上我问他。

“不知道，也不关心，反正我对病毒免疫。”

“雪莉知道吗？”

“知道啊，我告诉过你，我们在交往。”

“她不担心这事吗？”

“为什么她要担心？”

我没回答。就我个人而言，如果是我处在他们的情况，我会很担心。在人体上进行实验从来没什么好事。特别是在一个专门研究生物恐怖主义的实验室里。我想他们应该知道自己在做什么。

当我们回到房间，穆勒做的第一件事就是捡起了地上的花束并把它们插在了花瓶里。我是绝不敢要求他这么做的。他真的在努力，我决定自己对他好一点也无伤大雅。

我坐在我的床上，看着他努力折腾那些花。

“克里斯不知道。”我告诉他。

“不知道啥？”

“不知道我是同性恋，我从来没告诉过他。”

杰克摆完了花后斜瞟了我一眼。

“你认识他多久了？”

“五年还是六年，但我们一起工作只有三年。”

沉默。我感觉他认为这很奇怪，这让我有些紧张。

“一般而言我不在乎这事，”我澄清：“我从没刻意隐瞒过，我是说。但克里斯的话不一样，我更希望他不知道，所以不要告诉他，OK？”

“OK，我不会说。”

他在床上抻了抻身体，打开了电视。换了几个频道后，他盯着电视开了口：

“我能告诉你一些你大概不会喜欢听到的事吗？”

上帝，他这次又想对我说什么？

“说吧。”我叹气。

“如果你想操到他，你干得可是太差劲了。”

我脸一片通红。

“我绝——绝对没想操——操他！”我张口结舌怒气填膺。

“你认真的？”

穆勒盯着我，试图看出我是不是在撒谎。我耸了耸肩膀。

“我不撩直男。”

“所以你就什么也不打算做？”

“你想让我做什么？”

“不知道，什么都好，试试看呗？”

我叹气，他会这样想是因为他还是个孩子，就算在所有那些气死人的态度之下。

“那和你没关系。”

但是毫无疑问他开始全情投入了。我不清楚这会不会是他表达亲近的方式，但如果是的话这简直比先前更糟糕。

“老实说，”他开口：“你绝对能操到他。根据雪莉所说的，他在你昏迷不醒的时候每天都来看你。而昨天他们把你运到这里来的时候，他从头到尾都陪在你旁边，直到探视时间结束。他握着你的手，还摸你的脖子，还有其它的……我发誓，我以为他会在你面前嚎啕大哭。哦！再看看那个，他给你带了花！如果那还不够基，我都不知道——”

“停！”

他马上闭了口，我很突兀地打断了他，因为他正在让我燃起希望。他的本意是好的，而某一部分的我对克里斯在我昏迷时担心我这事觉得非常开心。但更多的是痛苦。因为杰克大错特错了。我比他更了解克里斯，他正在空想我们之间根本不存在的事。

在穆勒不高兴之前，我再次试图开口，这次更温和些：

“不论如何，就算他不是直男，我也一丝一毫机会都不会有。看看我。”

只有一只手臂，半边身体支离破碎……在我想象中，克里斯的十大噩梦之一绝对会有下面这种情况：在风清日朗的某天从床上醒过来，发现身边躺着只J’avo，还是只公的。不，光想想这情景就足够让我为他感到恶心欲呕了。

穆勒沉默了一会儿后回到了电视前。我以为他终于说完了，但我错了，这家伙从不死心是吗？，

“是啊是啊，你是被搞砸得挺彻底的，但你救了他的命！你失去一只手，脸又变成这样的原因是为了他！，所以我敢说你绝对有权利——”

“够了！”我再次打断他：“他不欠我任何东西。我救他不是因为我爱他，我救他是因为作为副官，我的职责就是保护我的队长。而这不会带给我任何额外权力。”

“你说这话是认真的尼文斯？你想让我相信你扯下自己的手是因为职责？你的工资才刚刚超过最低工资标准吧？”

“是的。”

“还有那什么，你亲手给自己打了病毒是想升官吗？”

“就是这样。”

“而你让雷德菲尔德独自一人逃生是为了拿块荣誉勋章？”

“闭嘴。”

他真的在惹我发脾气！他干嘛想管这件事？我认为他对我爱上克里斯这件事感到恶心，他笑了一声，说：

“好吧，我闭嘴。说到底，雷德菲尔德是个混蛋，你能做得更好。”

“说到谁能做得更好”，我恼火地回答：“雪莉怎么样了？”

“哈，哈。”杰克的气势突然弱了一截：“真好笑。”

就在这时，一个护士进来给穆勒做了一系列检查：血压，神经反射，瞳孔对光反射之类的。她在一个记事本上记录了结果，然后抽了一些他的血，并让他去卫生间采集了一份尿样。我抓住机会问她为什么会需要这些，她回答这是机密，甚至都没从记事本上抬起头来。对于一个原该就到医院献个血的患者而言，这一切在我眼里实在有些可疑。

杰克回来之后她给他打了静滴，告诉他在接下来的48小时里不能吃东西。在离开之前她还提醒他不要运动，除了去卫生间方便之外不能起床。

我告诉杰克这很不正常。他至少应该被告知在他身上进行的究竟是什么实验。

“我现在账户里有五千万美元了，”他回答：“所以不，我不会抱怨。对某个应该不是出于爱而给自己注射C病毒的人，你没权利质疑。”

好吧，我最好还是和雪莉谈谈这事，和这家伙我是没法聊下去的。

“我不知道他们给我打的什么，但这玩意儿让我很疲累，”他打了个呵欠：“频道器给你，我要睡了。”

我不是很想看电视，所以我关上灯，也上了床。

黑暗中，我无法阻止一连串抑郁的想法折磨着我的心。这个医院除了沉默之外一无所有，又有谁能够逃过这折磨呢？我的军旅生涯几乎是肯定终结了。在职期间发生终身残疾的话，BSAA会提供终身抚恤金。我不知道到底有多少钱，但不太可能是个大数目，除非你还有一个家庭需要你养活。或许至少足够生存，前提是你得时不时到赈济处去停留一下。但我在只有一只手臂的情况下能整天做什么呢？我能在这种状态下找到工作吗？我敢带着这张变异的脸当众走出门吗？

杰克突然开了口：

“我非常清楚雪莉值得比我更好的人，我不是傻瓜。”

他是在跟我说话吗？或许他只不过是忘了我在旁边而自言自语而已？气氛由无声变得沉重，最后我觉得有必要开口回答：

“什么？不，我不是这个意思，你只不过是很烦人而已。”

我听见他在床上移动。

“是啊，没错。”他的声音听起来不是很有底气：“难道你想说你真心认为雪莉值得我这样的人吗？”

先前我还以为穆勒当自己是世界第八大奇迹呢，他的话让我吓了一大跳。他的内心比他的外表显示的要远来的不自在。

“雪莉是个成年人，她能做出自己的选择。”

“那或许她有点傻。”他嘟囔着，几乎听不清。

这话我可不喜欢，我坐了起来。

“你究竟怎么了？为什么突然说这些？你在我面前吹嘘了一整天你俩在一起了，现在你是想告诉我你并不开心吗？”

“不是那个意思，”他吐了口气：“她只是和我之前来往的女孩子那么不一样！我是说……她美丽、苗条、聪明、勇敢又善良，又不是某些发了疯的家伙，你懂？她到底为什么想和我在一起？”

我回想到在水下工厂的那个时刻，雪莉坐在地面上，面如玫瑰，对我说她和杰克还没在一起，但在我们俩出去之后她就要纠正这一点。

“她爱你。”我只说了这一句。

“这就是我搞不懂的地方！从我们相遇开始，我所做的都是对她大喊大叫，喷垃圾话，让她感到自责……”

我没敢告诉他其实他对所有人都是这样，现在可不是时候。

“不光如此，她很完美，她可以和想要的地球上任何一个男人在一起，结果她选了最烂的一个。自从我被关在这家傻逼医院以来，我甚至没法带她出去兜风，也没办法带她去些好地方，或者说，我不太清楚，做些就像普通情侣会做的那些事。她被迫到这儿来看我，你不觉得我是在拖累她吗？老实讲，我觉得她还跟我在一起很不可思议，除了钱之外我什么都没法给她。”

他到底想听到我说些什么？哦不，穆勒，你超棒的，你很强大，你是个了不起的人。抱歉啊那不可能。

“没错，而且你还是个生姜头（注7）。”

我就是忍不住。穆勒沉默了一会儿，我有点担心是否让他抓狂了。

“你知道吗尼文斯，等到你拆掉绷带看到自己的脸那天，你就有资格讲关于外貌的笑话了。我肯定会比现在更有趣的。”

没错，抓狂得像只被捅了窝的马蜂，一只生姜头的马蜂，我想大笑。

“你在操没必要的心，穆勒。雪莉知道她在做什么，你俩在一起挺好的。”

“就算是吧……这也不能改变她没给我带花来的事实。”

我咧嘴笑。

“你嫉妒了？”

“说得跟真的似的。真到了我嫉妒你和雷德菲尔德的那一天，直接一枪崩了我好了。我是认真的，老实说，雷德菲尔德，就像我会……”

“你不是说你想睡觉了吗？”

“什——好吧好吧！随便你啦，我就是想亲切一点而已！”

这次我真的差点没忍住笑。我听见穆勒翻了个身，嘴里叽叽咕咕不知道在说什么。

“还是晚安吧，你这个满身跳蚤的烂杂种狗。”

我的情绪稍微放松了些，接着便睡着了。

 

雪莉第二天来探望了，你们真不能错过这一幕，她给我带了一捧甚至比克里斯的那捧还要大的鲜花。杰克站在那里看着我就仿佛我长了两个脑袋，特别是雪莉把他的花瓶给拿到了我这边装花，因为我自己的那个已经被占用了。

“这是为了谢谢你救了我们所有人。”她说着，给了我一个大大的拥抱。

我紧紧回抱了她，能再见到她我真的很开心。

克里斯也来了，他带了一顿供我们三人一起享用的便当。除了杰克，他得挂静滴。大家能最终聚在一起，所有人都活到了最后真的是非常棒的事。雪莉和我讲述了我们是如何在水下工厂打发时间，等待那电池充电的遥遥无期的12小时。幼稚的游戏和无聊的谈话……事后来看，如果没有饥饿，疲惫以及可能会和杀手巨人一起死在下面的无尽绝望，这段渡过难关的时光还是挺有趣的。当然，有些事情我们没有分享出来。雪莉说的关于杰克的话，和我说的关于克里斯的那些，这将永远保留在我们俩心底。

和他们三人在一起的时候我感觉还不错。我想向克里斯表现得自己一切都好，我没有丧失活下去的愿望。我不想让他为我在面前显得沮丧而感到内疚。病毒的事已经过去了。我不想让克里斯觉得我不开心，甚至是后悔了。

克里斯和杰克有一些交流，他们取笑那些有趣的部分，问了些合适的问题，但其它的时间里他们都在互相怒目而视。我不是在抱怨，至少他们还没开始唇枪舌剑。

坐在杰克的床上，雪莉开始讲她那边的故事。所有发生在她的前领导西蒙斯身上的事令她深受打击。如果她没有恰好遇上里昂·S·肯尼迪，而他告诉她要提防西蒙斯，她可能会在毫不知情中把杰克，抗体以及全世界的未来都拱手交了出去。雪莉不可能未卜先知，但恐惧和背叛沉重地压在了她的心上，因此她对重返政府特工的工作有些不太自在。

“我不明白为什么你会想回去。”杰克喷了口气：“我是个百万富翁了，你不需要工作，特别是这份工作很危险。”

雪莉移开了视线，仿佛不是很乐意听到这个回答。

克里斯问她是否有可能加入BSAA，在她能开口回答之前，杰克就从床上一跃而起，对着克里斯咆哮起来。雪莉和我都试图阻止，然而已经迟了三秒钟。我们现在都站了起来，面对他人大声喊叫，就像重返旧日时光一样。

一个护士进了门，所有人都转向了她。我以为她是来告诉我们小点声不要这么喧闹，但事实是她要说的不是这个：

“穆勒先生，你需要躺下。尼文斯中尉，跟我来，我们准备拆掉你的绷带。”

这就要拆了？！太早了，我还没准备好！我还没准备好面对我那变异的脸。没准备好面对其他人看到我的脸时惊恐或厌恶的表情。我还做不到，我还需要更多时间，在真正发生之前先适应这情况。这实在太早了！

我看向克里斯，房间里的沉默突然令人窒息。

“你想让我陪你去吗？”他提出。

哦不，我在做什么？难道我不是刚说过我会没事吗？难道我不是刚说过我不会成为我队长的负担吗？振作一点！

“我不会有事的，队长，你继续和他斗嘴吧不要输给他！”

我跟着护士走到了两层楼下的一个小房间，在拆掉绷带的同时她说理论上我已经脱离危险了。我需要在这里再观察数周，之后我就可以出院离开了。我简直无法想象在脸部没有遮挡的情况下走出门，会在街上造成恐慌事件的。

护士出门到隔壁房间找东西。我低头看着我的身体。变异组织是带着殷红斑点的死灰色，部分覆盖着可怕的半透明静脉，从我的右侧胸部沿着背一直覆盖到髋部。我用指尖戳了一下那些肉质，感觉冰冷而怪异，绝对非人类的恶心。那些东西完全没知觉，我感觉不到任何东西，我简直等不及去拿把剪刀把它们都削掉了。

护士回来了，在我有机会开口之前她就拿了一面镜子举到了我面前。

一开始我几乎没认出镜中的脸，我还以为看见了一只J'avo。我的右眼已经毁损到完全认不出来了，肿胀充血，周围的肌肤看起来就像剁碎的肉馅。

但左半边脸还是我自己。我迅速把视线转移到了这一侧。上帝啊，我该怎么带着这张脸活下去？这没什么，我在心底不停重复着。外貌不代表任何东西，说到底我又不是靠脸吃饭的模特，所以我为什么要这么纠结？

然而纠结完全无法停止。不但纠结，我还被吓坏了。问题是，这不仅仅是平庸，不仅仅是丑陋，不仅仅是终身毁容的问题，我是个怪物，一个变异体，一个J'avo。

“结束了。”护士说，表情毫无动摇：“你可以回自己房间了。”

这个护士一定是在古拉格（注8）工作过。我穿回我的T恤，右侧的袖管凄惨地垂下，空荡荡地晃悠，令我可悲的残破外表雪上加霜。其他人会怎么反应？杰克毫无疑问会挖苦我，类似于“嘿尼文斯，如果你想操杀手巨人，这下你的好机会来啦”这样的。而克里斯和雪莉，我不确定，我想他们的反应会尽力温和些，至少我希望如此，面对这张脸不是件容易的事。

突然间我完全不想回去了，我打算掉头返回，去找一个清洁柜或者某处的卫生间躲起来，直到探视时间结束。更好的选择是我或许可以把自己淹死在拖把桶里，免得让克里斯看到我支离破碎的脸。不，那不行，那既病态又幼稚。如果他是那个负责把我捞出来的人，他会终身受到精神创伤的，更不用说他还是会看到那些变异。无论如何，现在已经太晚了，我没有太多选择。护士盯着我打开了门，默默对我说：“随时欢迎，亲爱的。”好吧至少有个人没对我的外貌感到困扰了。

克里斯就等在门外，而护士已经在我身后迅速关上了门。操，我以为他还在病房里，这太残酷了，我还没准备好！我甚至还没想好该说什么！还没准备好在脸上摆出看起来最不可怕的表情！

结果我只是泥塑木雕般呆站在那儿，低头盯着地面，就像个第一天到幼儿园的孩子一样。

“皮尔斯，”克里斯柔声说：“看着我。”

上帝啊上帝啊上帝啊，他在想什么！他会怎么看我的脸？我盯着他的靴子，无法让眼神抬高一寸。我不想知道他眼中的表情，我太害怕会在里面看到厌恶，或者同情，甚至更糟的：愧疚。

对我而言，我为他做的事帮助了我自己，给了我力量，我可能一辈子摆脱不了这张怪物的脸而且还丢了只胳膊，但我是为克里斯才做的。我知道这是为了善事而做出了牺牲，这令我前行。但同时他可能也会这么想，认为我是为了他这么做的，而这让我害怕。因为就我对他的了解，这会让他的良心永受折磨。

“来吧士兵，把头抬起来。”

这毫无帮助。尽管我很努力，我还是忍不住避开他的目光。我也没法开口说话，我的喉咙仿佛干涸如沙漠，如果我开口大概就会像只小狗一样只会发出哀鸣。我的表现已经很奇怪了，而且不知道是不是因为我已经吓呆了，我的胳膊又开始疼痛，幻肢痛，医生说我避免不了这个。

“皮尔斯！看着我！瞧在上帝的份上！”

这一次他用上了当队长的命令语气。如果他觉得这样就能让我听话，那可不怎么明智。上一次他对我使用这种语气还是在水下工厂里。“打开这该死的门，这是命令！”一模一样的渴望，一模一样由无能为力招致的愤怒，喊叫是没用的，克里斯，当我做不到，那就是做不到。那个时候不行，现在一样也不行。

可我仍然像个傻瓜似的被吓了一跳。我几乎就要哭出来了，这他妈简直糟到极点。见鬼，太丢人了，在我队长面前变成这样，这么做等于是把他的失败摔回到他脸上。我原本是想表现得很坚强，结果现在看起来就像个悲惨的卢瑟。

他朝我走近了一步，而我不由自主地往后缩去。不不不克里斯，不要对我大喊大叫。我会好些的，我保证，只要给我一个小时整理自己，但不要逼我现在看向你。

“哦皮尔斯。”他叹了口气。

他合上了我们之间的空隙，把我抱进了他的怀里。

一般而言我不会让这事发生。我会把这转变成队友之间的勾肩拍背，让人不会有任何想入非非的余地。我知道我有时会很愚蠢。但那一刻我没有力气这么做，只是让自己随波逐流。我把头埋在他的胸前，让他抚摸我的头发，安慰我一切都会好起来的。尤其是他告诉我他一点也不在乎我的外表，对他而言，唯一重要的是我活着回来了。

起初我完全不想听他说话，我只是简单满足于蜷在他的怀里，忘记那些变异，那些伤疤，还有未来糟糕的前景，随着他的心跳稳定我的呼吸。然后一点一滴地，他的话语渗入了我的脑海，而我终于开始感觉好一点儿了。好吧，没错，我是为了救克里斯而亲手导致了这些可怕的变异，但我也因为他而活了下来。他知道这点，而他为我感到骄傲。听到这点对我帮助良多。

我退后了一步，像他希望的那样抬头直视了他的眼睛。这并不容易，令人羞耻，但并非完全不可克服。

“我很好，队长，谢谢。不好意思我刚才有些发懵……”

“没什么可道歉的，来吧。”

我们一起走回病房。已经来不及回头了。但最艰难的部分已经度过，和不得不面对克里斯的悔恨比起来，杰克那些低劣的笑话完全不值一提。

 

**杰克**

见鬼，可怜的混球，那张脸真是太……雪莉和我原本都计划等尼文斯拆完绷带回来之后一定不让气氛变得沉默，以免让他觉得难过，但当我们看到他时，没有人能说得出话来。

其实并不都是因为那些变异，我们在水下工厂那时就已经见过病毒造成的后果了。而现在至少大部分的创伤都被清理了，所以看起来已经比之前要强。不，让我们呆若木鸡的原因在于看到他是多么的惊恐不安。他一直缩在雷德菲尔德身后，眼神四处漂移就是不看向我们，就算他那时从昏迷中醒来发现自己少了只手，都没有像现在这么惶然失措过。

他的右眼变了。在水下工厂那时，他的右眼浊白而破裂，现在是一片鲜红，如同所有的血管都爆掉了。

很难相信一个小时之前他还言笑晏晏，和雪莉一起讲他们在水下的故事，有那么一瞬间我曾以为他已经从打击中恢复了过来，还公然在雷德菲尔德面前努力炫耀自己，然而现在他一声不吭，看起来彻底崩溃，房间里充满了尴尬的沉默，我们那些计划完全失效了。

通常在这种情况，我会讲个冷笑话，类似于“嘿尼文斯，如果你想操杀手巨人，这下你的好机会来啦！”这种的，但看见他如此低落，我说不出口。他的脸简直灾难，变异的皮肤顺着脖颈一直延伸到T恤里才消失，而T恤毫无生气地悬在右半身，那里原本是他右手的位置。他就是一幅名为抑郁的画，让我完全无法提起开他玩笑的心思。

“嘿雷德菲尔德，那时候我们在水下工厂时，你不是说过无论我想知道我父亲的什么事，你都会告诉我吗？”

好吧，所以我放了他一马，我宁愿在别的时候找回场子。但不管你相不相信，这是我有史以来第一次放过了挖苦人的机会。我知道，我很了不起对吧。

皮尔斯看向了我，他并没显得如释重负，事实是正好相反。啊哦，或许我出了昏招搞砸了。不妙，或许他以为我原本会立刻捉弄他，所以他认为我是震惊到没法像平时一样挖苦他。操，最好不是这样，那个笨蛋。

无论如何，雷德菲尔德很高兴，立马接过了这个改变话题的机会。

“当然，你想知道关于他的什么事？”

现在就把尼文斯放一边好了，关于我父亲我还有很多事想知道。

“他长什么样？”

“高个子，金头发。”

“他很牛逼吗？”

“牛逼？他想毁灭世界，穆勒。或许你会觉得那样很牛逼，但无数人因他而死去了。”

然后雷德菲尔德开始一个接一个地讲我父亲的传奇恐怖故事。十五分钟之后我甚至比尼文斯还要郁闷了。

我早已知道我父亲是这个星球上最大的混蛋了。当我还是个孩子时，我恨他是因为他不想要我，他抛下了我妈孤身一人。但在内心深处，当我想象他时，他总是某个英雄人物，或者至少不是一个太乏味的家伙。但现在，听到雷德菲尔德说的关于他的一切，我特么简直中了大奖。一个绝对反人类的犯罪分子，毫无疑问。好吧，我从没见过他，他没抚养过我，而他已经死了所以我不用在意他，但这他妈依旧是对自尊的重大打击。简直有点像被人告知你是希特勒的儿子，真是伤人。

很快探视时间就结束了。雪莉和雷德菲尔德花了超过十分钟时间向尼文斯告别，拥抱他，对他说好听的话，而我是什么？壁花一朵。好吧好吧，我是没有终身变异啦，但雪莉本来是我的女友好吗。

我相信她冷落我是因为我对建议她去BSAA的雷德菲尔德发了火，但老实说你还想怎么样？他是想让她去死吗？我可不希望我的女朋友落到尼文斯那个下场。

或者变得和雷德菲尔德一样，一个体重350磅的雪莉似乎就没那么吸引人了。

无论如何，他们一出门，我原本打算开始抱怨，但尼文斯坐在那里直盯着墙，表情死气沉沉，就像个土豆，不知道在想什么，看起来惨兮兮，而那变色而突出的眼令一切看起来更加奇形怪状。好吧好吧，我说得太过分了，但我忍不住！我不知道他脑子里现在在想些什么，但肯定对他没什么好处。

“嘿，”我叫他：“你知道你让我想起了啥吗？”

他警惕地看了我一眼。

“什么？”

那张双色的脸和悲伤的眼睛让我想到了黑白花奶牛，但我可不会这么对他说！他还让我想起了杰克罗素梗犬，你懂的，就那种一只眼睛有个深色眼圈的狗，我用手机搜了图片，有一张像的不可思议：深色补丁在脸上的同一个地方，而且那狗看起来也闷闷不乐。

我给他看了那张图，这让他笑了起来，令我松了口气。虽然只有一小点，但是个不错的开始。

“我原以为你会更恶毒呢。”

“哦是吗？比如什么？”

“比如一张杀手巨人的照片。”

我笑了出来。

“怎么，你想要一张？你这张新脸会和它看起来很般配的，我敢肯定你就是它的心上人。”

嘿，我总算找回了从前的水准！前景很乐观！

尼文斯看不出有什么反应，好的坏的都没，他已经又回到阴郁的内心世界了。

“我有样东西给你。”我对他说。

他转身朝向我，我拿出了雷德菲尔德的夹克。尼文斯皱眉：

“你从哪儿拿到它的？”

“我们吵架的时候它滑到椅子下了，在他出门找你的时候我抄了过来。”

“什么鬼，杰克！你为什么这么做？”

“别装了吧，就昨天你醒过来的时候，你想要它的样子就好像宝宝想要奶嘴一样。”

他脸红得发紫。

“鬼扯！”

“没啥大不了的，反正雷德菲尔德根本没发现他忘了夹克。我也在枕头下藏了条雪莉的小内裤，我懂的。”

“这他妈完全不一样！那样的东西你自己留着就好！”

他完全慌了神，超级好笑。我在他面前摇晃着他心爱队长的XXL码夹克，就像对着头公牛挥斗篷一样。最后他还是屈服了，叹了口气：

“好吧好吧，把它给我，等他下次过来的时候我再还给他。”

我把那夹克扔给了他，他把那衣服放在膝盖上，试图用一只手把它叠整齐。最后他叠的并不完美，但还是正确地折起来了。完成之后他把那放在了床头小桌上，我们互相看着对方，我忍不住放声大笑。

“你某些时候确实蠢得不轻，穆勒。”他嗤鼻。

“这就是你感谢我的方式？”

他关上了床头灯躺了下来，背对着我。我打开了电视，一部青春剧正在上映，就是那种我私下爱看的超垃圾电视剧。上帝啊，我希望这一集里他们终于能跟那个让人无法忍受的红发傻逼说再见了，居然没人能看出来她和凶手显然有一腿吗？广告期间，我偷偷看了一眼尼文斯。

他又一次紧紧抱住了他队长的夹克，还把头埋在里面睡着了。

虽然不是我通常风格，但我还是觉得那挺可爱的。失去了一只手臂，脸成了黏糊糊的果酱，毫无回报的爱恋，很难让人对给他这点些微的安慰心存不满。我希望他能有好的结局，因为好吧，有谁配不上一点小小的幸福呢？

（TBC）

 

注7：生姜头，Ginger，指红头发的人，带贬义，在欧美属于发色鄙视链的底端，刻板印象里属于很粗俗无礼的低等人。参考哈利波特里的罗恩就是个生姜头。

注8：古拉格，Gulag，在西方指的是前苏联的劳改营以及所有形式的苏联政治迫害。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

**克里斯**

我又开始喝酒了。我知道就我的黑历史而言这不是个好主意，但我还能做什么？我副官的脸给我带来的震惊可不是那么容易恢复的。

什么时候别人才能停止为我牺牲？那些士兵们，那些就死在我眼前的人，他们难道真的认为这会让我开心吗？我的性命不比他人更珍贵，为什么那么多人都乐意为了我而牺牲他们自己的性命呢？

我试图不在皮尔斯面前流露出我的愤怒和迷惘。他最不需要的，就是除了他自己的之外还得应付我心中的黑暗。事实上我才是那个应该支撑他的人，我才应该是足够坚强的那一个。当我拥抱他时，我感觉得到他一点一滴平静下来，但我自身的羞耻感却徘徊不去。为什么像他一样年轻而富有进取，前途无可限量的士兵却代替我而付出了沉重代价？

在我手里的是一封致谢函，感谢皮尔斯在BSAA中的杰出奉献，同时还召唤他前往将军的办公室，在那里他将会收获一枚奖章和900美元的抚恤金。换言之：谢谢你，再见。

作为他的队长，带给他这个消息的任务便落到了我的头上。这绝对值得灌上一两杯波旁威士忌。

对我而言，由于皮尔斯被有礼地解雇，且目前缺乏能胜任我职位的人员，他们拒绝了我的辞职申请。我能得到的只是一个月的休假，以便自中国任务带来的心理压力中恢复。我已经受够BSAA，死亡和牺牲了。如今我只想放下一切，把剩下的时间都用在照顾我的副队长上。

这家医学研究中心有些地方不怎么正常。我眼看着他们如何阴险而狡猾地把穆勒慢慢变成了一只小白鼠。我想把皮尔斯带出那儿，把他安置在我的住处，照顾他。我想给他做饭，夜晚给他掖好被角，给他念书让他安睡……我希望他能感受到我对他的关怀，因为他是为了我才受伤的。

然而正相反，我不得不把他留给小威斯克照顾，这让我非常沮丧。皮尔斯从来不是个平易近人的家伙，自从我认识他起，他就一直小心翼翼，有所保留，甚至对身边的同袍有些冷淡。他能忍受穆勒那些惹人恼火的言论和糟糕透顶的性格真是令我惊讶不已，特别是考虑到他们从初见面起就是一副水火不容的样子。

不过，虽然承认这点让我有些痛苦，皮尔斯和杰克似乎相处得不错。我甚至能说杰克的存在对皮尔斯产生了正面的影响。在他的绷带被摘掉的可怕时刻之后，他的精神状态似乎在逐渐好转。他开始慢慢接受自己的外表，不再害怕直视我的眼睛。当然，看着他一天比一天好令我感到无以言状的欣慰，但我仍然希望自己能在帮助他回归自我的过程中发挥更大的作用。我原本希望能成为他足以依赖的人，而不是穆勒，然而因为允许探访的时间极为有限，这是不可能完成的任务。有穆勒让皮尔斯维持正确运转，我想我应该感到幸运才是。

尽管如此，我依旧不喜欢和威斯克的儿子有什么新的交情。不管是好是坏，这次事件一定让皮尔斯变得更明智了，或者可能是给他的骄傲带来了打击，因为从前的他并没有这么容易和他人建立友情。

我曾经为成为我那过于严肃的狙击手唯一青眼有加的人而暗暗得意过，当见到他没戴着那种冷淡而烦躁的表情与杰克交谈时，我仿佛感到了一丝丝嫉妒，因为从前有那个特权的人唯有我一个。

这很蠢，我知道，这可怜的孩子一生中值得有一点友谊。

我拿开了酒瓶。不希望在我妹妹面前露出醉态。我已经有好几个月没见过她了。前几天我给她打电话，告诉她我回到美国了，然而她自己却身在国外，确切地说，在伊多尼亚。当我问她到底在那边做什么的时候，她愤怒了：

“你以为我在做什么？混蛋！”

得知我在六个月前失踪的消息之后，她就出发去找我了，就像当年浣熊市一样。克莱尔对我们的父母没有任何记忆，他们去世的时候她年纪还太小。所以一旦我失联，她便准备好渗入任何必要的敌方基地以便带我回来。我一次又一次对她重复不要冒任何不必要的风险，但她倔驴一样的性格令她从来没听从过我。谢天谢地她有够足智多谋，在我不得不返回伊多尼亚把她救出来之前，她成功逃出了在搜索我时进入的隔离区并设法跳上了一架飞机脱离了。

她今天下飞机。我是来机场接她的，由于我到得太早，我让自己在车里小酌了几杯威士忌休息了会儿，克莱尔会在回程当司机。

我几乎肯定她会因为我失联了这么久而对我发飙，但我还是等不及想见她。我那令人头疼的小妹，自从我在去年十二月告诉她，自己和手下的队伍在一起生化恐怖袭击爆发后作为后备力量被派到伊多尼亚，之后发生了无数的事情。在当时我甚至无法想象我会失去所有的队员，失去记忆流落街头，以及皮尔斯变成现在这样。最重要的是这所有地狱般的噩梦最终将被视为是BSAA的胜利。

最后一杯，到此为止。就算只剩一个，她也是我的家人，而这比酒精要好得多。

 

**皮尔斯**

今天是自从我醒过来之后克里斯唯一没来探望的一天。他已经提前告知我他要去机场接她妹妹。我没感到烦心，毕竟他有他自己的生活，而且我今天有自己的计划。

我不打算一辈子都成为别人的负担。我只是失去了一只手臂，而不是双手，我应该能独立自主，如果这意味着需要重新学习如何完成日常生活的所有事，那就来吧。我越早开始就会越好，也许不一定总是很容易，但我有动力。

我决定从简单事开始，一劳永逸地解决打开那罐可乐带来的崩溃。反器材步枪得等等了，现在还为时过早。

上一次我试图打开一瓶水，我坐在床上用膝盖固定瓶身，打开它并不存在任何困难，然而由于我的膝盖夹得紧了点，压到了瓶身，水被挤得到处都是。杰克从头看到了尾，乐得不轻，笑得像只土狼一样。

但我没让自己气馁。我正在进步，而且吸取了教训：等到穆勒那个白痴进卫生间之后再尝试，我抓过了床头的可乐罐。

从我自昏迷中醒来已经有一段时日了，开个饮料罐应该是小菜一碟。在BSAA时，他们教我怎么用牙齿从手榴弹上拉下保险针，一罐可乐怎么能和这个相提并论？我就像个专家一样成功了。我用手腕固定罐体，拇指和食指开罐，打开了截肢之后的第一罐可乐，离最终独立又进了一步！

倒霉的是，在我打开罐子之前它肯定被摇晃过，因为汽水喷溢了出来，而我不幸没预料到这点。我又失败了，还搞得一团乱糟糟。

“见鬼！”我反射性地咒骂。

我希望我没骂就好了，穆勒听见了我的声音走出了卫生间，上身半裸着，牙刷还插在嘴里，他看了我一眼然后爆笑了出来。

“认真的尼文斯，我谢谢你，多谢你提供我每日一乐！要没你在这儿我哪儿能天天这么开心！有你在要电视机做什么？”

“别胡扯了穆勒，谁都可能把可乐溅出来好吗！”

我的意思是，即使我有两只手，还是可能会把可乐弄得一塌糊涂。这不是，不是……哦，自欺欺人有什么用，除了觉得又蠢又无能，我什么都做不到。

“嘿伙计，我可不是在嘲笑你。”他回答，依然笑得像只大狒狒。

由我导致他大笑的结果，是他把牙膏沫和唾沫喷得满地板都是。但对他而言没什么可羞耻的，他又不是残废。

他把手伸进了卫生间，抓了条毛巾出来打算扔给我。

“你要是能看到你现在的表情就好了，真心无价！给你毛巾，接着！省的我拍个照发给雷德菲尔德看。”

我尽量把脸和T恤擦干，当我抬头回望时，杰克还站在那儿，没继续笑了。他靠在门框上，沉思着对我说：

“别担心，这没什么，双面人。”他用牙刷指了指我：“就在一周之前你甚至试都不敢试呢，这是个进步。”

然后他回到了卫生间。我微笑了，这是事实。我有潮起潮落的时候，但总体而言是在进步。我开始慢慢适应，而精神状态也在改善。

对我的脸而言，我适应得更困难些。我依旧在尽量避免直视镜中的倒影，但克里斯，杰克和雪莉最终让我明白他们根本不在乎我的模样。他们比我接受得更加顺利。甚至连医务人员也毫不在意，我从来没见过有员工皱一丝眉头。而医院外的世界会是完全不同的。但至少现在，我的生活就局限在医院这一层楼内。

房间里的电视近乎24/7地开着，杰克几乎是从早到晚坐在电视机跟前。由于他不被允许起床，他把所有最白痴的节目都看了一遍。比起签字同意揭露男友的不忠，人生中难道就没有更适合的事情可做了吗？人们难道真的想要确凿证据证明某人真的没有——呸，说到底这些东西不但无聊而且无穷无尽。当那些笑声音轨，连续剧主题曲和广告歌都快从我耳朵眼里溢出来的时候，我走进了隔壁的健身房。由于我们是整层楼里唯二的两名患者，除非我们其中一人在使用，否则健身房总是空无一人。在那儿我可以清醒头脑，重新开始日常训练。你永远预料不到的，说不定BSAA还会要我呢？我的期望值并不高，但由于我还没收到关于这方面的消息，我让自己相信我还有机会。

每天清晨，我们都会早早被一名护士唤醒，她负责查房以及给杰克做些检测。她一离开，杰克就会打开电视，然后我们就会在晨间卡通中继续睡下去。谢天谢地它们还没进入我的梦里，我已经做了足够多的水下噩梦，不想让任何海上的无稽之谈渗入潜意识。到了傍晚，我们会看盗版电影，这是我们的日常。

前几天他想看《蝙蝠侠·黑暗骑士》，当半边脸被酸液烧伤的哈维·邓特首次出现在荧幕上时，我知道我的命运已经注定了。

“嘿尼文斯，看，你上电视了！”

“精彩啊穆勒，这招我可没料到。”

从那之后他开始叫我“双面人（注9）”，起初这让我恼火，但后来我习惯了，说实话我也没什么选择。

“我不懂你有什么沮丧的，双面人超级狂霸酷帅拽的好吗！如果我说你没他那么丑，你能不这么郁闷了吗？还有嘿！你知道，如果他愿意，他能和蝙蝠侠上床，这是肯定的。我敢打赌如果你上网搜一下肯定会有一吨——”

就在那时克里斯走了进来。

“看看谁来了！”杰克打招呼：“嘿，蝙蝠侠，我们正聊到你呢！”

克里斯看着我们俩，一头雾水。我不得不马上扯开话题。

杰克对我对克里斯的感情超级热心，有时甚至近乎执着。他花时间观察我们，解析最细微的动作和手势，辨读征象，评估我“操”他的机会。他还说出各种隐语和暗示，虽然克里斯懵然不知但却让我紧张到吐。这很累，而且经常惹毛我，但另一方面，我最终放弃了在室友面前隐藏甚至淡化我对克里斯感情的尝试。是的，我深深爱着克里斯，很高兴不用再假装不是这样。

而且杰克在这事上站在我这边。他策划了一些既疯狂又愚蠢，还通常很搞笑的计划，让克里斯掉进我的怀抱。穆勒的想象力过于超群，还闲得能长草，而且他肯定看太多垃圾节目了。

尽管如果他试图把任何计划付诸实施我就会毙了他，但在内心深处，这让我实现了梦想。克里斯就是那么完美，他对我一直那么温柔！他每天来看我，和我共进午餐……我希望他做这一切是出于友谊而不是歉疚。友谊，这太棒了。即使穆勒不相信，但我真的别无所求。

杰克和我队长之间的关系似乎有了一些改善。他们之间的气氛总是很紧绷，但他们足够容忍对方的存在，除了偶尔斜睨一眼，他俩不再争吵。很明显的是尽管杰克的态度烂到家，克里斯还是在努力。

举个例子，关于食物的：医院的病号餐很可怕，和其他医院一样。而克里斯决定每天给我带一顿饭，这简直棒呆了。克里斯做饭做得非常好，他的说法是他年轻时为了照顾小妹不得不学习。每次他带来的食物都会让整个房间充满令人垂涎欲滴的家常菜的香气。杰克抱怨连连，因为他不被允许进食，这对他来说有点像酷刑。然而最近他们进行的神秘试验貌似有了一些结果，因此他终于能吃东西了。在那之后他一句话都没抱怨过。他静静的在角落里吃那些寡淡无味的病号饭，又或许他根本没碰那些食物，因为那些实在很恶心，除了惹人烦之外，穆勒还是个挑剔的家伙。

某一天我对他盘子里味道像化学品的甜菜感到难过，所以我给他吃了口牛排，此后他便开始从我盘子里偷菜。克里斯没吭一声，我希望他没感到受伤，但一天天地，他带来的饭菜越来越多，很明显他把穆勒也算在内了。最后他终于一劳永逸地带了额外的一整份饭菜。

我认为这就是克里斯的魅力所在。成熟，聪明，善良，令我神魂颠倒。克里斯是个守护者，即使是他不喜欢的人，他依然能以善意相待。他在给仇敌之子投食，这世上没有比他更美好的人了。

杰克在没有任何讽刺反驳的情况下接受了下来。他甚至用自己的方式表达了谢意：

“雷德菲尔德，在我离开这家医院后，我会买个宫殿，雇你当我的私人厨子，你的工资会比BSAA的更高！”

克里斯吐槽了一句作为回应，但之后他对我露出了笑容，他被逗乐了，这还是头一回。

克里斯为杰克准备饭菜这事也让雪莉松了一口气。就在杰克被允许进食后，当他仍在盘子里那堆辨不出成分的泥糊中挑挑拣拣时，想当一个模范好女友的雪莉答应他第二天会给他带一份手作午餐来。果然第二天她带着一份看起来不错的餐食来了，我猜她在做饭时也遇到了不少麻烦，但杰克没注意到。他吃了一口后就全吐了出来。

“呸呸呸，太恶心了！你用的食材是都变质了还是怎么着？”

令人惊讶的是，雪莉尝过而且还挺喜欢。

“我觉得没那么糟吧。”她试图挽救。

“你认真的？我觉得病号餐比这还好吃些！”

雪莉笑着把饭菜包了起来，她笑得有些不好意思。杰克还想指望什么？她是在实验室长大的，医院的餐食可能是她多年来唯一吃过的东西。我也尝了尝，向雪莉保证绝对没那么糟，但穆勒火上浇油：

“别对她撒谎双面人，雪莉是个大姑娘，她能接受事实！”

这话没错，但也错得离谱。雪莉是个头脑冷静的姑娘，是个优秀的政府特工，更是个伟大的战士，她能比我以前绝大多数Alpha队里的队员更加沉着镇定。但雪莉也是个从来没停止过自我怀疑的女孩，总在担心会不会做错事，会不会看起来很蠢，会不会失败然后让所有人失望。她的男友没有意识到这一点吗？因为我眼看着他毁了她的一部分自信。

然而杰克就是这样的人。他刻薄，但并非出于恶意。他的态度并不是故意的。他不在乎雪莉不会做饭，他真心爱她。但他除了取笑她之外没有任何方法能让她了解这点。这就是杰克为人的方式，他没有足够的自信心去努力做一个更好的人。你不能把这当做人身攻击。然而说起来容易做起来难，特别是像雪莉这样的人，她已经开始有自卑倾向了。

雪莉一句话都没说，她只是一直在微笑，避免纷争是她的天性。然而在这之后除了肯德基外她没给他带过任何东西，而杰克只是以更大的热情欢迎而已。

 

**克莱尔**

关于家庭，老实说……有些时候我真庆幸自己的家人不多，否则我真是跟在后面追都追不赢。

克里斯在到达厅等着我，看起来一脸无辜，还挺乐呵的。我才刚刚花了地狱般的六个月在遥远的东欧像篦子一样梳理了每栋残破的建筑和无数充满怪物的实验室，他现在却这么淡定。整整六个月，一句消息都没有！哦我会让他好看！

他原本活该挨我一脚当胸飞踢，结果我还是败给了妹妹的本能：我蹦起来勾住了他的脖子。

“克里斯！”

他抱着我像个小姑娘一样转圈圈。

“克莱尔！上帝啊真高兴再见到你！我真是害怕你回不来了！”

他把我放了下来，现在团聚的最初激动已经过去，该嘴炮上场了。

“我觉得我才是该说这句话的人好吗！”我回击：“你差点让我胃溃疡！我担心得要吐了！我四处找了个遍，已经超过半年没有你任何消息了！”

他提高了声音：

“你觉得我就不害怕吗？我真不敢相信你居然会跑到伊多尼亚找我！你是个平民，克莱尔！你根本就不该冒这么大险，我都说过多少次了！”

“如果你失踪得不是这么频繁我就不会冒这么多险了！少装英雄，克里斯！我失眠了六个月就因为我以为失去了你，而你担心我的时间有多久？一个半星期？就因为剩下的时间你根本不记得我的存在了吗？”

在电话里他对我解释过，他渺无音讯如此之久的原因是他那段时间失去了记忆，这真是我听过的最烂的借口。

我们互瞪着对方几秒钟，然后同时爆笑了出来，一边笑一边再次紧紧拥抱。在他带给我那么多噩梦之后，我原本打算对他咆哮得再久一点，让他好好体会一下我的心情，但看到他那么内疚，我就是做不到。想想看，我之前以为他死了！我能感觉到眼中盈满了泪，但在我大哥面前哭出来？想都别想！

“究竟是我的错觉，还是你看起来又圆了一圈？”我用一根手指戳着他公牛一样的胸膛。

他一把抓住我的手腕便给了我一个锁臂：

“究竟是我的错觉，还是你更烦人精了？”

“嗷嗷嗷，好吧好吧，我懂了，那都是肌肉而已！”

他笑着放开了我，一把抓过了我的背包，我们一同向汽车走去。

“你来开？”他把钥匙扔给了我：“我有点累了。”

累了？他的意思是他喝了酒。车内闻起来有酒味，下午三点喝威士忌，这可不是个好兆头。我看着他，他毫无疑问是真心看到我而高兴，但在那之下却是之前未曾见过的疲态和微皱的眉头。

“你会告诉我究竟都发生了什么事吗？”我一边启动汽车一边柔声问他。

在电话里我们说得不多，我了解到的只是克里斯碰上了雪莉，而雪莉过得不错，还有他的副官出了点事，我需要更多的细节。

我把车停在我们住处之前。没错，克里斯和我住在一起，就是两个单身老兄妹而已，没啥丢人的。事实上他绝大多数时间都驻扎在BSAA的军营里，只在休假时才会回家。

我在克里斯给我做三明治的时候洗了一个又长又舒服的淋浴，然后我们趴在沙发上聊天。我们俩都有好多事情要告诉对方，很不幸，不是所有的事都轻松愉快。克里斯首先解释了他的副官皮尔斯·尼文斯的遭遇，他在救了克里斯的命之后生命垂危。我让他把事情从头说起，否则我会摸不着头脑。所以他开始讲述七个月前的伊多尼亚任务是怎么出了岔子的，他在一个名叫艾达·王的可怕女人的玩弄下失去了全部队员，我抬起了眉。

“艾达·王？”

这不是里昂痴恋了十五年然而从没追到过的女人的名字吗？他知不知道她在为反派工作？

不论如何，这个艾达·王用病毒感染了我兄长的整个队伍，那只是几个没做错什么事的男孩而已。克里斯不记得自己是怎样从那里逃脱的，但当他在一家公立医院里醒来时，他失去了全部记忆。自己是谁，在那里做什么，全都烟消云散。唯一伴随着他的是一种人生绝对是了无生趣的感觉。

他偷偷溜出了医院，数月来就像个流浪汉一般四处游荡。最终他的副队长找到了他，把他强行拖回了BSAA，直至他恢复记忆。我不得不说，这相当英勇。

过去，我曾有两次机会在不同场合见到过尼文斯中尉。实话说我对他的记忆不是很愉快。第一次是我去和哥哥喝咖啡，他那时有两小时休岗时间，而尼文斯也在那里。我强烈怀疑克里斯安排那次见面的原因是为了把我和他凑成一对，然而我一点也不感激。

首先，他有什么资格来干涉我的爱情？如果这个星球上有人的爱情生活比我更糟糕，那绝对是克里斯（虽然里昂也差不了太多）。自从他和吉尔在不知道多少年前分手之后，他就从没有过一段认真的感情。在骗我相亲之前，他先去把自己的约会对象搞到手怎么样？

第二，如果你想给我找个对象，至少找一个不会一直皱眉头的好吗？皮尔斯一定也没料到自己陷入了别人半生不熟的相亲谋划，但我至少能尊重基本礼貌的规矩，而他显然丝毫连样子都懒得装。从头到尾他都在不停看手表，检查耳机然后牢骚不断。队长，我们不该在这里，你会错过会议的。真是一点意思都没有。

在那次失败的相亲中，他看起来实在是很生气，甚至——很受伤。好吧，对于克里斯把我们硬凑对的行径，我当然也没什么好激动的，但他也不用表现得这么明显吧？而且作为克里斯的副手，他的队长想把自己的妹妹介绍给他，难道他不该受宠若惊吗？所以他那样冷冰冰瞪着我到底是什么意思，又不是我主动要求去那儿的！这件鲁莽的事全都是克里斯一手策划的！

第三，小朋友尼文斯几乎比我年轻十岁。所以谢谢你的好意老哥，但我还没饥渴到从儿童游乐场找对象的地步。

克里斯并不知道，而其他任何人也不了解的一件事，是我没法和比我小的人交往。哪怕是只比我小一点点，甚至只是年龄不小但看上去比我年轻，我都做不到。这会让我极度害怕。我怕看到他们死在我怀里，自从……自从史蒂夫（注10）那时起，真的。那时我们并没有在一起，我甚至没爱上他，我察觉了他笨拙的挑逗而且准备试图委婉地让他打消念头……但他那时十七岁，才十七，见鬼！

他的死是我的人生受到的第一个重大打击。时光荏苒，但我心中的一部分始终无法放下过去发生的事。

回到目前的话题，和尼文斯那次诡异的约会令他给我留下了相当糟糕的印象。冷淡，粗鲁，只会粘着我大哥。但我第二次见到他的情景要可怕得多。那是在七个月前，他出现在我家门口，告诉我克里斯失踪了。

“失踪，你是什么意思？”我的舌头都在打结。

当时我不得不坐了下来，他向我解释说伊多尼亚的任务急转直下，他们遭受了重大人员伤亡，但还没找到我大哥的尸体，因此毫无疑问他还活着。

嘿！现在想起来，尼文斯他骗了我，那个小混蛋！克里斯不是在任务中途失踪的，他是从医院逃了出去，而尼文斯完全知道这一点。如果说我刚得知的信息中有什么重点，那就是毫无疑问把克里斯带到医院的人就是他。如果早知道是这样，我就不会跑到任务地点那片骇人的废墟里去寻人。难怪我找不到他！基本而言我最终承担了很多不必要的风险。

然而根据我哥哥的话，皮尔斯可能是为了替他遮掩才这么说的。因为一旦真相暴露，克里斯很可能会发现自己因为当了逃兵而遭受军事法庭审判。所以我原谅他，我很感激他保护了我那亲爱的大哥，他不可能知道我会自己跑去搜寻他。

那一天我看到了中尉与以前完全不同的另一面，他一身戎装，严肃而坚决。

“你不用担忧，雷德菲尔德女士，就在我们说话的时候已经有支小队被遣去扫荡整个区域了。明天一早我就会回到伊多尼亚主持搜寻工作，你的兄长还活着，我知道。我向你保证，我们会带他回来。”

他遵守了他的诺言，克里斯就坐在这里，他是活生生的证据。

“之后又发生了什么事？”我问他。

克里斯接着告诉我，他在中国执行任务的中途恢复了记忆。当他随口提到了自己遇见并救了威斯克的儿子时，我把喝进去的水全喷了出来。

“ **谁的** 儿子？”

“威斯克的，是啊我也觉得这很奇葩。他的名字是杰克·穆勒，二十岁，而且最好是提前告诉你一声，他和雪莉是一对。”

“ **什什什么？！** ”

我得和她谈谈，就现在，克里斯可以等等。我抓起了电话立刻打给了雪莉。在听着电话连接音时，我的思绪千回百转。简直难以置信，我难道没告诉雪莉威斯克把我扔在地面上然后 **从我身上踩了过去** 的事吗？还有他抓着我头发拎我的事？还有我倒地之后被他一脚差点把我下巴踢到脱臼的事？我勒个去，总是想着保护她，结果她现在居然和敌人眉来眼去。

“喂？”

“雪莉，我是克莱尔。”

“克莱尔？你回来了？你还好吗？克里斯和我都非常担心你！你在城里吗？我有好多好多事要告诉你！”

“雪莉，关于——”

“你猜怎么着？我遇到了一个人，他名字叫杰克，我有点担心你的反应，因为他是阿尔伯特·威斯克的儿子，但他人真的很好，他救了我好几次，他也救了全世界！如果你能见见他我会很开心的！”

雪莉就是这样的孩子。她带着一种能让人迅速缴械投降的纯真，没人能对她说不。不论是不是威斯克的儿子，我真心渴望能见到那个能让我亲爱的雪莉心动的幸运小子。没能像我原打算的那样责备雪莉，我转而邀请她现在就过来这边吃晚饭，这样她就能告诉我所有的细节。

她大概七点左右到了我家，是直接从军医院过来的。其间克里斯已经讲完了他这边的故事。基本上他和尼文斯是偶然碰到了穆勒和雪莉，六个月后他们的命运又一次在偶然间交错，最后他们四人在一间新安布雷拉控制下的水下石油工厂再次相遇，同样，完全是偶然。好吧好吧，最后那次是我哥哥主动去寻找他们，但雪莉在中国遇见里昂是纯属偶然的，是里昂把她在水下的消息传给了克里斯，所以仍然算数。

整个故事真是太疯狂了！到了现在所有人或多或少都成了好哥们，只有我哥和小威斯克例外，而这一点令我毫不吃惊。但即使是克里斯似乎不喜欢他，在谈到他的时候依旧相当宽容，甚至听起来真的信任他。这让我对雪莉的选择感觉好多了。

当克里斯讲到他副队长的部分时，我感觉我的心几乎跳到了嗓子眼。这家伙有点不对劲。我是说，扯掉自己的胳膊有够极端的，但在绝境情况下我还是可以理解，如果必须扯掉自己的胳膊才能救克里斯，我知道自己会这么做。但是给自己注射C病毒？绝不。我绝对做不到。我宁愿死也不愿变成怪物，他的脑子肯定是搭错了线。可怜的克里斯，他一定会愧疚得抬不起头的。

我觉得其他人不惜任何代价保护我们是十分可怕的事，就像史蒂夫。他们扑向你前方为你以身挡子弹，而你能做的唯有眼睁睁看着他们死在你面前，再带着良心上的重压尝试继续过正常的生活。

至少中尉他活着回来了，他还救了我哥哥，事情原本可能会远比现在糟糕千百倍。

我在我的亲亲小雪莉进门时拥抱了她。每一次我见到她，她都比上次更可爱了。她在聊到杰克·穆勒的时候完全是兴高采烈，而我根本不忍心说上半句坏话。毕竟雪莉自己的父亲或多或少也是人类之敌，而现在他的女儿变成了一个天使。所以谁又能说杰克不会变成比他父亲更好的人呢？他已经拯救了世界，献出了他的抗体制造疫苗，这已经是个良好开端了。

我们三人一起度过了一个美好夜晚。克里斯做了晚饭，我们喝了点酒，玩得很开心。雪莉对杰克·穆勒的夸奖简直无穷无尽，而克里斯则反驳说她的话信不得，穆勒是个十足的混蛋。这只让我更想见到他，从而得出我自己的评价了。他和尼文斯在医院同住一个房间，两人相处得还不错。我也想向那个救了我哥哥的人道谢，因此我们通知了他们第二天我们都会去医院探望。

雪莉喝得有点醉醺醺，所以我们打了地铺让她在这里过夜睡觉。虽说是睡觉，但由于时差的缘故我一点都不困，而雪莉也有一肚子话想要告诉我，因此我们熬了夜。我们聊天，大笑，互相讲笑话，甚至挠痒痒打闹，就像久远前的时光一样。

凌晨五点，克里斯爬起来骂我们，说我们像女学生开睡衣派对一样。

“闹够了吧姑娘们！屋子里还有人想睡觉！”

我爱这一切，这就是我的家。

我一个枕头砸了过去，他迷迷糊糊用脸接了下来。看着雪莉和我笑得翻来滚去，他也开始哈哈大笑。我想我们大概不只是微醺而是醉过了头，但我不在乎。我喜欢让我哥哥笑出来，这很值得。因为他工作的性质，加上他的副队长因他而毁了人生，他能笑的时候不多。

晚些时候，克里斯把我们从被子里挖了出来，带我们去医院。一上了车，雪莉和我就一个趴在另一个身上，几乎是马上睡着了。但就当我的眼皮缓慢下沉的时候，我能看见我哥哥在后视镜里温柔地冲我们微笑。引擎的隆隆声迅速把我诱进了宁静的安眠，我们小小的家又一次团圆了。

（TBC）

注9：双面人，Two-Face，DC漫画旗下著名反派，本名哈维·“阿波罗”·邓特，原是哥谭市一名刚正不阿的检察官，因为法庭上被犯罪分子泼酸，半边脸毁容而人格分裂最终黑化。

注10：史蒂夫，全名史蒂夫·伯恩赛德（Steve·Burnside），他和克莱尔的故事详见游戏《生化危机：代号维罗妮卡》（Biohazard Code:Veronica）

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

**克莱尔**

医院和研究中心戒备非常森严。仅仅是探望病人，就得要过四道哨卡。对于一家医院而言实在不同寻常。考虑到里面的实际人数就更奇怪了。除了研究者和医护人员，我就没遇到过别人。穆勒和尼文斯似乎是唯二的病人。

现在十一点整，探视时间开放。克里斯敲了门后直接走了进去，雪莉和我跟在身后。

在靠门的床上，我认出了尼文斯中尉，虽然他的外貌有变化，而靠窗那张床上正在看电视的年轻人一定就是杰克·穆勒了。我们有点尴尬地互相打了招呼。

“皮尔斯，”克里斯首先开口：“你一定还记得我妹妹克莱尔。”

“当然，”尼文斯心不在焉地嘟囔：“早上好，雷德菲尔德小姐。”

他的第一反应是避免与我目光接触，但他立刻打断了自己，转而直视着我的眼睛，近乎挑衅。克里斯曾警告过我除了他和雪莉之外，我将是他第一次接触的外部世界的人，他曾经有段时间很难接受自己的外表。因此，当尼文斯看见我进门的时候显得有些混乱和坐立不安。我不认为我的在场令他很高兴，正相反，我可以理解为什么，考虑到我们没什么共同点。但说实话我这一边的感受却完全不同。

我完全被情感淹没了。

直到他出现在我眼前为止，我才明白了他牺牲的沉重。

纯感官而言，这没什么，我见过更难看的。克里斯和雪莉说的像是类似于他全身都盖满了可怕的变异，但史蒂夫曾比他更糟。至少在这里，我眼前的这个人还活着，最重要的是，他的眼中仍保留着人性的光芒。我大哥究竟有没有意识到他的副官没有发狂是多么幸运的一件事？这才是最关键的部分，比一只胳膊加一张脸要重要得多。甚至比是否活着更为重要。没什么是比看着你爱的人的眼睛，却发现那里不存在任何人性更为可怕的事了。我经历过，所以我懂。

别再回忆了，克莱尔，回到现实吧。

除了覆盖他部分面部的变异皮肤之外，尼文斯中尉看起来真的很虚弱。他右侧T恤的袖子打了结，而他看上去正努力克制不把剩余的胳膊环在自己胸前。他看起来这么脆弱，这么迷惘，如此心虚，却依旧想要显得坚强。这激起了我内心深处的某些东西：我的母性本能，就像我那时第一次找到雪莉，以及当我意识到史蒂夫有很严重的被遗弃的心结时那样。

我走到了皮尔斯跟前，用双手握住了他的手。我想告诉他你很了不起，你救了我哥哥，你太棒了，没有任何伤疤能玷污这些，你是我见过的最美丽的人。

他曾经把我的大哥从一栋爆炸的大楼里拖了出来（提醒你们一下克里斯体重超过220磅），他无视部队规章为他遮掩，然后把他从远在天边的一个破烂酒馆里带了回来，让他恢复了记忆。事情还不止这些，上面才是个开始。

这绝不是疯狂，他所做的一切，这是崇高。

“你遵守了你的诺言，皮尔斯，”我一字一句对他说，声音里充满了情感：“你把我哥哥活着带回了我身边，谢谢你，我永远不会忘了这一点。”

他闷闷不乐的表情似乎消失了，考虑到我们俩之前的相处不是很顺利，他一定没料到这突然迸发的柔情场景。

“我只是在尽我的职责。”他有些震惊地回答。

我微笑，深感于他的谦逊。我曾以为那是敌意和怀疑，但其实只是羞怯和缺乏自信而已，几乎令人感动莫名。我终于明白为什么克里斯这么喜欢他了。

我在他的床上坐了下来，我想像对个小孩子一样给他一个大大的拥抱，再给他每边脸颊一个吻，不论是正常那侧还是变色那侧。但我们之前没那么亲近，这会看起来不太合适。取而代之我把手放在他的膝盖上，给了他一个灿烂的微笑，然后转向隔壁的床。

恶棍杰克·穆勒，威斯克之子，我庇护的女孩的男友，和他父亲拥有同样的钢铁般的眼眸。幸运的是他不具备我们那位大敌那种冷酷而危险，令世界屈服于脚下的超凡魅力，即使有脸上那道疤痕和寸头，很明显穆勒还是个愣头青。

他正决定用看电视的方式来忽略我。我鼓足了所有勇气试图对他微笑，如果我不赞成她的男友，亲爱的雪莉会很难过的。

“所以说坏蛋大灰狼就是你吗？”

他从眼角斜睨了我一眼，然后又转回了电视。

“没错，所以你是三只小猪里的哪一只？”

哦我的天啊！克里斯曾经警告过我这家伙的幽默感能把人冻死。雪莉开始训他，但我忍不住大笑，这笑话太可怕了！

“克莱尔·雷德菲尔德，”我伸出了手自我介绍：“很高兴见到你，我是克里斯的妹妹，也是雪莉的义姊。”

他不情不愿地握了握我的手。

“杰克·穆勒。”

现在我们都入了座，雪莉坐在杰克床上，我坐在皮尔斯床上，克里斯坐在我们对面的扶手椅上。我们互相介绍，稍微对其他人多了解了些。我不得不说一开始皮尔斯和杰克对我都不怎么友好。皮尔斯很明显在努力，但他非常紧张。为了避免让他成为焦点，我在交谈中有些收敛，而观察的结果令我仿佛突然得到了神启：

尼文斯副队长该不会有那么一点点彻底爱上了我哥吧？

我无法说清这块拼图在我脑中咔哒一下归位的准确时间，或许是他话音中的某处奇怪转折，又很有可能是在穆勒一句近乎直白的含沙射影后他那惊慌了一秒的表情，无论如何这所有的一切看起来都是支持这个理论的证据。我越想越是肯定。只用望一眼他看着克里斯的方式，就是现在，仿佛他很紧张，不放过克里斯每个手势，每一句话。

回头来看，一切都能解释了，从两年前那咖啡相亲中他的坏心情，到一个月前他给自己打了病毒。

这让我十分难过，真是个可怜人。

爱上一个人非常美好，然而他没有任何机会，我哥哥是直的。此外克里斯还曾经告诉过我，他的副队长来自于一个宗教信仰非常深厚，同时还非常严格的军人世家，这对他肯定不是件容易的事。

看见皮尔斯那绷紧的下颚，我确信他永远不会表白。他只能保守这份秘密，永远无法表达自己的真心，这前景令人更加心痛。他陷入爱河有多久了？两年？三年？比那更久？他还能再坚持多久不吐露丝毫呢？

整件事里最悲哀的是克里斯在爱情一事上完全懵然无知。除非被证据直接打脸，他永远不会注意到任何事。皮尔斯扯掉了自己一只胳膊，给自己注射了C病毒来拯救他的爱，而克里斯甚至毫无所觉，太残忍了。

我又一次握住他的手，压低声音重复：

“谢谢你，谢谢，谢谢救了我哥哥。”

“没必要吧，克莱尔，这不算什么。”他有些不自在地回答：“就别再提这事了。”

其他人正互相聊得热火朝天，他们听不到我们。

“有时候克里斯真的是超迟钝的，”我轻声在他耳边说：“但你对他真的很重要，非常，非常重要。”

他脸红了，然后抽回了手。我想他明白我知道了。我没再多说，因为不想让他尴尬。

哦，但克里斯原本会多开心啊！

雪莉大声叫我，我被加进了他们床上的谈话当中。我们打开了前一天晚上我哥给我们五人做的食物，坐在电视机前一起吃饭。我们跳了几个频道，最终在一集《辛普森一家》的结尾停了下来。杰克，雪莉和我很快就失去了谈话的兴致，像一群小傻瓜一样沉浸在了节目里。我从小起就看《辛普森一家》，对每一集都滚瓜烂熟，而杰克和雪莉也一样，没有什么能像重播一样消除我们之间的隔阂。

克里斯趁机对他的副队长说：

“顺便一提皮尔斯，有些事我必须和你谈谈，你能跟我到走廊去一下吗？”

“当然。”

他们起身离开了，把我们留给了《辛普森一家》。一集结束之后，杰克就像是从梦中醒来一样，仿佛突然想起了自己是谁以及自己在干什么，对我的态度瞬间又一次变得冷漠和疑惑重重。这男孩不过是个小年轻，在咄咄逼人的举动下掩盖着对自身的犹豫不定，但他真不是个坏人。

我开始真心喜欢这小子，是当我听到他称雪莉为“超级女孩”的那一刻，真是棒呆了。

不幸的是他嫉妒心还挺强。当雪莉告诉他前一晚是在我家过的夜时，他看起来很是不爽。我想他或许是在害怕她更喜欢和我在一起，而不是他。他不明白的是雪莉是我的小妹妹，我的宝贝，我的公主。我不介意分享她，但他不可能独占她。如果他受不了他女友的朋友们，那这段恋爱就不会有一个好的开始。

除此之外，和雪莉有关的所有事暂且不提，他对我和我哥哥抱有一种幼稚的敌意。就像他确信我们憎恨他，所以他也恨我们俩。我问我自己究竟是什么原因令他铭刻了这样的观点。

一旦认真去想，答案简直呼之欲出。

“告诉我，杰克，我哥究竟说了哪些关于你父亲的事？”

 

**杰克**

克莱尔·雷德菲尔德，见到她之前，我曾以为她是某种女摔跤手，就是大腿和半挂车轮胎一般粗的那种。基本而言就是克里斯·雷德菲尔德的长发版本，呕。所以当见到这个娃娃一般，满面微笑，看起来和她那个浩克兄长一点都不像的女人时，我目瞪口呆。

关于克莱尔那时是怎么把她救出浣熊市的故事，雪莉对我大概只讲过五万次。在她口里的克莱尔就像弥赛亚一样，关于这女人的故事不绝于耳真让我烦心到死。我打赌雪莉绝对没有这么谈论过我，在还没认识她之前我就已经真心开始不喜欢她了。见鬼，雪莉就不能选另一个人做她最好的朋友吗？有一个雷德菲尔德就够糟心了，现在是两个？杀了我算了！

双面人也不喜欢她，这个克莱尔·雷德菲尔德，至少我之前是这么想的。直到她坐到了他身边对着他的耳朵窃窃私语为止！尼文斯！你这个卑鄙的叛徒，你怎么敢！

好吧，所以她的笑容和她柔情四射的语气给她加了不少同情分，但我是不会受骗的，我已经厌倦让某个雷德菲尔德偷走我关心的人了。

雪莉对我在她好友面前喋喋不休这点也不太高兴。我肯定她比起我来无论如何都更喜欢她好友，所以我无法闭上嘴。但我越是尖刻，克莱尔越是回以更多微笑和善意，这是场必败之战。在那微笑之前我毫无胜率，而这让我更加抓狂，令我在雪莉心中的地位越来越低了。此外她俩已经相识了十五年，我怎么可能追得上这个？妈的！

接着，在放下那讨喜的假面之后，克莱尔开始进攻了：她提起了我父亲的话题。哦终于，来了来了。但说实话，用我父亲攻击我，这手段很下作，既阴险又不公平。特别是当她等到只有我们加雪莉三人在场的时候才来这招。克莱尔·雷德菲尔德看来就是个狡猾的绿茶婊。

她从装得一脸无辜开始，问她亲爱的老大哥告诉我了哪些我父亲的事。

邪恶，邪恶，更多的邪恶。我早就完全接受我是个绝对杂种的儿子了，真他妈太赞了。

这大概就是我告诉她的话，然后她笑了。

“克里斯把威斯克的背叛看得非常严重，但他并不只有坏的那面。”

“哦是吗？”

这是我头一次听到这种说法，到目前为止，所有人说过的关于他最好的话，大概只有：仅仅因为我是他的儿子，并不代表我就会变得和他一样堕落和残忍。这真是个好高的评价。但她吊起了我的好奇心，一边试图保持无动于衷，我一边竖起了耳朵。

“首先，”克莱尔开始说：“他是个非常英俊的人。”

真的吗？为什么没人告诉过我这个？

“其次他非常有魅力，他所有的手下都愿意为他而死，克里斯曾经极其崇敬他。”

见鬼，我也不知道这个。我问了她曾经问过克里斯的同样问题：

“他很牛逼吗？”

克莱尔的笑意更明显了。

“酷毙了。”

她说的都是些我父亲的好话，或者无论如何，说的都是他好的一面。有时她会中途暂停片刻，有时阴霾会掠过她的表情。从我听到的字里行间，我知道了他也曾错待过她，但她只字未提。我很感激这点。克里斯已经用我父亲在接下来的五十年里给我带来足够的精神创伤了。

我开始觉得我误判了这个女子。她或许真的是那种特别稀有的纯正好人，24K的。到目前为止这样的人我只遇见过一个，就是雪莉。我心里想或许雪莉变得如此善良，如此甜蜜和勇敢的原因，就是她好朋友带来的积极影响。

听到些许关于威斯克的正面故事让我感觉好多了。雷德菲尔德兄妹是孤儿，根据雪莉的说法，当他们的父母去世时克莱尔还太小，因此不记得他们，这就是她能理解我的原因。

如果我是个好人，我大概会对她道个谢，但你们懂的，我就是我。

“你想知道个秘密吗？”她压低了嗓音问我。

“当然了，”我回答，装着毫不心动，但她已经让我上钩了。来吧来吧，给我点精彩的，某些能用来勒索的黑料，什么都好。

“当他们还年轻的时候，威斯克有一次把克里斯打得一败涂地，而他连滴汗都没流。这就是为什么克里斯对他有怨念的缘故。而且他深恨他的背叛，因为他是克里斯进入STARS之后的第一个队长。”

嗬，雷德菲尔德也没告诉过我这种小事，真有他的。我笑了，谢了老爸，多谢你在死前狠狠踢了雷德菲尔德的屁股。你还是个混蛋，但至少你这一辈子做了一件正确的事。

“千万别告诉他我说了这个，不然他会杀掉我的。”克莱尔悄悄地说。

“做梦吧你！他一回来我就要用这一段当面打他脸！”

仅仅十五分钟，克莱尔·雷德菲尔德便赢得了我的友谊，真令人印象深刻，这姑娘。

“说起来，他们出去也有一会儿了。”雪梨说：“你觉得他们去干什么了？”

雪莉和我四目相对，然后一同笑了起来。这已经有点像是我俩之间的一个内部笑话。想想我们就他俩的关系是否有未来争论了多少口水。

“说到他们俩，”克莱尔心照不宣地问：“有些什么是我应该知道的吗？”

见鬼，她一定是怀疑到了什么，也就是说她绝对比她大哥要聪明得多。她或许通过了我的认可，但我是绝对不会出卖尼文斯的。他曾让我承诺保守这段感情的秘密，我或许时不时有些混账，但我绝对不会——

“是的，”雪莉回答，快得来不及眨眼：“皮尔斯爱着你哥哥，而且不是一时的迷恋，是刻骨相思那种。”

我真不敢相信！超级女孩！你太让我失望了！我试图挽回一些损失：

“是啊但是雷德菲尔德并不知道，而尼文斯不想让他知道。所以我们还是你知我知就好。”

克莱尔明了地点点头。

“好的，我也这么想。这段感情有多久了？”

雪莉和我都不知道。就我个人认为，双面人大概自地球诞生以来就开始幻想他家队长，但这大概不太现实。我估计他至少是在加入雷德菲尔德麾下的时候，又或许比这更早，或许雷德菲尔德就是尼文斯当初进入BSAA的理由。

克莱尔给我们讲了两年之前她和尼文斯被迫陷入一场相亲的故事，我们笑破了肚皮。天啊，雷德菲尔德，真是个大蠢货！对不起了尼文斯，但这实在太搞笑了。

就在这时克里斯回来了，后面跟着他心爱的小狗。我们瞬间止住了笑声，他们很容易能看出我们在拿他俩开玩笑，但他俩是绝对不懂我们在笑什么的，天真的笨蛋，绝对是青春剧看得太少了。

双面人郁闷得天昏地暗，那就是说这俩人肯定不是去走廊亲热一发了。

下午剩余的时间里，尼文斯没说其它什么话。探视时间一结束，大家都离开之后，我问他究竟出了什么事。他抱着双膝蜷成一团，就像他在其它那些抑郁或者沉溺于自身痛苦的时候一样。基本上来说，一直都是这样。

“我被踢出去了。”他无精打采地说。

“从哪儿？BSAA？”

他点了点头，看起来比任何时候都要更加沮丧。注意了小驴屹耳（注11），你有竞争对手了！

“克里斯给了我辞退信。显然他们为我的所作所为感到骄傲但很遗憾不能让我继续服役，因为我不再满足入职的体能要求。”

“哦，就这，多大点事啊？”

我的意思是武装部队招募截肢者将会引起对合法性的担忧。但皮尔斯给了我一个能杀人的眼神，看来这是错误回答。我试图替自己辩护：

“别告诉我你真以为他们会让你再上战场？你少了条胳膊，伙计，你以为你在战地上能做什么？你连战术背包都背不上！”

“总有解决的办法！我可以用斜挎背包，我可以使用单手武器，我所需要的只是一些训练而已。我能搞定，否则我这么努力是为了什么？”

他说的是我每天都能亲眼目睹的努力：写字，穿衣，系鞋带，用单手切肉排……他从不放弃，从未失去希望。

“见鬼，”他咕哝：“不过是我这辈子又一件——”

他的眼睛闪烁着泪光，他的话尾消失在空气，取而代之的是他把鼻子埋进了雷德菲尔德的夹克里，就像在吸胶（注12）一样。

“嘿，双面人，别这样，没那么糟。丢工作的人没有一万也有八千，这不是世界末日啦。”

“这不仅仅是丢了工作，杰克。我还失去了我的武器和住房。除了BSAA的军营，我没有其它地方可住。”

“那你休假的时候怎么办？”

“我会趁机去别处度假，每年一次，一次只用租四个星期房，根本谈不上影响。”

然后房间陷入了沉默。妈呀，情况有些沉重了。

“你没有别的家人吗？父母呢？”

“我有，但我们断绝联系了。”

“什么时候开始的？”

他叹气：

“就在我离开那个在我出柜之后就被他们送进去的‘特殊学院’的时候。”

天啊，也就是说人生从头到尾都是稀巴烂了。我该怎么回答才好？某些安慰人心的聪明话？那好吧这样如何：

“没了手臂，没了工作，没了去处……老兄，如果这是福克斯新闻特别节目，你这辈子大概就只剩嗑药和卖春了。”

我让他笑了，给我自己加一分！不是我吹，但没错，我就是这么牛逼。我敢说我值得一个“让双面人发笑”的优秀大奖。他那宝贝雷德菲尔德可没这么能耐让他笑出来，我敢肯定。

“BSAA给我提供了抚恤金，”他向我保证：“离开这里之后我可以找家汽车旅馆住下，再说医院不希望我离开这个州，我还得定期回来复诊。”

事情结束已经有一段时间，显然或迟或早，尼文斯就会出院，看上去他已经痊愈。研究员和医生们原本不同意他出院，但雷德菲尔德几乎不惜一切要让他离开这里。我知道没人会在意我怎么想，而且这并非重点，但我还是要说：他要是一走，肯定会很操蛋的。瞧，我说出来了。

“让我无法接受的，”尼文斯继续说：“是克里斯迟早要回部队去执行任务，而我只会被困在这里。他会有新的队伍，新的副官……我知道你会觉得这很蠢，但一想到我会没法在他身边保护他，还不如杀了我。”

“你为了保护他已经付出足够多了。”我冷冷地回答。

他没回应，陷入了思绪里。一般人可不会为爱人就这么扯掉一只胳膊，他还想拿什么冒险？

“你为什么不告诉他你想让他留下？”

“我不能。”

当然他不能，我早该知道。上帝，这场彻彻底底的单箭头爱情故事真让我焦头烂额。克里斯可真够自在的。他即将再次出发执行任务，而不用担心某个已经为他牺牲了人生，接下来还要用每天保持沉默来继续自我牺牲的家伙。

“如果你到他家去住呢？”这个点子突然跳出了我的脑海。

尼文斯红了脸：

“我干嘛要那样做？”

“他欠你那么多，至少而言。这样的话每次不执行任务的时候你都能见到他，你还能继续吃他做的饭！此外这是最好的操到他的机会，你能翻他的内衣抽屉……”

“杰克……”

“你可以在看电视的时候假装倒在他肩膀上睡着……或者等下等下，你可以有气无力地跟他说你做了噩梦所以你就能睡在他床上了！”

“杰克……”

“还~~~~有……你可以在他洗澡的时候查个岗什么的~”

我没来得及在结束之前抛个媚眼给他，因为瞬间脸上中了一枕头。我捧腹大笑，尼文斯从头红到了脚，就像个烂了半边的番茄。

“我发誓，杰克，你脑子真是有坑。你他妈也爱上了克里斯还是怎么着？”

“没那可能。我就是想给你找个滚床单的机会而已。”

“谢了，但真没必要。首先克里斯和他妹妹住在一起，我可没那么多机会能随心所欲检查他。”

“说到这里，我肯定你能把克莱尔拉到你这边。”

“……还有，他没开口邀请。我可不会问都不问一声就跑到他们家门口去。”

“那你就去问他们啊！他们不会拒绝的！”

虽然我这么说，但我非常清楚皮尔斯不会这么做。他宁愿烂在阴沟里被老鼠啃个精光，也不愿请求他所爱的人迁就一下他，直到他学会如何适应自己的残疾。我永远理解不了其中的逻辑。

但好吧，这就是尼文斯，这就是他爱雷得菲尔德的方式，除了他真正想要的那条路之外，他在每条路上都撞得头破血流。

哦我多么希望能告诉他那个狗娘养的队长：“快他妈行动啊，上帝，你看不见他爱着你吗？”见鬼，他真是瞎得可以，简直不敢相信！我花了那么多时间几乎把能暗示的都暗示了个遍，一句接着一句就希望能让他明白，尼文斯每次都差点犯了心脏病，结果雷德菲尔德还是啥都没领会到，我就没见过能迟钝到这种地步的人。

我不确定皮尔斯和他在一起是否能开心。我能看到雷德菲尔德倾尽全力地照顾他，就差没搭个帐篷住在这里，他给他带吃的，时时刻刻注意着他，给他能给予的一切。然而有时候雷德菲尔德做得太过了，实话说，太过无微不至，把他当孩子一样。他想帮他切肉排，想帮他穿衣，大概还想拿勺子喂他。而与此同时尼文斯则是非常努力，事实上，是努力学习如何自己完成一切。

举个例子：尼文斯可以花整整一下午来试图单手拉上自己夹克衫上的拉链，他成功了，开心不已，然后预演了好几次，觉得他的队长在看到他能轻松做到时会为他骄傲。然后他的队长来了，一秒都没耽误，连让他抬个手的功夫都不给他，直接说：“你不冷吗？来，我来给你把拉链拉上。”

而皮尔斯一句话都没抱怨过。他向他道谢，就此为止。我明白他希望能向克里斯展示自己能做到的事，所以为什么他一句都不说呢？为啥他什么事都不对雷德菲尔德说？这是爱吗？简直让我发疯！

再举个例子：就刚才在走廊上，雷德菲尔德显然告诉了他被赶出了BSAA的消息。要知道我百分之百肯定他的回应会是类似于下面的话：“我能理解，没事的，我也预计会是这样，我也有其它的计划。”然后呢，猜猜看谁才是必须面对抽抽噎噎和生存危机的人？你们仔细想想！

这并不是我在对不得不旁听尼文斯的抱怨而大发雷霆，他绝对有权利抱怨。但他花了那么多时间在雷得菲尔德面前各种伪装，让我有时候只想以头撞墙。我觉得问题在于他爱得太深，而这有害健康。他不得不时时保持警惕，从不放下自己的面具，而雷德菲尔德那个猪头就从来没明白过……这他妈让我压力山大好吗？他们就应该来上一发，别继续折磨我的神经了。

然而，我真正注意到关于尼文斯的一件事，是他似乎从来没把爱和诚实联系到一起过。他把时间花在各种对雷德菲尔德的无耻谎言上。那次我整个人都震惊了，就是在我偷了雷得菲尔德夹克的第二天，夹克的主人问：

“说起来皮尔斯，昨天我有没有把我的夹克忘在这里？我到处都没找到。”

皮尔斯回答得眼皮都没眨一下：

“不，我不这么认为。我不记得你昨天穿了夹克来这里啊，但还是在床底下找找吧，说不定呢？”

当他走后，我把声音提高了八度以表达我对尼文斯的深刻印象：

“哦不~~杰克~~那样是不对的！把夹克给我，等他一回来我就会把它还给我亲爱的，甜蜜的，一生所爱的队长。”

“它在我的枕头下面，”他冷冷的咬牙：“我可不想就这么把它抽出来然后告诉他‘哦你拿去吧，我就把它放在枕头下面这样我就能抱着它一起睡。’”

绝对马基雅维利主义，我就不该相信他。但我很高兴他留下了那件夹克，因为在内心深处，这是某个我送他的礼物。只可惜他这条新的安全毯没能阻止他做噩梦。

说到这里，我还没提过噩梦的事。我们都会做噩梦，每隔一个晚上，尼文斯都会在尖叫中醒来，然后我骂他吵醒了我快把嘴闭上，下一个夜晚就会是我在半夜中惊醒，换成尼文斯告诉我应该用镜子好好看看自己的脸色。雪莉不会在尖叫或大喊中醒来，但在我们共同度过的仅有的几个夜晚，她在无助中挣扎，用那吓破了胆的细弱声音叫着救命，那是她回到了十二岁那年的声音。而雷德菲尔德……我不知道，谢天谢地我从没和他共过一个房间。说到底这家伙看起来类固醇如此过量，我肯定他每两个小时就要爬起来做一次俯卧撑，否则就会因为心脏病嗝屁了。

但一天接一天，我们过得还不错。我们的问题都是小问题：情伤和失业而已。很幸运这就是我们目前最需要担心的事。因为这一切的背后，我们的精神都受了创伤。有时候当我看着尼文斯被截肢的躯体和永远无法痊愈的斑驳面容，我忍不住想着我们经历了太多的打击，看到了太多的黑暗，不妨和其他人一样，也用一颗子弹结束一切就好。然而他并没有放弃，尼文斯，他把心思都放在其它的事上，他甚至还能奢侈地把余力花在爱别人上，而我，相比之下，就是一块毫无价值的污点，我甚至一直没能对雪莉说出“我爱你”这句话。

尽管如此，我还是在逐渐改变。就像个白痴一样，我变的在乎了。所以尼文斯你就继续和雷德菲尔德兜圈去吧，我是不会让你落到登上莫瑞秀（注13），在大庭广众面前承认自己是如何因为崩溃而沦落至卖身这种地步的。

“别担心，双面人，”我对他说：“等我离开这儿后我就有个宫殿了，我一定会保证你有个俯瞰游泳池的房间的。”

他又笑了出来，我就是这么牛逼啦。然后他起身准备去隔壁的健身房。为了通过进入BSAA的体能测试，你必须能完成十个引体向上。尼文斯目前甚至完不成五个，这令他怒气冲天。他问我要不要一起去，但他仅用一只手做引体向上的情景实在是让我看不下去，所以我说了不，谢谢。在他走之前，我叫住他：

“等等！”

“怎么了？”

“先说好别会错意啊，但是……你是我最好的基佬朋友。”

我不明白为什么自己突然有冲动想要告诉他这个。

他一脸傲慢地看着我，回答道：

“想想有多少人到这儿来看你，我觉得说我是你最好的朋友也完全没有问题，句号。”

这个贱人！但我笑了，挺公平的。“最好的朋友，句号。”干得漂亮！

（TBC）

 

注11：小驴屹耳，Eeyore，小熊维尼系列作品里的角色，[见图。](https://www.cool2bkids.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Eeyore.jpg)

注12：吸胶，[见链接介绍。](https://www.zhihu.com/question/24961077/answer/70404589)

注13：莫瑞秀，Maury Show，美国一档自91年起的狗血亲子鉴定脱口秀节目，[见链接介绍。](https://www.guancha.cn/video/2016_05_23_361339.shtml)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

**皮尔斯**

这不是我第一次想过和克里斯一起生活，已经有好些年我都想象着和我的队长共享一间公寓，杰克建议的一切基本来说都是我早就梦寐以求的（除了翻他内衣那段，我还是有一定节操的）。

然而回到现实，我不认为这会发生。这只是我的梦，我的幻想，对我而言有梦已经足够。自从事故发生以来，我不认为自己还能有什么可以给克里斯的了：我不再是他的副官，只不过是个无家可归的残疾流浪汉。

我对从早到晚边喝啤酒边看电视，就只是等着克里斯回家做饭给我吃没有任何兴趣，这是我宁愿和杰克一起做的事。

而且还有克莱尔，曾经有段时间我很难理解她，但我觉得她已经猜到我爱着她哥哥了。我希望她不会提起这事，她似乎很善良也很体贴，但克里斯把我和她之间搅了浑水。

当时他要我跟他去走廊里说话，我能看得出他有些不安，他没有直接提出我被解职的事，而是以自认为比较轻松的话题开了场：

“话说士兵，你看起来和我妹妹聊得挺热络……”

他向我恬不知耻地用力挤了挤眼，让我气得发昏。我恨他，哦我真恨他这么做。

“看在上帝的份上，队长，给我立刻停止！我的私人生活不需要你操心！这既是冒犯我也是冒犯你妹妹。此外在你手下这么多年我也从来没见过你和任何人恋爱，所以恕我冒昧，队长，管好你自己就行！”

他吓了一跳，但很快就笑了起来。

“好吧，我的错，我懂你意思了。”

“谢谢，队长。”

有没有搞错！这不是克里斯第一次想要撮合我和克莱尔了，我咽不下这个。

“有段时间没听到你对我咆哮了，”克里斯对我说：“让我想起了旧日的好时光。”

我微微笑了。他或许迟钝得像块木头，但我就是没法对他生气超过十五秒钟。这人就是能对我造成如此影响！一句话就能让我想要放过他所有的错被他紧紧拥抱，太阳下无新鲜事。

他拿出了一个信封递给我。

“我被要求代表理事会把这个交给你。”

我还从没试过单手打开信封，现在就是该学会的时候了。所以我接过信封握在了手里，但克里斯又拿了回去，把信封拆开，掏出并展开了信，再递了过来。

如果杰克在这里，他肯定会暴怒的。他认为克里斯对我过度保护了。我其实不介意，今后有的是机会让我学习，现在这样只不过对大家都更容易些。我不敢想象克里斯会愿意看着我花上五分钟时间试着用牙齿拆信。

他给我的信是我的解职通知书，但当时我并不知情。当我读信时，我全身如坠冰窟。被BSAA踢出去？我？我是部队的菁英，是我这个单元军里最好的狙击手！我的服役记录是无可挑剔的！

BSAA对我而言并不只是一份工作：它是我的家，我的家人都属于这里。所以没错，我失去了一只胳膊所以不再适合突击部队，是的你的确需要两只手才能稳定地使用狙击步枪，因此……但是……

算了，这一切合情合理。但我从没想过他们会如此毫无情义地让我滚蛋。这么多年我抛头颅洒热血冲锋陷阵的事实对他们不值一哂。我很清楚在军队里，在战争中，你永远不应带有私情，但我仍然忍不住。我爱BSAA，我不想离开，不是现在，不是我正在事业巅峰的时候。

更别提克里斯还将要继续冒着生命危险拯救世界，而与此同时我只能靠失业救济糊口。

我从没要克里斯爱我，我知道这永远不可能发生，他是异性恋，而我接受这一点。我一厢情愿的单恋并没给我带来多少烦恼，我的爱对我们二人已经足够。只要他还在我身边，只要我还拥有他的友情，他的尊重，我就能心满意足。我甚至不需要他太多的注意力，因为他只用与我擦身而过，就能让我的心狂跳半天。

与此同时，看着他在没有我的时候出任务，我清楚这会是一件十分艰难的事。老实说，我不能肯定我是否能忍受这一点。我从和他同行之始便暗自起誓过，如果我无法拥有他的爱，那至少誓约以忠诚回报他。这种必须保护他的近乎欲望的渴求，我再如何尝试也无法抵抗。我在这世上的位置就是在他和朝他而来的子弹之间。一切发生在水下工厂的事——混沌巨怪，我的手臂，C病毒——事实上都让我觉得幸福。我很高兴自己是那时站在克里斯身边的人，不是芬恩，不是本，是我，而不是其他任何人。

我知道这种想法看起来有些精神不正常，但那是某些出于本能的东西。我越是爱克里斯，越是明白这份爱永远得不到回报，我就越是希望能将一切献给他。这并非是某种情感勒索，或者是试图引起他注意的手段，这更像是一种……妥协，让我这么说。我在天涯海角大声呼喊着我的爱，如山高如海深，但我心知他永远不能接受。所以我给了他除了这份爱的一切，所有我能给出的：我的手臂，我的事业，我的一切，而这依然不够。我心底的深渊永远召唤着他，永远渴望着他，遥无尽头。对克里斯，我明天就能毫不犹豫的再次把C病毒打到自己身上，只要是有这个必需。

然而明天我不会再留在他身旁，他会有下一任副官，另一个同袍为保护他而牺牲，而我不再属于他们之一。

站在我身前的克里斯看上去有些失落，他轻轻碰了碰我的手臂。

“抱歉，士兵。”

我尽我所能地迅速挺直了胸膛。

“没事，队长，军令如山。”

我的话听起来肯定不是很有底气，克里斯没有试图用鼓舞人心的话安慰我，他太了解我了。相反他告诉我在我慢慢消化事实之后我们再来进一步讨论。我很感激他，我现在没兴趣积极和理性地思考这事，而只想像个郁闷的孩子一样跺着脚牢骚抱怨，可我绝不会让克里斯看到这一点。

所以结果是杰克沦为了接受我牢骚的对象。到最后我也没对克里斯提起我的真正想法，我不想让他认为我很难过。

杰克的观点是整件事没什么可难过的。我其实很幸运，因为不用再工作了。就我个人而言我很难这样认为，我需要工作，不管什么都好，只要能让我不用闲下来就行。

穆勒和我一起开动脑筋，我们花了三到四天回顾了所有我们能想到的工作，然后得出了结论。

“所以让我总结一下，你需要一份工作，它不能是脑力工作因为你学历不高，不能是体力工作因为你只有一只胳膊，还不能是社交工作因为你太难看？”

“看起来我只能去狂欢节参加怪奇秀了，我想不出其他能做的……”我试图开玩笑。

“嘿，你知道吗，这不是个坏主意哇？你搞不好可以和胡子女士来一发，轻松把你掰回异性恋！”

我笑了，都是些什么鬼，我真心不能再为杰克的垃圾笑话狂笑，得让自己避免神经衰弱的结局。

“别这样尼文斯，不要再继续想那些了。为什么你不回学校复读呢？我会承担你的学费，你只用说一声就好。”

“我好多年没上过课了，我会当掉考试再被退学的。”

“没可能，有很多老头子都报名上课，就是因为怕得阿尔茨海默病。你只用主修心理学就好，只要不是智障都能当心理医生，他们从头到尾就只是谈论性而已。”

心理专业？我是个狙击手，所有的思维方式都是军事路线，我从小孩子起就已经学会了怎么像一个军人思考问题。

“你能想象我在大学里被一群对生物恐怖主义毫无所知的十八岁孩子们包围的场景吗？”

“为什么不能？你才二十六岁，并不是老到不能回归学校的年龄。听着，只要你愿意我可以和你一起报名注册，这样你就不会孤零零一个人上学了。”

真是个好心人。

“你连高中都没上过，穆勒，你真认为你能听得懂大学课程吗？”

“谁会在乎上课的事！我们会逃掉所有的课啦！这才是大学生活的精华！”

就和许多其他事一样，杰克关于大学的想法过于受到他看的那些电视节目的影响了。不，杰克，大学其实不是每天晚上兄弟聚会，恶作剧破坏校园财产，和助教上床以弥补糟糕的考试成绩。但同时我也能理解他希望过上正常生活，回到校园，像其他孩子一样开始学业生涯，想想他惨遭剥夺的童年，谁又能责怪他呢？

“雪莉也可以和我们俩一起注册报名，”杰克接着说：“这对她来说比BSAA好。我们能快乐地一起生活，就我们三个，你觉得如何？”

我瞬间开始想象和杰克雪莉一起坐在草坪上享受美好野餐，同时一起在大学分院里学习的情景。但和从前一样，我们可以梦想所有我们渴望的事，而那些计划目前是无法实现的，理由很简单，这里的医生们似乎还没决定放杰克离开。

而我不一样，我很快就必须出院了。

医生们甚至把出院日期定在了下周，我不知道这算好事还是坏事。一些研究人员怒发冲冠，他们认为让我离开的风险太过巨大，但显然我的检测结果不再支持需要24/7的待在医院。

就我个人而言，我不知道该如何是好。我迫不及待想离开这里，因为被困在这里一个月已经让我了无生趣。但同时，以我目前的状况面对外部世界的主意令我心惊胆战。我能受得了吗？承认这些事令我痛苦，然而自从呆在这个房间试着慢慢康复，我觉得自己在这期间慢慢发展出了一种依赖，对克里斯的依赖毋庸置疑，但同时还有对杰克的依赖。除去那所有的刨根问底和冷漠的面具，他助我良多。只有我一个人孤零零看电视会很煎熬，就算我有点厌倦了那些节目，事实依旧不变。

房间里传来了敲门声，是克里斯来了。他在我身旁坐下，掏出了一个写了几行记录的笔记簿。前一天我问过他是否可以代我去瞧瞧这附近的几家汽车旅馆，这样我就不至于出院之后毫无头绪了。

“我想我找到了一家还算不赖，”克里斯一边给我看他的笔记一边说：“我去参观过了，看起来挺干净，房东似乎人也不错。另外这里还有一家，稍微远了点，但租金更便宜，边上还有个公交车站。”

“这听起来不错。如果我附近有车站，生活能方便很多。”

“是啊，我也这么想。我拍了一些房间的照片，你来看看。”

他给我看了手机里大概五六家不同汽车旅馆的照片，他真的为我费了不少心，这一定花了他一整天去跑遍所有地方。我不明白为何他这么不厌其烦，但我很感动。

杰克始终保持着沉默，双眼胶着在电视屏幕上。但很明显他并不太开心，并且极想发表一番意见。幸运的是他管住了自己的嘴巴。这可不是《篮球兄弟》那种剧情（注14），能在二十五岁之前成为难以置信的成功篮球运动员/音乐家/作家/时装设计师，而代价最多不过就是遭受过某些牵强的青少年情感纠葛。我们必须像个成年人一样做出现实抉择，即使可能会很艰难。

“我喜欢这张照片。这家旅馆是公交车站旁边的那个吗？”

“不，公交车站旁边的是这张……”

他用手指滑过了几张照片，说句实话，每张房间都很难看。

“那个看起来也不算坏。你有他家电话号码吗？我会打个电话去问问还有没有空房间。”

他拍了拍笔记簿：

“你想知道的都在这里面。”

我等着他把本子递给我，或者至少留在床上等我之后细看。但他只是盯着本子，若有所思。

接着毫无预兆地，他抬起头对我说：

“听着，皮尔斯，你为什么不来我家住呢，至少前期一段时间？这样事情会简单很多。”

起初我以为自己听错了，然后我的脸开始发红。杰克真心说过一大堆关于我和克里斯同居的黄色笑话，导致我的思维迅速开始跑偏。让自己看起来正做了噩梦然后睡到他的床上……以幻肢痛为理由要一个抱抱或者按摩……在他洗澡时不小心进入浴室……在他睡觉时和他蜷在一起……

不不不，别再想那种事！说点什么，不要张口结舌地傻坐着，像个白痴一样！

克里斯提出了一个纯洁正直的邀请，而我表现得像是他在勾引我一样。我得振作起来，特别是他看起来有些尴尬了。

“我明白你很看重自己的独立能力，而我为你骄傲，”他急忙补充：“但你毕竟失去了一只手臂。如果能知道你在开始的时日里不会觉得孤独或者不被陌生面孔包围，我会安心一些……”

这会让他更安心吗？哦能听到他这么说感觉真好！我的脸更红了。我不知道该说些什么，不知道是否该接受这个邀请。我不希望成为负担，如果他说这番话的原因只是因为他觉得应该对发生在我身上的事负责……

“谢谢你队长，但我不希望——”

**“操他妈的快答应啊你特么不知道什么是机不可失时不再来吗？！”**

克里斯和我都吓得跳了起来，杰克的咆哮震耳欲聋。我们转头向他，克里斯惊得浑身僵硬而我则拼命试图保持镇静，我的心都快蹦出嗓子眼了。

“怎么了？”看到我们盯着他，杰克问：“我在对电视说话，这犯法吗？”

杰克朝我抛来了一个嘲讽的微笑，而克里斯似乎没能注意到。电视上，某个一嘴烂牙的老头儿正在向某个只有二十岁的年轻美女求婚，要她留在他身边，和他一起生活并照顾农场：给奶牛挤奶，开拖拉机，烧饭做菜，打扫房间，晚上还要给他暖床。接着是一个咧嘴大笑和捏了一把她的屁股，而女孩在犹豫，她的内心旁白显示她不确定自己是否真的恋爱了。

克里斯绝对不会被骗过去的！然而……

“你不该花那么多时间看电视，杰克。”他责备说：“你的脑细胞会中毒的。”

我长出了一口气，都没发现自己之前一直屏住了呼吸。我离世界末日几乎就只有一步之遥，让我们说克里斯如此……单纯，这真是件幸运的事。

“是我的错觉还是你真想对我说教，雷德菲尔德？”杰克回答：“你以为你是谁？我爹吗？威斯克死在你怀里的时候要求你照顾我了吗？”

“闭嘴。”我瞬间有些恼火。

就算经历了这么多以来，我还是不能容忍穆勒挑衅我的队长，特别是当他打出威斯克这张牌时。杰克不会想知道那段故事对克里斯是多么痛苦的折磨。

“汪汪汪！”杰克回击，对我笑得一脸讽刺。

我盯着他的眼睛没有回答。他非常不爽，因为他不想我走，我能看得出来。但我又能怎么办？我也不太喜欢把他单独留在这里，或许他应该在签署合同之前好好读一下文件细节。

他站起身，

“好吧我就让你们这两只爱情鸟独处好了，看得出来我是电灯泡，互爽的时候别把这儿搞得一团乱，OK？”

杰克认为保守某个秘密的最好办法就是利用每一个机会公开拿它开玩笑，这样秘密便变得不再可信。最糟糕的是这办法居然奏效了，克里斯的反应不过是翻了翻白眼，完全没起任何疑心，而另一方面，我则永远无法习惯这个。

他离开之后，克里斯再次问我：

“所以你的意见是？去我那儿住？”

现在那些最初肮脏思想的阴霾已经过去，我能认真思考了。

“你妹妹怎么办？”

“克莱尔对我说过，如果我让你一个人留在汽车旅馆，她就要把我扔出家门。”克里斯笑了：“严肃点说的话，这事由你决定。做你想做的事就好，只是你要知道我不喜欢你搬到别处去。”

他不喜欢我搬到别处去，这是某种如果他爱上我就应该会说的话，因此我又开始幻想了。回想起水下工厂，当他捶打着玻璃窗，咆哮着命令我打开舱门时，那眼中的绝望，那满脸的痛楚，这都是因为他希望我活下去。

我告诉他好的，我会到他家去住。他看起来真心高兴，笑得很温柔，而我希望能永远铭记这一刻。我暗自祈祷，希望一切顺利，希望这个瞬间能化为永恒。

就这样，一周之后，我坐在我的房间里，等着克里斯来接我去他家。杰克在这段过渡时间里给了我最后的建言，基本都是调情的技巧，一个比一个更荒唐，绝大多数都过激到能被判为性骚扰。

“准备好了吗？士兵？”

克里斯站在门边，背着一个运动包，里面装的是我留在BSAA锁柜里的剩余个人物品。我起身与杰克道别，但就在我出门的时候，他叫住了我。

“尼文斯，等等！我有些话要对你说。”

“什么事？”

他比了比手势让克里斯在外面等，克里斯出去后，我原本以为杰克会再给我最后一次他那种粗俗的建议，例如把安眠药加伟哥偷偷混进克里斯餐后的饮料里，但我错了。我站在他面前等他说话，而他似乎犹豫了，这对他来说挺罕见。最后，他艰难地开了口：

“你会回来看我的，对吧？”

噢，杰克……

“开什么玩笑，我当然会回来！说到底我还得每周一次来这里复诊呢。”

“是啊，你还要复诊。”

“我会尽快来看你的。”

我不想留他独自在这儿，除了看电视，他这一整天还能做什么？

“说得好听，你和雷德菲尔德回去的头一天就会滚床单，然后你就会被操得根本想不起我了。”

“别担心，那是不可能发生的。”我笑了。

他表情奇特地看了我一眼。

“为什么你老是这么说？”他问。

话题进入了危险的雷区，他追问的是我不确定目前能面对的尴尬区域。我转而装得当他是在开玩笑。

“如果按你的建议做，我会吃牢饭的。”

他没再坚持下去。

“那你走吧，去找你男朋友吧。”

离开这里令我感觉很糟糕。一直以来，杰克都是我精神上的得力支持，但我从未意识到我也是他的支持之一。我走之后的日子他会很难过的。

 

**克里斯**

皮尔斯跟在我身后几步之遥，就仿佛仍是我的副队长。他穿的是一件我先前买给他的连帽衫。

就在他出院前不久，我曾要他给我写一份他所需要物品的清单，这样在他到我家之前我就能提前为他准备好。连帽衫被写在了他的牙刷和发胶中间，就仿佛只是他所需要的另一件普通物件。但事实并非如此，皮尔斯不需要这个。一件连帽衫，这根本不是他穿衣的风格。他是个时刻注重自己外表的人，之前的他永远不会穿这种松松垮垮、毫不吸睛、就像装土豆的麻袋一般的运动衫，我真心很犹豫给他买这个，但克莱尔对我说，一旦我开始替他做决定就会有失去他信任的风险。然而想象他用这种方式藏起他的脸……这撕扯着我的心。

在停车场的入口，一群人站在那里聊天，显然是某些在医院大楼里实习的学生。然而当我们从他们身边走过时，他们目瞪口呆盯着皮尔斯，陷入了死一般的寂静，完全忘记了之前热火朝天的对话。皮尔斯咬紧了牙关，只是继续直视着前方。他的手臂抽动了一下，激烈却又犹豫不定，我想他可能是打算罩上身后的连帽。我不想让他这么做，不想让他躲躲藏藏，所以我牵住了他的手。

他浑身紧绷，脚步也停了下来。上帝，我真蠢，他肯定是在为公共场合里跟另一个男人手牵手而尴尬不已。然而他并没有放开手，事实上，他甚至还微微靠拢了些。而我自己则无所谓。我都快四十岁了，根本不在乎其他人怎么看我。由于皮尔斯身上发生的一切，包括他的身体和面部的永久影响，我变得想要保护他，特别是因为现在穆勒已经不再照看他了。

在阳光下，他看起来是如此虚弱，仿佛一触即碎。

我们上了车，驶往我家。皮尔斯一直面朝窗外，看着城郊风景从眼前闪过。我们稍微聊了聊天，“过了这么久，再次见到阳光的感觉如何？”之类。我真的很高兴他就坐在我身边，正朝着我家而去，那里有一张温暖舒适的床等着他。皮尔斯……上帝啊，如果那时他死在了水下工厂里，我几乎很难想象现在的自己会沉沦到什么地步。你能回来真好，士兵。

我们绕了个道去接雪莉，然后我们到了家，克莱尔和香槟正等着我们。我们准备一同庆祝皮尔斯的出院。

我的公寓包含两间卧室，怎么看都不是很豪华的那种：有一个入户走廊，客厅与厨房相连，接着另一条走廊，通往我的房间，克莱尔的房间和浴室。即使如此我们依旧给了皮尔斯一次盛大的参观之旅，因为他之前只来过我家一次：就是他不得不前来通知我妹妹关于我失踪消息的那天。

让他在更愉快的情形下来到我家的感觉真好。在他经历了伊多尼亚的血战，不得不来这里通知克莱尔我失踪，再回到伊多尼亚搜寻了我六个月之后，这一次终于能是我照顾他，隆重地欢迎他作为贵客来到我家。为此，我清空了客厅里的几个抽屉让他存放个人物品。当我看着他用一只手把东西尽可能整整齐齐地放进抽屉时，他抬起头对我笑了笑，看起来很是高兴能呆在这儿，这令我的心暖意融融。

晚餐时我准备了一席盛筵用以庆祝。但当我动手准备食物时，原本坐在沙发上和克莱尔雪莉聊天的皮尔斯主动提出要来给我帮忙。听到这话的雪莉也跳了起来，几乎是用恳求的语气也要求帮忙，这样她就能学习怎么做饭了。

我深切怀疑这两位的厨艺天赋，而且我不想让他们把我已经搅好的奶油打的过发，所以最后我们决定改做薄饼。这相对简单，抛饼也很好玩，关键是很美味。克莱尔和我已经成了做薄饼的专家，事实上她才是那个在好多年前教会我怎么做的那个人。她的灵感来源于在巴黎度过的短暂时间，之后她便南下去寻找我，非常非常南（注15）。但事实是我俩都非常擅长制作和空翻薄饼。我们轮流炫技，玩得很开心。当轮到皮尔斯的时候，他没敢冒险把薄饼抛得特别高，但他接得不错，哪怕就用单手。

而另一方面，雪莉就是个行走的灾难。她所有上手的薄饼都掉到了地面上，水槽里或者炉灶上。一个偶然掉到了灶头上的薄饼差点引发了一场火灾。我们忍不住取笑她，可怜的孩子。幸好杰克不在这儿，他大概会在余生中一直把这当笑话讲的。

夜晚进行得美好而顺利，而且真是非常特别。在此之前我从来没见过皮尔斯喝过酒，不得不说，我很喜欢带来的后果。他给了我最灿烂的笑容；有一半时间忘记了称呼我“队长”；失去平衡时倚靠在我身上，在他的职业生涯中我从来没见过他如此孩子气过，尽管他还是如此年轻。他完全不像我曾经认识的那个副队长，直到这时，我头一次觉得伊多尼亚和中国的地狱经历还是带来了一点好处的。事件发生后两个月，我们似乎终于取得了胜利。

我也意识到皮尔斯比我在伊多尼亚那时以为的更担心我：他不停试图阻止我喝酒。

“克里……队，队长，乃不脚得……你不觉得你喝得够多了吗？”他一边灌下第五杯香槟一边说。

女孩们纷纷表示同意和支持，与此同时个个都像酒鬼般一杯接一杯喝了下去。出乎人意料，最后我反而成了唯一一个相对比较清醒的人。然而依旧不够清醒到足以开车送雪莉回家。她没有离开，我们决定让她最好干脆就在这里过夜。但因为皮尔斯占用了客厅里的沙发床，她就睡在了克莱尔的卧室。嗯，睡觉这词不过就是说说而已。她们俩更可能要闹腾一整夜，比某些青少年还糟糕。我妹妹的表现不出我所料，毕竟我了解她，但雪莉真是个意外。

当我送皮尔斯上床休息，再确保女孩子们不至于在克莱尔房间里拆家之后，我终于回到了自己的房间准备入睡。皮尔斯很负责任地安安静静去睡了，而我向姑娘们重复了大概二十遍不要制造太多噪音，即使我确定她们根本不会听。

我喜欢扮演这样的兄长角色，即使是对皮尔斯和雪莉。我知道自己在我们父母去世之后已经尽可能照顾了克莱尔，但想想每一次她为了寻找我而跟着我冲入刀山火海，我也知道自己的确在过去给她带来了太多担忧。雪莉和我妹妹关系如此亲近，同为生物恐怖主义的受害者，还同样失去了父母，把她也当做小妹妹是件很容易的事。而皮尔斯，唔……他曾是我的副手，他曾和我一同前往伊多尼亚，前往中国，甚至在那之前的好几年，他都一直不离不弃跟随着我。而在他经历了这一切之后，我怎能不将他置于我的羽翼之下呢？而现在他就在我家，终于安全了，所有人都终于安全了——一切都会再次恢复正常。当我上床并让自己逐渐被睡神召唤时，我微笑了，我的心从未如此轻松自若过。

********************

第二天，手机铃声吓得我从床上一坐而起。摸索着给手机解锁时我看了看时间，六点整，谁会这么早给我打电话？

拜托不要是工作，千万别是工作。

“喂？”

“雷德菲尔德队长？这里是总部秘书处。”

不~~~~~~

“由于某些不可预见的情况，原本负责训练新兵的队长无法履职，因为你目前是备岗，我们需要你前来担任这项任务。”

当然了，休假对BSAA来说从来就不是真正的休假，最接近休假的状态就是备岗，所以我就被叫去代替另一个队长组织训练任务了。

我原本还打算今天和皮尔斯一起度过呢……希望他不要太过失望就好。

我必须在一个小时内到达基地。我走到厨房去喝杯水，对今早突发的事情变化感到垂头丧气。

所有人都还在沉沉入睡，当走到水槽前给水杯加水时，我忍不住偷偷向客厅看了一眼，我的前副队长正在那里睡觉。他摊手摊脚躺在沙发床上的样子让我情不自禁微笑了起来。看到皮尔斯如此放松，就像昨晚他稍微喝多了点香槟一样，是一种不同寻常的愉快感受，毫无疑问他放松的原因是因为酒精的影响。然而他在睡梦里依然紧握着拳头，即使是在沉眠中，他依然没有完全放下他的防御。真是个可爱的小家伙，哪怕是还留着病毒变异的残迹，他依旧是个迷人的小伙子。真遗憾他和我妹妹之间由于某些我没注意到的原因未能擦出些火花，否则我会很乐意称他为妹夫的。

我坐在他床边的地板上，仔细研究着覆盖了他半边脸的变异残迹。老实说，离恐怖还差着十万八千里。我这么说并不是因为这是他救我一命导致的结果，那些看上去不过就是有部分皮肤不太寻常而已。在街上见到他就被吓得惊慌失措的平民肯定是太过敏感了。话又说回来，我的观点可能会有所偏颇，毕竟我的日常工作就是处理生物恐怖，谁知道呢？但事实仍在，这并没吓到我，真心没什么大不了的，他的手臂也是一样。皮尔斯正在学习适应而且进行得不错。就是昨天，在医院的停车场，我原本已经准备为他打开车门，而他自己完成了一切：开门，坐进车，关门，系上安全带，从头到尾行云流水，令我印象深刻。

发生在他身上的状况没有什么是他不能克服的。

我不希望他在醒来的时候发现我在半夜偷偷摸摸走人了，所以我决定自己叫醒他。我用手轻轻拂过他的脸颊，触感很温暖。他在梦中微笑，而我就坐在那儿，片刻间恍然若失。

回想起旧日我们出任务时，皮尔斯总是睡得像石头一样沉，这家伙就算地震来了都能从头睡到尾。每当我们需要通宵放哨的时候，他总是站第一班哨岗，因为没人想承担把他唤醒的艰巨任务，我总觉得他的这一面特别可爱。

我挣脱了怀旧的遐想，如果再这么呆呆看着他睡觉而什么事都不做，我会迟到的。

“皮尔斯，”我呼唤他，轻轻摇晃他的肩膀：“嘿，醒醒。”

“嗯唔唔唔……”他咕哝着回应。

在我那不愿意去睡觉的妹妹和不愿意起床的皮尔斯之间，我选择了适合我的任务。我再次摇了摇他，这次更用力一点。

“快点，给我醒醒……”

这一次他缓缓睁开了眼，那微笑依然残留在他的面容上，但当他认出了我，他快如闪电般直起了身：

“克里斯，呃……队长！”

“嘿，别紧张！”

他环顾四周，看上去有些心神不宁。

“你做噩梦了吗？”

“没。”他立刻回答。

那好吧。

“我本不打算吵醒你，但我接到了总部的来电，他们要求我过去训练新兵。很抱歉，我原本希望能好好休息一天的，但命令就是命令。”

“我没意见。”皮尔斯回答。

“你确定吗？”

他笑了。

“当然了，你有你的生活，这没什么，我很高兴你留在了BSAA，这个世界离不开你。去吧，别迟到了。”

“好，我今晚会回来。如果你需要任何东西，只管去叫醒克莱尔就好，OK？还有回去睡吧，现在还早着呢。”

“好的，别对菜鸟们太手软了。”

他躺了回去，把被子拉到了下巴底，没几秒钟就又睡着了。我揉了揉他的头发，就像我对小时候的克莱尔那样。做个好梦，士兵。

 

**皮尔斯**

在克里斯叫醒我并告诉我他要走之后我很快又睡着了，我不习惯喝这么多酒还上床这么晚。

当我终于再次起床时，已经是上午十一点了。到了这时我才充分意识到克里斯不在的事实，但这不是什么大事。事实上我很高兴他没有因为我而减少对BSAA的义务。即使我必须承认我更希望能和他共同度过到这里来后的第一天。

我把沙发床收好，吃了点东西，在公寓里走了一圈。克莱尔和雪莉似乎还没醒，考虑到一直到我睡着为止她们都还在克莱尔的房间里叽叽喳喳，这一点都不奇怪。她们一定是聊到了清晨才睡下。

我不太确定该怎么花掉我的时间。整理房间？洗碗刷盘？说起来不太友好但我真心不怎么喜欢这主意。我能够想象那些手忙脚乱，试图刷洗水晶香槟杯，用单手打扫克里斯和克莱尔已故父母的精美结婚礼物。而有些奇怪的是，我没什么意愿去做那些家务活，就那么等着他回家的同时擦亮银器，给百叶窗除尘，在他回家后递给他拖鞋和报纸迎接他。这些是我母亲对待我父亲的方式，而光想想这些就让我觉得一阵恶心。没错，我希望自己对克里斯有用，但不是这样。我试图想象自己是一个五十年代的家庭妇女，一边单手拿着吸尘器打扫整个公寓一边开心地笑，坐在一尘不染的客厅里等着克里斯走进家门说：“蜜糖，我回来了！”。还是不了，谢谢。杰克或许会从他满脑子的电视节目里汲取生活建议，但那是我这辈子都不愿意出演的场景之一。我觉得这对谁都没好处，不管是我还是克里斯。

不过说到电视，我觉得总能通过这东西来消磨时间。多谢杰克，节目表我都能背下了，然而现在这些节目都变成了收费台。不论如何，我确定现在的杰克肯定还是沉浸在电视当中啦。

可怜的家伙，我肯定独自留在医院的他不会太开心。想想我们在没有他的时候杯盘狼藉，香槟薄饼，而他只能在那掺水重调的泥浆里挑挑拣拣，看《我们的日子》这种肥皂剧度日如年（注16）。

我可以去看他，毕竟有一整天闲暇时间，我不是被强行扣在这里。问题是如果要抛头露面的话，我不知道事情会变成什么样子。我可没错过当我们离开医院时旁人呆看着我的表情。

我又等了十分钟左右，看看克莱尔是否会表现出任何生命迹象，然后最终打定了主意。我要去探望杰克，我俩在一起24/7地生活了一个月，他的缺席留下了一个空洞。我要告诉他克里斯在公共场合牵了我的手，而且就算接触外部世界会是个问题，也得迟早面对它，我可不能永远依赖克里斯和他妹妹。

我包起了几张薄饼，抓了罐能多益榛果可可酱扔进了袋子，留了张便条让克莱尔知道我的去处，然后深吸了口气，走出了房门。

走到汽车站的路程还有点远，我在出门前就上网查好了路线，在路上我尽可能拉低了连帽衫的兜帽，低头保持直视着地面。这样我在路上就不会同任何人有视线交汇，而这就是我希望的方式。

我在路途中的一个ATM机里取了些现金，即使我是个截肢者，曾被C病毒感染过，能在这里做如此普通，如此平庸的事，这真心很了不起。唔，实话说这一切都难以置信。特别是我走在公共场合而没有引起恐慌。没有孩子见到我时在恐惧中尖叫，没有防暴部队带着防毒面具和火焰喷射器冲过来阻止我前进，什么都没有，旁人的漠然从来没让我如此安心过。

因此在这些感受的支撑下，我建立了足够的信心走进了街角一家便利店。我打算给杰克买些东西：一些糖果，一提啤酒，以及最新发行的《花花公子》杂志，都是那些他没法正大光明向他女朋友要的东西。

正当我浏览货架时，收银员叫住了我：

“不好意思年轻人，请你把兜帽取下来。我们需要能在监控摄像头上看到你的脸。”

我根本不想这么做，但是好吧，我可不打算在店里闹事。我拿下了兜帽，退到了货架的背后，这一片空无一人。见鬼，那个泼妇以为她是谁？保安吗？我的意思是她不可能明白自己说了什么，但这还是让我感到不适。我不想让她看到我的脸。

我又没做错什么事，我对自己说。我完全有权利在这里购物。如果她想取笑我或者对我的外表评头论足，我会用上杰克会建议用的那种反驳，例如：

“怎么着？你自己没得过疱疹吗？”

我结束了购物，高高抬起头，笔直走向结账处，哪怕在内心深处我其实没那么自信。

收银员直接开始检查我拿的商品，注意力集中在扫码上。

“谢谢你先生，关于兜帽的事很抱歉，但你得明白，最近那些小流氓们……啊我的天！”

伴随着哐啷一声，她在震惊中把扫描器摔了下去，硬塑料制品的扫描器在空中晃悠了几圈，把柜台撞得叮当作响了数声后悬在了离地面数英寸的地方。骚动停止后，死寂充满了整个商店。毫无疑问，她刚看到了我的脸。我没有勇气扔出关于疱疹的反驳了，我已经太过伤心。

“你能帮我把所有东西都放在袋子里吗？”我尽可能面无表情地要求。

她的目光缓缓从我的脸移到了我缺失的右胳膊处。

“好——好的，当然……请稍等。”

她手忙脚乱地把我购买的物品放进了一个塑料袋，又用一个新塑料袋装了那提六瓶装的啤酒，越过柜台递给了我。

“给你，唔……对不起。”

事情估计就到此为止了。我再次戴回兜帽，抓起袋子，头也不回地离开了商店。实话说我非常失望，本来以为还会闹得更大呢。

公汽上，一个年轻女孩把她的座位让给了我，那是个残疾人优先的专座。我一言不发的坐了下来。见鬼，这就是我今后的归属地。我不该对那收银员感到不满，她的反应才是正常反应，而我才是不正常的那个。

然而我远不是唯一一个生活陷入泥潭的人，杰克大概也差不离了。坐在那儿的他面对着节目《价格猜猜猜》，很可能已经昏迷不醒了（注17）。

“双面人，你特么来这里做什么？”

他见到我非常吃惊，我给他看了看带给他的商品袋。

“给你带了些吃的。”

“噢~~~你居然这么想我啊？”他咧嘴笑了起来。

“没错~”

“怎么没跟你那宝贝雷德菲尔德在一起？你们俩吵架了？”

“没有的事。”

当把东西从袋子里一件件拿出来时，我向他解释说克里斯被召回工作了。之后我继续告诉杰克这完全没问题，因为那是克里斯的义务，而这一段惹火了杰克。

“别再说这些鬼话了，尼文斯，他根本没必要在你刚出院的时候就跑回去工作。而且别再装得无动于衷，我知道你其实是……哦，妈的！啤酒！你是个救世主！”

“对了，关于这个……我忘了你还是个未成年，对不起，实际上我给你带的是苹果汁汽水。”

我在死一般的寂静中打开了瓶子包装，当我抬头回看时，杰克盯着我的表情就仿佛我刚杀了他全家。

“拜托……告诉我你是在开玩笑。”

我没法比目前更加正义凛然了，不是吗？

“我不打算给未成年人提供酒精饮料。”

“如果你以为我之前没喝过酒……”

“这不是理由！”

杰克倒回了枕头，重重叹了口气。

“真难以置信，你还有你的良心！又不准未成年饮酒，又不撩直男……难怪你的人生已经一峰更比一峰高了。”

我垂下了眼，确实，我绝对没想象过我在出院后的第一天和克里斯……不，是没有克里斯，而我人在医院里。

“想试试吗？如果你能设法自己把啤酒打开，我就去喝你的苹果汽水。”

一个挑战哈？我看着啤酒瓶，再看着我为了这个目的特意买的啤酒起子，然而我无法抓住起子，只因为我的手已经被瓶子占满了。我想象了一下努力挣扎的场景……

“真见鬼。”

我把啤酒递给了杰克，他大笑出声。

“聪明的选择。”

他打开了两瓶，递给了我一瓶。我坐在了曾经的旧床上，克里斯的夹克还藏在我留下它的地方，就在枕头下面。我就像从前一样，把一只袖子握在了手心里。

“来说说吧，”杰克用瓶子敲了敲我手里的：“在雷德菲尔德家过得如何？”

（TBC）

 

注14：篮球兄弟，《One Tree Hill》，美国2003-2012年开播的一部篮球题材青春偶像连续剧。详细介绍[见此链接。](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0368530/)

注15：这里说的是《生化危机·代号维罗妮卡》的事，克莱尔在游戏的开始为了寻找克里斯而入侵安布雷拉公司巴黎研究所，失手被擒后被送往位于南太平洋的洛克福特岛军事训练所囚禁，后来又被强行带到安布雷拉的南极基地，在那里和兄长一同对战最终Boss阿莱克西亚·亚西福特（Alexia·Ashford）。

注16：《我们的日子》，Days of Our Lives，美国NBC电视台自1965年制播的一部日间肥皂剧。详细介绍[见此链接。](https://www.nbc.com/days-of-our-lives/episodes)

注17：《价格猜猜猜》，The Price is Right，美国自1972年开播的一部家庭游戏节目秀。详细介绍[见此链接。](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0068120/)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

**克里斯**

我知道我不该这么说，但回来工作的感觉挺好。我已将我的人生献给了反生物恐怖主义斗争，作为这里的一份子，我训练指点这群新兵，而他们总有一天会接过我们手中的火炬。好吧，时机是不太理想，这个可以肯定。我情愿更早些或更迟些，而不是皮尔斯刚刚出院的时候，特别是我答应过他我们会在一起共同度过一段时间。我甚至规划了一堆活动安排计划。谢天谢地他是个善解人意的孩子，丝毫没为此对我抱怨过。

离我上一次负责新训的日子已经很久了，通常而言他们会直接派我回前线战场去。然而对我而言这很完美，因为能让我每晚都有机会回家。

我还需要慢慢习惯身边没有皮尔斯的工作。他成为我的搭档已经有三年之久，我们俩合作产生的满满动力没那么容易改弦易辙。记得有了他之后迅速产生的那种如鱼得水感，我甚至还说过我俩是天生一对这种话，当然是说职业方面。打从开始起，我们就心有灵犀地一个唱红脸一个唱白脸，而且得心应手。我负责鼓舞人心的动员演讲，培养全队的信任感以及激发士气，而皮尔斯负责必要时对他们大吼，确保每一个人不掉队。他真的很擅长这个，而由于我个人很讨厌自己做这件事，不得不说这种合作方式极其适合我。

这导致了在新兵心里他比我更加可怕。但即使如此，皮尔斯依然被他们敬仰和尊重。他是个出色至极的副队长，而他再也不会出现在这里了，我意识到了没他之后工作将会变得多么艰难。

这并不是说我现任的副队长无法胜任这份工作，他其实做得也不赖。这是个随和的人，和我一样无意恐吓那些可怜的新人。但在部队里，你不能让士兵们随心所欲不受管束，就在我花了一些功夫努力与新副队长的领导风格相互磨合时，出了些闹心的事导致我不得不在办公桌前多加班了好几个小时。

我手下的一名士兵本周将遭受军事法庭审判。某个刚从高中毕业的白痴卖掉了手中由BSAA提供的武器，还天真地认为他能替换掉这些武器而不会受到任何过问。我知道如果有皮尔斯在，这事永远不会发生。皮尔斯会在所有人之前就发现这事，他会把那个新兵加举报他的家伙一起骂到狗血淋头，但最终没有人会上军事法庭。就算落到最坏的地步，他会来找我讨论，这样我们就能共同找出解决的办法。尽管他外表冷漠，皮尔斯绝对是个擅长团队合作的人，而全队都心知肚明这一点。

而现在，对我手下这名新兵而言一切都为时已晚。他毫无疑问会被BSAA开除。唯一的问题只是这可怜孩子会付出多少代价。与可能收到的罚款相比，他的最低工资只能算是小巫见大巫了。

我不得不花上几个小时去了解详情，打了好几个电话，准备他的辩护。当我判断自己已经尽了最大努力，剩下只能听天由命，时间已经都快要到凌晨三点了。

我回到家，尽可能不制造出噪音。因为皮尔斯就睡在客厅，我得在进房时避免前门发出吱呀响声。但令我惊讶的是皮尔斯并没睡觉，沙发床被拉了出来，而他正坐在黑暗的房间里看着几乎静音的电视，整个人紧紧裹在被子里，看上去有些低落。

“皮尔斯！”我轻声呼喊，不想吵醒应该在自己房间里休息的克莱尔：“你怎么还没睡？别告诉我你在等我。”

当然他是在等我。他抬头看过来。

“你回得好晚，”他回避了我的问题：“工作上遇到麻烦了？”

“是啊。”

时间已经是很晚而我得在早上八点返回基地，原本我打算一回家就直接上床睡觉，但皮尔斯等到这么迟就只是为了看到我回家，所以我至少应该花些时间和他聊聊。特别是因为我总是在他早上醒来前就得离开，下班之后是我们唯一能相互见面的时间。

我对他说了我手下那新兵的全部是非，同时把剩饭菜放进微波炉里热了热。

“你饿了吗？要不要我给你也热点吃的？”

“不了谢谢，我已经吃过了。”

皮尔斯打了个大呵欠，下巴差点就要脱臼。他几乎都快因为疲倦而一头栽倒了，为什么他要坚持等我？当我再次问他时，得到的回答是他有些担心。

“为什么？”

“我不知道，就是有点儿罢了。”

他又打了个呵欠，皮尔斯经历过我无法忽视的精神创伤，然而他依然担心我。而我原本应该是担心他的人，因为他才是差点死去的一个。

我从微波炉里拿出食物，然后端着盘子坐到了他身边的沙发床上。他挪了挪身子给我腾出地方，电视里放的一部意大利西部片已经到了结尾，我调响了声音，一边吃饭一边和他看电视兼聊天。至少我原本的打算是这样，因为不到两分钟之后他便陷入了梦乡。

直到他的头滑到我肩上我才注意到。他睡得人事不省，可怜的家伙。看他这副模样令我不忍心动弹。我可能偶尔会难以理解皮尔斯，但有一件事是肯定的：这孩子需要一点安慰。某种意义上而言，他均匀的呼吸声，他的重量和温暖同样给我带来了宁静。他还活着，生机蓬勃，那是人类的体温。

我看着电影直到播放结束，反正已经是凌晨四点，我得在两小时后起床，现在再上床睡觉已经没什么意义。我换了个电视台，自己也打了会儿盹，一切都很美好。

不知为何我突然惊醒了过来，不小心的动作也惊醒了皮尔斯。他一脸睡意，略微直了直身，但意识到自己靠在我身上时，他突然猛地弹了开来，手忙脚乱地瞬间爬到了沙发对侧，站在了沙发旁两手举向天，仿佛是在证明他没做错什么事。

“我发誓，队长，我不是有意的！”他叫道。

这让我笑了起来，他这是怎么了？

“冷静，皮尔斯！你什么都没做，没关系。”

他坐了下来，尽管是在沙发另一边依旧保持着距离。毫无疑问肯定是因为穆勒和他不断的捕风捉影导致皮尔斯可能在害怕我有了什么错误想法。年轻人和他们的青春焦虑啊！荒谬的情形导致我仍然笑得像个白痴。本想取笑他几句，但看到他仿佛咬了一口柠檬的表情，我没敢开口。

我转过身捂住嘴咳了咳以便隐藏我的大笑：“现在几点了？”

皮尔斯看了看他的手机，已经五点三十了。我本应该在半小时后起床。但既然我现在醒着，那不如充分利用这段时间。我准备了一份早餐全餐给我和皮尔斯，我俩坐在沙发床上一边看电视一边吃饭，就像对老夫老妻一样。上帝，如果我手下的那群新兵看到我这幅模样，我的领导形象就要破产了。

我心情愉悦地离家上班。一整晚几乎没睡的我并没有很介意。这绝对不是我第一次通宵工作。好吧，对我的那群新兵们来说今天估计可能会稍稍触点霉头，但反正我们今天的任务就是些基础训练嘛。

 

**皮尔斯**

比起任何其他事，我更想去和克里斯一起上班。我会负责文书工作，会好好教育那群菜鸟什么是常识……这些是我得心应手的事。在我还是他副官时，克里斯从来不用工作到这么晚。

如今我确实是住进了他的家里，然而和我曾经想象的不同，我见到他面的时候反而没那么多，事实最终证明我们共聚时间最多的居然还是我住院的那段时候。

清晨时分，我会把我的闹钟设得比克里斯的早十分钟，就只为了能多看见他那么一点点。我装着仍在熟睡的样子，实际上是看着他起床盥洗，煮咖啡，做出门前的准备。我明白这既可悲又虚伪，但对我而言，这是千金不换的十分钟，我没有错过任何一次。在出门之前，他总会走到我身前，然后停下脚步轻手揉揉我的头发，仿佛在对我说晚上见。如果他觉得我没睡熟，他是绝不会这么做的。

他走之后，我多数时候与克莱尔一起度过。我们每天都去探望杰克，剩下的时间她会带我去看电影、购物、出门散心、或者参加那些奇奇怪怪的环保嬉皮聚会，里面全都是些不知从哪儿来的生物恐袭幸存者。我不是很清楚克莱尔究竟靠什么工作谋生，但有一件事很清楚：她从未停歇过。

我不是特别喜欢出门，特别是开头的那几天，然而克莱尔依旧成功把我拖出了家东奔西走。她主动承担了让我再次习惯外部世界的责任，而我必须说这颇有成效。想想一开始我和她形同陌路，而现在她对我至诚相待，我害怕自己显得忘恩负义，导致我不敢对她说不。而她利用这一点对我加以束缚，略做推动，带来某些挑战。多亏了她我才能在短短时间里就习惯了街上那些特意避开我视线的那些人。

克莱尔是个出色的女人。她对我讲了很多关于她自己和克里斯的故事，还有他们的童年是如何作为一对孤儿长大。她在医院探望我时就迅速猜到了我对克里斯的感情。我想克里斯大概真的是唯一一个不知道的了，不得不说这真是幸运。

现在我有更多的事不至于赋闲了。我试着少花些时间在电视上，这是我从杰克那儿得到的坏习惯，现在就是戒掉它的时候了。如今我没必要一天到晚被迫坐在或躺在床上，我希望自己的日常能更有活力，而这样通常等于更加健康。

在医院时，我曾告诉自己如果我不小心的话，我可能会由于整天瘫在电视机前吃着克里斯美味的饭菜而以吹气球般的速度发胖。然而情况似乎正好相反，我的体重不明原因地持续下跌。在中国任务之后的头两个月，我掉了几乎二十磅体重。好吧，其中大概四到五磅是我的胳膊，但这还是很多。我甚至吃的分量足够四人份，还一有机会就进行力量锻炼，然而我仍然保不住体重。更糟的是有时在吃完饭或者锻炼之后我会呕吐个不停。

自我每周六回医院复诊，我决定向医生们讨论这个情况，然而我唯一得到的是医生的责备，他们讥讽地说如果我不是没头没脑的出院就不会变成这样，我原本还该留院观察至少十到十五年。

然而他们还是对我说这或许是病毒带来的影响。病毒不过是被抗体中和，并没有被完全消灭。它仍然在消耗我的能量，而他们没法阻止这一点。说得好像他们还能控制病毒从什么地方开始消耗一样。我每天至少要睡十小时，即使如此我依旧每时每刻都觉得疲惫无力。幸运的是我不会打搅到克莱尔，她经常凌晨四点才睡，一直到下午才起床。

他们定于下周授予我荣誉勋章，会有一个完整的包含BSAA主席演讲的仪式，光想想就能让我紧张不已。我没告诉任何人授勋这事，但消息在部队里传播的速度就和野火一样。我父亲是陆军中人，我两个兄长也是，还有一个在空军，我还有个叔叔在海军陆战队。参军打仗就是我的家族事业，他们一定已经从部分渠道听说了某个尼文斯家的人会被授予荣誉勋章，然而他们会来旁观仪式吗？

最让我担心的人是我父亲。我已经好几年没有和他联系了。如果我带回这枚家里数代人梦寐以求的勋章，他会改变对我的看法吗？他会如何评价我的外表？他会为我感到难过一回吗？而我又该怎么反应呢？我不确定自己是否能原谅他清教徒般的道德感。

我这一生最可怕的噩梦是他来到我跟前，当着克里斯的面称我为肮脏的娘炮，想起这情景就让我觉得胃里扭曲起来。克里斯从不知晓我与家庭断绝关系的原因，我曾经编造过一些关于宗教信仰差异的故事，把事情描述得足够模糊而神秘，令他不敢深问下去。

“家庭是你能在世上拥有的最美好的东西之一，”这是他最后对我说出口的唯一一句话：“仅仅因为意见分歧而失去它，真是非常遗憾的一件事。”

去对我父母说这话吧，克里斯。身为孤儿的他大概很难想象，有时一对恶意的父母可能比没有父母更加糟糕。我肯定杰克绝对还是没父亲的好，若是被父亲抚养长大，他绝对不会成为像今天这样的一个好人。

我有些好奇，如果我父亲决定在授勋仪式时公开侮辱我，克里斯会作何反应？他会一巴掌抽在我父亲脸上吗？如果他真这么做了，我一定会当场跪下向他求婚的！我是认真的，我绝对会忍不住。

因为那些孝顺之类的胡言乱语，我曾经很难公然违抗我父亲，即使他是那么恶劣。即使到如今，我依然无法让自己打破从小被培养并要求保持的那些行为规范。如果克里斯在我父亲面前为我挺身辩护，那就会……我无法以语言形容那个情景。这太疯狂了，我对他的爱将会攀升到一个崭新的惊叹加上敬畏的层次。

话说回来，我也会面临克里斯终于能把前因后果联系到一起的风险。如果他意识到我那断绝联系的父亲打破这份隔阂就只是为了来骂我一句娘炮或许是事出有因，再去回顾杰克在医院讲的所有糟心到极点的笑话，然后把两件事拼到一起，我就死定了。不过我也认为自己或许对克里斯的精明程度抱有过度的信心了。无意冒犯，队长。

结果到了最后，我的瞻前顾后都成了无用功。我的父亲没有来，我的母亲也没有，我的家人无一现身授勋仪式。如果在人生如此重要的时刻都只能孤身度过，出身于一个七子之家又有什么用处呢？克里斯只有一个妹妹，而他见到她的次数比我见到全家任何人加起来次数都多。

因此事实是参加仪式的人员只有雪莉和克莱尔，以及BSAA的几个旧战友而已。杰克曾经请求过特别许可，以便离开医院前来旁观，然而没能得到批准。克里斯在主席台上，而吉尔·瓦伦汀队长作为BSAA的共同创始人也在那上面，这里甚至还有个摄影组。带着一张怪物的脸面对这一切让我有些恶心不适。然而幸运的是我并非是唯一一个被颁与勋章的人。今天一共有五人获勋。我右手边是一个在疏散人质时失去了双腿的家伙，在我左边一个哭泣的老妇人是代表她的儿子出席，因为她儿子已经昏迷了六个月，无法自行前来。这里似乎处处充斥着悲伤和痛苦。

BSAA主席开始发言，听起来像是一堆毫无意义的杂音。或许我是有些愤世嫉俗了，但这块奖章对我而言真心不值一哂。如果能让我留在BSAA，我会远觉得比现在更加光荣，但这给我的印象就像是发了一个安慰性质的奖。我知道这是我自己心有不甘，而且荣誉勋章极少有人能有幸获得，它是对你服役经历真正充满敬意的认可。但这仍然没法不让我觉得自己是被逐出了部队。

主席冗长的发言仍在继续……老实说我无聊得都快发霉了，杰克没来真是件好事。我无法让自己停止注视着坐在主席台尽头的瓦伦汀队长，除了身为BSAA创始人之一，这个女人还是克里斯的前女友，前·女·友，克里斯的。

我超想知道他俩为什么会分手。他们自小相识，共同参军，一起创建了BSAA……然后他们就那样分了。根据克莱尔的说法，是吉尔主动结束了他们的关系。这世上怎么可能会有人离得开克里斯？我真心想知道究竟发生了什么事。或许她离开是因为她发现了某人有些被压抑的同性恋倾向？上帝，我真心不该在仪式进行的当中想这种事。

不管怎样，一刀两断的人是她。还是克莱尔的说法，克里斯花了好几个月，甚至或许是好几年才从中恢复过来，因为他依然爱着她。克莱尔说她的兄长一旦爱上某人，那就会爱对方一生。不用说，我希望这个对方会是我。然而只要看一看吉尔·瓦伦汀，就能意识到她和我真心是一个在天一个在地。

如果真拿自己和克里斯前女友相比，那我就成了世界第一的傻瓜。这是只有小孩子才会做的事，而我已经太老了。况且尽管主席的发言实在难以激动人心，完全不听也是缺乏尊重的。

……好吧首先，她是个女人，而克里斯是直男，给她加一分。而且她长得还很美，我虽然远远不是这个话题的专家，但她的胸部真心豪华。相对的，我和我的阴阳脸最好还是挖个坑埋起来再踩上几脚的好。瓦伦汀队长事实上在三年前也曾因生物恐怖主义而留下了几道痕迹，但她受到的影响和我的不一样：她是由一头美丽的棕发变成了美丽的白金色发，而我从“不是我吹但我就是帅气四射”变成了敲钟人伽西莫多。瓦伦丁2 : 尼文斯0。

接着说，她四肢健全，而我不再如此。到目前为止，我的最新发现是下雨时我没法用一只手开某些门同时避免自己被雨水淋湿，因为我得用唯一的手拿着雨伞。很悲哀，不是吗？更糟的是在发现这一点之前我已经折腾了了十五分钟，就只是为了想办法打开那把该死的伞。

让我们再继续：我和克里斯之间有接近十四岁的年龄差，而吉尔和他同龄；我是个无业游民，她是BSAA的队长；我的家庭永远不可能接纳克里斯，而吉尔和他一样是个孤儿。

我可以在整个演讲期间就这么一条条说下去，也就是能列上好长一段时间，但奇怪的是思考这些并不会让我感到沮丧。瓦伦汀队长是我一直以来敬佩万分的人物，就像我对雷德菲尔德队长一样。我知道他们合作无间，但仍然有一点能让我打败吉尔：她甩了克里斯，而我没有。所以我仍有机会。

自从我开始与克里斯住在同一屋檐下，我不由自主开始感到乐观。或许是因为每天清晨我都能见到他，又或许是杰克一直在告诉我说人恒者事竞成。但我开始认为无论花上多少时间我俩最终还是能在一起，原因仅仅是因为如今我真心希望我们能成。我甚至不需要展开攻势，命运最终会将我们相连。我知道自己满脑子的这种想法既危险还蠢到令人无语，然而这改变不了他收留了我，在人群中牵我的手，还让我睡在他肩上的事实。所以基本而言，我相信了。虽然看起来傻乎乎，或者说我让自己越过了逐渐相信的过程，直接跳到了确信的结论。人生中的头一次，我让自己开始希望那原本遥不可及的事。

说到这里，我很害怕自己的希望会随时破灭。如果他在此时此地对我说他有了新女友，我不知道自己会作何反应。大概我会礼貌而得体地恭喜他，再以同样礼貌而得体的方式径直走进卫生间藏起来，然后一头撞向墙跟世界说再见。这计划看起来似乎并不赖。

演讲似乎终于结束了，我一句话都没听清。总统阁下走过我们每个人面前授予我们勋章，然后我得到了克里斯用来祝贺我的一个紧紧拥抱，就像天堂一样。我不得不强迫自己不至于抱得太久，诱惑过于强烈我几乎就要开始亲吻他的脖颈。在这之后，瓦伦汀队长前来同我握手，令我十分激动。即使我的脑海里正在想象自己问她关于她前男友对鸡奸罪看法的情景。我知道这很可耻，但如果我能知道答案，这会改变一切。

是杰克那家伙把这些狗屁点子印入我脑海的，我真心应该少花点时间和他相处了。

克莱尔和雪莉也给了我大大的拥抱，我之前的确超级愤世嫉俗，但这依旧是个令人百感交集的仪式，当我们正准备离去时，主席叫住了我们：

“雷德菲尔德队长，你能留一下吗？”

克里斯看向我们。

“那我们在外面等你。”克莱尔对他说。

之后我们便坐在走廊外的长椅上等待着，十五分钟后克里斯走了出来，看上去心烦意乱，吉尔和他走在一起。

“怎么了？”克莱尔起身问道。

他的目光从他妹妹转向了我，然后移到了一边。

“我要回去出任务了。”

“什么？这么快？”克莱尔叫道：

“我在这边已经呆了两个月了，这比我之前期待的还要久些，”他语气平平地回答。我不想让他走，见鬼，不，克里斯，求你和我再多呆上几天！忘了我爱着你的事吧，我还没准备好在没有你的时候面对其他世界！

“你被派到了哪里呢？”

在我脑海里的情感开始泛滥成灾之前，克莱尔问他。

“阿拉斯加。他们在一个未记录在案的基地里探测到了生物恐怖分子的活动迹象。”

不不不！过去我听过很多次类似的任务陈述，而我的回答原本通常是“好的队长，命令收到！”然后出发去向其余队友传达任务，打包行囊，准备次日出征。这就是我热爱军队的地方，你不用去思考其中的细枝末节，任何事都有既定的成规以便按部就班，一声回答就是所有行动开始的决定。而现在，我是个平民，这样的我该怎么去告诉克里斯我需要他呢？

“这次会持续多久？”克莱尔试图让声音保持平静。

“我还不知道，我将会去评估事态走向，下一步行动将取决于我的报告。”

如果我没记错，BSAA里部署任务允许的最大时长是五年。五，年。

“你什么时候走？”

克莱尔的声音开始颤抖，她一定已经得知了答案，每次她哥哥告诉她自己要去执行任务时，她问的这个问题都会得到的同一个答案。

“明天。”

我深吸了一口气，抬眼望向天花板。去卫生间，礼貌而得体，祝贺他然后一头朝墙撞去。这原本是我对他有了新女友的计划，但现在似乎也挺适用的。

“皮尔斯，你还好吗？”

“呃？啊当然了队长。只不过我真想和你一起去。”

我鼓起了所有勇气给了他一个微笑，然后突然意识到这说不定是我最后一次见到他了。如果行动出了岔子，谁来守护他的背后呢？

“真抱歉必须告诉你们这些，事情实在是太突然……”

“我原本很乐意承担他的任务，”吉尔补充：“但他们准备派我到中国，去监督兰翔隔离区里的突袭行动。”

那一发我们没能阻止的导弹。这是否意味着那个地区的噩梦终于要结束了？或许那个本拥有四百万居民的城市还是能有部分人成功逃离？我看着雪莉，她看上去仿佛想说些什么，领导隔离区里的突袭行动听起来是她的拿手好戏，特别是由于她是这城市如今遗留状态的第一手见证人。这段时间以来她一直在对BSAA进行一些研究，询问了部分机构，向克里斯打听关于这个组织的工作方式，她正在考虑递交加入BSAA的申请，这让杰克的怒火直冲九天。但我认为她的决定是正确的。为拯救世界而战，人间还有比这更美好的梦想吗？

尽管我们正打算对明天就要离去的克里斯进行漫长的告别，雪莉还是忍不住询问了兰翔的近况更新。她和瓦伦汀队长共同离开去进一步讨论详情，最终这里只剩下克里斯，克莱尔和我三人。

“那么……”克莱儿开口：“你晚饭想吃什么？”

这种悲伤，这种被抛下的感受，她肯定已经经历了很多次，因此知道该怎么应对，而我只需要以她为榜样就好。说到底她是克里斯的亲妹妹，而我和克里斯除了我脑子里编造的那些幻想之外，并没有任何实质的联系。

在回家的车上，克莱尔在驾驶座上一遍又一遍对我说我应该继续留在他们家，无论克里斯在或者不在。

“你可以直接住在他房间里，而且你看着吧，没有他我们会很开心的。他再不会跑来关掉我们的音乐，我们也再不必被迫吃掉过期的酸奶了！只要我们想，我们可以叫雪莉天天都来过夜开通宵趴体，再也不用听他在那儿捶门抱怨第二天还要上班！我们终于能自由了！”

她的语调欢快，但她的双眼直直盯着马路中央，空无一物，和来来回回的雨刷以相同频率眨动，她的心并不在此处。

第二天，他要出发了。

克莱尔和我试图表现得坚强，边笑得浑不在意边说：“滚蛋吧，终于能摆脱你了！”，一旦快装不下去的时候就低头看手表。我很高兴克莱尔和我同在，如果只有我一个，我不知道自己该如何撑过去。

到了凌晨四点，我们俩穿着睡衣等在公寓楼前，一辆军用护卫车会来接他走。

当护卫车出现在街道上时，克里斯给了他妹妹一个把她整个人紧紧搂在怀里再举到悬离地面的熊抱。晨曦中他俩的样子看起来十分可爱。

对我，他没有把我抱进他怀里，而是一手扶在我的肩上深深地看着我。或许我该是那个主动上前的人，然而我不敢。就如同先前每次接近他身边时一样，我被担心他会拒绝我的忧虑给束住了手脚。所以我直挺挺站在那里回望向他，一动都不敢动。

“很抱歉我不得不这么对你。”他说。

“你没必要这么说！我会没事的，有克莱尔在。只要你保证你在那边会当心自己，队长。”

“我保证。”

“别忘了这次没有我掩护你了。”

“说得好像我会忘一样，听不到你质疑我的命令，我肯定会感觉怪怪的。”

我笑出了点声，这个时候我不怎么能控制自己。

“我会尽快回来的，”他补充：“有机会我就会打电话。”

“他现在说得好听，”克莱尔开玩笑：“事实是他根本不会打电话，六个月之后我们就会发现他已经彻底忘记我们的存在了。”

“你就是没办法放过这事哈？”

他放开了我，抓住了克莱尔给了她一个锁头，克莱尔大笑出声。

“绝不！”她一边挣扎一边回答。

汽车按了按喇叭。

“我得走了，”他再一次严肃了起来：“好好照顾对方，OK？我会给你们打电话的。皮尔斯……”

我原本双眼直盯着地面，而他的手轻轻拂过我的脸颊。我仿佛被电击般浑身一缩，不知道他是否有意而为，他看上去一如平常。

“……队长？”

“在我回来时，或许你能放下那些一本正经的礼节，直接称呼我克里斯。”

冷静，不要脸红，不要像个傻瓜。

“好——好的，或许吧。”我结巴了，感觉喉头哽咽。

还说要显得不傻呢，我得在这之后好好练习一下了。他最后抱了抱克莱尔，然后进了车，关上车门前迅速地挥了挥手，而我俩就像群小孩子一样挥舞着手向他告别，看着他渐行渐远。一方面我觉得心碎，但另一方面，这令我微笑：克里斯最终还是心甘情愿回到了执行任务之中，这是他的工作，他的事业；他为此而战，他为此而生。

（TBC）


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

**杰克**

之前尼文斯出院那会儿，我曾确信我俩这辈子再也不会见面了。既然他会去和他亲爱的老雷同居，我们俩的关系大概就只剩下一年互送一次明信片，婚丧嫁娶时通知一声，但如果在商店里见到对方，就只能交换一下尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑然后打个哈哈：“哎呀呀真是好久不见！时间过得真快啊？我很想和你喝一杯但可惜我没时间，我的车正并停在路中间呢，对不起！”

然而事实并非如此。就在出院的第二天，皮尔斯就带着提啤酒回到了这里，自豪地告诉我他自己是如何成功搭乘公交车来到了这里，就像个大孩子一样。从那时起，他一直定期来看我，并不是每天，但已是尽他所能的频繁。有时候他会和克莱尔一同前来，其他时间他一个人来。他会给我带来薯片和杂志，然后告诉我他是有多么努力地 **不去** 和雷德菲尔德操在一起。因为没错，一旦皮尔斯有上手机会（同时我发誓雷德菲尔德的行为即使从客观角度来看也是有够不清不白的），他似乎就会故意给自己拆台，而且还引以为荣，那个白痴……不信你看看他一边笑容满面一边说，他本来想把我抱在怀里我本来也超级想被他抱在怀里但我还是白眼一翻对他说滚滚滚，我很了不起吧？

他们这种精神病一样的逻辑让我头疼到不可想象的地步，两个人都是。

雷德菲尔德也还是会来看我，这件事更令人惊讶。他每次都会在大约中午时分过来，那是新兵在食堂就餐的时间，而他工作的地点离医院大概也就一百码距离。他总是会给我带食物來。

最初几次房间里只有我们两个人时，气氛诡异得让我有些浑身发毛。我们之间没有任何交流，但这依然是个陪伴，非工作时间只要是个人来看我我都欢迎。我真心无聊到疯，再说他的饭菜确实美味无敌，这是加分项。

久而久之，我们陷入了一种例行公事：雷德菲尔德进门之后做的第一件事就是从我手里抢过频道器关掉电视机，然后拉开百叶窗，碎碎念我的生活方式是如何如何不健康。到最后我们就不可避免陷入了你来我往的互嘲状态。我真不知道克里斯原来是这样的老母鸡性格，实话说我其实并不讨厌，但这不代表他不烦死人。哪怕是他放过了电视，一旦他谈起手底的新兵，或者尼文斯，或者伊多尼亚和中国的新况进展，互嘲的结局依然没什么不同。或许这就是我俩沟通的方式吧，我不清楚。但我从没停止让他糟心过。或许这是某种报复他杀了我父亲的方式，又或许是因为他在关于尼文斯事情上的反应速度太过龟爬，令我真想把常识用漏斗灌进他的脑子。但是好吧，即使我很难准备好大声承认，雷德菲尔德和尼文斯没有抛下我这事令我深受感动。而克莱尔也不时前来看我，因为我和雪莉的恋情不那么顺利。

最近几个月，我俩的感情开始逐渐四分五裂。但我爱她，真的。我对她的感情甚至难以用言语形容。在她之前我没爱过任何人。我们之间有一堆问题，有些事情行不通，而这一切或多或少都能归咎于我被关在了医院不得出门。

让我们有话直说吧，我指的是床事。我们没有任何隐私，医务人员从来不敲门，玻璃门窗让人一览无余，但我们根据形势尽可能随机应变，甚至还有一点点创新。雪莉还觉得很有趣，她说三十年后这会是给孩子们讲故事的好题材。我是觉得对孩子们说这些事简直是脑子有问题，但我知道雪莉她只是在开玩笑。事实上我们俩唯一一件毫无异议的事就是我们都不想要孩子。我们各自的父母都曾伤害过我们，抛弃过我们，想要毁灭世界，或者给我们注射病毒。

起初找到方法成功实现目标并不困难，研究员还没开始对我进行实验，多数时间我都能一个人呆着。就在尼文斯搬进我房间之前，他们刚开始着手讨论我的案例。之后事情甚至更加简单：当雪莉和我开始有些粘粘糊糊的时候，尼文斯就会站到走廊里去替我们把风，就像大学生为他们室友做的那样。如果有护士打算进门，他会拦住他们然后问一大堆蠢兮兮的关于他健康状况的基础问题，一般都是关于他身体上那巨大剥了皮般的补丁或者起了厚痂的丑陋部分，尽是血淋淋的细节问题。一半时间他的确会被叫去进行些测试，但这给了我和雪莉足够时间穿好衣服，而事后这就成了我们之间的笑谈。

当皮尔斯离开这里去和雷德菲尔德一起生活后，事情变得更复杂了。医生们增加了他们的检查频率，从早到晚不停骚扰，最后我们不可避免被抓了现行。你们看，问题在于这医院正式禁止我在实验持续期间进行交配行为（没错这就是他们的原话），换句话说，只要我还被关在这儿就不行。而且就好像被抓了现行还不够丢人，他们还对我俩大吼大叫，就仿佛我们还是群小学生。雪莉对整件事有些接受不来，从那时起她对探访感到心惊肉跳，而医务人员简直就是尽了他妈的最大努力恐吓她，想让她永远不要再来。护士们叫她荡妇，研究人员怪她搞砸了一切以至于我现在得待上更长时间，之后他们从来没放我们单独在一起过。他们卸掉了面向走廊的窗户上的百叶帘，每次雪莉来访时，就会有一个护士站在门口盯着我们的一举一动，这他妈真心压力山大。

我们能做到极限的就是不去在乎，然后提醒我们自己这都是暂时的，我不可能被永远困在这里。我对雪莉说她没资格抱怨，因为探访时间结束后她可以回家而我还得应付盖世太保们无时无刻的监视。雪莉回答说我根本不知道她住在哪里，所以我最好是能闭上嘴。在这之后我们之间就没笼罩那么多童话光环了。

通常雪莉的家是在纽约，但这个BSAA军营及下属的反生物恐怖研究所和医院联合基地坐落于内华达州的沙漠腹地，最近的城市离这儿都有四十分钟车程。为了能尽可能多来看我，雪莉不得不向某个至少一百岁的丑老太婆租了个房间，每次我的女孩出门的时候这老巫婆都当她是个妓女一样，而在雪莉回去后还假惺惺地要雪莉给她来个足部按摩，我敢打赌她既尖酸又刻薄。

所以没错，这对雪莉一定很难。但当她告诉我这些事时，我对她说：给你，拿我的钱去住间五星级酒店，结果她拒绝了。我不明白为什么她不拿我的钱，见鬼，说到底我们是男女朋友。如果我给了她解决问题的出路而她却还是想和那个老巫婆住在一起，那她又有什么好抱怨的？

我们的争吵也越来越频繁，她会在探视时间结束前就离去，而第二天她也不会给我打电话。几天之后她会再来，我们承认双方的行为都有些傻，但情况并没有好转，问题依旧存在。

就在昨天，我们俩因为最愚蠢的理由吵了一架。她告诉我说明天可能没法过来，因为她在内华达州另一边有个很重要的面试。令我烦心的并非是她不能来看我，而是当我身为千万富翁的同时她却在找工作。我的意思是我肯定她正打算不久后就甩掉我。不然为什么她这么积极找工作？除非是那些经济独立或者女权主义的鬼话……不不不，她一定是准备离开我，绝对是这样没错。她来看我的次数已经越来越少了……她只是在等待一个对我挑明的时机，仅此而已。

尼文斯说这都是我的错，真是插刀教教徒。他说雪莉想要一些自己的空间是很自然的事，本来这里医生对她的恨意已经让她的探望变得够难了，结果我还要对她大呼小叫。问题是我还能做什么？我只是……我只是想和她多呆一段时间，你们懂？我厌倦了每天下午五点就不得不看着她离开，我需要的不止这探访的几个小时。我需要离开这家医院，这个地方就是蚕食我们之间感情的罪魁祸首。

每过一天，我都比前一天更清楚地意识到躲在垃圾箱里逃离杀手巨人的那段日子远比现在更快乐。那时我俩的距离比现在近得多，真是悲哀。

我不停对自己说只要到了出院的那天一切都会迎刃而解的。可问题是这一天似乎遥遥无期。

就算是当前，我仍正处于一次实验的中途：不许吃喝，不许运动，静脉补充营养，一旦我想拔针就会有警报响起。雪莉对我冷冰冰，雷德菲尔德一周前去了阿拉斯加，照这个速度下去，就算我孤零零死在这里也不会有任何人注意到。

但是等一下：病房的门开了，我看到尼文斯被两个护士架了进来。现在还没到探视时间，只是清晨七点不到。

“嘿。”他打招呼。

“你就是离不开我，我就知道！”

“没错。”他的回答有些心不在焉。

他看上去一团糟，比平时状态更差。左半身毫无血色，双眼红肿发炎，额头上渗着豆大的汗珠。看上去不怎么像我上周见到的他，更像是我们在水下工厂里发现他时的那个半死不活的样子。他的右边倒没什么变化，和从前一样依然像一团剁碎的肉馅。

他随身带着他那个大运动包，把它放在了床上，意味着他至少会在这边住上几天。我问他出了什么事，他说他发烧了，可能是流感，以防万一医生们让他在这儿留观几天。

他再次出了门，护士带他去做几项检查。一小时后他回到了房里，倒在床上缩成一团。双面人回来的时机对我正好，我马上就要犯抑郁症了。

好吧，现在的状态不怎么适合东聊西扯。他确实是看起来不太妙，原本早上的样子看起来还不错，结果刚过中午他就花了一半时间在卫生间呕吐。如果他回来的目的只是为了把胃肠型流感传染给我，那还是免了吧，谢谢！

我或许这么说出了口，但我绝不是认真的。就算他没怎么能开口，有个人在身边也感觉很好。至少他有在听我说话。我可以花一上午时间抱怨雪莉，这感觉很爽！但就算烧到四十度，尼文斯还是有办法教训我，说这都是我没有给予我女友足够尊重的错，老天爷呀……

“说得好听，知道吗，你和你的雷德菲尔德，我觉得你对他就是太过舔狗了！”

正跪在卫生间里翻江倒海呕吐的尼文斯居然还能头也不抬地竖了我一个中指。哈，霸气四射！

不过这还是太疯狂了。雷德菲尔德才走了一个星期，尼文斯就烧得快要脑死亡了。这家伙难道是故意的吗？就因为不能忍受两地相思之苦所以选择让自己现在去死吗？这他妈是什么狗屁爱情。

“是啊是啊，你想笑就笑吧，”皮尔斯回到房间抱怨，脸色又红又青就像葡萄牙国旗：“等你得了重感冒，看你还能笑得出来吗。”

你还有脸说！

瞬间一切都回到了他离开医院前的模样。我们互开玩笑，针锋相对，谈论爱情……

尽管服用了护士给他的所有药物，皮尔斯的身体情况还是没有好转。没人知道他出了什么问题。医生们觉得这可能是一例重症流感，但尼文斯说他觉得截肢部位的附近有疼痛感，然后他们转口又称这是一例程度最严重的心身疾病。特别是因为尼文斯无法再入眠，他不停翻来覆去，每五分钟就醒来一次。医生们给了他一些安眠药，但在起效之前他总是把药都吐了出来。说真的，我这辈子都不要再踏足那个卫生间了。

最终在整整两天后，医生们采用注射某种药物的方法让他睡着了，这样他至少能得到一整晚的休息。呼……不用再听到他继续整夜来回折腾对我也是个良好的放松。

我睡得死沉，尼文斯一整晚没发出任何声音。就在清晨护士第一轮查房之前我醒了过来。我抻了抻身体，然后打开了电视。这几个星期我自己的状态也不是特别好，不知道是尼文斯的错还是他们在我身上做实验的问题。但算了，至少暂时没什么需要大惊小怪的。我回头瞥了一眼双面人然后——

“哎呀—— **我操！** ”

血，满床满地都是血。除了血之外还有些更恶心的东西，就像J'avo流的脓液。我没浪费时间绕到床边拖着我静脉点滴的支架再去尼文斯那边，而是直接一把扯掉了身上连着的所有东西然后跳到了他身上。我试着摇醒他，失败之后我用手猛抽向他的脸，他没醒过来。

“尼文斯！见鬼！醒醒！这他妈是什么情况？！上帝啊，你的手臂！”

他那可怕的变异手臂又从原本被截肢的部位长了回来，看起来和在水下工厂时一模一样，粘腻而恶心，满是疖肿和水泡，暴露在外的肉质和软骨，环绕着闪烁的电弧光。这东西，它又重生了，仅仅在一夜之间就卷土重来，绝对太他妈恐怖了。

我猛按铃呼叫护士，然后继续尝试唤醒尼文斯，我激烈地摇晃着他，大声叫喊着，最后他的眼皮颤了颤，终于睁了开来，他呻吟着：

“怎么了？”

噢谢天谢地，幸好他还是他自己。

“别担心，我已经叫了护士，他们会处理的，但这他妈究竟是怎么发生的？”

我未经思索就问了出来。虽然没继续摇晃他，但我仍抓着他的肩膀没放手。见鬼，有那么一秒他真的吓死我了。

然后他看见了那手臂，如遭雷击，这幅情景究竟还要重复多少次？

“杰克……”

他的声音宛如呓语，满是恐惧。他的呼吸开始紊乱，惶然中越来越急促。他用那只正常的手死死抓住了我的胳膊。

“上帝啊，杰克，这不可能。”

这情景绝对超现实，没错。他一点点移动着那条J'avo手臂，张开又闭上手臂前端那长得像钳子一样的部分。你能听到从那儿传来微弱的火花爆裂声，电流在表面劈啪作响，这就是那条在水下工厂救了我和雪莉性命的手臂，和当时相比稍短了些，也更萎缩了点，但它正在我们的眼前不断再生。

然后皮尔斯开始真正惊慌失措了，他浑身猛地一震，拼命把那条右手臂举得离身体尽可能远，而他的左手臂正被我压在身下。我不打算放手，在医生们到达之前，我很轻松就把他固定在了床上。医生们给他打了镇静剂，而尼文斯任其施为，最后他们带走了他。离开之前医生们对我扯下静脉通道和之后的动作狠狠发了一番牢骚，然后我就被独自扔在了房里。

上帝，看看什么叫做粗暴的叫醒服务。

他们把尼文斯再次带回来的时候已经是下午，而尼文斯又一次被截了肢，整个人陷入了茫然状态。他甚至就没试图用微笑来让我放心，相反他只是面对着墙躺在床上，自从护士们把他放回床后就完全没动弹过。

“你还好吗？”

没有回音，我再次尝试：

“哈喽~~~？你醒着吗？我在和你说话呢，双面人！”

他缓缓转过了身朝向我，愣愣看了我一会儿，然后吐出一句丝毫不在状况的：

“呃？”

“……算了。”

接下来的两天都是这样，他沉默得像堵石墙，对任何事都没反应，只用单音节回答问题。然而在他的脑海里肯定是另一番场景，每小时疾驰一百英里那种。为什么会这样？我会变成什么东西？大概都是这么些问题。无疑没有任何一个有利于他精神状态。多谢这二次变异，研究者们现在确认了疫苗仅仅只能在预先施打时方能见效。如果C病毒已经感染全身，你就得接受终身治疗。

我尽了一切努力试图把他拖出胡思乱想的状态。我打开电视，再关掉它，一直一直不停说话，给他念我能在网上找到的最可怕的笑话（说尽了一切努力不是开玩笑的），我对他大吼，羞辱雷德菲尔德，讲雪莉的笑话……全部都没起作用。最后我放弃了。无论他需要什么，那都不是我。我的友谊也好，我那些令人尴尬的笑话也罢，现在都帮不了他。

过去的一个小时里他一直在摆弄他的手机。他仔细浏览着短信，键入了几个词，然后又删掉了他们，如此循环一遍又一遍……他想打电话给雷德菲尔德，但他不敢。部队里可以随身携带私人手机吗？我觉得答案基本上是否定的。但克莱尔说过一旦有紧急情况，你是允许联络BSAA的，他们会进一步联络行动总部，再由行动总部来决定是否授权联络士兵本人。皮尔斯不可能这么做的。他甚至都不敢……真他妈操蛋，就算身陷这种惨境他都不敢给雷德菲尔德打电话，哪怕就是听一听语音答录机里的声音。这太心酸了，真心看得人难受。你在哪儿，雷德菲尔德？当你的副队长需要你时，你这混蛋又在哪里？

手机忽然在他手里震动起来，尼文斯惊得浑身一颤。呼……终于有反应了！他猛地扭过头看我。

“我打给他的，所以怎样？你到底接还是不接？”

“我只是……是克里斯。”

“那就接呗？”

突然间他焦虑万分，而之前这人明明已经淡漠了整整两天。他手忙脚乱地接起了电话：

“喂？”他嘶哑着回答，声线绷得像弓，完全不在状态。

但几秒钟之内，我眼见他的整个脸就这么放松了下来，然后微微倚身，舒适地靠进了枕头堆里。

“队长……”他开始说话，语音已经平稳多了：“你在那边怎么样？”

短暂的安静，然后尼文斯发出了一声脆弱的笑声。真不可思议，我先还以为自己是唯一一个知道该如何让他笑起来的人呢，真是对我自尊的沉重打击。

他们简短聊了几句，我甚至连装都懒得装，正大光明地偷听，反正皮尔斯也根本没在注意我。他已经沉浸于和他心爱队长的愉快聊天里了。一开始基本上都是雷德菲尔德在说话，尼文斯的回答就一两个单词，实在难以猜出他们在聊啥，但没过一会儿，事情开始变得明朗了：

“是的……”尼文斯说：“是的……好，这能行……”

然后是：

“啊，不好意思，我没法把电话递给她，我现在不在你家里。”

“……”

“在医院。”

电话另一头传来了叫嚷声。我不确定阿拉斯加现在是什么时间，但这儿已经将近夜晚十一点，早就不是探视时间了。

“没有，不用担心，没什么大事。”

说得真轻松！

“是的……是，我知道……是的……我动了手术，但……”

“……”

“……阑尾炎。”

阑尾炎？神他妈的 **阑尾炎** ？？上帝，他这次又想把自己坑到什么地步了？但实话说，他做这事根本不足为奇。

对话又持续了一小会儿，然后皮尔斯挂了电话，转头向我，他脸上的笑容能亮瞎人眼。

“克里斯一周后会回来提交战况报告，他会在这边逗留四十八小时。”

他双眼闪闪发亮，仿佛身在天堂。我不知道为什么，但这令我觉得特别憋屈，他的模样让我心痛。为什么当人生遭受了如此劫难的时候他还能满心欢喜？四十八小时，简直不值一提，真他妈太蠢了，有什么好开心成这样的？

“真棒。”我最后还是扔下了这么一句。

他点点头，仍在微笑。他这几天真遭了不少罪，所以我不想用哪怕一点点负面的东西戳破他欣喜的泡泡。沉默了一会儿，他继续说道：

“我觉得我会对他说……”

什么？他要告诉他什么？皮尔斯深深吸了口气：

“……说我需要他，我希望他留下。他的阿拉斯加任务主要是渗透潜入，但这不是他的专长领域。在他的报告里，如果他愿意，就可以推荐一个更符合任务要求的队长。他说他想听听我的意见。我想告诉他我宁愿他留在这里……你会觉得这很自私吗？”

自私？啊呸！有那么一会儿我还以为他终于决心告诉克里斯自己爱着他呢？然而我不确定。事情到了现在，只要他不瞒着对方C病毒复发的事我就满足了。

“哈，老天爷啊，终于到这一天了，我只有这个想法。”

但我想说的是，你真能说出口吗？让我们走着瞧吧，他到最后肯定还是屁都不敢放一个的。

 

**皮尔斯**

一个星期，只要再等短短一个星期克里斯就会生龙活虎地回来了，我真心等不下去，满脑子都只有这件事。老实说，这对我更好，因为这样能阻止我的脑子再去想任何同病毒有关的事。

我没告诉克里斯病毒复发的事，而且也没打算告诉他。嗯，这必须取决于我们俩见面之后的事情发展，谁知道呢？我花了好多时间来幻想：他进入我的房间，被情感淹没而说不出话来，我站起身，他双手紧紧环抱住我，就像他曾对克莱尔那样把我抱离地面，然后在我耳边低语：我真想你！我再也不会让你离开我身边了，你听见了吗？再也不会了！他深深吻我，天上飘下雨点般的彩花，所有医院工作人员像浪漫喜剧里一样集体鼓掌……我在脑中编织的幻想包含了各种各样的场景。

我极其清楚事情不可能变成这样，但老实说，唯一真正重要的部分是他会回来。在情感上，就算我们没法保持在他出任务之前那样也无所谓，做梦很幸福，我需要这个。

第二次变异之后，恐惧压过了我其它一切感情，当然还有厌恶，和以前一样。病毒并未被完全消灭，它只是休眠而已，而我不得不进行终身治疗以保持目前这个状态，否则它会卷土重来。如果这次发作教会了我一件事，那就是C病毒比我更加强悍。

还有件事情同样可怕，但更加阴沉险恶。那一天里有五分钟，我再次拥有了一条右臂。这是一条可憎的手臂，变异扭曲而充满毁灭力，令人痛苦不堪，但那仍是一条手臂，一条我可以感觉，可以移动的手臂。过去的三个月里，原本司空见惯的日常事务已经成为了需要克服的一项项挑战，能够重新弯曲手肘，旋转手腕，反复蜷起伸直那看起来像是手指的部分……这感觉已经超越了奇特。自从截肢以来的每一天我都在想念我的手臂，每次看向空空如也的右边身体都会让我悚然一惊。这不是任何人的错，但我仍然不由地觉得这太过残酷。曾经的我不想和那条变异手臂产生任何交集，但如今我开始怀疑如果有了它，人生是不是会变得容易一些？为什么我这么拼命让自己看起来更像个人类？反正从外表上看我已经惨不忍睹了，我骗不过任何人，甚至连杰克都觉得我不该砍掉那条屌炸天的手臂。某些我曾确信不疑的事情，现在开始逐渐动摇了。

某种意义而言，所有这些疑惑都是克里斯的缺席导致的。因为自从我知道他要回来，几天后本人就会出现在我面前的那一刻，我知道我的选择是正确的。C病毒不是我，我是人类，我为了爱情和职责失去了我的手臂，而我绝不后悔，而且为此自豪不已。我绝对不需要一件能让人噩梦不断的替代品。然而当事情变得艰难时，那些犹疑便会一次次反噬。这就是我余生的状态，而我所需要的就就是习惯它。

克里斯不在的时候我牵肠挂肚地思念他，程度超出了我的想象。我知道他离开的这几个星期看上去并不算太久，然而由于我们工作的性质，最近三年我们几乎不分昼夜形影不离，同食共寝，唯一的分离便是他在伊多尼亚失踪那段时期，但那不能算数。那段时期整日里全神贯注只为寻找他，每天风尘仆仆废寝忘食，我生活的中心依然是他，而现在，我和他的联系没那么多了。除了对他日思夜想之外，现实生活中我没什么东西能维系我俩之间的纽带，我无法习惯这一点，导致我沮丧至极，满心孤独，感觉被抛弃。在一起携手齐心工作了三年之后，如今他不再位于我一臂之遥，这让我不寒而栗。

他回来的那天我坐卧不宁，先前我费了无数口舌说服我的医生允许我在这天出院。这次我几乎用不着住一个月院，从截肢中恢复对我也不再是新鲜事了。如此我就能和克里斯克莱尔共度夜晚，就和上一次一样。

当他敲门时，我感觉自己就像个在圣诞节等待圣诞老人出现的小男孩。

“嗨，你们好，”他打着招呼走进门来。

“嗨。”

“下午好，队长！”

一瞬间我觉得自己像个白痴，我应该开始改口叫他克里斯，就像他要求过的那样。然而在百味杂陈之下我还是失了口。然而他并没纠正我，他看上去容光焕发，阿拉斯加的阳光为他的肌肤镀上了一层美丽的古铜色，他在微笑，而且长了一圈诱人至极的浓密胡茬。我忍不住也微笑了，他没把我紧紧抱在怀里，窗外也没有七色彩虹，但这一切仍然像个奇迹。

然后他挪开了身让另一个人进了门。

“皮尔斯，有一个人我想介绍给你认识。”

瞬间，我的表情凝固了。这个人穿着军服，那套军服原本属于我。

“这是丹尼，我的新副队长。（注18）”

我应该好好接受这个人吗？他认为这样会让我开心吗？因为克里斯脸上的笑容依旧灿烂，但对我而言简直就像被雷劈中了一样。他的新副队长？当然他会有一个新副队长，因为他是阿尔法小队的队长，然而他为什么要带这个人来这里？这会对我有好处吗？

那个男人向我走来，我浑身僵硬，一句话也说不出来。

“皮尔斯·尼文斯是吗？很高兴终于能见到你。队长一直都在说你的事，天天从早到晚就没停过嘴。我不得不承认这开始让我羡慕嫉妒恨了。”

他咧嘴，一边说笑一边伸出了手。我只是盯着那手，完全动弹不得。操，操，我通常不是嫉妒的类型，我这是怎么了？克里斯曾有天晚上约瓦伦汀队长出去喝一杯，就只是他们俩，明明就是更容易令人想歪的情景，但我完全没心烦意乱过。难道因为眼前这一个是男人吗？确实，从前当芬恩整天迷弟一样星星眼望着队长，浑身上下都在说“哦~看看我，我又年轻又多愁善感，他的演讲让我泪流满面”时，我的确不是太开心，然而和现在的感受相比依旧是天壤之别。

克里斯用其他人取代了我。

丹尼仍冲我伸着手，我没有握上去，这并非恶意，只是我不知道该如何反应。心理冲击，或是创伤后应激，或者是医生曾提到过的鬼知道是什么的玩意儿。只不过这并不是由截肢，甚至也不是由病毒造成的。

我被人取代了。

克里斯走近他的新副队，碰了碰他的上臂，差一点让我因为紧张而抽搐起来。他按下了那人的手臂，而对方似乎反应了过来。他笑着道歉，伸出了另一只手：他的左手。我抬起了自己的左手，而手在微微颤抖。我感到无助，感到一文不值。我想挖个洞把自己埋起来，从世界上永远消失。

我想回到那个水下工厂，我想死在那一天。

他的手温暖，他的微笑真诚而亲切，他甚至没对我惨遭蹂躏的脸表现出丝毫厌恶，我想大哭。

“丹尼，在你面前的是个战斗英雄，”克里斯开口说：“尼文斯中尉挺身保护过我无数次，我欠他一条命。”

“这话他对我说过一百万次了，”丹尼对我挤了挤眼，用手捂着嘴故意调侃地悄声说：“话说在前头，队长，你想暗示我多少次都行，但可别指望我为你砍掉一只胳膊。”

“还是别了吧！”

然后两人开始哈哈大笑，哄笑声让我联想到那几个红脖子乡巴佬叔叔，在和家里人断绝关系之前我曾在家族聚会中表达过对他们的鄙视，令他们满面通红，即使在孩子们面前依然嘴里骂着不干不净的粗话。这形容是有些夸张，但的确就是我如今的感受。在头昏脑涨中，我开始感到一丝愤怒。他们是在嘲讽我吗？这个新副队是在向克里斯表明我扯断手臂是件多么愚蠢的事吗？就好像随便什么人都能想出更好的主意一样！深陷恐惧和剧痛之中，同时还被一只身长一百五十英尺的怪物盯着，思路清晰难道是件很轻松的事吗？！或许事后来看，当时的做法的确很愚蠢，而且我日复一日都在遭受报应，但我完成了任务，不负所托！

我想尖叫，我想站直身体，把心中的一切感受都倾泻而出。我想辱骂那个在BSAA里鸠占鹊巢的新副队，像希腊悲剧那样仰天怒号抗议，然而我只是拼尽全力咬紧牙关，因为这个手心粘腻的家伙至少让克里斯笑了出来。我花了多少年才让雷德菲尔德队长的嘴角略带上了一丝微笑的影子？一旦我张开嘴，我肯定会崩溃哭泣，而我不能在他面前这样做，不能在克里斯面前。

然而克里斯完全在帮倒忙。他一个问题接一个问题，想知道我过得好不好，阑尾炎的手术进行的怎样？我脑子里唯一能成形的回答是我从来就没得过阑尾炎，你这混蛋。我第四次失去了自己的手臂，就因为我蠢到了为了你，为了救你性命而给自己注射了病毒的地步，克里斯·雷德菲尔德。或许我很软弱无能，但你没资格笑我，你没有资格，因为我才是那个为我的愚行付出代价的人，只有我一个。而你一切安好，神清气爽地离开，然后用出现在你面前的头一个大蠢蛋换掉了我。如果我没那么愚蠢，你甚至不可能今天出现在这里。所以闭嘴，闭嘴吧克里斯，滚出我的房间，因为如果你和你的宝贝副队长继续冲着我这样微笑，我会泪流满面的，然后就会轮到你心怀愧疚，轮到你看起来又愚蠢又刻薄。如果我决定让你明白如此轻易地换掉我这件事给我带来的伤害程度，克里斯，我保证你没法笑成现在这副模样。

“本该如此。”我挤出了这句话，深吸了口气，拼力强忍住一切。

我原谅克里斯的愚蠢程度就和我先前给自己打了这遭天谴的病毒的愚蠢程度完全相同。我蠢到居然会爱上他，他还在问我话，而我一句都没听清，我还在因为前一个问题摇摇欲坠。然后突然间——

“好吧，已经足够了，给我出去。”

说话的是杰克。克里斯惊讶地看着他：

“你怎么了？”

“你们让我火大，这就是怎么了。”杰克厉声说：“我他妈还要解释吗？这里是我的房间，我不想再看见你们的丑脸，所以滚出去！”

克里斯疑惑地望了我一眼，然而杰克的爆发给了我些许勇气，就只有一点点。

“你最好听他的话，队长。”我低声说：“最近他过得不太顺。”

“好吧，”克里斯点头，站起身来：“你跟我们一起走？”

“他得留下来。”杰克斩钉截铁地说：“因为他的……他的阑尾炎，你知道的，他得住院。”

见我在杰克对他无理时居然没有挺身维护他，克里斯似乎有些吃惊，但我根本没试图反应，我只想让他们快走，这样我就能哭出来了。

“那好吧，”克里斯叹了口气，看了看杰克又看了看我：“皮尔斯，我交完报告之后再来接你，可以吗？”

我点了点头，保持视线胶着在地面上。当他再次关上门时，杰克闪给了我一个嘴咧到耳根的笑容。

“谁才是最好的？”

我试图开口回答，试图回应他的笑，然而我做不到。我的喉咙仿佛塞了块水泥，但唯有上帝才知道我有多么感激他。我想为所有的事感谢他，不光是因为把克里斯和他的副手赶出了门，更是因为当病毒在我体内复苏时他一直陪伴在我身边，为了他给我的抗体，给我的友谊。但我做不到。我笔直走进卫生间，把门紧紧锁了起来。

我用鼻子深深吸了口气。你没有理由哭泣，我告诉我自己。世上有那么多人比我更悲惨，那些战争中被俘虏的人，那些在最脏乱的贫民窟里挣扎求生的人，那些从没见过阳光就死去的人，你没有理由因为那愚蠢的嫉妒就哭天喊地。

我单手扶在水槽上支撑自己，倾身向前盯着镜中人。自从我离开水下工厂后我就没有这么做过，我总是尽一切可能避免看到自己的倒影。但就在此时，在这昏暗的浴室里，我直直看向镜中自己的眼睛。

瞬间我就被恶心得浑身一颤。上帝啊，真是不堪入目。我的脸仿佛正在腐烂一样。我退后一步，吓得呆了，现实如同一吨陨石砸中了我：我输给了吉尔·瓦伦汀，我输给了杂志上那些克里斯色眯眯盯着的性感小妞，没问题，我接受现实。但我也输给了这个星球上几乎任何其他随机的男人。就算是获得世界第一窝囊废称号的混球也会比我更令人向往，我那个八十七岁种族主义偏执狂的爷爷都能比我更受欢迎。

那个副队长丹尼，我曾因为他那张圆胖脸和豆子眼而叫他丑八怪，在我嫉妒的顶峰时刻，我曾在心里想：就你那丑八怪的模样是睡不到克里斯的，副队长。

但你看看自己，说这种话有资格吗？看看你脸正中那道恐怖的裂痕！什么时候……妈的，从什么时候我居然会觉得自己有机会？从什么时候起我居然脱离现实到了这般地步，以为自己能用这张脸，用这千疮百孔的身体来迷倒克里斯？我的妄想症什么时候变得这么严重了？

不能哭……不能哭……

只有女人和娘炮才会哭泣。这是我父亲曾说过的话。我曾用了半生时间试图和那种歧视作斗争。

胖子丹尼用他那香肠般的手指和啤酒肚就足以令我一败涂地。就算体重三百磅而且从不洗澡，他照样也能打败我，不费吹灰之力。最重要的是你一眼就能看出他是个好人，而我又尖酸又嫉妒心重。在伊多尼亚，直到芬恩死前我对他都一直浑身是刺，就因为他像个孩子一样围着队长团团转。如果我是克里斯，要在丹尼和我之间做选择的话，我也会毫不犹豫地选他。妈的，如果我是克里斯，与其和名叫皮尔斯的J'avo，我宁愿和麻风病人滚床单。

不知什么时候杰克开始敲卫生间的门。

“给我马上出来尼文斯，听见了吗？”他大叫：“拜托，你已经老到不该再躲到卫生间里哭了，上帝！”

我服从了，并不是因为他那站不住脚的论点（怎么，他就老到有资格对我说教了吗？），而是出于尊重和习惯。

当我之前从昏迷中醒来时，我头一次和杰克共用一个房间。一开始这不容易，我们相处得磕磕绊绊，无论大事小事都能让我们争吵不休，而其中之一便是杰克不许我锁上卫生间的门。说得明白一点，最开始那几天，所有人都认为我会自杀，所以他们让杰克盯着我。对我而言，万一有人突然闯进卫生间然后看到我从前胸变异到后背的上半身，我绝对不想让这种事发生。我们就这个话题吵过几十次架，最后终于偃旗息鼓，开始试着相信对方，事情自然而然就变成了这样。如果杰克让我开门，我就会开。这就是原因。而且，我不会哭泣。

 

**杰克**

见鬼，可怜的家伙！当他看向我时，那张小狗崽儿般的脸就快要泪奔了。他的头昂得高高的，牙关紧咬，试图表现得强硬无畏，但不像雷德菲尔德，尼文斯这家伙强装镇定的时候我是能看出来的。我为他感到难过。他是个说谎专家没错，他和雷德菲尔德之间也的确没什么实质进展，但他盼星星盼月亮般满心期待的团聚时刻绝对不应该落到这个地步！

我的意思是我自己又该怎么办？我没有能力安慰他人，我不知该怎么说话才能让对方感觉好些。面对着他寻求帮助的殷殷眼神，我做了唯一会做的事：当一个反派混蛋。

“你知道吗，双面人？别管我说过的话，你现在可以回厕所哭去了。”

我原以为他会要我滚，骂我冷血无情，就因为这样我才留不住雪莉。或者就这么笑出来，为什么不呢？结果我一个都没猜中。他就只是顺从地低下了头，转身又朝卫生间走去。这让我瞬间心碎。

“等等！我只是开玩笑的！”

我抓住了他的T恤，这是我和他一起生活时逐渐养成的习惯：皮尔斯不喜欢被别人抓住手臂，因为这会让他失去自由行动的能力。

“我是在开玩笑尼文斯，留在这里。”

他再次次转身面对我，一手捂着脸，直挺挺站在那里一动不动。直到我听见一声抽泣我才意识到他在哭。我把他的手从脸前轻轻拿开，四目相对，他的双眼盈满了泪。

“杰克我不想让你觉得……”

妈的这人还是骄傲得这么变态！到了现在你还想骗谁？你声音中的颤抖，眼中的血丝还能逃过谁的耳朵和眼睛？原则上我讨厌那些爱哭包，当我看到有人哭的时候，我会说这都是他自己的错然后羞辱对方，然而这是皮尔斯，眼见他伤心欲绝真是令人不忍目睹。自从我在水下工厂发现坐倒在地上的他那时起，我就没见过他哪怕一次抱怨过自己断了一臂或终身毁容的事，他征服了一切难关。能把他逼到这个地步的雷德菲尔德真他妈是个人才。这给我带来的震动比我想象得更多。泪珠无声地从他那张变了形的脸上纷纷滑落，因为他来不及把它们一一擦去。那哽噎的声音，他仍在试图克制自己，然而他藏不住浑身的颤抖——我这辈子从没感到如此沮丧过。

我一手抓住我静脉点滴的支架，另一手握住尼文斯的肩膀，把他领到了我的床前。他坐在床边，膝盖蜷在胸前把头埋在了中间，直到这时他才放任自己开启了情感的闸门。我听见他泄露出了一声低低的悲泣，当我把手抚上他的背时，我感到他的浑身如同风中树叶一般颤抖。不知该如何是好，所以我试着模仿电视里遇到这种情形的做法：

“好啦好啦……会没事的……”

这话就是鬼扯。我曾经旁听了尼文斯好几个小时关于他们重聚的幻想，一个比一个更烂俗，克里斯和那个穿军装的土豆一起进门的情景真让人跌破眼镜。更不用说尼文斯，我简直难以想象他的心情。即使在内心深处我确信克里斯并无意伤害他，事实上他甚至可能觉得尼文斯或许很乐意见到自己的继任者，就像是某种不把他当外人的方式。如果说雷德菲尔德真弄巧成拙了，那是因为他完全不知道他的副队长是个什么样的人，不了解他的副队长在突击小组之外的面孔，而这又是尼文斯尽心尽力对他隐瞒一切造成的恶果。然而尽管他蠢笨无能，我依然坚信雷德菲尔德在以自己的方式爱着尼文斯。

一手不停轻抚尼文斯的背，我另一手抓过了一盒纸巾，轻轻放在了他的脚边并让他知道。他结结巴巴向我道谢，猛力擤了擤鼻子，给了我一个仿佛天塌了的表情。

“对不起……”

“没必要。”

说得好像他是唯一一个哭过的人一样，说得好像没日没夜被关在这里的我还能心平气和一样。

他终于擦完了眼泪，然后把用过的纸巾扔向了门边的垃圾桶，他扔歪了。

“我讨厌自己只剩一条手臂了。”他避开了我的视线说道。

卧槽能听到他说出口真是了不起！他终于承认这一点了！终于！！！过了这么久，他总算不再自欺欺人说自己还好，这种做法除了用来保护雷德菲尔德之外毫无其它用处。他当然会讨厌自己丢了一只胳膊，谁在他这个位置都会讨厌。他丢了一条胳膊来救他心爱队长的性命并不等于他必须为此感到高兴，这事本来就烂到家好吗！

“是啊，没错，真是操蛋。”

“而且我讨厌看起来像双面人。”

呃好吧，这或许是我曾经那些挖苦的错。

“你没那么丑啦！”

他扔给了我一个毫不信任的眼神。

“我没在开玩笑，我发誓！你的变异很平滑，看上去很有型啦！我曾看过有八只眼睛的J'avo，你离那个的丑陋程度都还有十万八千里，你的脸变异的部分甚至还不到一半！如果让我说实话，我觉得你出事之前的脸更蠢。那时候你就是个让人看见就想扁的小白脸，我更喜欢你现在的样子。”

他发出了一个介于闷笑和抽泣之间的声音。耶，现在我们有进步了！最糟糕的是我说的都是大实话：变异的尼文斯超级酷。我继续说下去：

“而且一道疤痕改变不了什么。我的脸留下这道疤的时候还以为能让我显得更狂霸酷帅拽呢，结果没有，我的脸还是照丑不误好吗？”

这次我让他确实笑出了一点点声。

“克里斯真渣。”他有些羞怯地说。

“渣男王中王好吗！真不敢相信你现在才意识到这点，我都想告诉你好久了！”

他半心半意地笑了，不是很确信。他又朝垃圾桶扔了团纸巾，一点一滴，他逐渐平静下来。

“你觉得他怎么样？那个新副队长？”

“谁？那个猪头？又蠢又丑，一无是处，还能有什么？”

他笑了起来，一边笑一边揉着眼睛。就连这种时候都能成功让他笑出来，我真要给自己点个大大的赞！我觉得自己是个有用之人，就好像做了什么善举一样。

正当我们俩兴高采烈地吐槽那个可怜副队长时，雷德菲尔德没有敲门就闯了进来。

“话说回来皮尔斯，我得跟你谈谈关于——”

他突然打住，一脸震惊。什么事让他如此惊讶？是因为尼文斯在我的床上？因为我的手在他背上？因为他或多或少靠在我身上？还是因为他的脸上布满泪痕，地面上有一大堆纸巾团，他的那只好眼就和变异的眼一样又红又肿？

不管是哪种原因，皮尔斯瞬间就一跃而起。我认为在他的前五大毁天灭地灾难事件的名单上肯定有一条是“上帝啊克里斯看见我哭了”。然后一旦涉及到他俩的感情关系，他的思考逻辑就迅速切换到了精神病模式：他慌忙逃走了。皮尔斯低着头，飞快地从雷德菲尔德身边冲出了门，就像个商店的扒手被抓了现行似的。

而雷德菲尔德……妈的，雷德菲尔德，自人类发明书写以来已经有六千年了，这六千年来的每一部小说，从异教徒神话到Lifetime频道的影视剧，代代传承的文学，哲学，科学等等，人类全部历史积累的知识和智慧都在克里斯·雷德菲尔德的背后对他尖叫：“见鬼了快追上去啊！！！”当看到一个深爱你的人就这么跑开时居然还能袖手旁观，你的脑子是被人扔进了马桶冲到十八层地狱了吗？！

呸……但老实说这一点也不令我惊讶。一个绝尘而去像过了午夜十二点的灰姑娘，另一个目瞪口呆像条被抛上岸的鱼，我都不知道自己为什么还要在乎这两个没救的傻逼。

雷德菲尔德眼看着门在他前副队长身后砰一声被砸上，然后他转头向我，看起来就像个彻头彻尾一脸茫然的白痴。

“他出了什么问题？”雷德菲尔德问得一脸理所当然。

面对着他的镇定自若和全然无知，就仿佛皮尔斯只是在无理取闹，这和真相差了特么十万个马身所以一点都不好笑。我开始怒火中烧：

“ **他爱你，这就是操他妈的问题所在！** ”我爆发了：“看在上帝的份上！到底要怎样才能让你明白这点？他爱上你好几年，结果换来的就是失去了一条手臂加上被你用见到的第一个人顶替了他！你脑子是怎么想的？”

或许我不该这么说，我对尼文斯承诺过会保守他的秘密，但一天天过去，我见他四处碰壁，见他受尽折磨，见他痛哭失声，而这让我也想跟着哭出来。如果无人言明，无人得知，这段感情又将何去何从？尼文斯还能承受多少拒绝，多少孤独？我不想知道，我已经受够了。在已经付出了如此沉重的代价，失去了一条手臂外加半身伤痕累累后，皮尔斯仍试图保护他，这他妈绝对天理不容。他才是现在需要帮助的那个，而雷德菲尔德至少欠他这份帮助。老天啊，他甚至完全不知道尼文斯上周刚刚经历过的，他那只变异手臂再次长了回来的地狱经历，

现在一切都结束了。当我看着克里斯的脸时我确信这一点，他的双眼伴随着惊讶越睁越大。然而那双眼中没有喜悦，没有任何所谓积极的光芒。妈的，我希望自己没把一切彻底搞砸了。

“别再玩含沙射影这一套了，穆勒，你的笑话不是很有趣。”他尝试反驳，但话音中没什么底气。这人真他妈的是个……

“ **老子像是在讲笑话吗？** ”

算了，开弓没有回头箭。我想我们只需要走着瞧就好。说到底，他们不能再一直这么下去了。所以来吧雷德菲尔德，你们俩就别再不停给我制造胃溃疡了，现在轮到你从他身上挖出真相了！

（TBC）

注18：作者在原文备注里曾说明丹尼这个角色不是她原创的，这个人就是克里斯/皮尔斯线结尾动画里克里斯吃牛排时前来报告说接到了新的命令的那个士兵，出现时间大概两秒半……


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

**克里斯**

皮尔斯？爱我？又是捕风捉影无中生有这一套。看来穆勒又在试图用他那些低劣的下流笑话对我恶作剧了。然而这一次貌似不止是他平时那种试图挑衅我的作风，他看上去不能更认真，甚至是怒不可遏。而皮尔斯，在他从床上跳起身一把推开我跑出大门时，我看得很清楚：他的脸上全是泪痕，毫无疑问因为哭过而发红，这看起来根本不像他！他是我的左膀右臂，我的救星，是我那尽管全身伤痕累累，肢体残缺不全，但仍然坚如磐石，毫不动摇的亲爱士兵。皮尔斯具有能在千钧重担下依然保持冷静无畏的天赋，看到他那样的面容令我呆若木鸡。他？爱上了我？

“我不知道你在耍什么把戏，穆勒，但别白费功夫折腾了。皮尔斯不是同性恋。”

“你又他妈是怎么知道的？”

“我了解他。”

“而这就是你大错特错的地方，”他冰冷地反驳：“皮尔斯是同性恋，他一直都是。这就是他十年前和家人断绝关系的唯一原因。”

“胡说八道！”我愤怒地反击，他又能有多了解皮尔斯？他才认识皮尔斯几个月，而我认识他好几年：“他和他家人断绝关系是因为他家人都皈依了山达基教会（注19），而他拒绝这么做。”

看到穆勒一脸怜悯的表情，我的自信动摇了。如果皮尔斯和他的关系亲密到足够谈论他和他家人之间发生的事，而这些事他从不情愿和我讨论，那他为什么宁愿欺骗穆勒而不是对我撒谎呢？特别是穆勒的说法更加合情合理。

露出了片刻难以置信的表情后，杰克突然哈哈大笑起来。

“你认真的吗？他说什么你就真信什么？那他还说徒手扯下自己的胳膊是他身为军人的职责呢，这话你也信了吗？”

“呃……”

突然间，一切似乎都更顺理成章了，然而……

“如果你不相信事情就是这么简单，那你唯一需要做的就是去问他，还在等什么？快跟上他啊！”

这就是我发现自己正一路猛冲向停车场的原因。根据前台的说法，皮尔斯已经离开了医院。他不可能走得太远，然而一旦他上了公交车，我就无计可施了。

当我手忙脚乱上了车启动引擎时，我问我自己，如果他亲口承认自己确实爱上了我，我能对他说什么？但当时我的脑子一片混乱，根本无法想象这一点。我就是难以相信，皮尔斯是如此活力四射，如此严肃稳重，噢，而且如此年轻！他怎么可能会对我这么个人到中年又颓废不堪的老兵感兴趣？

杰克说的关于皮尔斯和他家人冲突的事令我惴惴不安，这给我带来的疑问比其他任何事都多。皮尔斯从未对我提起过这样的事，他只承认过某些关于他家人的“群体信仰”，就这一点小事他都说得不情不愿。

我自己打小时候起就没接触过任何宗教，所以我对此一无所知。我对山达基教的唯一了解是它和汤姆·克鲁斯有点关联，所以我听信了我副队长的话。因为我为什么不呢？哪怕是这个故事听起来有一点点牵强，我也从来没想过要质疑它。然而现在杰克在我心中种下了怀疑的种子后，一切开始分崩离析，许多事情的真实一面逐渐开始水落石出。

举个例子，在某一次武装部队会议期间，那次是一整天讨论加座谈的会议，汇聚了所有美军各大军部里的首脑人物以及涉及军事利益的说客，还包括了武器商和投资者。作为BSAA的创始人，吉尔和我都受到了邀请。那是三年前的事，有一位姓皮尔斯的陆军少校也出席了这次会议。我还记得他要求大家在晚餐前手拉手念祈祷词的事，令我当时非常惊讶，这不是基督徒才会做的事吗？而且在他讲话的结尾我清楚听到了“阿门”这个词。这令我有些迷惑不解，但我从来没有一秒钟想过皮尔斯会欺骗我的可能性。那时的我只是心想宗教果然是个错综复杂问题，而向坐在我身边的将军请教山达基教是不是基督教的一个分支的话，这大概不是个导致潜在外交风波的最好方法。此外，在那之后每个人都埋头于豪华的海鲜饕餮盛宴里。当我们的士兵在前线纷纷殒命时，我们这些高级军官却正像猪一样狼吞虎咽。

我总是很害怕这种类型的社交场合，这不过就是一群年老德薄的混蛋倚仗着他们的旧誉，炫耀着胸前的勋章，而自己已经远离前线超过二十年。要不是为了吉尔，我早就不再踩这种浑水了。

吉尔总是这类场合中的唯一女性，而她不得不对种种闻所未闻的侮辱言语进行断然回击。尽管她穿着同样的制服，挂着同样的勋章，但依然不断有与会者把她误认为服务员，秘书或速记员。当我们解释说是我俩一同建立了BSAA时，那些将军们会理解成：如果没有他可爱的妻子为他做饭、给他按摩、满足他的性需求以支持他，克里斯·雷德菲尔德是没法创建BSAA的。我这说法丝毫没有夸张。而当吉尔好不容易成功让那些人明白她自己也是一名队长，除自己外她不欠其他人任何东西时，他们的行为便会更变本加厉了：五六杯香槟过后，他们会一脸装模作样地问她是不是因为没生孩子所以她才能令胸部保持得如此圆润；他们会询问她的年龄，用来计算她还有多久到更年期；他们会指责她抢了男人的工作，而这会给她丈夫带来耻辱；要么就是建议她尽快结婚以免为时过晚，接着在夜晚结束前，他们都会试图把手探向她的屁股。

那时的吉尔绝对令人印象深刻，那是真正的风姿卓越从容自信，她用锐利的舌锋令他们不敢妄动。然而当一切结束后，我带着她去了一家酒吧，然后我俩都忍不住骂了一堆脏话。当我提议下一次拒绝这类邀请时，她说：我可不会便宜了这群人，我和他们同样有资格站在那里。为此我对她钦佩不已。在这之后我继续游走于这类充满腐败和脏钱的垃圾会议，到一天结束后只剩我们两人时，我们才能放下伪装开始冷笑，笑这场从一开始就必败无疑的战争，笑这些情景毫无可笑之处，笑这些支付我们薪水的蝇营狗苟之徒。

然而对于三年前的那场会议，我参加得比往常更加积极一些，因为我听说我能在那儿见到我新副手的父亲。皮尔斯·尼文斯最近被派遣到我的队伍，而我一天比一天更为欣喜地见识到这年轻人难以置信的天赋，无论是作为队中的狙击手，还是队伍的领导者。尽管我对这话题有所保留，但我仍决定同尼文斯少校握手，并告诉了他我对他儿子的高度赞扬，以及对于能和他儿子一起工作的荣幸，还有他儿子如花似锦的事业前途。而他的回应只不过是转开了眼并轻蔑地清了清嗓子，然后他转向吉尔问道：

“姑娘，给我拿杯香槟来。”

一个如此粗鄙不堪的人，为什么居然能养出像我副队长那样如此严肃又如此忠诚的孩子？

第二天见到皮尔斯时，我告诉他我见到了他父亲，他眼中的神情是足以媲美他父亲的鄙视与不屑。他难道从那时起就爱上了我吗？因为那时我唯一得知的事，是他们家对宗教都非常虔诚，不容亵渎。

我在公共汽车站找到了皮尔斯，他穿上了他那件连帽衫，右侧的袖子被连根撕掉了，那是我妹妹的杰作，从前皮尔斯通常会把袖子打成结或直接缝死，取决于那衣服是长袖还是短袖，但克莱尔直接扯掉了袖子，说这能让他看上去既威武又霸气，作为事发之前对外表非常重视的人，皮尔斯喜欢这个点子，我也挺喜欢，因为和开头那几天看着他的袖子空荡荡挂在身侧相比，这没那么令人抑郁了。

公共汽车站的站台长凳足以坐下六个人，然而皮尔斯是唯一坐着的。其他候车的乘客畏畏缩缩挤在一侧，表情要么惊恐要么充满厌恶。皮尔斯看上去并不在乎，他一只脚跨过长凳，单手插在那超有型的连帽衫口袋里，而兜帽被他拉得尽力遮住全部的脸。在其他任何人眼里，他看上去都像个真正的坏小孩，那些无聊到四处流浪的叛逆小子，然而考虑到皮尔斯的个性，这一切都显得特别可爱。

然后我突然想起了这个孩子，这个年轻人，据说是爱上了我，这令我漫无边际的思维迅速来了个急刹车，我不该想这种事。

我在公共汽车站前停下了车，摇下了乘客侧的车窗。

“皮尔斯！”

公共汽车站内的所有人都瞪着我们，当皮尔斯抬起眼并认出了我时，他微微坐直了身，然而一声未吭。

“上车，我带你一程。”

他犹豫了片刻，回答道：

“不用了，谢谢，我没事。”

“过来，上车，我们得谈谈。”

他微微提高了声音。

“我说过我没事。”

他的话惹恼了我。为什么要反抗？如果他还是我的手下，我不会允许他这么跟我说话。我用上了队长的语气。

“立刻上车，士兵！这是命令！”

话音一落我便感到了一股清晰的怀旧感。而这一次，皮尔斯听从了。他咒骂了一句，翻了个白眼，不情不愿地拖着步子走了过来，然而他上了车，坐在了我身旁。这才是好士兵。

我在车站那一小群人的灼灼目光下开车离去，他们或许会觉得我是一个前来寻找自己心怀不满的叛逆儿子的父亲。两小时之前，这想法会让我发笑，然而现在这想法只令我心烦意乱，特别是因为它带上了一丝猥亵的色彩。

“一切都还好吗？”我问皮尔斯：“为什么你之前那样跑开？”

我没提及他肯定哭过的事，我不想让他闭口不言或者试图再次逃离。

他在系上安全带时遇到了些困难，由于我在开车所以我没法帮他。一边摸索着插口，他一边回答，声音里满是郁闷：

“不知你有没注意到，然而我现在失去了工作，失去了住所，还失去了离开内华达州的自由。现在的我没有家人，没有学历，只有一条手臂加半边脸，所以是啊我还能行，但看在上帝的份上，队长，不要再在伤口上撒盐了！”

我惊得呆住了。我当然知道皮尔斯所说的这一切情况，但我不知道的是他承受了这么大痛苦。他平时看起来游刃有余，但如果他感到难过时他会对我吐露真言吗？或许是我太过盲目了。或许之前我觉得他一切都还好的原因就只是因为我自己内心里希望他一切都好，或许我曾以为他是直男，就只因为我希望他是。

说到这一点，现在是知道真相的时刻了。我本想试图委婉地接近主题，然而情况很艰难，他或许会感觉自己受了逼迫，于是我决定单刀直入，速战速决。

“杰克说你爱我。”我的声音如同拉家常。

皮尔斯突然放开了他手中缠斗了半天的安全带，皮带缩回的呼啸声填补了车中的沉默，而原本他的回应才应该是打破沉默的正主。直到安全带扣啪的一声弹到了最上端时他才有所反应。皮尔斯缓缓绷直了身体，然后再次静止不动。他的视线固定在马路上，脸色苍白如雕像。

“那又如何？”他的声线控制得完美无缺：“别告诉我你真的相信他。”

我没回答，静静地等待。我不想再听到这些既没有意义又回避核心问题的答复。我想要的是真相。如果他真的爱我，那我希望他说出口。而如果他并不爱我，那他至少应该否定得更坚决一点，因为根据他的反应来看，我渐渐开始相信穆勒说的一切都是真的了。

又过了一分钟，他再次开口：

“这太可笑了，你明明知道我超讨厌那群娘炮！”

那一刻，他声音中的颤抖令我心中一动。在军队中，性别歧视和恐同在很大程度上是被人接受的。不知为何这似乎能让士兵们抱起团来同仇敌忾。在演习或基础训练里，我不知道多少次听到其他的队长们用侮蔑同性恋的辱骂来激励队伍的士气：“给我快点，你们这群小妞！让我看看你们到底是不是一堆下贱的娘娘腔！”这种类型的话你每天能在基地里听到二十次。然而我从来没有，真的是一次都没听过皮尔斯用过这种贬低人格的方式对待他人。就我所知，我从没听到他在食堂或军营里讲过恐同的笑话。老实说，仔细想想，我很难想象皮尔斯讲笑话的样子，不管是否政治正确。

无论如何，此时此刻，他的辩解听起来再无力不过了，简直不能更走投无路。我希望我能就此打住，希望能就此相信他，不再继续坚持更进一步，然而我需要知道真相。

“根据杰克的话，”我试图保持语气平静而安抚：“你之所以不再联系家人是因为你是同性恋。”

而这让皮尔斯勃然变色。

“为什么你宁愿相信杰克而不相信我？他是个混球，这是你的原话！而我身为你老部下这么多年，你就不能更多信我一点吗？！”

我再次一声不吭。沉默充斥在我们中间。皮尔斯打破了它，他的声音充满苦涩。

“说到底，这又有什么关系呢？退一万步说如果我爱你，而事实不是，这又能改变什么呢？”

一切，一切都会改变，我的人生，还有他的人生——又或许什么都不会改变，我不知道，我毫无头绪。我不知道如果我真的成功从他嘴里撬出表白的话语，我会怎么反应。我自己爱他吗？我真打算在不惑之年一头陷入同性之恋吗？和一个孩子，和一个截肢残疾人？如果我强迫他说出口就只是为了让他卷铺盖滚蛋，这种事真的好吗？

然而如果事实的基础并不存在，又怎么能指望我回答上这些问题？我们之间的谎言泡沫堆得比天高，是时候让它们破灭了。

“皮尔斯，我有权利知道。我只问你最后一次，而我希望你如实回答我。我们现在不需要担心后果，如果你对我有那么一丝尊重，请你诚实。你真的爱我吗？是或不是？”

皮尔斯沉思了片刻，这对我而言已经意味着承认了。然而我依旧等待着他的回答。最后他深吸了一口气，直视着我的眼睛，开口说道：

“不，我打心底里尊重你，队长，但我并不爱你，对不起。”

他在说谎！没想到到这会令我如此火冒三丈。三年的共事令我将自己的信任全心托付于此人，而他居然当着我的面满嘴谎言！

假如我就此接受他的回答，假如我抓住这最后绝望一般为我开脱的拼力尝试，或许我们就能回到从前，回到正常。然而被愤怒蒙蔽了双眼的我当时并没意识到这点。我猛力踩下了刹车，把车就这么停在了路边而不是驶入停车场。而之前始终没能成功系上安全带的皮尔斯差点一头栽在了挡风玻璃上。我及时一手抓住了他的手臂，另一只手顺势搂上了他的脖子，把他拉向了我，然后吻了他。

既然用嘴沟通解决不了问题，那就只能动手了。

如果他隐瞒事实的决心如此坚定，那我就决定自己动手找出真相。

皮尔斯挣扎抵抗了整整两秒钟，那是令人如坠深渊的两秒钟，在这伴随着他挣扎的两秒钟里，我质疑自己是不是投下了一个巨大赌注然而满盘皆输，是不是杰克引我误入了歧途？如果是那样，那我不仅拒绝信任我的前副队长，我还强迫了他，侵犯了他，是他，而不是其他任何人，以他那么虚弱的状态，那手臂，那些牺牲……上帝啊，我……

然而毫无预警地，他放弃了。他停止了挣扎，回应了我的吻，甚至比单纯回应更多。他的回应带着某种狂热，如此充满爱意，那激烈的程度远超我所能想象。其中蕴含的情感如同实质，如此纯洁，真挚得无以复加。他的舌滑过我的双唇，他的手落下按在了我的腿上……他承认了一切，他爱我。这就是我要求的真相。但我绝没料想到那些事情在剥离了假象后会如此猛烈地呼啸而来。

当穆勒说我的副队长爱上了我的时候，这肯定给我带来了一系列疑问，我想到的第一件事，当然了，是性爱问题。和……皮尔斯有一场火热深沉的恋爱是什么样的感受？和另一个男人？一个残疾人？某个半人半J’avo？C病毒会通过性传播吗？还有，如果我一夜之间变成同性恋，其他人会怎么想？我想象自己在晚餐桌上对我妹妹和吉尔出柜，在军营里开一个盛大的庆祝宴会，到旧金山市参加同志骄傲游行，除了一条丁字裤什么都不穿……我心怀着嘲讽想象这一切，全都似乎遥不可及，对此我嗤之以鼻因为我根本不相信，这都是毫无意义的陈词滥调而已。而到现在，当我真正完全意识到皮尔斯究竟爱我到了何种程度，那份爱究竟是多么刻骨铭心，性爱和他人的看法成了我最不在意的问题。

映入我千思万绪的脑海中的第一幅影像是……皮尔斯扯下了他的手臂那一幕。我再也无法躲藏在他令人安心的保证之后了，我自己无法不去想这一点。如同杰克所说，这个男人是为了我才扯下了自己的胳膊，他拖着残躯爬向注射器，毫不犹豫地给自己打了C病毒，这都是出于对我的爱。

——我这么做是为了BSAA，是为了未来。那是他事后在一片混乱中匆忙对我说的话。而我当时对此确信无疑，因为这对我而言更容易接受。然而到现在，事故发生几个月之后，我才意识到自己在这一切当中扮演的角色。

如果皮尔斯爱我，这就意味着我得为发生在他身上的一切负直接责任。

我受不了这个，这责任太过沉重令我无法承担。亲爱的上帝啊，我毁了他的全部人生。

他的舌轻轻刷过了我的，令我猛然回到了现实。我努力想退开，他再次试图吻我，而我更用力地将他推开。我用手紧紧按住了他的肩膀，将他牢牢固定在车椅上，

他花了好一阵子才回到现实，然后他笑了，他给了我一个如此开心的笑容，之前我从没在他脸上见过，那么迷人，充满幸福，毫不做作，如同所有的挫折和压力都远离了他，在我眼前的他仿佛是个完全陌生的人。

越是意识到他爱我的程度，我就越感到毛骨悚然。他一定是看出了我脸上表情的可怕，因为那幸福的微笑如同朝露一样飞快消失了，只留下一种完全茫然无措的浑噩表情，然后他极其慌张地开口：

“如果你希望，我们可以当做什么都没发生过。什么都不会改变，我会忘记。我不介意，我会的，我向你保证，如果你想让我忘记，我就会忘记。”

然而这话仿佛一刀扎在我的心上。他真的愿意为我做到这种地步？就只是为了保护我，让我继续心安理得平静度日？可我明明是导致这一切的罪魁祸首！连自己的感情都能弃如敝屣，他真能做得到吗？

上帝啊，他当然能，我面前的这个男人可是活生生扯掉了自己的一条胳膊，感情什么的和这相比又算得了什么？

“说点什么，求你，”他低声嘟囔着：“什么都好，我不会怪你。你就不能说说究竟发生什么事了吗？因为到了现在我什么都不懂了。”

他看起来既绝望又迷惑不解，忧心如焚。我几乎要伸手过去给他一些支撑，但我阻止了我自己。我本应把他抱进怀里，紧紧拥住他，安慰他，告诉他没事，一切都会好起来的。

这本该是多么简单的事啊。

“皮尔斯……”

他那晕头转向的呆滞模样几乎令我崩溃。然而想到先前我阻止了自己捧住他脸颊的行为，我意识到自己在过去有多少次没能拦住自己。我曾在街上牵他的手，每天早上上班之前我都会揉揉他的头发……自他从水下工厂归来之后，我就感到了比以往更多的想触摸他的冲动。我想自己是希望向他表明尽管他外貌有所改变，但我依然关心着他，唯一令我高兴的就是他活着回来了这件事。之前的我并没有阻止自己的这种冲动，而后果就是给他带来了海市蜃楼般的虚幻希望。

因此这个可怜的孩子突然晕头转向迷惑不解就毫不为奇了。一切都太过分了。虽说我是在无知下做了那些，但这仍旧过分，既可怕又残酷。

“你应该早点告诉我的，”我喃喃自语：“我把你带回我的家，我……我让你在沙发上靠着我睡着……还有那些拥抱……”

这些话语被我一字一句痛心疾首地说出口，每一次对他的温柔，都是因为我希望能告诉他我是多么在乎他，我是多么珍视他为我做的一切，而这些时刻如今都扭曲成了某些残忍至极的东西——每一个充满柔情的宝贵记忆，如今都被怀疑和内疚的阴霾给掩盖。

我原本的意思是两人之间的相处被我弄得暧昧不清，而我真心对此感到抱歉，因为在最后这一定让皮尔斯感到更加痛苦。然而皮尔斯把我的话理解成了我觉得是他借机滥用了我们的情谊，而当我意识到这一点时已然太迟，他的眼神忽然锋利如刃。

“我从来没有追求过你，”他勃然大怒：“我从没说过什么，也从没占你便宜。或许你会感到恶心，但我从没做错任何事！”

貌似无论我做什么事都只会给他带来更多伤害。所有事都出了错，分崩离析失去了控制，而我毫无能力阻止这一切。与其继续制造更多痛苦，我选择了闭嘴。几分钟之后他再次开口尝试，这次更加温和些：

“队长，你真的不愿意让我们就此忘掉一切吗？事情稍微有些过火了，到此为止吧，没什么大不了的。杰克就是个满嘴垃圾话的混球，你知道的。”

“我没法就这么忘记一切，皮尔斯。”

皮尔斯无力地倒回座椅，恼怒地叹了口气：

“是啊，你只在对你有利的时候忘记一切。”

“……而且我已经不再是你的队长了。”

他咬紧了牙关，或许现在不是说这件事的最佳时刻，但他需要回到现实，他需要脱离我带来的束缚。

“我说过让你相信我。”他从牙缝里苦涩地挤出了这句，并回避了我的话。

没错，之前的我愚不可及。我原本一开始就该相信他，或者至少在他第二次坚持并不爱我的时候装作相信他，然而事到如今，一切都太晚了。

皮尔斯浑身都散发着怒气。他死死地盯着前方，试图用眼神谋杀挡风玻璃。最后他斜睨了我一眼。

“现在怎么办？”

我对这个问题胆战心惊，结果我的回答偏偏就是我最不该说出口的那个。

“我……我有工作要做。”

死寂，我真是神憎鬼厌。

“要我放你下车吗？”

“你打算做什么？”皮尔斯质问，他的声音在狂怒中颤抖：“接受任务？返回阿拉斯加？就因为杰克他——”

“我需要独处，皮尔斯，”我打断了他，声音比我原本打算的还要高：“我需要空间。我该把你放在哪儿？”

他给我的眼神是我应得的报应。

“不用费心了。”

他打开车门，为了完成这个动作他不得不拧过身使用他剩下那只手，然后他下了车。几乎在他关上车门的瞬间我便踩下了油门。皮尔斯，我为我强加给你的一切感到抱歉。我本应更加留心，我本应阻止你爱上我，如果我这么做了，我或许还会在伊多尼亚的破烂酒馆里浑浑噩噩度日至今，可你就能像你应得的那样成为队长。拯救世界的本应是你，功成名就的本应是你。

结果相反，是我辜负了你，皮尔斯。作为队长和朋友，我辜负了你……我让你失望，抛下了你，令你孤立无援。对不起，对不起，但我已经做出了决定，而在这种种之后我所能做的唯一的事，只有靠自己去试图解开这一团乱麻般的心结。

所有的内疚，所有的谴责，所有的悲痛欲绝和残肢断臂——无数的尝试和反复的回味折磨着我。当我沿着一段高速公路行驶时，纷至沓来的千般思绪如同飓风一样在我脑海中飞旋。

城郊在地平线处迅速消失，我飞快驶离了这一切错误的源头。

驶出一段路程之后，我终于能从真相带来的如山重负下挣得些微喘息之机。一点一滴的，我混乱的头脑比先前清醒了些，这才能静下心来思考我自己的感受。这份告白在我心底究竟对我有什么影响？如果暂时抛开他的自我牺牲和我自己满心的负罪感，我又有什么感觉？我对那个吻有什么想法？在另一条世界线里，我能和他幸福一生吗？

这并非完全不可能。我的前半生中只真心爱过三个人，而皮尔斯是其中之一，另外两个是克莱尔和吉尔。当然，我不是同性恋，问题或迟或早会出现，但我也并不是这个世界上最坚定的直男。我曾经爱慕过另一个男人，或者说我曾以为自己爱慕过他，直到我见识到了他力所能及的所有欺骗和极致堕落，那时我和吉尔还只是一对年轻而青涩的情侣，而他的无穷乐趣便是对我和吉尔的玩弄。

现在的我能非常理直气壮地说我和威斯克之间并没什么真正的瓜葛，然而，如果回到我发现自己和他一同被困在斯宾塞洋房那黑暗废弃的走廊的时候，僵尸从四面八方冲击着窗子，而在面对我们避无可避的厄运之前，他若是要求我最后为他口交一次，虽然承认这点让我痛苦，但我大概会心甘情愿为他这么做，我对他曾经有多少崇拜敬慕，他就能有多少能力令我言听计从。

那些令人坐立不安的回忆提醒了我，虽然我曾坚信皮尔斯稳重而成熟，不至于陷入那种轻狂无稽的感情，然而我曾经陷入过，我知道那是什么滋味。但令我无法接受的是那些牺牲。太多人为了我和我的事业舍生忘死，而我再也难以承受了。我不是人人心中的那个英雄，我不过是个普通士兵，我确实有军衔，然而我依旧只是一个整夜被噩梦折磨，就算躲在防弹背心后却依旧杯弓蛇影的小兵而已。世界的救星是杰克·穆勒，而救了杰克·穆勒的是皮尔斯和雪莉。年轻一代正在摆脱指引逐渐独立，没有人需要为我而死或为我截肢。

我犯过很多错误，我只是个普通人。我痛恨自己对皮尔斯那难以用言语形容的残酷，然而我无法忍受自己和一个如此珍而重之的人相恋，他原本有那么多优秀品质，有那么多光明前途，结果却因我而自毁长城，有人能下得了手吗？如果他身处我的位置，他能够一边听着这孩子奉上自己一颗真心，一边肆意掠夺剥削他们吗？

我只想为皮尔斯好，真的。我本想牵着他的手走遍天涯海角，我本想帮他在事故之后再次享受人生，或许我的确是太过盲目而没能发现他有多么爱我，然而他也不该隐瞒他并不开心的事实。我原本很乐意能用我剩余的人生投入到扭转这件事的奋斗上，而不是在冰天雪地里追猎B.O.W。然而我对这个孩子而言，只能算是饮鸩止渴而已。

因此我向总部回报我接下了任务。我需要在我和他之间保持一点距离。皮尔斯是个坚强和务实的男人，一点儿心碎对他而言并非不能克服。他会有克莱尔、雪莉和杰克帮助他慢慢从心伤中平复，而另一方面，那些为我而被他自己在身上强行留下的伤痕，将永生无法愈合。

 

**杰克**

哼，我敢打赌，某人很快就能美梦成真了吧！好吧好吧，或许我只是说说而已，尼文斯可能就在我们说话这当儿正在经历被发好人卡的惨剧，但我不这么觉得。即使哪怕真是这种情况，那晚被发不如早被发。那些紧绷的气氛，无言的沉默，一重接一重的压抑，令自己遍体鳞伤的希冀，一切都令我发疯。如果双面人失恋了，我会想办法令他恢复士气，在帮助我同袍兄弟的崇高前提下，我大概会想从某些基本东西着手，安慰被分手后的某人而不是在伤口上撒盐，例如提到他扯下手臂的事和流离失所的生活。

然而另一方面，如果他们俩成了，那可都得感谢我！这两个像没头苍蝇一样的蠢货，真成了一对的话那我就要成为他们婚礼的伴郎以及头生子的教父，这是最低条件。

不过他们居然还没回来，情形似乎有点不妙。虽说我并不是特别希望见证他们爱的宣言，然而我还是想知道最终究竟会发生什么事。

因为心里有些没底，我给我女朋友打了电话。

“杰克！”雪莉开心地接了电话：“等一下，让我找个安静的地方……你还好吗？”

“不错，你想知道我刚做了什么吗？”

然后我告诉了她先前发生的一切。克莱尔认为她的大哥过于直男而无法臣服于我们这位救命恩人的军服裤下，而雪莉则不同，她和我一样觉得这两人绝对可能有戏。我超喜欢她和我立场相同而不是和克莱尔。虽说只是件小事，但这是件很稀有的小事。我知道这看起来很幼稚，然而当她这么做的时候，我会觉得我才是她心中的最爱。

雪莉的反应和我一样，也就是说她变得有点欣喜若狂了。她让我重复了大概十次雷德菲尔德在追尼文斯时差点把门给扯了下来的挫事，那个门应该是向外推开的，结果他一直在狂拉把手，怪得了谁呢？

“不会吧！！！那当他明白过来的时候他是什么表情？你一开始告诉他的时候他做了什么？当他不相信你的时候？”

“他的表情从头一直智障到底。”

雪莉大笑：

“我真不敢相信你告诉他了，杰克。我真的真的不敢相信！你觉得他们……会成功吗？”

“少来了，我们都知道你想问的根本就不是这个。”

我们继续开这两个的玩笑和吐他们的槽，讲了好几个笑话，打了几个赌，我们设计了一整个把他们扔去波拉波拉岛度蜜月的计划，我们争论了半天万一尼文斯被拒绝了，谁该一整晚拿着纸巾加哈根达斯陪着他，我们聊了很久，而这已经好长一段时间没有过了。然而如果雪莉能亲自前来坐在我身边而不是人在电话线的另一头，那就更好了。

“你什么时候过来？”

“啊，对不起，”她回答说：“今天我没法过来，我答应了我的房东帮她清理冰箱，结果花的时间比我想象的要长，冰箱里结了不少霜，得把它们都铲掉。”

上帝，你特么是在搞笑吧，一个操蛋的冰箱，我感觉整个人都被关在了冰箱里，这句可不是笑话。

“让那个老巫婆见鬼去吧！来嘛，过来看我！”

“明天吧，我保证，今天不行，抱歉杰克。”

如同往常一样，怒气席卷了我。

“怎么，你现在成她的女仆了？”

“别这样。她年纪大了，给她帮帮忙也是应该的。她把这间房租给了我，几乎没收什么租金，我甚至没人担保而且还是失业状态，我至少欠她一点人情。”

“别装得像你的人生有多艰苦了，只要你点个头我就能立刻让你住上五星级酒店，你明明知道的！”

这句惹火了自命清高的大小姐。

“别又来这套了！你给我听好杰克，我昨天已经来看过你了，而明天我也会过来，但今天不行，我很抱歉，我自己有事要做，而你的钱和这些事一点边都不沾。”

“好吧，好吧……你不想碰我一个子儿，因为你不是那种人，然而当那个老婊子对你像坨屎的时候，这就没问题了，根本不会威胁你的自尊不是？”

“她并没有对我像坨屎，杰克，我只是给他帮个忙，你懂不懂帮忙的意思？”

就这样，我们又开始吵架了。近来我们之间的交流越来越频繁地以这种方式终结，但是为什么她宁愿扫冰箱也不愿意过来陪我呢，老子就是不明白。

我们争来吵去互不相让，那些细节有够难听我就不提了。接下来，好吧，当我们吵得最激烈的时候我大概骂了她一句肮脏的婊子，所以她的回应是去你妈的吧我再也不会来看你了，你最好是为了那句话准备一篇三段论式的道歉，包括引言和结语的那种。当我冷静下来之后给她回电话的时候她直接挂断了，那个臭女人。

随便了，我懒得管。她可以抱着那台蠢冰箱睡一辈子，狗娘养的，看我会不会道歉。

我的手机铃响了，原本我做好了第二轮开战的准备，结果打来的人是尼文斯，天啊看我有多高兴是他打来的。

“怎么样？”

结~~~果是他也在咆哮。恐怕他和他心爱的队长沟通得并不顺利。他在电话里吼的内容我一个词也听不清，电话那头环境也很嘈杂，大概他是在街上。当他终于停下来喘口气时，我打断了他：

“我一句话都没听清，现在是个什么情况？”

“你为什么要告诉他？”尼文斯反问，他的话音满是怒气。

所以这就是回答了，事情绝对不顺利。

“这破事拖得太久了，他需要知道。你不能在这样下去了，他有什么反应？”

“ **操你妈的，杰克！** ”

他再一次开始像个疯子似的狂轰滥炸，我依然一个字也听不清。好吧，所以我很抱歉他等待雷德菲尔德归来的重聚计划因为我而泡了汤（话说回来，哪怕一个字都不说，我也不确定事情就能好到哪里去），但他说了一些我从没想过会从他嘴里听到的话，例如：毫不奇怪为什么没人喜欢你因为你就是个坏到骨子里的混账，你子子孙孙都只配在九层地狱之底永受火刑，等等等等。在粗暴地挂断电话之前，他的结语仿佛戏剧中的台词。

“我永远不会忘记你的所作所为，穆勒，永远！”

好吧结局就是这样，真是烂到家的一天。

话说他们之间到底发生什么了？我是为了尼文斯才说出口的。看他一天天这么沉沦下去实在太让人难过了，他值得更好的生活。我曾经确信这能帮上他们。好吧，所以我错了，那又怎样，这还是比之前那样要强，不是吗？被发好人卡这种事有什么稀奇吗？现在他就能忘记雷德菲尔德然后寻找新生活，而不至于整天陷在幻想里踟蹰不前。世上又不只有雷德菲尔德一个男人，要问我的话外面大概有好几百万人比他更适合接吻。嘿，为什么尼文斯不尝试一下和同龄人约会呢？找个体重不超过250磅的？这根本就不是世界末日，我本意只是想罩着他，有什么必要对我大喊大叫？每个人都有搞砸的时候。

正当我七窍生烟的时候一个护士走了进来。我不喜欢这小子，他就是个当我和雪莉在一起时对着我俩色迷迷挤眉弄眼的王八蛋。

“一天连吵两架？按照这个速度下去，一时半会儿都不会有人到这儿来探望你了。”

“关你娘的屁事？”

但这是实话，从一开始就没几个人来看我，现在更是不会有人来了，尤其是如果雷德菲尔德要返回阿拉斯加的话。

我觉得自己应该等个两三天，让风头平息下去就好，然后我就会打电话给雪莉道歉，她会回来的，之前都是这样。我其实不太想这么做，但我也没什么别的选择，因为我真心爱她。

那个护士离开了，十五分钟之后他和一个医生，两个疯子科学家加四个BSAA的士兵一起走了进来。

“嘿，你们要干什么？”

“穆勒先生，”医生解释道，他的声音就仿佛掺了毒的蜜，他的微笑也是如此：“鉴于未来几天你不会有任何访客，经我们的评估，现在是提升我们以取代C病毒为目标的实验严格程度的时候了”

“什么？”

“不用担心，一切都会没事的。我们只是需要给你注射一些新的产品，你不会有生命危险，但为了医院员工的安全考虑，实验的第二阶段需要受试者处于固定状态。”

这时我才看见疯子科学家之一手里拿着套束缚带，我想把他们打倒，然而BSAA的士兵已经过来抓住了我，从前的我能在两秒钟内把他们都掀翻在地，然而现在做不到了。我卧床的时间太长，而且他们在我身上注射的那些实验物质令我浑身乏力。在他们绑上我的手脚，捆住我的肩膀，以及用某只看起来就很阴险的注射器给我打了一针的时候，我除了大喊大叫之外根本无力反抗。

他们拿走了我的手机，我的电脑，甚至Wi-Fi的路由器。电视频道器被他们放在了我的手心里，然后他们离开了。我尽可能用力地把频道器向他们扔过去，然而由于被捆绑着，我扔不了太远。那个医生拿起了它，表情略微失望地对我说：

“你不该这么做，穆勒，只看一个频道有可能会让你厌倦的。”

他把频道器放在门边的桌子那头，然后所有人离开了，留下了我和声音开得震天响的电视。这次我怎么逃得出生天？我完全没料到这种结局。雪莉……皮尔斯……救救我，你们不能就这么把我抛下。

 

**皮尔斯**

我漫无目标地沿着马路游荡，不知道走了多久，就这么沿着地方高速公路和乡间公路，直到彻底丧失了一切方向感。自从我离开克……离开车，不知不觉就过了好几个小时，直到夜幕降临我才注意到这一点。我给杰克打了电话，把他臭骂了一通，根本不记得对他说了什么。我依然为他的所作所为而头晕目眩，在背叛的痛苦中摇摇欲坠……这就是我该在之前电话里告诉他的。在满嘴虚伪的承诺后背信弃义，我不想要他这样的小人做我的朋友。

在内华达州，一旦太阳下山，气温就会下降得非常明显。然而我丝毫没感到饥饿和寒冷，即使我理应如此。相反，我被空虚吞噬了全身。这好几个小时以来，我都一直在试图弄懂那时车里到底发生了什么事？当时的情景仿佛电影一样在我脑海中一遍遍回放，没有思考其他问题的余地。见鬼的究竟发生了什么，我到底在哪里搞砸了？

我吻过他吗？我甚至完全想不起来。我真的蠢到了去吻他的地步吗？问题是当时似乎是他先吻了我，但如果真是这样，那你又怎么能解释他之后的反应？我几乎绞尽脑汁希望能回想起当时的情景，然而记忆只变得更加混乱。一切似乎都不是真的，全都没有任何意义，我到底做什么了？是我说了什么不该说的话吗？还是我其实说了什么应该说的话？是因为那时我摸了他的大腿吗？我是说，或许就是这个惹了麻烦，但我怎么知道这会惹麻烦？当你和爱人接吻时，爱抚通常是……但问题是我们究竟是怎么走到接吻这一步的？

我头痛欲裂，而且我又想哭了。如果他要回阿拉斯加的话，我又有什么办法能请求他原谅呢？但问题是，我究竟是要他原谅什么？现在他知道我喜欢他了，他会觉得我的行为是性骚扰吗？可我他妈根本不知道自己做错了什么啊！操你妈的，杰克，为什么你不能就这么一次闭上你那张大嘴巴呢？

最后我去了城里最声名狼藉的一家同性恋酒吧。反正我没什么太多选择，因为整个城里也就只有两家，而没有哪个保镖会让我进入更时髦的那家夜总会。但这一家正是我的目的地，一个墙壁污秽，空气浑浊，人群充满恶意的地方。我想要真正感觉些什么，我想要一些更原始，更暴力的东西，我想让某人打爆我的头直到我再也无法正常思考，我想要某人对我动粗，满不在乎地殴打我，然后把我扔在后巷的垃圾桶里等死，尸体成为野狗的美餐。

拜托，有没有这种人？就没有人能在这种鬼地方现身，再把我带到他们的地下室或病毒实验室，为了他们变态的嗜好把我虐待至死吗？我准备好了，我不是在找一个能让我恢复对人类信心的人，安布雷拉的人在哪？还是说新安布雷拉？那些晚报新闻里的反人类疯子，当有人需要你们时，你们又在哪里？

我扫视整个房间，搜寻着看起来最危险，眼神最为恶毒的家伙，然后我发现了一个，身形巨硕，可能和克里斯和他那个新副队加在一起差不多，浑身肌肉，穿着一件满是铆钉还镶着个巨大骷髅头的背心，一张开嘴就露出八颗金牙，他正和两个同样身材的友人聊得火热，三个人都带着枪。我走上前，狠狠给了他的屁股一巴掌，随之而来的沉默震耳欲聋。

无论如何，让我以最惨的方式死去就好。

（TBC）

注19：山达基教（Scientology），又名科学教，详细介绍请参考[此链接](https://baike.sogou.com/v4397174.htm)。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

  
**克里斯**  
  
我又回到了战场，那是第无数次的旧日重现，轮廓模糊而昏暗的建筑被埋在成吨的冰雪下，面对一波波熟悉的B.O.W无休无止的火力攻击，老生常谈，一成不变。  
  
然而这一次，我在整装出征执行任务前感到了之前从未感受到的东西：我感到恐惧，这恐惧并非来自于我们的敌人，而是出于我内心深处。

每过一处转角，皮尔斯就在我面前扯下一次手臂。我的眼底是他拖着破碎身躯爬向注射器的幻影，每一处走廊，每一条小径，他身后留下的那道殷红的血河都映在地面上。每一次听到我的手下夸赞说队长一定很棒时，我都心惊胆颤。我无法再令队伍重振士气，即使这对身处混乱战场的他们而言是多么不可或缺，然而我做不到。我太过害怕，我怕自己对他们的鼓舞坚定了他们战斗到底的决心，最后为我而丢了性命。

这样的我又怎能成为一个称职的队长？如果我无法信任他们的生存本能，无法信任他们基本训练的成果，我又如何能守护我士兵的安危？这些孩子，他们能看得出我不希望和他们走得太近，不希望和他们建立袍泽之谊，而这对士气，对队伍都是有害无益。

然而无论如何，二十年的军旅生涯早已令我对最后的结局心知肚明：他们都会死，会死在枪弹、獠牙或利爪下，前仆后继，就像秋风扫落叶一样，和从前毫无区别。他们都会为我献出年轻的生命，而我会活到最后，又一次，成为唯一的幸存者，唯一的幸运儿。

因此，甚至在我自己都没意识到的时候，我已经变成了第二个威斯克。

 

**杰克**  
  
已经过去了多少天？还是说，多少星期？他们转移了我，把我他妈的关进了一间满是机械和仪器的实验室，没人在的时候他们甚至连灯都懒得开。  
  
我没有饭吃，他们给我连上了静脉输液通道。我也没法起身，用导尿管解决小便问题。从头到脚我都被捆得严严实实，其实我不懂这么做的必要性，因为我连抬手的力气都不剩。他们给我注射了超多东西，上帝啊，真操蛋的多。平均一天至少十种！说真的，我根本感觉不出到底过去了多久，我究竟睡过多长时间？我真的睡过吗？还是他们直接用药让我昏睡过？  
  
不管哪种情况，我宁愿睡过去也不愿保持清醒。  
  
新安布雷拉已经把我在中国关了六个月，这他妈已经够久了！快给老子滚蛋让老子过自己的生活！你们的五千万想拿就拿回去，这根本不值得。我只想离开这里，就算没这笔钱，也有一大堆人生中的美好正等着我呢。  
  
我这辈子花在医院里的时间真是多得发指。在我小时候，其他孩子在周末蹦蹦跳跳去迪士尼乐园玩，而我去的地方是街角那家医院。我妈病得不轻，每三个月她都要再做一次手术。这就是我为什么小小年纪就成了雇佣兵，为什么对金钱趋之若鹜。  
  
不得不花了三百美刀去做一个诊断性检测，结果就只是发现了我妈如果不在六周之内做一个价值两万美刀的手术，她就会有死去的危险。这就是我一言以蔽之的整个童年。  
  
如今这个问题不再困扰我了，因为我妈已经死了，她死在我和雪莉被囚禁的那六个月里。那时我显然无法支付她的治疗费用，我都不在她身边。既然无人为她支付那贵到发指的药费，他们就眼睁睁地看着她死去，我甚至都不知道她被葬在哪儿。  
  
我还来不及用我的五千万美刀做些好事，妈的，我整个人生甚至连一件好事都还没来得及做过。  
  
而所有这一切中，最糟糕的是现在雪莉恨我。我们最后的告别结束于声嘶力竭的争吵，原本我打算在冷静之后给她打电话，然而她现在一定会以为我根本不在乎她，以为我就是个冷酷自私的王八蛋。尼文斯也一样，是我害他陷入了泥潭，据我的理解，我可以说基本毁了他的人生，而我甚至没法为我自己解释，哪怕就只是听他对我大吼也好，如果那对他有帮助的话。  
  
如果我是个好人，那他们或许会发现失去回音的我恐怕是出了什么麻烦，然后他们就会前来找我。然而在用婊子这个词辱骂了自己的女友后，连道歉都懒得说一句的杰克又有什么好稀奇的？根本不足为怪，这就是我。我的确是想要改变，真的，然而人不可能在短时间内一百八十度转弯改头换面，没人能那么快。雪莉肯定会觉得我根本不在乎她，尼文斯会觉得我之前为他做的一切全都是欺骗和玩弄，就只为看他痛苦难过。这些都毫不奇怪，因为每个人都知道我是全宇宙最混账的贱种，所有的事根本都是我本性难移的结果。  
  
我想大喊这一切都不是真的，我不想这样，求求你们听我说，事情不是看起来这样的！雪莉……皮尔斯……我在乎你们俩，胜过我人生中其他任何人。我爱你们两个，真心的。光想想你们觉得我不在乎就能让我心痛欲裂。实话说，这太可怕了。如果我死在这里……如果我的余生都会被关在这个地狱里……恶棍杰克会是你们对我的最后印象吗？

  
  
**皮尔斯**  
  
我的脸正压着的这堵墙壁挺恶心的，但我无所谓。我宁愿这墙把我的脸和嘴唇擦出血丝，尝起来就像油垢和唾沫，那也比一堵又柔软又温馨的玫瑰花墙要强。现在这墙和我更相配。  
  
那男人用一只手就差点把我的脑袋碾碎在墙上，另一只手抓住了我的胳膊反扭在我背上，呵，就像我还会逃到别处去似的。  
  
老实说，克里斯，我真为你感到难过。在我为你付出了一切后你就是这么对待我的，甚至在我准备继续为你付出所有后你依然如此。我是说，我打心底，打我的灵魂深处爱你，我尽一切可能献给了你我的全部，而你呢，你能做的最好的事就是把我的头砸在这堵肮脏的墙壁上，同时正着手拧断我唯一剩下的手臂，同时你还……细节无关紧要，但我彻底看错你了。你根本就是个自私自利的人渣，我怎么就会爱上你这么个人？我能感觉得到你松弛的啤酒肚贴着我的背，感觉真令人作呕。我太恨你了，真不敢相信我曾以为过我爱着你。  
  
等等，不，不不不，别把我转过身来。别把我转过身来！到目前为止我一句话都没抱怨过，所以不要，克里斯，上帝啊不要把我转过来！  
  
见鬼。  
  
我很清楚那不是他，然而把令我心碎的那个人想象成一个卑鄙混蛋会让我好受些。但当我转过身来和这个满嘴酒臭，笑容下流，一嘴金牙的醉鬼面对面时，我如梦初醒。克里斯和这个家伙有天壤之别。克里斯优秀非凡，体贴入微，拥有一颗善良的心，他永远不可能这么对我。我可以闭上眼就这么假装到天荒地老，然而这无法改变任何事。我知道事实，这刻入了我的骨血：我爱克里斯·雷德菲尔德，爱到难以用任何语言或行动表达。在那水下基地发生的一切，与我对他的爱相比不过是轻若鸿羽，沧海一粟罢了。  
  
然而现在我该怎么办？放弃旧爱迈向新生活？我怎能做得到？这就跟有人告诉我他们找到了我的人类手臂，而我所需要做的就是把它重新连上一样，既荒谬又病态。  
  
那个粗鲁的壮汉终于放开了我的胳膊，疼得要命，疼得我宁愿长出那只变异的胳膊来给它按摩一下好让血液再次回流。  
  
那家伙汗流满面，他粗俗地笑了一声，骂了句同样粗俗的脏话，似乎心满意足了。这就完了？下一步呢？你不能就这么把我留在这儿。来吧，你这个死胖子，动手啊，去找把铲子或者类似的东西把我打晕，再把我塞进你的后备车厢里，开车进森林然后干掉我。做点什么啊操你妈的！  
  
我给了他裤裆一脚让他清醒，他没料到这招，或许连为什么被踢都没弄明白。然而一反应过来，他还是礼尚往来，给了我的脸两三下重击。当我开始流鼻血时他停下了手，你他妈在怕什么啊？我们在一个鬼知道位于哪条街的车库里，你手边有一大堆工具供你使用，我能看见五英尺外有条自行车链，就搁在长凳上，你有一支螺丝起子，一个喷灯，一把线锯，我这边能看的清清楚楚！所以来啊，你他妈还在等什么？把我锤成肉酱，斩断我的手脚，分我的尸，我动一下算我输。你以为我害怕吗？我自己早就已经替你完成一半工作了。  
  
他退了一步，有些畏缩。  
  
“你他妈疯的不轻。”他喃喃地说，听起来不屑一顾。  
  
这是在逗我玩吗？我身体残疾还生着病，这家伙的体重是我的三倍，他已经用拳头蹂躏了我一通还扭脱了我的肩关节，结果现在却畏手畏脚了？  
  
操你妈的王八蛋！这家伙整个前胸纹遍了撒旦的符号，结果他居然杀不了一个无辜的人？  
  
我喷了一堆脏话侮辱他，试图再次挑衅，然而徒劳无功。他抓住我的腰拎起了我，不得不说动作还挺温柔，然后把我放到了屋外。他甚至给我叫了的士。真是个懦夫！好吧，让我活着吧，看我在不在乎这件事。如果你觉得我还需要其他人来踩上我一脚，那你就他妈大错特错了。

（TBC）


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

_一个月后_

**皮尔斯**

发现自己居然还能站得住，这令我心灰意懒。那个崇拜撒旦的疯子机车手还给我叫了辆的士，把我带回了城里。我不知道该去哪儿，也没有住址可以给司机，所以他把我扔在了城郊一家汽车旅馆前。我只记得那时我的精神状态一塌糊涂。居然又一次活了下来，这令我愤怒若狂，不，令我伤心欲绝。

那已经是一个月前的事了，然而生活仍在继续，生存的本能令我一息尚存，正如人类天性所希望的那样，而我的精神世界正一步步走向支离破碎。可我依然走向了汽车旅馆的接待前台。

还不到黎明时分，前台空无一人。但那儿有一个密码箱，只要插入信用卡就能拿到房间钥匙。谢天谢地，我的信用卡还在身上，那个白痴胖子甚至懒得搜我的身拿走我的东西。我拿了钥匙，找到房间，走了进去然后锁上了身后的门。然后我一头栽倒在床里，哭的昏天黑地，这辈子我从没哭得这么凶过。我不在乎，没人会知道。我可以就这么死在这个房间里，大概得要好几个星期才会有人发现我的尸体。

有好几天我都深陷在这样的状态里，无时无刻不在思念克里斯。

我恨杰克，恨到心如刀割。每过一天我对他的恨意就增多一分。然而退一步回顾，我并不是十分在意他背叛了我。首先，对他太过信任，我自己也难辞其咎，而且一部分的我其实希望克里斯能明白真相。杰克应该闭上嘴的，但在那个时候，我真心不再在乎了。然而我觉得应该怪罪的是他对此事无动于衷的冷漠程度。

事情发生这么久以来，杰克从没打过电话，一次都没有。两天之内，我的电话就被克莱尔和雪莉打得铃声此起彼伏，然而我没办法接听。我羞愧交加，而且恐惧得难以言喻，上帝啊，我害怕极了。我无法开口同任何人交谈，但如果打电话的人是杰克，我会接的，我肯定。一开始我会对他咆哮，我需要把他骂的狗血淋头以便出胸中一口恶气，这点我承认，但在此之后……这就是我为什么如此讨厌杰克和他愚蠢友谊的地方：我需要他。尽管我气他气得要死，我依旧满心怀念他的支撑和帮助。我希望听到他用各种方式吐槽克里斯粗俗又可怕，吐槽他给自己打牛才用的激素，他的脚闻起来比垃圾桶的污水更糟，他脸上的髭须看起来就像没刮毛的屁股（都是假话，为免误解澄清一下）。

我从来没有这么需要杰克过，结果他却转身而去，而我也不打算在承受了他的所作所为后还去主动乞求对方的友谊。当我回到医院复诊时，我甚至懒得上楼去探望他。他这一次真心怄得我不轻！那个混蛋让我失去了克里斯还不够，也让我失去了一个朋友。

由于孤身一人的时间太久，我开始变得有些焦虑和偏执。酒吧里的那个家伙……我不知道当时自己是着了什么魔，大概是彻底失去理智了。仿佛是一个循环，我不时会冒出希望自己以最惨不忍睹的方式死去的可怕想法，一旦低潮退去之后又被自己居然有这种想法给吓个半死。我觉得我可能离发疯不远了。

或许不是什么最好选择，但我给自己买了一把枪。我厌倦了如此虚弱无助的感觉，这世上还有什么比一把美妙而沉甸甸的，枪体上印着美国国旗的AK-47更能支撑自我的呢？在武器店里，他们甚至让我试用了那些枪械。这个国家的优点之一便是即使你是一个变异的截肢患者，也没有人会拒绝售卖一把致命武器给你。你无法破坏我们携带武器的权利，这是写入了宪法的。当然了，我不得不排除了所有需要双手持用的武器：狙击步枪、突击步枪、所有那些我曾经挥汗训练过的武器。不过反正我的预算也不是很多。最后我选了一把小小的标准制式手枪，与其说是一把真正的武器，这更像是一件玩具。它是如此不起眼，就连我奶奶都不会把这玩意儿放在床头柜里。但这枪适配的弹药不是很贵，后坐力也不强。对于只有单手可用的我，这或许是目前最为合适的选择。

买下那把枪之后，我从没让它离开过我的视线。它在某些意义上令我安心，所以我时刻让它位于我的手旁。哪怕是我去接待前台觅食，我也会把它带在身边。

如果一定要说实话，我的确曾犹豫过是否要对自己开枪。一方面，我认为自己可以毫不迟疑地说现在这世上已经不怎么值得继续活下去了。我就应该死在那个海底工厂里，之后的一切挣扎都是白费心机，不过是拼力推迟那避无可避的结局，然而事实是这些努力全都是镜花水月，一场大梦而已。

另一方面……我不知道，这么说吧，这不是我从小到大被教导的方式。我可以无怨无悔地死在战场或因意外而亡，然而把枪口对准喉咙然后扣动扳机，这丝毫没有吸引力。历经两千余年的沉重基督教义或许是影响这种选择的源头，即使我断绝了和家人的联系，这些影响并未被彻底斩草除根。

此外还有克里斯。即使是发生了先前那些事，我却仍旧深爱着他，事情就是这么简单。如果我现在自杀，我可以足够骄傲地说他下半辈子都不会太好过。然而我不想对他这么做。即使已经跌落到了痛苦和荒芜的深渊之底，对我而言，带着这张渎神的脸自海底工厂那天继续苟延残喘远比放弃一切选择死亡更难，然而我依旧选择了活下去，为他而活。所以如果还能防止他遭受不必要的痛苦，那我就能继续下去，毕竟我已经走到了今天。

另一方面，杰克没有任何借口。如果我自杀了，他绝对是罪魁祸首，事情会很难看的，而那也是他活该。

然而在杰克和克里斯之间，我的选择是毫无疑问的。而且，还有克莱尔，她和她打来的三十个未接来电都令人难以视而不见。

在汽车旅馆自闭了数日之后，一天我起了个早床，在料到克莱尔肯定还在睡觉的某个时间路过了她家，把房门钥匙还了回去。我不确定那是几号，但克里斯肯定已经回返阿拉斯加了。我本应该按门铃让克莱尔知道我过得还好，我不希望让她牵肠挂肚，因为我明白她对身边人的保护欲有多强。然而上帝啊，我当时的模样实在是太吓人了！在门上我看见了自己的倒影：正常的那侧脸肿的像馒头，遍布拳印形状的淤青，是酒吧里那家伙留下的纪念，显然他有意没碰我变异的那半边。我的双眼红肿不堪，所以我只是把钥匙留在了邮箱里，然后就像按门铃恶作剧的小孩子一样飞速逃离了那儿。我几乎打算给她留个便条以向她保证我没事，然而仅仅是挺直身子的举动就让我畏缩，再加上可能会有旁人正好出门，结果看到我的脸后用惨叫唤醒这一片所有邻居的风险，令我只想迅速离开现场。我回到汽车旅馆，感觉自己就像个无胆懦夫。

如果克莱尔不是克里斯的妹妹，我大概会给她打电话吧。我很喜欢雪莉，然而她和我很像，性格有些害羞，我没法想象自己趴在她肩上哭泣的模样。然而如果对方是克莱尔，我就能做得到。她毫无厌倦地不停电话我，给我的语音信箱里留了许多言，始终没有放弃。最开始的留言充满了惊慌和恳求：皮尔斯，你在哪儿？拜托，至少告诉我你没事，雪莉和我都担心得要死。然后一点一滴，留言的声音逐渐平静下来。她会聊一些更像家长里短的话：嘿皮尔斯，希望你过得还好。告诉你，今天我被一个埋伏的摄像头抓到我开车超速了，但因为我开的是雪莉的车，所以领罚单的人会是她，哈哈哈。但这件事天知地知你知我知，好吧，希望见到她时我的表情不会泄露真相！爱你，保重！

我一直没能鼓起勇气给她回电话，但我一遍又一遍重放了这段留言，它就是我世界里的一股融融春风，美妙而非凡。仅仅是信箱留言里的只言片语，就令我的力量一点一滴逐渐凝聚了起来。

终于，在不到两周后，克莱尔就找到了我本人。她在一个清晨敲响了我的房门。

“皮尔斯，我知道你在屋里！来吧，行行好让我进去！外面雨下得超大的！”

然而当时的我正处于抑郁发作期，我坐在床上，四周都是沾满了脓血的肉片，那是我用一把剪刀从右侧大腿上削下来的，从头至尾我哭得停不下来。幸运的是我拉了窗帘，否则她可能会看见这一幕的。

我没法让她进门，她太容易让我想起克里斯，而我还没准备好面对那一切。她的来访吓得我浑身瘫软，然而她并没有坚持，许久的等待后她离开了，门外留下了一个用保鲜盒装好的三分之一块蛋糕。我没能吃下那块蛋糕，因为我已经好几个星期都食不下咽了，但她这个做法令我觉得十分可亲。自从那天开始，她会定期前来，隔着门对我说话，给我留下食物，然后静静离开。她没逼我露面。前台接待处的那个女孩是我唯一与外界沟通的渠道，她告诉我克莱尔经常向她询问我的最新近况。

那一个月里我的头脑里完全是一片风暴过后的断壁残垣，在被克里斯和杰克同时拒之门外后（没错，我认为杰克的冷漠也是拒绝的一种形式），我的状态一直毫无起色，克莱尔是我黑暗生命中的一盏明灯，我知道她这么做既是为了安慰我也是为了安慰她自己，然而她在门外的喋喋不休或留在我语音信箱里的闲言碎语，还有虽然我吃不下但仍被她留在了门外的饭菜，以及尽管我一直闭门不出沉默不言，但她依旧既未抛弃过我，也不曾违背我的意愿强迫过我。这一切都是我终于能把那把新枪的枪口从太阳穴旁移走的理由。

 

**克莱尔**

以前我曾认为皮尔斯会是我大哥生命中的一抹亮色，让他能少以身涉险，多悠闲享受些生活，看来我是大错特错。

见到克里斯回来述职令我雀跃不已，他到家很晚，我们共同度过了一个轻松自在的夜晚。皮尔斯仍然在住院，克里斯提到会把任务交给别人负责，这令我非常开心，我知道他是为了皮尔斯才这么做的。

然而第二天，在完成了述职报告并参加了一个战略会议后，原本他应该去接皮尔斯出院然后带他回家。然而回来的人只有他一个，脸上的表情令人退避三舍。

“我接下了任务，”他对我说：“明天我会按原定计划出发。”

“什么！？但是为什么？你说过你想留下来的！皮尔斯人呢？”

克里斯走向冰箱，我原以为他只是去拿瓶啤酒，然而不是，他拿出的是一瓶苏格兰威士忌。转身陷入了沙发里，克里斯招呼我和他坐在一起。

“皮尔斯爱上了我。”他宣布。

一瞬间我惊慌失措。我是该表现得一脸惊讶，还是该告诉克里斯我早就知道这事了？

“你是怎么知道的？”我问他，语气努力保持平静无波。

克里斯吞下了一大口威士忌后才回答：

“是杰克告诉我的。”

“好吧……”

我把威士忌瓶从他手里撬走：

“……也不是什么坏事，你没必要垂头丧气到这种地步吧？”

“我在半路上把他踢下了车。”

我的上帝。

“你疯了吗！他太可怜了！”

“我知道……”

他把脸埋进了双手里。

“我把一切都毁了，但我就是不能……克莱尔，如果他撕下自己的手臂还给自己打了C病毒是因为爱，我承受不了这个，他绝不该这么做。”

他眼中的痛楚深不见底，我能感同身受。曾经的我花了漫长的岁月才接受史蒂夫的死，甚至直到今天，当我在噩梦中见到他十七岁那年孩子气的脸庞，我有时都难以忍住想对他大吼的冲动，你他妈怎么就能觉得这会是个好主意，混账小子？

我用了好些年才最终能简简单单说出一句：谢谢你，史蒂夫，我非常感激你救了我的性命。老实说，有些时候我甚至觉得这都不是真心话。那些内心的愧疚和纠结早已根深蒂固，难解难分。所以我完全能理解为什么当发现皮尔斯爱着他时克里斯会被打击到这般地步。这很可怕，说得更直白一些，这很残酷。

到了这一步，能避免克里斯和皮尔斯继续承受不必要折磨的最好办法便是继续瞒天过海，就像皮尔斯早已认清的那样。

“那肯定不是真的，杰克绝对是在胡说八道罢了。”

克里斯摇了摇头：

“我吻了他，”他承认，话音从未如此颓然过。

我差点摔下了沙发。

“什么？！啥时候？”

“就在我把他踢出车之前。”

听到这里我觉得自己也得来一杯威士忌冷静冷静了。可怜的皮尔斯，他一定是被彻底搅糊涂了。

“他现在人在哪儿？”

“不知道。”

我们需要找到他，而且要快，在他做出什么蠢事之前。在克里斯又一次举起酒瓶的时候我奔去给杰克打了电话，希望皮尔斯是转头回了医院，不幸的是杰克的手机一定是关机了。当我给他病房打电话时铃声响了十次以上，然而无人接听。我又给医院总机打了电话，他们确认皮尔斯下午三点左右离开之后再未返回过医院。

总体而言皮尔斯是一个沉稳而坚韧的男人，然而我们都曾见识过他能极端到什么地步。在克里斯拒绝他后让他孤身一人在路上游荡绝对不是个好主意。

克里斯和我都喝了太多酒，没法开车。我电话了雪莉让她开车来接上我俩，然后我们一起去沿着每条城市街道找寻皮尔斯。我们喝完了那瓶威士忌，穿上了鞋站在屋外等雪莉过来。

“你为什么会吻他？”我终于找到机会问克里斯。

“我真说不清。他一直不停对我撒谎，而我想知道事实真相。”

我想追问他：你为什么这么想确定他到底爱不爱你？有这个必要吗？如果你没法回报他的爱，装个傻难道不是更好的选择吗？然而这些问题听起来太像指责，所以，努力装成最无辜的样子，我问他：

“然后呢？那个吻，感觉如何？”

我的大哥脸红得像个中学生。

“我并不为此感到羞愧，”他不情不愿地回答：“吻另一个男人并不是错误，这是个自由的国家。”

好吧，看来克里斯比我以为的要喝得更醉，也比我以为的要更双一些。我笑了起来：

“没错，但你还是没回答我的问题。感觉如何嘛？好？不好？满分十分的话你打几分……”

他认真想了想，正准备开口回答时，他突然一转：

“你对皮尔斯爱我这事儿看来一点都不吃惊？”

“当然不，”我实话实说：“我早就知道了。”

“啥？！”他大叫：“那你为什么一句话都没说过？”

“他不希望你知道。”

我的大哥垂下了头。

“我不明白。”他喃喃自语：“他扯下了一只手臂，给自己打了病毒，隐瞒自己的心意……这能让他感到快乐吗？”

我能听得出他的话音里逐渐流泻出的怒意，在承受了这么多内疚，遭受了那么多噩梦折磨之后，他怎么可能不觉得愤怒呢？

雪莉到了之后我们便一起上了车，然后在全城四处寻找。我们沿着去医院的每条路线，以及每条公汽线路搜寻，然而毫无所获，皮尔斯不见踪影。第二天清晨，彻夜未眠的克里斯忧心如焚地登上了去阿拉斯加的返程车。

“拜托你们一定要找到他，”当我们给他送行时他恳求我们，声音中的忧急浓到化不开：“你们一定要帮我照顾他，我过个几天就会给他打电话的，我只是需要一点时间。”

我向他保证我们一定会做到。雪莉和我回房去睡了一小会儿，然后在那天剩下的时间以及之后的数日继续寻找着皮尔斯。

在那几天里，另一个问题开始迅速浮出水面：杰克。在和雪莉吵过架后他就开始实行沉默战术，完全不回复她的留言。我决定去医院和他直接谈谈，然而当我在接待前台询问时，工作人员告诉我杰克不想见任何人，特别是我们，他着重强调过这点。

雪莉迷惑不解，根据她的说法，上一次的吵架和先前的没什么不同，根本不值得为这点鸡毛蒜皮就大打冷战。

几天之后，我在邮箱里发现了之前给了皮尔斯的家门钥匙。这让我心中落下一块大石的同时亦令我悬心不已。一方面而言，这意味着他的状态足够支持外出行动的需要，或许他在城里有另一个地方可以落脚；另一方面……唉或许他只是需要一些时间吧，然而这感觉有点像收了一封辞职信，可发信的人是皮尔斯，一位好朋友，而不是一个面目模糊的普通雇员。我在附近的每家杂物店，便利店，药店和食品店都停下来询问过他的下落，没放过附近的每一家汽车旅馆，幸运的是描述皮尔斯的相貌不是件困难的事：“不好意思，我在找一个年轻人，二十六岁，个头中等，浅棕色头发，只有一条手臂，烂了半边脸，还有一颗破碎的心，如果你见到他你就会知道了，我保证。”

皮尔斯和杰克都毫无消息，让我半是怀疑这两人是不是一起私奔了。但我不敢在雪莉面前开这种玩笑因为这整个情况令她的心情越来越低落了。

开头几天雪莉拒绝给她男友打电话，她对我说这一次不归她先打电话，他欠她一个道歉，而她这次绝不会轻易饶过他。我为这番话鼓掌叫好，因为杰克这一次的行为实在太过恶劣，他最好是先在门口跪个三天再谈其他。

当然，她最终还是软下了心肠，偷偷登录了Skype。当看到杰克并不在线时，她觉得有些奇怪，因为他的电脑只要一开机就会自动连接上Skype，换句话说，他应该24/7的在线。所以她抛下了自尊给他打了电话，打了一次，两次，然后是第三次……到了这时她才不得不被迫面对事实了。

“他屏蔽了我！”她愤愤不平：“他……把我拉黑了，我不敢相信，真是个人渣！”

我对她说或许情况不是这样，可能这一切都事出有因，然而我很难想得出究竟是为什么。穆勒的冷漠就仿佛在人心中扎了根刺一样。

之后雪莉试图采取“好吧反正我不需要那个王八蛋”的态度来掩盖这件事给她带来的灰心丧气，然而毫无作用，甚至连她自己都骗不过去。我说服了她离开那个老巫婆房东前来和我同住，反正克里斯会有很长一段时间不在家，她可以用他的房间。如果皮尔斯回来了的话，我们的地铺永远有他一席之地。

有雪莉在这里互相照应真是太好了。因为我承认我真的很想念皮尔斯。我们俩一起住在这里的时候度过了不少美好时光，我教了他如何做些简单的饭菜，早上淋浴后在水雾模糊的镜子上给对方留言，在网站上建立约会档案只是为了好玩……还有其他一些恶作剧我就不说了，但我们真的相处得挺开心。到了夜晚，我们经常抓上一条羽绒被和一些爆米花然后开车到沙漠中的汽车电影院看电影。我们会肩并着肩懒洋洋地倚在汽车后座里，舒舒服服地等着电影开场。半数时间皮尔斯都会在电影中途睡着，我不得不在返程途中对他复述电影的结局，然而我并不介意，就算我总是为此隔段时间就调侃他，但皮尔斯值得喘口气放松一下。在被克里斯拒绝之后，皮尔斯没有回家来，一部分的我对此伤心不已，难道我们不足以称为好朋友吗？

克里斯不时打电话回来询问皮尔斯的消息，我竭尽所能地安抚他：

“没，他还没回来过，但医院确认他上周五露面前去复诊过，所以我们至少能确定三件事：第一，他还活着；第二，他没走远；第三，他至少还关心自己的健康，实话说我们目前能期待的只有这么多了，克里斯。”

然而毫无预兆的某一天，我终于找到了他。当时他人在州际公路边的一家汽车旅馆里，离城区大概有二十英里远。我不过是在前台打听了一句，那女孩就给了我他的房间号码。皮尔斯不想让我进门，我试图不去介怀，只是为终于知道了他的下落而欢天喜地。

几周以来情况就一直是这样，不好也不坏。我在心如死灰闭门不出的皮尔斯和无精打采瘫在沙发上的雪莉之间两头奔走，加上克里斯时不时的电话骚扰，杰克的无故失踪，然后到了某一天，我有了个绝妙的点子。

我刚逮到了雪莉下午四点还穿着睡衣睡裤，一边嘎吱嘎吱啃着生拉面一边对着部浪漫喜剧电影嚎啕大哭，全身上下都写着“我太~~~懒了！”几个大字，我不禁想如果皮尔斯还在这儿的话，他是会怎么对她大吼然后告诉她自己是绝对不会参加她的安慰派对的。

如果想要唤醒一个绝望的人，没有什么是比找一个比他更悲惨的家伙更适合的了。在我看来这值得一试，反正结果不会更糟糕。就算他们两人汇成一路之后沮丧也成了一加一等于二，至少我不用来回奔波了。

我问雪莉她上一次洗头发是啥时候，她回答我不知道也不关心，真是棒呆了。我拿了件长外套披在她的睡衣外头，用了点化妆品让她的眼睛看起来比现在更加红肿，然后准备把她带到皮尔斯落脚的那家汽车旅馆。我希望这两个人中至少能有一个觉得“哦天啊我不想变成Ta那样”然后终于打破目前的抑郁状态。

“嘿，等等，这是骗人，你不能这么做，克莱尔！”她在我一边拖着她向车走去的同时一边抗议：“再说我一点都不抑郁，杰克已经被我甩了，他已经是过去式了！”

“好好好你说的都对。”

“至少让我穿件衣服！”

“不！我需要这一切看起来如假包换，此外这就是你这么晚还没换掉睡衣的后果，自作自受！”

“这是玩弄人心！”

“重要的不是手段而是目的，OK？来吧，快快快，记得一定要在那边大哭一场哦？”

“克莱尔！没门！”

她跺着脚反对，但我知道她会做的。因为哪怕她对此兴趣缺缺，她也没法否认这是个万无一失的好计策。

 

**皮尔斯**

这天我在旅馆前台处消磨了整个下午。原本我只是打算去买些东西，但前台的姑娘正在准备某个高中课程的考试，她请我帮忙解决一个数学题。她是个好姑娘，丝毫都不介意我身上的变异，所以我觉得自己应该看一眼，结果接下来的数个小时我们俩都陷入了苦苦思索，不知从何着手，就像两个白痴一样。

当我终于买完了我想要的东西走向房间时，时间已经是傍晚了。可是房门口坐着个自言自语的姑娘，令我瞬间止住了脚步，差一点就转头准备逃跑。一开始我以为那是个流浪乞丐，但令我大吃一惊的是，那姑娘居然是雪莉。通常而言我会照样调头逃跑无误，然而事情有些不对劲，为什么她穿着睡衣？为什么会在那儿自言自语？

“雪莉？”

“皮尔斯！”

她跳起身来。

“你在这里！”她叫着：“我还以为你在房间里呢，我已经坐在这里对着门说了十五分钟话了。”

“一切还好吗？”

她看起来很糟糕，脸色苍白如雪，双眼又红又肿。

“唔……是，是杰克。”

上帝，是杰克出了什么事吗？

“……我们分手了。”

啊，该说是意料之中吧，考虑到他对她说话的态度。

“我，我能进去吗？”雪莉一边吸鼻子一边问。

我也差点就让她进门了，然而我想起了门背后的景象：我没铺床，已经好几个星期没开过窗给房间通风了，卫生间的垃圾桶里装满了我削下来的变异皮肤碎片。我不能让她受到精神伤害，但我也不能真让她就这么走人，她看起来就像一只悲伤的邦尼兔。

“走吧，我们到接待大厅去，那边的座椅更舒服些。”

此外，我房间里除了燕麦棒和方便速溶汤包之外没有什么可以用来招待她。

我们在接待大厅处落座，她对我说了她自己和杰克是怎么结束的。这两人的分手对我而言不足为奇，问题是雪莉说主动一刀两断的居然是杰克而不是她，这令我难以置信。

“不可能，”我脱口而出：“他爱你爱得发疯。”

“但他已经屏蔽我的电话好几个星期了。我不傻，我知道那是什么意思。”

我摇头。杰克？他甩了雪莉？我一丝一毫都不会信。

“无论如何，”雪莉转开了话题：“你呢，过得怎样？”

“还好。”

“我很高兴看见你，克莱尔都担心得要抓狂了！”

我不知道该怎么开口，我绝对欠克莱尔一个道歉。

“我觉得你才是让她担心的那个人，”我避开话题：“你看起来真狼狈。”

“你还好意思说！”她反驳，半是生气半是好笑，接着皱了皱眉：“你怎么了？是和人打架了吗？”

那个失去理智到酒吧挨揍的夜晚留下的黑眼圈还挂在我的脸上，过了这么久都恢复不了的原因是因为我吃的那些抑制C病毒的药，它们似乎还同时抑制了我身体的修复机能。

“不，我没事。克莱尔还好吗？”

“她精力旺盛得很，烦死人啦，”雪莉笑了：“我现在住在她家，我们都很想你回来，我们仨在一起住会很开心的。”

她说得没错，那的确会很令人开心，哪怕是现在就这么和雪莉交谈都令我感到心胸舒畅。我们天南海北漫无目标地闲扯，小心翼翼地绕开和克里斯相关的话题。最终我们吃了些从接待处得到的速溶汤包，把汤料放在咖啡杯里再用咖啡机的热水冲调，原本应该是所谓的奶酪土豆汤，然而尝起来更像是某种温吞吞的泥浆，战场上的压缩干粮都比这玩意儿美味。

“这东西太破坏食欲了，”雪莉笑道：“你怎么咽得下？”

“你不是正在讲克莱尔在逮住了你啃生面条的时候是怎样嗷嗷叫的吗？”

“没错，”她捂着嘴咯咯笑，又喝了一口已经凉了的混合物。

看见雪莉头发凌乱两眼红肿的这副模样真令人心疼，我想对她说怎么了雪莉，你振作一点！但考虑到我自己的人生，我可没什么立场评价她。究竟是出了什么事，能让杰克拒绝和雪莉说话？就算他满心不爽对她冷眼以待时，只要是雪莉的电话，他都会在第一时间接听的。

我陪着雪莉走到了停车场。

“你真的不跟我一起回去吗？”

“不了，对不起……话说你怎么穿着睡衣就跑来了？”我终于敢开口问她。

雪莉为这句话红了脸。

“我知道……这很丢人是吧？克莱尔把我就这么拖出了家，她说我看起来越可怜，你越有可能会愿意和我说话。还有，是她把我化装成这幅僵尸模样的。”

我们都不好意思地笑了起来。

“怎么没洗头发？”

“这是我的错，多谢你指出来，哼，”她佯怒：“反正你看起来也好不到哪儿去啦！”

在走之前，雪莉问我她还能不能再过来看我，或者可不可以找个时间一起去看场电影，我答应了她。说到底，人还得过日子，我不可能是这世界上唯一被单恋对象拒绝的人。

我回到了房间，洗了个澡，然后我打扫了四周，拉开了窗帘，大敞窗户。明天得回医院复诊一趟，所以我会借机去看看杰克。我要为雪莉和我自己把他痛骂一顿，同时确认一下他是否安好。就这么扔下雪莉不管可不是他的作风，我不能否认自己看到雪莉泪痕斑斑，双目通红，绝望无助地哭着说“是杰克”的时候心中升起的恐惧感。

医院的这层楼和从前一样荒凉，杰克的房间是空的，或许是外出检查身体去了。我好不容易才能甩开那个负责给我复诊的医生。前几次这人会在我复诊完后一直把我护送到医院大门口，我不得不用假装需要使用卫生间的理由来躲开他的视线。我不清楚自己为什么不直接对旁人说我想见杰克。回到这里的感觉有些诡异，房间里的寂静令人窒息。上帝，这电视机居然没打开，真是件稀罕事！我坐在自己曾经的床上，既然我已经来到这里，那就不妨等一等。我真的不知道当杰克回来之后我该对他说什么，我累了，今天没兴趣对他咆哮，所以得取决于他的反应了。

没怎么细想，我挪开了自己的枕头。克里斯的夹克仍然整整齐齐叠放在下面。我拿起了它，带着一丝悲伤把它抱在怀里。这夹克闻起来已经不再像他了。就在我再次变异的那一夜，它上面被沾满了血迹和J'avo的脓液，导致我不得不把它扔进了洗衣机，记得那时我心痛如绞，现在想起，仿佛已是上辈子发生的事了。

先前离开时我曾留下了一个背包，现在正放在我的床脚前。我从地板上捡起了它，把夹克放了进去。我会做个成熟的人，或早或晚把它还给克里斯，或者干脆烧了它。

房间里的沉寂真心令人惊奇。这间屋子从来没有这么干净整洁过。就算得出门进行实验，杰克通常也会开着电视。而且他什么时候开始自己铺床了？他的笔记本电脑在哪儿？当我意识到这房间已经被部分清空的时候，我开始有些紧张，然后我看到了，就在杰克那张整齐到可疑的床上。

在那儿，一边床沿之上，就在他的手腕会在的位置，为什么系着一条约束带？

我走上前细看，发现那上面满是和床栏杆相互摩擦的磨痕。我浑身冰凉，开始意识到事情的真相。杰克不接听电话并非是他自愿所为。

我带着自己的包离开了房间，偷偷从大厅溜进员工楼梯间，鉴于这栋楼有电梯，他们可能从来都不会用到楼梯。我一直走到地下五层，那里是研究部门的实验室所在位置。如果杰克还被关在这医院的某个地方，那很有可能就会在此处。

有不少人在这个地下楼层工作。如果在过去，我会利用我的军衔和我手里的反器材步枪命令他们全部趴在地面上，同时我所属的小队会扫荡这整片区域。然而如今已经不再可能了。我不得不选择某个不那么干净利落的次级解决方案。我悄悄地躲在一辆装有各种箱子和实验室仪器的推车背后，然后拉响了火警。

如果我没记错的话，之前我们在医院里进行消防演习的时候，火警大概会带来二十分钟的空白时间。所以当所有人都疏散完毕，四下无人的时候，我便尽可能快地搜查了整个楼层。生物研究实验室总能给我带来一种不好的预感，这是一切生化危机诞生的处所。杰克，你到底在哪里？这次你又给自己掘了什么样的坑？

之后当我推开一扇毫不起眼的门时，我看见了他。一阵颤栗自上而下传过了我的脊椎。他浑身赤裸，毫无知觉，身体竖直地被吊在一个盛满绿色液体的大玻璃管里，那东西仿佛出自新安布雷拉工厂的实验室。他身上和嘴里插着各种各样的管子，这一切景象仿佛一盆冰水淋在了我的头上。

我走向那个吊舱，把手贴上了玻璃表面。

“杰克……”

所以这才是他为什么没打电话的原因，我居然把他一个人扔在了这种地方，这令我无地自容。

我锤打着玻璃，它感觉相当坚固，想徒手打破它估计是天方夜谭。我环顾了房间的其余部分，玻璃吊舱被连接在旁边狭窄空间的一些电脑上，它们都是锁定的，我能肯定如果能在计算机上输入命令，玻璃舱就能打开，问题是怎么做？我没有时间去细细梳理这里的每个房间和实验室，就为了找到一张写着密码的小纸片，而且就算这纸片真的存在，万一我要是输入了错误的密码导致警报被激活又该怎么办？过往的经验告诉我这种事就会在此类实验室里发生。最后，一旦我真能把杰克弄出来然后把他拖到门外，我又怎么能成功避开等候在每个紧急出口外的全部医院员工和实验室人员，和杰克一起逃出医院？我该怎么办？把杰克背在背上然后奔向巴士车站逃生，祈求他们不会在十五分钟内追上我们？

绝望之余，我给雪莉打了电话，或许她能有好主意，她在实验室长大，对这一切可能比较熟悉。哪怕她帮不上忙，至少也能知道她的恋人并没有抛弃她。

“哇喔，居然还活着！”电话里的女声带着一丝轻柔的嘲讽。

我差点摔了手机，一阵汹涌的情感淹没了我。电话那头的人不是雪莉，而是克莱尔。仅仅是听到她的声音，哪怕我之前经常从语音信箱里反复听她的留言，就能令我失去语言能力。 我没意识到我是多么思念她，她总是给我那么多支持……然而现在不是感伤的时候，我需要一个计策，而且我肯定克莱尔会有一个。

“克莱尔……”我开口，不确定该如何解释目前的情形。而且依旧对她接了电话有些晕头转向。

“对不起，今天雪莉让我借用她的手机。我没想到你会给她打电话，然而当我看到来电显示上你的名字，我还是忍不住接了。”

稍微清醒了些，我意识到自己需要立刻直切主题。时间不多了，我尽可能加快语速：

“克莱尔，我和杰克正在医院，他……那群人在他身上做实验，把他关在了某种玻璃吊舱里，四面八方都连着电脑。他并不清醒，我们需要把他救出去。我拉响了火警来争取些许时间，然而那些人肯定都等在安全通道出口处，而且很快会回来。”

克莱尔当机立断：

“离开医院，装成你什么都没看到的样子，别碰任何东西，这样他们就不会意识到出了问题。我们碰头想个周密计划，再回来把他救出去。”

“明白。”

我其实更希望现在就把他救出去，但还是回归现实吧。就凭我的单臂和这把微不足道的豌豆枪，我和杰克是走不了多远的。

在离开房间之前，我最后朝玻璃舱望了一眼，然后瞬间吓了一跳：杰克正盯着我，他双眼半睁半闭，然而那视线正的的确确追随着我。上帝，他醒了。现在我绝对没法就这么走人了，我不能让他在这里多呆一秒钟，不能在他清醒的时候。

“坚持住，我来把你弄出去！”

我狠狠给了玻璃舱一脚，然而徒劳无功。杰克没显露出任何表情，然而他的视线依旧跟随着我的动作。我掏出了枪，唉让保持安静见鬼去吧。而且我一共就只有六发子弹，但是算了，这不是我们目前最需要担心的事。我把枪略微斜着对准了玻璃舱，以不会打到杰克的角度，然后开了枪。子弹造成的冲击力很弱，我绝对不会用这玩意儿对付任何种类的僵尸，但它足够尽忠职守，哪怕只是做了一点微小的贡献：有液体开始从子弹打出的裂孔里流淌出来，我又在不同地方用子弹开了两个洞，减弱玻璃的强度，然后我用尽全身的力气朝着某块裂得最厉害的区域踢了过去。

我想花一点时间感谢有机玻璃公司的虚假广告和可靠度堪忧的产品。不过是又踢了两脚，管子当中就形成了一条巨型裂缝，再来上一脚，玻璃就变得浊白，裂成了蛛网状。舱内的液压完成了剩余的工作，化为齑粉的玻璃和绿色液体如雨点一般溅落了下来，我几乎没来得及跳开。

杰克跪在了地上，我奔上前去帮助他。

我扯下了还连在他身上的所有管道和电极片，让他慢慢平顺呼吸。我不太敢去触碰他，不清楚他是否还保有神志。

突然，他一把抓住了我的肩膀。我以为他是想以我为支撑站起身，然而他把我拉向了他的怀里，用尽残余的力气紧紧抱住了我。

“你来了，”他低喃，语音堵在我那残缺的半边肩膀里，变得模糊不清。

他浑身冰寒，覆盖着一层滑腻腻的绿色粘液。一边试着不失去平衡，我用我剩下的那只胳膊尽可能紧地回抱住他。

“我以为你恨我，因为雷德菲尔德。”他说，仍然压榨着我的胸膛。

自从所有的事情发生以来，我头一次决定释怀。杰克就这么被困在舱里不知多久，他所遭受的一切比我更加凄惨。

“谁说我不恨了？”我回答，试图显得满不在意：“我来找你就只是为了要让你尝尝我的感受！”

他似乎笑了笑，然后把我抱得更紧。再这样下去我的肋骨就要保不住了。

“别对我吼，OK？”他声音嘶哑地请求：“对不起。”

听到他这么说差点让我落下泪来，仅仅用了几秒回忆克里斯，痛苦就已经开始卷土重来了。

“没事的，我们就算扯平了，我不该把你留在这里。”

“你们俩真的行不通了吗？”他问，声音微弱到根本不像他。

“是的，”我叹气：“来吧，杰克，站起来，我们离开这儿。”

他放开了我，然而站不起来。无论如何，就靠一双光脚，他不可能在这堆玻璃碎片和光滑的瓷砖上走得了太远。我在那堆电脑前找到了一张办公椅，然后把它推到了杰克面前，抓住椅子避免它在瓷砖地上打滑，这样杰克才终于能把自己撑起来再坐到椅子内。我递给他一件挂在邻近柜子里的医院病号袍，在他穿衣服时给克莱尔打了电话，周密计划什么的见鬼去吧，她得来接我们，就现在。

考虑到克莱尔的公寓和医院之前的距离，我认为她至少还需要四十五分钟才能赶到这里。但她告诉我不用担心，她已经在医院了，随时能出发。但她是怎么做到的？难道她从一开始就躲在这边的屋角里吗？

我转身回去检查杰克的情况，他得需要一点帮助才能把衣服穿好。

“你出了什么事，尼文斯？”他一边问一边研究着我的脸，语调已经逐渐恢复了一部分杰克式的典型傲慢。“你满脸都是伤痕，怎么，你是想让这半边脸和另一边门当户对吗？”

噢棒呆了，他变回老样子了。

“别又来了啊。”

我推着办公椅出了房间来到走廊，如果能就这么把他弄出去，事情就很完美了。我不认为我能有本事光靠一条胳膊就把杰克拖到出口。然而不幸的是火警令轮椅电梯停用了，我们不得不使用员工楼梯。我把杰克从门口推到了楼梯间，在底部停了下来，然后长长叹了口气。

“你真的不能走？”我尝试。

他努力想要起身，然而立刻向前跌去，差点在水泥台阶上摔断了脖子。我勉强及时拉住了他，他仍然浑身冰冷，因那些液体又滑又腻。

“别这么弱鸡，”他抱怨：“你那时在伊多尼亚把雷德菲尔德从着火的楼里拖出来都没一点问题，不是吗？他比我重一百磅呢。”

“那时我有两条胳膊，比现在简单多了。而且克里斯没有比你重一百磅，他就是看起来个头更壮实，因为他比你矮。”

等等，我在犯什么傻？这他妈是跟杰克讨论克里斯体重的时候吗？

“快，我们走。”

我一手架住他的腋下，把他一步步拖上楼梯。他尽可能用力抓住我，也就是说他抓住的位置正好是我的断肢处，对他对我都不是什么愉快的事，然而我们都对此一声不吭。

我们需要爬五层楼，因为满身的粘液，杰克一直在下滑，我也被他沾了一身。爬到一半，我不得不在平台停住，我把杰克放下让他靠在墙上，自己也坐在了他身边。我的断肢开始流血了，这可不怎么妙。

“操，这儿太冷了。”杰克打破了沉默。

其实不算太冷，但杰克浑身湿透而且衣衫不整，而且他有整整一个月没动弹过。

“坚持住。”

克里斯的夹克还在我背在肩上的包里。我拿出了它并递给了杰克。

“给你，穿上吧。”

杰克乐不可支，上帝，他又来了。

“等等，我知道这是什么，这是你从没还回去的宝贝安全毯！”

他小心翼翼地拿起夹克，把它拎在一臂之外，带着一脸恶心的表情嗅了嗅周围的空气。

“我希望你没对着它撸过吧？”

看在上帝的份上，这人真特么不敢相信。

“……好吧你赢了，你就留在这儿吧拜拜了您哪。”

“别，等等！”他大叫，抓住了我的运动衫阻止我起身走人：“我就是开个玩笑嘛，帮我穿上它。”

“所以你就只是站不起来，除此之外生龙活虎是吧？”我抱怨。

一个月没喷垃圾话已经超过他的忍耐限度了，他得把这段失去的时间找补回来。我帮他抬手穿上了克里斯的夹克，仅仅几周之前我都会觉得这是亵渎圣物，然而如今我毫不在意。好吧，这是个谎言，尽管发生了那么多事，这么做还是会让我有些心痛。

穿上夹克之后，我没法靠单手拉上夹克的拉链，杰克也无能为力，他的手指肿得像胡萝卜，没法做精细动作。我们试图合力完成这件事，然而最终只能笨手笨脚地一再失败，然后互相责怪对方，差一点就要开战，就在这时我们听到了头顶上传来的声音。操，现在可不是吵架的最佳时机。脚步声，鞋底踏在混凝土上的声音，自楼梯间传来的门砰一声关上的回音，证明有人在往楼下走。我估计消防员宣布火警误报应该有一阵子了，医生和研究员们随时都会回来。由于电梯已被停用，员工楼梯是最可能被他们发觉我们下落的地方。我们没停下来想个好主意，相反还为了点鸡毛蒜皮的蠢事争执不休。

我不明白接下来的事为什么会发生，或者是因为压力，或者是烦躁不安，或者就只是这荒谬绝伦的状况，但就在这山雨欲来风满楼的时候，我们都忍不住爆笑了起来。此时此地，我们俩坐在楼梯转层的地面上，浑身沾满血和粘液，试图爬起身却又跌了下去，为了一件拉不上拉链的夹克互相斗嘴，就因为我们俩一个人截了肢，另一个人刚脱离固定全身的束缚。

“上帝，”杰克笑得和我同样歇斯底里：“想想我们俩可是刚刚拯救过世界啊！”

我们笑到快流眼泪，在能产生回音的楼梯井里咯咯大笑然后惊动整个医院，真是蠢到没救了。我上一次笑得这么疯狂是什么时候了？简直无法相信我居然还能笑成这样。我们花了好几分钟才平静下来，火警铃一直响个不停，那些消防员一定是在慢悠悠浪费时间吧。

“我们真的完蛋了，是吧？”杰克问，依旧笑得欢畅。

我们大概没什么机会了，但不努力一把可不行，我掏出了我的手枪。

BSAA的第一条规矩是绝对不要向平民开枪，除非那个平民叫艾达·王。然而我不再是BSAA的一员，而杰克是在为求生而自卫。我把手枪插在了克里斯夹克的内侧。

“我还剩下三颗子弹。”我告诉他，试图听起来不至于打击士气。这可能是我们最后的希望。

“棒呆了，这下我们得救了。”

我起身，把他也拉了起来，继续摇摇晃晃挣扎着往楼梯上慢慢爬去。

“这让我想起了海底工厂，”杰克评论：“不过那时候是我把你拖上那些见鬼的楼梯。”

“那时候我们也没现在这么辛苦。”

“我们现在做的也不算赖嘛。”

当然了，他又用不着只靠一只手把某个身高一米九的大个子拖上楼。为什么每次都轮到我把比我壮上两倍的人拖出去。

我踏空了一步，然后我俩向下摔落了大概五英尺。幸好跌下去的过程中没摔到我俩的头。目前我最不需要的就是杰克摔昏过去然后得一个人完全扛着他走了。

“好吧，”杰克喘着气，揉着身侧新形成的一片淤青：“我收回前言，妈的，当你需要雷德菲尔德的时候他永远都不会在。”

“我们不需要他。”我冷冷回答。

这不算我的真心话，但说出口真的感觉很爽。我原以为杰克会怂恿我继续说克里斯的坏话，然而不是，他看起来有些奇怪的悲伤。

“你们俩真的没戏了吗？”他又问了一遍，抓住了我撑起身。

“是啊。”

我勉强能把这话低声说出口。刚刚才到地下三层的我们再次开始疲惫地长途攀爬，然后杰克突然冒出了一句：

“要知道，双面人，如果我是同性恋，我会约你出去的。”

这话半是讨人喜欢半是惹人生气。他真觉得我饥渴到了见人就要的地步吗？

“谁说我就愿意和你约会了？”

“我会勾引你，我会千方百计用尽一切手段追求你，你抵抗不了多久，我会让你忘记雷德菲尔德。我已经穿上他的夹克了，这让你性奋，对吧？”

“少做白日梦了穆勒，你不是我喜好的那一型。”

“为什么不是？”他问，听上去仿佛受到了冒犯。

“你是个傲慢的混球，况且你甚至还不能合法饮酒。”

他笑了。

“你的雷德菲尔德年纪都能当你爹了，这不是半斤八两吗？”

我正准备回答他不是我的雷德菲尔德，而且他也没那么老，但突然我们听到了上面的楼梯间传来一阵骚动，然后是一个男人的声音。

“下面有人！”

我们僵住了，鞋底踏在水泥阶梯上的回音在整个楼梯间回荡。杰克和我位于两层楼之间的平台，我们不可能及时逃脱。

“杰克，”我迅速对他低声耳语：“如果他们抓住了你，他们不会杀你的，因为他们还需要你做实验。但现在我知道事情的真相，克莱尔也知道了，所以我们一定会回来找你的，无论你在哪里，我保证。”

我还想说得更多，但已经没有时间了。五个男人出现在我们面前，从上方匆匆走下楼梯。杰克和我本能地紧紧抓住了对方。

“你们还站在这里做什么鬼，上帝！”其中一个男人大吼。

他们是消防员，我对着那个刚把我俩当成不听话的小孩一样对我俩大叫的男人目瞪口呆。都这么久了，消防员怎么还在这里？

“你们没听见火灾警报吗？知不知道这里 **失火了** ？？”那男人对我们继续吼叫。

什么意思？这里真的有火吗？

“我们是病人，”杰克竭尽全力装出命不久矣的老头声音：“我们听见了警铃，而且已经用我们最快的速度疏散了。”

消防员们互相看了看，问我们：

“医生们没有想到把你们救出去吗？”

轮到我装成令人同情的残疾人：

“他们早把我们给忘记了，这是常有的事。”

我们用尽浑身演技装出被棒打过的落水狗般的可怜样，其实甚至都用不着多努力，杰克被关了这么久之后的憔悴模样和我破破烂烂的运动衫和单臂已经提供了足够的信服力，让我们看起来就是两个甚至连护士都记不住的卢瑟。

那个咆哮的消防员指了指他的某个手下：

“你，把他们带到一楼，然后给他们找个轮椅。他们必须从这儿出去，然后快点回来，我们需要你帮忙把氧气罐弄出去。”

“是，长官！”

一个壮汉把杰克毫不费力地扛在了肩上，一步两级台阶地奔了上去。我只需要一边匆忙跟上他，一边暗暗感谢上帝就行了。

“所以……真的是失火了？”我问消防员。

“是啊，事实上是三处火灾，都在一楼。”

我努力用事不关己的语气问他是什么导致的火灾？

“有人故意破坏。我向老天发誓，一旦我们逮到了那个自作聪明给医院纵火的臭小子……”

我想恐怕不是臭小子而是臭女人，超级心黑手辣那种，而且还救了我们的性命。

“这是轮椅，”当我们终于离开楼梯井到达底楼时消防员对我们说：“出口就在前面直走，别停下，医护人员就在外面等着，他们会照顾你们的。我得去和其他人汇合了。”

“谢谢你。”我真心实意地说。

我们没费心试图把枪顶在他的脑门上，命令他走在我们前面以保证我们的脱逃。他对我们很亲切，哪怕我们用枪，以现今的状态我俩也不会有任何机会。推着杰克走的时候我不得不半倚半靠在轮椅上，几乎无法站直身体。所以我们哪有什么本事抓一个男人做人质呢。

我们缓缓向安全出口走去，因为一只手在推杰克的轮椅，我腾不出手来给克莱尔打电话，确保她在门外接应，现在我只能相信她。

自动门滑了开来，杰克掏出了枪。户外阳光刺眼，但我依然能看到不少人站在门外。研究员、医生、护士、警察、部队人员……我们只有三发子弹。

“那是试验对象之一！”人群中某个科学家大叫了出来：“他是阻止生化危机的关键，别让他逃了！”

杰克把枪对准了他的脸，所有人都在大喊和尖叫。三发子弹。

震耳欲聋的引擎轰鸣声传来，一辆巨大的重型摩托车冲上了通往医院的台阶，在那群人鼻尖之前来了个急刹车，把我们挡在了身后。

“哇靠，杀手机车！”杰克刚来得及吐出这句评价就被我推上了车，我也跳了上去，坐在他身后，然后克莱尔将油门一把拧到了底。

（TBC）


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

**皮尔斯**

三人共骑一辆摩托，还没戴头盔，克莱尔以为她是谁？范·迪塞尔吗？然而现在可不是指出这一点的最好时机，我们正在以油门拧到底的速度飞驰，身后有两辆BSAA的装甲车紧咬不放。

我们飞快地从小巷、公园、人行道上穿梭而过，冲下楼梯，或许还有更多，我承认自己没过多久就闭上了眼睛，尽一切力量紧紧抓住杰克，然而只有一条手臂的我很难坚持如此。每当摩托车稍稍急速过弯，我都险些要摔下来，这危机频频发生，我努力想抓牢杰克，然而我的手和背都开始抽筋了。

毫无疑问，一辆四轮汽车会更适合这趟旅程，但我承认，如果汽车的话大概就没这么容易甩掉BSAA的追兵，克莱尔如臂指使操纵着机车，穿过的那些地方都是汽车进不去的。

杰克肯定是感觉到我快抓不住了，因为他一手抓住了我的手腕把我紧紧拉向了他，另一只手抓着克莱尔。我不清楚我们在摩托车背上拼命保持了这个姿势多长时间，但过了一会儿后，那些急转弯，漂移和摩托越野特技表演渐渐变得没那么频繁了。我们终于甩掉了他们，接着我们回到了高速公路上，继续行驶了相当长的一段时间。

当克莱尔认为我们已经走得足够远，可以暂作休整之后，她开下了高速公路，我们在休息区停了下来。

“你们饿了吗？”她跳下车问我们。

“快饿死了！”杰克回答。

我并没那么饿。下车之后，由于保持一个姿势太久，我的手臂僵硬到无法伸直。

“别离开，我去买些三明治来。你们最好还是暂时在外面等，因为你们太引人注目了，我很快就会回来。”

她朝我俩微笑，然后走进了休息站。我绕着停车场走了一圈以舒展我的双腿，然后坐在了路沿，感觉浑身累到脱力。我的意思是最近我习惯一天睡上十二个小时，所以今天发生的一切事和平时比起来就像极限运动。停车场的另一头有几张野餐桌，但我根本没有力气走去那边，特别是如果这意味着我得再次把杰克扛过去。

说到杰克，他仍骑在摩托上，表情看上去就像个掉进了糖果店的孩子。很显然，他和克莱尔对类似先前的花式飙车拥有共同的狂热爱好。我打了个呵欠，现在我真心想要用点什么东西靠在上面，这样我就能闭上眼睛打个盹了。然而躺在人行道上可一点也不舒服，除了精疲力竭之外，我突然意识到自己也非常伤心难过。我们成功救出了杰克，哪怕困难重重。然而一旦压力和肾上腺素消退，我再一次清晰地意识到了自己的现状，而这些毫无改变：我失去了一条手臂，我也失去了克里斯，我在汽车旅馆里离群索居的生活哪怕即不健康又痛苦，至少它很单纯。我不用装作一切都好，不用为自己仿佛失去了活下去的意愿而纠结担忧，我爱克莱尔和杰克，然而现在我不怎么适合同旁人交流或和其他人接触，特别是那些我关心的人。

杰克问我今天是几号，我自己也有点失去了时间概念，但我知道大概是在十二月的某一天。

“我还是不敢相信自己没再被关在那个魔窟了。”他望着天空、高速公路和周围的风景说：“自从我第一次被关起来已经有一年了。”

“有那么久吗？”

“没错，在中国六个月，逃出来还不到一天就又被关进了海底工厂，然后从这个夏天起就没出过BSAA的医院。”

我打了个冷颤，海底工厂那事之后真的已经过去了六个月吗？时间过得太快了！可哪怕时间倒回一年前，一切事都改变，对我而言也都无所谓了。我苦涩地想。

杰克笨拙地爬下摩托车，两步合上了我们之间的五英尺，坐在了我的身旁。

“是谁把你打成这样？”他柔声问，大拇指轻轻抚过我青紫的左眼。

“这没什么，杰克。”我面无表情地说。

他默默地凝视了我片刻。

“如果是雷德菲尔德打了你，”他的声音狠厉中带着威胁：“如果是雷德菲尔德动的手，尼文斯，我向上帝发誓，就算天涯海角我也会找到他，然后杀了他。”

他过分保护的语气和话语里的意味都令我惊讶。

“什么？为什么克里斯要打我？”

哦，我可以想到不止一个很好的理由，只是想想就能让我心跳几乎骤停。

“我了解你尼文斯，你就像个白痴，除了保护他之外什么都不在乎。”

“真的不是这样。克里斯从来没做过这种事。我就是犯了些蠢而已。不是任何其他人的错。”

“那就告诉我到底出了什么事！”

我思考了片刻：

“不，”我决定说：“这和你无关。”

“别这样嘛~~~~~”他像个小孩子一样抱怨。

“别这样嘛~~~~皮尔斯，告诉我们所~~~~~有的事。”另一个声音加入了抱怨二重唱。

是克莱尔，提着一袋子食物站在我们身后，她给了我一个灿烂的微笑。

“开玩笑的，只要对我们讲你愿意说的事就行，我们会听的，但我们不会强迫你。是这样吧，杰克？”

最后那句话伴随着她对杰克投去的杀人眼神，我站起身：

“克莱尔……”

她的话令我心潮澎湃。上帝啊，再一次看到她站在我面前……她救了我的命，我说的不是我们从医院的逃亡，而是在那之前，那些语音信箱里的留言，她是如何在看顾我的同时又不打扰我，她是如此坚强而可靠，就像一块定心的巨石，甚至比克里斯更加坚实。她脸上的那个微笑，仿佛对一切暴风骤雨视若等闲。

“……我很想念你，谢谢你做的一切。”

我明明有那么多话想对克莱尔说，然而在那个时刻，我说不出第二句话。她轻轻握住了我的肩膀。

“不用谢，你吓坏我了，你个混球。”

她也一样说不出更多的话，我不觉得她说的是医院的事。我想紧紧给她一个拥抱，然而不敢。

“棒呆了，”杰克说，他仍坐在路边：“但我准备开吃了。”

在他打算掏出一个三明治以前，克莱尔就从他手里抢过了包，笑着说：

“到那边去吧，会更舒服。”她指了指野餐区的那几张桌子。

 

**杰克**

克莱尔和皮尔斯一人一边像搀着个老太太似的把我扶过了停车场，有些丢人，但我确信一旦吃饱了肚子我就能重振旗鼓。自我上一次真正吃些什么，而不是靠着静滴人工补充营养已经有好几个月了。我特别想吃一大份油腻到让人吮指的烧烤，希望克莱尔不会给我沙拉。

关于皮尔斯，我有一个想法：雷德菲尔德在发现皮尔斯爱他的时候肯定对他动了拳头。我想不出其他的原因，尼文斯不可能为了别的理由对我隐瞒他挨了打的事。这他妈让我想要毙了那个锅盖头王八蛋，因为唯有这星球上最卑鄙无耻的混账才会殴打一个只有单手能用的人。

无论如何，目前首要的任务是先把我的胃填满，挽回面子和挖掘真相可以慢慢来。

他们把我放在长椅上，皮尔斯坐在我身边，克莱尔坐在了对面，开始解开食物包装。对我而言就像过新年一样。当我看着依次摊在桌上的三重汉堡，披萨和超大装薯条时，几乎留下了喜悦的泪水（还有个小份沙拉，但我装作没看到并且没朝它投去第二眼）。

我们开始狼吞虎咽，其实这基本上形容的是我。克莱尔就吃了些薯条，皮尔斯说他不饿。这更好，他们吃得越少留给我吃的就越多。当我捧着一整个披萨大嚼特嚼时他们在交谈。克莱尔说了她是怎么在医院二楼放火的：她把她的摩托车停在了窗前，爬上外立面，拿出了打火机和一罐香体喷雾，然后点燃了能烧的一切。这位“我是个铁杆和平主义者”女士，你的真面目深藏不露啊。

放火加一分，快餐加一分，高速路上的追逐加一分，超霸气的摩托车加二十分。很明显：虽然得为那个垃圾兄长扣她一分，克莱尔·雷德菲尔德绝对是年度屌炸天比赛冠军得主。

接着她问起我们这边的故事，关于皮尔斯是怎么成功把我救出医院的，这说起来可没那么酷炫了。

“再说一遍？你用一张办公椅把他推过了一整层楼？啊啊啊啊我要是能把这场面拍下来就好了！”

显然我们的经历听起来更像是几个中学生在走廊里无聊闲晃而不是人质救援计划。

“别急，”我插话：“这还不是最牛逼的地方，我们上楼的时候把自己装成了癌症患者，引得消防员大发善心把我们从那儿拖出去了！”

克莱尔爆笑：

“酷毙了，”她评价：“真是随机应变的经典案例！”

“完全不是BSAA的风格嘛。”我加了句，自己也大笑了起来。

“我已经很努力了！”尼文斯有些不快地回答。

他完全把我们的话当了真，自从我们到了休息区，皮尔斯就看上去有些身体状态不佳，并且还在努力掩饰。我们的笑容消失了。

的确，那时在海底工厂，他来救我的时候带着双臂，反器材步枪和雷德菲尔德，看起来更加锐不可当，但在今日，尽管尼文斯救我们逃出生天时没那么霸气四射也没那么游刃有余，他依然展现了真正的勇敢无畏。他孤身一人潜入敌穴，带着伤痕累累的身体和那把蠢笨的玩具手枪，把我从那个地狱实验室拖了出来。哪怕只有一只手臂，哪怕只握着那把可笑的手枪，当他为了救我脱身对准玻璃舱开枪时，他的手依然稳若泰山，坚定不移。

我或许是有些夸张了，但是……你已经救过我多少次命了，尼文斯？除了我之外还有雷德菲尔德的？还有雪莉的？从头至尾，你一次又一次的浴血奋战究竟一共救下了多少条人命？数十人？数百人？

我曾以为尼文斯就是条看门狗，看来我是大错特错了。他是条他妈的圣伯纳，以拯救他人为己任，哪怕是C病毒也改变不了这一点。

我不愿看到他如此挫败的模样，他应该为我终于回到现实世界而感到欢欣鼓舞，而不是再次迷失在脑海里的思绪中。我有一种不好的预感，不管他和雷德菲尔德之间发生了什么事，那都给了他非常沉重的打击。他的脸满是青紫肿胀，身体看上去比以前更瘦削了。再加上他变异的半边身体和断肢……在今天之前，这一切还不是太令人震惊，因为我只见过他被关在医院里的样子。然而现在，在光天化日之下，这景象显得刺眼无比。他看起来更像一个真正的残疾人了，完全脆弱无助，哪怕我知道他仍然能自理一切，我在医院里见过他能做到的那些事。

我忽然感到了一阵强烈的保护欲，尼文斯是我的兄弟，这就是他在我心中的地位。此外他身上有我的抗体，是我的血让他活下来的，这是我和他之间独有的血脉相连的羁绊。

我一边单手拿着个汉堡包狼吞虎咽，另一手绕上了他的脖子。

“这只不过更能体现你的英雄本色而已，尼文斯，你不需要BSAA就能成为英雄。所以快来吃点东西，你都饿得皮包骨头了。”

他推开了薯条，但他没推开我。事实上他还心不在焉地稍微靠过来了一些。我猜想是因为寒冷和疲劳，他需要一个倚靠方便入睡。太阳开始下山了，我们正身处沙漠中央，晚上会冻死人，况且现在可是十二月。无论如何，能让双面人和他恶心巴拉的变异躯体趴在我身上，对我而言是件荣幸的事。

“所以说，克莱尔，”他打了一个大大的呵欠后问道：“你究竟是怎么能在那么短时间里到达医院的？通常而言从你家到医院得花上四十五分钟时间，你是已经在医院附近了吗？”

克莱尔一边满腹坏水地奸笑一边俯身靠在了桌上：

“猜对了，你打电话给我的时候我正在医院门口，我已经停好了车，正躲在垃圾桶的背后。”

“啊？为什么？”尼文斯一脸震惊地问。

“唔……若要我说实话……我正在偷偷跟踪你。别会错意，但过去这几个星期我没法接近你，而克里斯一直不停电话骚扰我想知道你的近况，所以当我知道你会来复诊时，我就会偷偷跑来，确认你一切还好，我每个星期六都会这么做。”

哇！克莱尔真是惊喜不断。我有一点点担心尼文斯在发现克莱尔跟踪他之后会发脾气，然而他的反应完全意料不到。他一开始有些受打击，但很快平静了下来，而他的下一个问题问得毫不掩饰。

“克里斯问过我？”

真是直钩钓鱼，听到他发问，克莱尔的笑容更灿烂了。

“从早到晚没完没了好吗，过去这一个月来我接到的他的电话比前十五年里更多。皮尔斯，绝对不要认为他不关心你或者此类的，事实绝对是南辕北辙。”

尼文斯脸红了，然后迅速转移了话题。

“有什么好主意能让我们暂时把杰克藏起来吗？”

“这个你不用操心，一切都安排好了，我们一起去和我一个朋友待一阵子。”

“那是在哪儿？”

“蒙大拿，风景非常壮丽，你会看到的。”

蒙大拿州？你在逗我玩吗？见鬼，我在美国被关了好几个月，一步都没出过门，我想去的地方是拉斯维加斯！或者好莱坞！或者去看大峡谷！才不是躲在某个鬼知道是哪儿的垃圾地方吃土！

“我被禁止离开这个州，”尼文斯一脸担忧：“我得接受医疗监控，每周六必须露面，能防止我再次变异的药物还只是实验室制品，根本没有上市量产。”

“首先，”克莱尔轻笑：“你也没被允许解救实验对象，考虑到你们俩走出医院的时候我也在人群里，我能保证所有人都看见你了。”

“但是……”

“关于你的药物，没事的，抗病毒药物已经在伊多尼亚和中国商品化了一段时间，我们很容易就能进口到它们。没有借口，皮尔斯，你要和我们一起来。我不会再让你一个人逃开了。为了你的出走，克里斯已经找了我太多麻烦了。”

我同意克莱尔，尼文斯不许离开。我基本上可说是自我监禁了好几个月，现在我解放了，终于可以借机利用“残疾游客的陪同人员”这个身份在所有的主题公园里使用快速通道而不用傻站在长长的队伍里，哇哈哈哈！

除此之外，我还有一些道歉的话要对他说。如果我们分道扬镳的话我又怎么能完成这件事呢？尼文斯救了我的性命，而我毁了他的人生，现在他又救了我一次，轮到我想办法偿还欠下的恩情了。

幸运的是他没有试图反对。

“我们什么时候走？”他问。

“等雪莉一来我们就走。”

我的耳朵“唰”地竖了起来。

“……我在等披萨的时候给她打了电话，让她把车开过来和我们会合。我们没法骑着摩托车去蒙大拿州，就你们俩这身衣服，会被冻死在半路上的。”

啊哦，问题来了：从我恢复自由之后，我不停在心中问关于雪莉的各种问题：她在哪儿？她在做什么？她怎么从来没到医院找过我？我们不是情侣吗？然而仔细想想看，我们还是吗？

我一句话都没问出口，因为我不希望他们认为我在乎这事。但是见鬼，这些疑问如同附骨之疽无时无刻不在折磨我。万一她断绝和我联系呢？万一她又找了个新男友呢？万一她不再爱我了呢？然而我不可能开口问克莱尔这些问题，那一定会蠢到家的。

另一方面，如果我什么都不问，那也会显得很可疑，况且我是抓心挠肝很想知道答案。我装出自己能做到的最波澜不惊的语气，类似于“噢没错我的狗挂了没什么了不起的”这种水平的冷静，但说实话，这伪装的水平跟尼文斯几分钟之前试图装得冷酷无情的水平简直是五十步笑百步。

“哦对，雪莉，所以她现在怎么样了？”

啊哦，这是昏招。克莱尔盯着我的眼神让我觉得有一堆蛇正从她的头发里蜿蜒爬出来。

“我强烈建议你准备好道歉的稿子，穆勒，你的所作所为不可原谅。”

是啊是啊我明白……可是这哪有那么夸张！不就是和我们之前那些小吵小闹一样，哪有什么区别嘛？现在我自由了，我和雪莉之间的所有问题都能一一解决，我们终于能够回归正常的同居生活了，哎，除非她现在鄙视我，这可不是个好时机。

“她还有多久到？”皮尔斯问。

克莱尔看了看手表：

“开车路上要花两小时，但还必须加上她打包行李的时间……考虑她驾驶风格保守得像个老太太，我猜我们还得等上她一段时间。”

最后我们等雪莉等了很长一段时间。尼文斯趴在野餐桌上睡熟了，头埋在臂弯里，这能够随时随地睡着的本领一定是他在军队里学到的。而我……我在人行道上吐了一地。操啊，在静脉营养了这么久之后我不该一次性吃这么多。刚吃了一两片披萨之后我就不觉得饿了，然而我只是沉浸在终于能吃上真正食物的快乐里，我太想念食物了！所以我不后悔。哪怕目前大部分食物都变成了停车场里的一滩难闻的黄色泥浆。

我们之间也上演了一出肥皂剧，我对尼文斯道歉，为背叛了对他关于雷德菲尔德的承诺，接下来尼文斯对克莱尔道歉，为这么久以来一直把她拒之门外，最后轮到克莱尔对我道歉，为她曾经鼓励雪莉用巫毒术诅咒我。

“这就只是为了让她不那么耿耿于怀，你懂？我没想到居然这么灵验，很抱歉我们那时候玩得超开心。”

等等…… **什么鬼！？**

克莱尔和雪莉，在迷你杰克娃娃身上一边插针一边像女巫一样嘎嘎大笑，绝对不可原谅！

算了算了，因为尼文斯刚对我说他不在乎我的背叛了，而且很高兴我能在这里，我也觉得自己有义务告诉克莱尔她鼓励我的女孩对我使用黑魔法，而不是来救我的恶行也没什么大不了的。这两个同流合污的鹰身女妖，某人最好把她的摩托车看好了！

 

当雪莉的车开进了停车场时，我的压力变得山大。我该怎么对她说？如果她还在生我的气的话我该怎么办？克莱尔跑到车前迎接她，而我呢，我就像个屁股被胶水粘在了椅子上动弹不得的大白痴。雪莉走出车和克莱尔说了几句话，然后目光转向了我，让我感觉智商瞬间降到了谷底。我以为她会飞奔过来，跳进我的怀抱，结果她只不过是对我挥了挥手就完事了，所以这就是所谓的浪漫已死。一边站起身来，我一边不停在心中问自己该怎么说话才能不继续让她火上浇油。

说到好事，我终于恢复了一点元气，能够靠自己慢慢走向汽车了，虽然到最后还是不免靠在了车身上。雪莉没搭理我，和克莱尔一起在后车厢里翻翻找找。试图显得漫不经心，我开口问：

“嗨，超级女孩，有什么新消息？”

真可悲，丢人丢大发了。雪莉给了我一个难以解读的眼神。

“杰克，你看上去气色不佳。”她回答。

我知道，谢了，我可以走了吗？真可惜尼文斯还趴在桌上睡得人事不省，我真心希望现在能有他在我身旁，有对比才有鉴别，跟他那副瘦骨伶仃的身子加上扭曲变形的脸相比，我走个T台都不成问题好吗！

“嘿，到这里来！”克莱尔叫我们，从车厢里提出了几个大垃圾袋：“雪莉给你们带了些衣服。”

我把袋子翻了个底朝天，里面有克莱尔的衣服，雪莉的衣服，尼文斯当时留在雷德菲尔德家里的衣服，还有……

“我特么才不穿克里斯的衣服，你是在逗我玩吗！”

克莱尔再次扔了我一道能让人吓到狗带的眼神：

“说起来穆勒，你穿的这件夹克是打哪儿来的？真奇怪，它看起来和我哥六个月之前弄丢的那件一模一样，他一直在找这件衣服。”

呃好吧。

我再次返回袋子翻翻拣拣，看看有什么是我真需要的。目前我只想要几条牛仔裤，一双运动鞋，或许再来件毛衣，我已经有夹克保暖了。至于内衣，还是算了，我宁愿把我的病号服穿在里面，直到我能给自己买些新的。

雪莉帮我穿上了衣服，这意味着我们不再继续吵架了吗？我有好多话想对她说，我也能感觉到她想和我谈，然而没人有勇气先开口。克莱尔就在旁边，而且我们必须得尽快离开这里，现在不是静下心交谈的时候。

“上车吧，”她最后只说了这一句：“我们马上出发。”

她帮我打开了车门，还替我系好了安全带，就像我是个带着奶嘴的三岁娃娃。当她靠近我时，我能闻到她的体香，感觉到她的吐息，她柔软的胸部轻轻擦过了我的，我想把她紧紧搂在怀里，然而她已经起身打算离开，我轻轻握住了她的手腕。

“雪莉！”我开口：“上次我们吵架那会儿，我……我说话没过大脑，我不是那个意思。”

她看着我，

“我以为你和我分手了，”她低声说：“因为你一次都没接我的电话，我以为我们结束了。”

“不！”我猛然否认：“我是……克莱尔肯定告诉过你了，他们把我关了起来，我很想给你打电话，但我做不到！上帝啊我想电话你想得都要发疯了！”

终于，在我们长久的分离又重逢之后，我第一次见到了她的微笑。同时我也注意到疲惫的阴影也同样笼罩了她的全身。我们所谓的分手肯定也给她带来了不少打击，这令我胸中涌起了一股自得感。

她用手梳了梳头发。

“等事情安定下来，我们来好好聊聊，OK？现在全世界所有的时间都只属于我们俩了。”

“是啊。”

全世界所有的时间，我喜欢这个说法。

走过马路，克莱尔摇醒了睡在野餐桌上的皮尔斯。我不知道他是不是在军队里学到随时随地能睡着的本事，但他肯定很怀念马上能醒的方法，当他晃晃悠悠走向汽车时还在半梦半醒状态。他们仨在车外短暂讨论了几句后，尼文斯坐进了车后座，雪莉负责开车，克莱尔跳上了她的摩托，很快我们就跟着她的车上了高速。

“你知道我们要去哪儿吗？”我问雪莉。

她耸了耸肩。

“不知道，克莱尔说会是个惊喜，我只知道从现在起我们不会再分开了。”

她从后视镜里对着尼文斯微笑，可惜没什么作用，因为他已经很快又横躺在后座椅上睡熟了。他的手抓着截肢的肩部，头朝向椅子靠背，

我的眼光从睡熟的尼文斯转向了雪莉，而她回给了我一个明亮但无力的微笑，然后继续转向了道路远方克莱尔的机车尾灯。我转头看向窗外飞速掠过的风景，回想着雪莉对我说的话。

从现在起，我们不再分开，我喜欢这个。

我最后也睡着了，原本我希望能保持清醒，看看我这么多个月错过的世界，看看周围的风景，弥补我和雪莉的时光……然而我只是太累了，考虑到最近疯狂的二十四小时，这完全可以理解。

我不清楚自己睡了多久，但很可能睡过了整个旅程。当我醒来时，感觉不久就要天亮了。周围的景色和之前截然不同了：车两边连绵的沙丘被薄雪覆盖的松林取代，欢迎来到蒙大拿，整个美国人口最稀少的州。我只能隐隐约约听见收音机里的音乐声，雪莉调小了音量，集中精力在开车上，但我能分辨出这是一首古老的乡村歌曲，车外前方，克莱尔肯定是一直在左摇右晃骑着摩托给我们带路，大概屁股都快冻掉了。我回头看向尼文斯，他也已经醒了，心不在焉地望着窗外。

“你还撑得住吧？”我问他。

他点了点头，微微笑了下。

“你呢超级女孩，还行吗？”

“我有些累，能快点到就好了。”

我在座位上伸了伸懒腰，有他们仨在我身边，这感觉真的很好。就算我们最后要去的地方有多么鸟不拉屎，对我而言都能接受。

结~~果，我话说得太早了。我们行驶的道路很快通向了一堵十分险恶的混凝土墙，大概十英尺高，上面拉着铁丝网，看得人提心吊胆。当克莱尔把车开进一个看起来像是通往类似于51区设施的巨大金属门时（注20），我们都有些疑心是不是又被搅进某些破事里了。

_政府禁区，不得进入，违者有生命危险_ ——一道警示牌上这么写着。

这地方的欢迎词真够让人印象深刻。

克莱尔拿出了某张卡片，举起它对准了门边的读取器，然后在键盘上输入了密码，大门带着沉重的吱嘎声缓缓滑开，快，雪莉，快回头，现在走还来得及，快让我们逃出去！

太迟了，克莱尔又跨上了车，消失在道路深处，身影被遮天蔽日一眼望不到边的茂盛丛林吞噬了。雪莉忠心耿耿跟在了她身后，甚至连眼皮都没眨一下，就此决定了我们必死的命运。

 

**皮尔斯**

我不是没有问过自己我们刚刚进入的是什么样的地方，但我相信克莱尔。此刻我们正沿着一条蜿蜒的小路穿过森林，四面八方的树木让我们看不清前方的情形。

“这他妈是什么鬼地方？”杰克怒气冲冲看向窗外：“她是把我们带回了浣熊市还是怎么的？”

当我们来到路口的分叉处时，克莱尔往左拐上了一条土路，没过多久就来到了道路尽头，我们都直直瞪着矗立在树丛中的一座大庄园。

克莱尔停好了车，然后按了几声喇叭。现在还不到清晨六点，但她似乎不怎么在意吵醒住在这儿的人。她下了车并摘下了头盔，正在这时一对身影出现在庄园门口。

看到人影时雪莉发出了一声小小的欢呼，我也认出了他们，是我们差点逮到艾达·王的那天遇到的肯尼迪探员和与他同行的那个年轻女子。杰克貌似也认识他们：

“噢天啊，别是他们！”他呻吟。

雪莉狠狠地瞪了他一眼，下了车迎上前去。克莱尔已经跳进了肯尼迪探员的怀里，对方正揉着她的肩膀在寒风中温暖她。说到这里，在我们停车后外面的空气渗了进来，冷得要命，四周白雪覆盖的树木很好地说明了这点。我坐在车里发抖，克里斯的朋友给了雪莉一个大大的拥抱，看着他们的杰克眼神能冻死个人。那个男人把两个女孩推进了屋，晃了晃头示意我们也跟上，我走下了车，杰克跟在我身后和我一同走向大门，那个年轻女人等候着我们，我们笨拙地打了几个招呼，然后一起进了房间。

在门厅里我们看到一个抖抖索索牙齿打战的克莱尔，她正试图在冻青了的脸颊上温暖已经僵硬的双手。

“快去洗个澡暖和暖和，听见了吗？”肯尼迪探员对她说：“你吃错药了吗？居然骑着摩托车来这儿？就不能把摩托停在某个地方然后坐雪莉的车一起来？”

“我绝对不会扔下我的摩托，”虽然瑟瑟发抖，她依然笑着说：“它救我命的次数比你还多！”

“你确定你没记错？”

他们交换了老友之间才会有的亲热欢笑，然后克莱尔转向了我们：

“我要去洗个澡，已经快冻惨了，你们就趁这段时间好好认识一下吧。”

然后她在楼梯上消失了，很明显这不是她第一次来此地。

所有人都在起居室落了座，在一个巨大壁炉跟前。杰克，雪莉和我三人挤在一个单人沙发上，在这个陌生人的家里，我觉得有些紧张不适。他们明显已经预料到我们的到来，在我们坐下之后不一会儿就端上了一顿热饭和美味的饮料。

那个名叫海伦娜的女人开口不多，她时不时盯着我看，研究我的脸，这从来不令人愉快，但我已经习惯了。至少当我们四目相对时她没移开视线，而且她没露出恶心的表情，而是有些疑惑，这种情况并不多见。

他们两人都没认出我，我并不介意这一点。毕竟我和从前比可以说是判若两人了。此外上次我们相遇时肯尼迪探员正忙着和克里斯拳脚相加，没空注意我。

雪莉和里昂正在聊着路途上的事，说到我们得在这儿呆上一段时间，还有克莱尔倔驴一般的性格，同时杰克坐在旁边眯着眼，随时准备应对任何不测。

“所以这究竟是什么地方？”雪莉问里昂：“你们为什么不住在纽约的家里，还有你们呆在政府禁区里做什么？”

肯尼迪探员叹了口气，和海伦娜心照不宣对望了一眼，然后开始讲述他们的故事。在高橡树市危机爆发之后，他们被迫开枪打倒了受到C病毒感染的美国总统。虽然他们被政府赦免无罪，然而消息泄露到了媒体手里——究竟是怎么泄露的谁也不知道，他们各自的住处被某些不辨是非的模范公民打砸，还收到了许多含有死亡威胁的信件，以至于他们的F.O.S.上线哈妮根探员提出将他们安置于政府保护下，最终他们接受了。虽然他们的生活并不相似，而且总觉得没法和对方继续相处下去，但他们最后认为这里的共同生活总比之前被迫经历路人朝着自家扔鸡蛋要愉快得多。

而杰克很明显只从这个故事里得到了一个信息：

“所以你姓肯尼迪……然后你把总统枪毙了，哦豁。”

里昂打断了他：

“立刻给我闭嘴，杰克。每个人都对我开这个玩笑，所有的警察，所有的记者，见鬼，甚至那个复印店店员都搞这一套。”

杰克似乎受到了打击，无论如何他没再继续说下去。我在心底给里昂鼓了掌，终于有人能让杰克把垃圾话咽回去了。

 

**杰克**

好吧，啦啦啦……噢看看我，我叫里昂，有一头飘逸柔顺的秀发……操啊，老子就知道我们不该来这儿。我可以立马下结论，这就是个错误。我们就应该去拉斯维加斯而不是这儿，如果这老东西敢勾引我的女人，哪怕只碰她一根手指头，我都会让他把自己的刘海吃下去。

真是想什么就来什么，他随口问雪莉是否和我是一对，我差点把嘴里的热可可喷了出来。

“没错。”我斩钉截铁在雪莉之前开了口。

我以为至少这一次自己做出了正确的选择，因为我不知道雪莉的答案。她似乎犹豫了片刻，那边的肯尼迪先生挑起了一边眉毛，让我瞬间想把这自鸣得意的混账的眉毛给剃个干净。

然而我们没有时间消除那片刻的尴尬，因为克莱尔突然在楼上叫着雪莉的名字。雪莉上楼查看情况，片刻后她下楼拿起了外套走向大门：

“克莱尔需要我从车上拿点东西，我很快就回来。”

没有人跟上前去帮忙，连完美先生也没有动弹，这看上去就像是某些女生间的玩意儿，没有谁敢去插手。而海伦娜对雪莉的行动丝毫没有给予任何关注，她正忙着盯着尼文斯的脸看，就仿佛想在那张怪异而伤心的脸上找到生命的意义似的。

尼文斯自己则是直直盯着地板，或许又迷失在他从前的忧郁里了。而我……唔，我正忙着闷闷不乐，没错，不光是里昂没让我讲完我的笑话，雪莉一走我们之间的聊天也被迫终止了。

永远都是那个先开口聊天的人，里昂转向了我身边那位弗兰肯斯坦：

“C病毒？”他轻声问。

尼文斯点了点头，我伸出了胳膊，绕到沙发背后搂住了他，这已经不只是宣告所有权了，这是明确的让傻逼收手的警告，如果谁让我听到了一句，哪怕是一个词让尼文斯感到难过，就等着被我掐死吧。

很讽刺，不是吗？我成了看门狗的看门狗。是啊是啊我明白，还是不能跟某个干掉了总统的肯尼迪相比。

“好消息是我们现在有药可医了。”里昂对我笑了笑。

如果认为这样就能拉拢我，他肯定是被那小白脸才会留的蠢兮兮刘海挡住了眼睛。正在这时，逐渐开始让我觉得会不会是个聋哑人的海伦娜开了口：

“我们见过面是吗？”她缓缓问皮尔斯：“你不是那个在中国时跟克里斯一起的BSAA士兵吗？”

里昂难以置信地看了过来：

“是我。”尼文斯点头：“我是他的副队长，撞见你们的时候我们正在追捕艾达·王。”

“那个狙击手？”肯尼迪吃了一惊：“是你？”

“没错。”

里昂的表情变了，眼底流露出清晰的痛楚。

“你出了什么事？”他温和地问，希望得到解释。

皮尔斯坐直身，毫无疑问感受到所有人此时此刻都在可怜他。他进行了最简短的解释：他和克里斯在海底工厂救援我们的时候遇上了一个巨大的怪物。我失去了胳膊，他说，然后被感染了。他的口气就仿佛这一切都只是个意外，丝毫没有透露是他把雷德菲尔德推进了救生舱，哪怕是到了现在他还是把救世英雄的角色让给了他那亲爱的队长。

“你是怎么被感染的？”里昂沉思着问道：“被气体喷到？”

“……差不多。”

好吧，我受够了。我不能让尼文斯被这群人当成白痴。里昂怜悯的眼神让我火冒三丈。尼文斯丝毫不用为他的所作所为感到羞耻，事实上他相反应该满怀自豪才是，哪怕克里斯拒绝了他。

“说得像真的一样，”我嗤鼻打断了他：“他给自己打了病毒，就为了救雷德菲尔德的命。在打了病毒之后他还救了我和雪莉，因为我们俩没能逃出去。”

我告诉了他们所有的真相，尼文斯所做的一切：手臂，逃生舱，一切一切。现在里昂和海伦娜的目光里充满了敬意，我已经恢复体力了，所以继续对他们说了下去，包括雷德菲尔德在这之后人渣得天昏地暗日月无光的事。

“够了杰克，见鬼，你这就是胡编乱造了！克里斯从没打过我！而且我从没告诉过他我爱他！”

“是啊你说得都对，那么你脸上的黑眼圈是怎么来的嗯？”

“这不关你事！”

“可是他说的是真的？”海伦娜截住了话：“你爱着克里斯？”

尼文斯红成了番茄：

“这是我自己的事。”他草草回答。

别这样尼文斯，什么时候你才能学会隐瞒和欺骗只会带给你不幸这件事？海伦娜和里昂没有丝毫嫌弃，他们只是笑了起来。

“别担心，皮尔斯，”里昂向他保证：“我们不会歧视你的，只有一条忠告：永远不要指望杰克能保密。”

“里昂是单相思的专家，他会给你各种各样的‘忠告’，但我得说最好不要太信赖他，那些点子对他自己从来没起效过，是不是，里昂？”

我们都哈哈大笑起来，但笑声很快就被某个怒火冲天，穿着一身新牛仔裤和T恤，头发还湿漉漉的巫毒教女巫给打断了。

“真不敢相信！”她对我们大吼：“你们居然让雪莉一个人从车上搬那么多行李？她可是开了一整夜车，而你们都睡了一路！一群懒猪！”

在克莱尔杀千刀般的眼神瞪视下，我们都面红耳赤地站起身，到门厅去把雪莉扔在门内的行李搬了进来。这个地方或许不是那么糟糕，我们说不定能过得很开心呢。

（TBC）

注20：51区，Area 51，指位于美国内华达州南部林肯郡的一个区域，1950年美国政府建立核武器试验地时，该区域也被划入其中。“51区”因在军事地图上被分区编号为51而得名，有一个空军基地在此，此区被认为是美国用来秘密进行新的空军飞行器的开发和测试的地方，也因为许多人相信它与众多的不明飞行物阴谋论有关而闻名。

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

**杰克**

没花太久时间我就从当了好几个月小白鼠的状态里恢复了过来。三餐吃饱喝足加上一整晚充分休息，我就又神清气爽精神百倍了。虽然在庄园的第一夜没那么精彩，我们刚刚抵达而且不得不分配房间休息，真心烦死个人！

楼上一共有三间大卧室，每间都有一张双人床，先前里昂和海伦娜各自占用了一间。一楼的某个角落里也有一个小房间，满布蛛网，床垫破破烂烂，都是虫蛀的痕迹，看上去已经离散架不远了。尽管它理论上也应该是个卧室，但我们都把它叫做“壁橱”，因为里昂和海伦娜把所有的空行李箱连同清洁用具一起扔进了那里。自然而然地，我以为雪莉和我会使用剩下那个有双人床的房间，那些命中缺爱的卢瑟们就想办法自求多福吧。情侣理所当然有优先权不是吗？地球全靠我们才能继续繁衍生息下去，所以都给我们让路吧！

就当我准备开口表明我的意见时，克莱尔，一只完美鸡妈妈，转向雪莉问道：

“你打算睡哪儿，甜心？”

“嗯……我们俩能睡一个房间吗？”

叛徒啊！太无耻了！不用说，这就像把刀直戳我心。克莱尔瞟了我一眼，但最操蛋的是里昂，他就只是坐在那儿，一脸似笑非笑的表情。我忍住了当着雪莉的面爆发的冲动，装成满不在乎的样子。女孩儿们拿着她们的物品去了楼上的房间，一次都没有回头，我的肺都要气炸了。

现在我们剩下四个人和三个房间，很显然没有人想让尼文斯去壁橱，这可怜的家伙已经足够像个做残了的瑕疵工艺品了，让他睡在拖把和熨衣板之间简直就是浪费。出乎意料，里昂提出将自己的房间让给尼文斯，自己去了壁橱。由于海伦娜看上去不会为我做这种牺牲，我别无选择，只能睡客厅沙发了。

又是在耍什么性子啊雪莉，在我们梦想能像普通情侣一样同床共枕了那么久之后！现在我们终于有了机会，而她选了她的闺蜜，翻脸无情。

我一边躺在沙发上尽可能伸直四肢，一边为这不公的世道愤懑难平。身上的棉被闻起来就像烂白菜，沙发是硬皮的，没有床褥，也就是说睡起来超级难受。不但如此，我旁边是厨房，那里面的冰箱是有史以来噪音最大的。更重要的是我现在兴奋过度，根本不可能入睡。

妈的，我或许不像尼文斯那样是个残废，但我才从满是甲醛的管子里逃出来，我和他一样值得一张真正带床垫的床。

我起身，拿着我的随身物品走上了楼，进了他睡觉的房间。你们应该好好看看这一幕，如果我记不得自己把那件从雷德菲尔德那儿“借来”的夹克放在哪儿了，那都是因为它正被尼文斯紧紧抱在了怀里。

不能再这样下去了。那件夹克上全是我之前在那个玻璃舱里泡的粘液，要是发现尼文斯把这东西拖到了他床上，里昂可不会开心的。此外那件衣服早就不可能还有雷德菲尔德的气味了。尼文斯再次变异之后，它就已经被洗涤过一次。我还记得那次清洗给尼文斯造成的精神打击，我不能肯定他是否有勇气再洗它一次，哪怕它的确需要尽快洗涤。他依旧紧握着那夹克，就像紧握着来自雷德菲尔德的一件珍贵的纪念，一份残余的回忆。他依旧情根深种，这太疯狂了。

然而眼下最大的问题：尼文斯是少了一条胳膊，但他不知怎么还是有本事霸占了一整张床。我叫了他的名字，但他没反应，接下来我试图发出各种噪音来唤醒他，然而通通失败了。最后我不得不动手摇了他，这不太善良，我知道。

“……唔？”尼文斯半梦半醒地眨眼。

“睡过去点，给我腾些地方。”

他坐起身挪到了一边，我终于能像个国王一样睡在床上了。

“怎么回事？”他一脸茫然地问道。

“没事，我就只是要睡在这儿罢了。如果你不爽，沙发都归你。”

尼文斯两眼放空了好几秒，这家伙刚睡醒时总是很迟钝。

一句话没吭，他就躺回了他那侧，背对着我。我努力试图入睡，但由于还是满腹怨气，我低声抱怨：

“我特么真不敢相信雪莉居然选择和克莱尔睡一个房间。”

令我大吃一惊的是，我听见尼文斯笑出了声，然后他转身朝向了我：

“哈哈没错，你真应该好好看看你自己那时脸上的表情。”

“不是吧你？”火上浇油，我回击道：“雷德菲尔德甩了你的时候我嘲笑过你吗？”

这句话让他闭上了嘴，但我立刻后悔了。

“这并不是一回事，”他叹气：“雪莉还在这儿，你很幸运，还能和她说话，你有机会向她道歉，你可以把她拥在怀里而不会……该怎么说，让人难以接受。”

我一句话也没法接，如果你想对人抱怨自己的爱情生活，尼文斯绝对是最糟糕的对象。他受的磨难实在太多了！而这些磨难里也有一部分是我的责任，简直就是雪上加霜。然而他依旧说我和雪莉还没走到不可挽回的地步，为了证明这点他告诉了我雪莉是怎样黯然神伤地前来找他对他说我的事的。

“她恨了你大概一个月，设身处地为她想想，她以为你不想要她到连分手都懒得费口舌的地步。她伤透了心，对你气恨交加，结果你就这么又一次突然冒了出来，她还得装成什么都没发生过的样子。给雪莉一点时间，她没对你大吼大叫都是好的了。”

“这他妈又不是我的错，我是被绑架了！”

“我知道，而这也不是雪莉的错。”

“唔。”

我仰面躺平，尼文斯说得对。如果我当初对雪莉的态度能好那么一分，事情绝对不会发展到后来那个地步。

第二天一大早我就起了床，走进厨房的时候其他人都还在梦乡。现在，有件事说起来可能会吓人一跳，但我真的会做饭。虽然或许没雷德菲尔德做得好，但绝对能甩雪莉十万个马身。

我做了些煎饼，我的计划是做一份能够格呈给公主殿下的丰盛早餐，把它带到雪莉面前，然后一脚把克莱尔踹出门去，和我的亲亲女友两个人在被单下用给对方身上涂满枫糖浆的方式重修旧好。嘿，哪怕是我也是懂得怎么浪漫的。

我甚至在我的日程安排里空出了一整段时间用来说“真对不起，巴拉巴拉巴拉”来给我完美的计划锦上添花。你可不能说我没有退让！

我的计划根本就是万无一失，我甚至成功做出了一两个心形的煎饼（最后它们进了垃圾桶，我还没矫情到这种地步），正当这时海伦娜走进了厨房。

很显然她不是“早起的鸟儿有虫吃”这类人。她咕哝了几声用来代替“早上好”，然后像一个遥控机器人一样煮了咖啡。当她经过我身边时，她拿起了我那碟还冒着热气的煎饼，一把就往嘴里放去！

“嘿！”我大叫：“这看起来是给你的欧式自助早餐吗？这些不是给你的，是给雪莉的！”

“不好意思！”她咆哮：“我可没看到煎饼上写着她的名字啊？”

哐，这个胖女人就在我眼皮底下又拿了一块煎饼。我们开始对喷，这对我而言已经有一阵子没经历过了，海伦娜吵架功夫不低，令我七窍生烟，但是得说实话，一部分的我对此挺享受的。

里昂来得正是时候：海伦娜把她的咖啡泼向了我，为了报复我朝她的脑袋上扔了一包面粉。

“嘿，你们俩都给我冷静一点，发什么疯啊？”

出于对他极度的尊敬，我是不会告诉你们他刚起床时头发的状态的，某些事还是留点想象空间的好。

“我们吵醒你了吗？”海伦娜问，听上去有一丝关心。

“猜猜看？”肯尼迪呻吟。

或许有必要提醒你们一下，那个壁橱就位于洗手间和厨房之间。老实说他现在才醒真令人惊讶。

“我警告你们最好给我把这堆乱七八糟都打扫干净。”

海伦娜立刻像个女高中生一样蹦了起来，对他说着全是我的错就因为我不想分享我的早餐。里昂只是目瞪口呆看着早上这一出闹剧，接着他肯定是同觉得这像是欧式自助早餐，因为他也偷走了一块煎饼。海伦娜放声嘲笑，我的怒气差点掀翻了屋顶。

“看在上帝的份上！”我大吼，一把抢过了盘子：“这些是给雪莉的！”

里昂没有像他的朋友那样迅速展开咆哮反击：

“我不是很能理解你和雪莉之间的真正关系，”他一脸怀疑：“你确定你们是一对？给人的感觉真的不像啊。”

真不敢相信，我他妈要掐死这个王八蛋。

就在这时，雪莉一边揉着睡眼一边走进了厨房。靠，她刚醒来的样子真是太萌了！短短的头发翘向四面八方，因为昏昏欲睡嘟着嘴唇，但多谢那两位肆意揩油的混蛋，哈珀和肯尼迪，我的计划毁于一旦了！雪莉挥了挥手道了个早安，可爱到爆炸，然后再次环视了一周，对着被毁掉的厨房傻了眼。

“出了什么事？”她不解地问。

贱人里昂就那样一脸无辜地递出了煎饼。

“喔，你们做了煎饼吗？我好久都没吃过了！看上去真美味！”

到此为止，我已经受够了。我走到了客厅继续生闷气，重拾之前的旧习惯打开了电视。我已经错过了整整一个月的节目，现在我永远不知道是谁赢得《钻石王老五》节目的最后玫瑰了（注21），真特么倒霉透顶。

雪莉走了过来坐在了我身边，由于正在狂怒当中，我没理睬她。

“海伦娜告诉我你给我做了早餐？”

她笑得有些羞涩，我的骄傲想让我否认，但我不想伤害她，所以就只是耸了耸肩。我们相对无言地坐了片刻，我想不出能说些什么来修复关系而不会继续像个脑残，雪莉一向比我更擅长这方面的事。

“你还记得我们当初为什么吵架吗？”她问。

哦我记得好吗，是的都是我的错可以了吧。但我不想旧事重提。

“哈，大概……是关于某个冰箱吧，我想。”

“没错，关于冰箱。”

她看上去很是失望，我深吸一口气，试图说些感性的话：

“当我被困在那管粘液里的时候，我从来没停止过想念你。”

真够浪漫。但雪莉依然微笑了出来，这令我鼓起了勇气。我想告诉她很抱歉对她说了那些刻薄的话，而且我每天都试图成为一个更好的人，因此我需要她，我爱她胜过世上一切。

我嘟囔了几声对不起，并不是最重点的那几句，但对雪莉已经足够了，因为她与我心有灵犀。

“我们能让一切从零开始吗？”她问我。

我把她紧紧拥进了怀里。从零开始，这一次我们一定会幸福。

当天剩下的的时间都被我们用在了拥吻亲热上，当着其他所有人的面。上帝啊，自由自在的感觉真是太好了。我们感觉更加轻松自若，一切都会变得更好。接下来的几天里，房间划分方案改变了：克莱尔厚颜无耻地去挤了海伦娜的房间，以便把空间让给我和雪莉，顺便说不到两天里昂就崩溃了，跑去问皮尔斯能否和他共用房间，因为壁橱里的床垫对他的背而言实在是太硬了。

所以到了最后，房间安排变成了这样：

走廊的尽头是海枯石烂情比金坚组：雪莉和我终于可以不受打扰为爱甜蜜鼓掌了。

中间是求之不得辗转反侧组：尼文斯和肯尼迪在想到他们一生所爱的时候或许各自在床脚此起彼伏地唉声叹气。

楼梯顶端是地狱土狼组：女巫克莱尔和鹰身女妖哈珀。噁，每次经过她们房间门口时我都要朝肩膀后面撒盐除个魔。

壁橱：没人住。如果雷德菲尔德来了的话我们可以把他放在那儿，但床垫很有可能会惨遭他体重的毒手。

说回克莱尔和海伦娜，这两位对里昂而言真心像害虫一样。她们从早到晚不停调侃他，或许并不是因为她们很刻薄，而是因为里昂就是有招人戏弄的体质，因为就算是善良化身的雪莉也能时不时给他一些无害的挖苦。里昂很显然和女人有仇，要么她们根本不理会他，要么她们热爱骚扰他。就我了解，他爱上一个女人许多年，然而对他而言不幸的是，那个女人属于前一类型。

这是克莱尔和雪莉最喜欢撩拨他的话题，因为她们俩认识那个幸运的女人：那是另一个浣熊市事件的幸存者。很显然从那儿活下来的人之间都拥有深厚的羁绊。

浣熊市，天哪那是多久之前的事了。也就是说里昂的单相思已经有十五年了。我不清楚这究竟会带给尼文斯新的希望还是更深的绝望，话虽如此，“单相思”的部分仍然有待观察。里昂在提到她时总是遮遮掩掩，虽然女孩们不停逗弄他，但依然没法从他嘴里撬到只言片语。

“根据海伦娜所言，”雪莉回忆道：“你在中国遇到了这个女人，而且你把她抱在了怀里，所以你们俩之间一定有那么点意思。”

“就算不是如此，”克莱尔评价：“至少你有进展了！恭喜你里昂，五到十年之后她或许就能允许你摸她的头发了！”

“等等，”海伦娜打断了她的话：“我忘记说里昂抱着她的时候她是昏迷不醒的，这能算数吗？”

接着这三个女魔头开始大笑，与此同时里昂就只是站在那儿一脸无动于衷的样子，这让我也想加入捉弄他的队伍了。但当我发现他想象中女友的名字叫做艾达·王时，我把嘴里的橘子汁喷了出来，尼文斯也是，他一跃而起差点跌出了椅子。

“艾达·王？！”我大叫：“但这不就是那个雇我测试C病毒的超火辣熟女的名字吗！”

“你爱的人是艾达？”尼文斯同时发问。

很显然，这里每个人加他们的祖母大概都认识这个女人，真没想到她名气这么大。肯尼迪略过了我朝向尼文斯：

“没错，而且我现在依然爱她。你们为什么要让我以为她死了？这对你们而言很好笑吗？”

尼文斯一脸懵然：

“但是，她的确死了，或者说她应该已经死了。我们亲眼看着她掉下了一百英尺高的直升机平台摔在了下面的船甲板上。”

“然而在你们告诉我她的死讯之后大概不到一个小时，我见她还活得好好的。”

他俩坐在那儿迷惑不解，思考着这个重大宇宙之谜，一个女人是怎么能在一个小时内死而复生的？实话说这让我头昏脑胀，所以我站起身和雪莉一起离开了桌边。

“超火辣熟女？嗯？”雪莉横了我一眼。

呃，惨了。

 

日子过得愉悦而美好，如果能少那么玩世不恭一点，我得承认自己还是挺喜欢和众人一起在这儿生活的。这就像有了一个家，那是我从来不曾了解过的感觉。我妈是个好人，但她总是在住院，因此我总是在孤孤单单中长大。而这里，这里从来就不存在“孤单”这个词。耳边时时刻刻都能听到他人的欢声笑语。在被完全或者近乎完全隔离生活了整整一年后，这简直就是天堂一样。我们互相斗嘴、轮流分担家务杂事、坐在一起看电视、玩桌上游戏……都是些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但也是我从来没有机会做过的小事。事实上，我怀疑我们这群人中根本没人有过这样的体验。

我们共同欢度了圣诞，然后是新年，就像真正的一家人。之前的我从来没有经历过这些庆祝。起初我曾不甘心地抱怨过，说这些都是毫无意义的行为，全都是商家为了掏空顾客钱包而使下的阴谋；海伦娜也帮腔说我们都已经不再是孩子了，可这些话对克莱尔而言全都是耳边风。而当她搬回了一棵真正的圣诞松树，雪莉和里昂拎回了整整三大袋子装饰物的时候，哈珀和我都哑了声。我发誓，这就像我们又回到了童年，如同安布雷拉公司和生化危机都从未存在过。

就算是偶有摩擦，但将我们这群性格各异的人团结在一起的真正核心人物是里昂、克莱尔和雪莉。他们仨是我见过的最固若金汤的一家人。我看着他们晚饭后擦盘子时的闲聊打趣，如此亲密无间，以至于令我感到了一丝渴望。我多么想也成为他们的家人之一，然而我知道自己永远无法完全成功，因为他们三人间的牵绊久在浣熊市时就已形成。然而在这儿的共同生活令我们不可避免和其他人亲近起来，我们之间也同样形成了纽带。虽然不知道能持续多久，但我衷心希望这份情谊的羁绊能长存下去。我想皮尔斯和海伦娜也有同样的想法，我们三人都有些迷恋这种家的感觉，一个是从未真正有过家，一个是再也没有家人，最后一个全家都是烂人。看着里昂和克莱尔扮演父母的角色的情景令人入迷到移不开眼。

这份世外桃源般的生活如此安宁美好，令我偶尔会觉得所有人就像生活在一部情景戏剧里。主演：里昂和克莱尔，角色是父母；雪莉，角色是可爱的女儿；海伦娜，刻薄的姨妈，某一天突然出现在门口接着就这么住了下来；我，女儿不那么完美的男朋友；还有尼文斯，跑到我们这个幸福的家里寻求庇护的邻居家适应不良的孩子。

里昂简直就是本色出演，他整天不停唠叨家务的事，我们每个人都必须轮流负责洗碗擦碟、用吸尘器打扫起居室、倒垃圾等等这一类的蠢事，只有皮尔斯得到了他的豁免，理由是皮尔斯身负残疾，但我认为真的就只是因为皮尔斯是他的最爱。肯尼迪认为自己对皮尔斯目前的状况应该负一部分的责任，据我所了解到的，是他要求雷德菲尔德和尼文斯到海底工厂来搜寻我们，然后尼文斯也是我们当中唯一不捉弄调侃里昂的人，更不用说他们目前合住一个房间，而这让我有了个点子——

“嘿尼文斯，为什么你还要在雷德菲尔德那一棵树上吊死？有成千上万的男人都比他强好吗，就像，该怎么说……里昂！你对他没什么想法吗？看他那……头发还有等等那些？怎么样？”

我模仿着撩起那声名斐然的头发，拨到一边，再从眼前吹开，结果被尼文斯用一个恶心到的眼神制止了。

“你认真的？把我和里昂拉郎配？”

“……呃好吧，那是挺傻逼的。但你根本没有努力重新振作！雷德菲尔德又不是地球上唯一的男人！”

听到这句，尼文斯的眼神又开始变得遥远而空洞。每次我们一提到克里斯他就会变成这样。

在我为我们的新生活欣喜若狂的时候，皮尔斯明显没这么激动。自从来到这里后，他并没有丝毫好转，但也没有恶化到令人警铃大作的地步。让我们这么说：他保持在一种勉勉强强能让人接受的抑郁水平，一日三餐几乎只是沾一沾唇，但能维持与人正常交谈。我试图激励他，让他再次打起精神来，和我一起晨跑，但他毫无心情，根本不像还在医院时，那时的他特别积极进行物理康复锻炼，而失去雷德菲尔德令他丧失了保持身材的绝大部分动力，哪怕是已经少了一条胳膊，他不可能还会在意这件事。相比起以前他每次都试图学习如何自力更生，现在的他要么直接向别人求助，要么就此放弃。而我不得不说，看到他这幅模样已经不止让我烦忧，而是让我心痛不已。

当我开始发现扔在洗衣机桶里的好几件T恤上沾着J'avo的血（某种我逐渐能认出来的东西）时，我知道他又开始用刀自残了。就像我们在海底工厂刚发现他那时一样，那场景能吓得人神魂俱丧。猛斩而下的弯刀，从手臂上喷涌而出的脓血，但比这些更恐怖的是他拼命试图砍掉自己手臂时那疯狂而又绝望的眼神，那些记忆能让人噩梦缠身。我试图和他沟通，然而只落得个互相咆哮的下场。即使这样我也仍旧继续尝试了几次，因为能听到他像从前那样怒骂我是一件让人安心的事。

说起积极的一面，他始终在规律服用药物。那是一大堆药，至少有十种不重样的。他在屋子里东扔一瓶西放一瓶，结果就是整天四处找来找去。看着他在大家吃饭的时候吞下包含我抗体的小小药粒，令我充满自豪感。

“哪瓶是我的抗体？”某一天我漫不经心地问他。

他给我看了某瓶我连名字都读不出来的仿制药（注22），我那一脸洋洋得意的表情令他笑了出来。

之所以我能记得这么清楚，是因为最近这段时日他的笑声实在太过罕见。而笑容消失之后他又回到了那副空空茫茫的表情。我多想抓住他的肩膀摇晃他，对他大喊：

**“快点给我忘掉他，看在操他妈的份上！你不需要他！你比那个差劲的四十岁混账王八蛋要好上一万倍！”**

要怎样才能让他明白这一点？我能在一天里对他重复上三十次，但他完全是水泼不进。很明显，他正在一点一滴空耗自己的生命，就在他终于能有机会获得开心和幸福的时候。为此我恨雷德菲尔德，恨到能杀了他的地步。哪怕如同克莱尔所说，如果皮尔斯的爱得不到他的回应，那我们再怎么做也只不过是对牛弹琴而已。

 

**克里斯**

任务形势一千零一次急剧恶化了。原本我们应该是在某个阴森的实验室里寻找非法研究的证据，但当我们到达任务地点时，生物恐怖分子启动了某个危机保险装置，释放了病毒，污染了整个设施区域。至此再也没有活着的证人了。他们的雇员肯定不是为了这种事接受招聘的。

就这样，我又一次陷入了同大群僵尸、僵尸犬、僵尸黑猩猩和不明种类B.O.W.的战斗，已经有两名队员牺牲了性命。

最终我们杀出一条血路突入了实验室核心区，所有的数据资料依然保存在那里。那时我们已经有好几天没见过其他任何人类了，一切曾经作为活物的存在都被病毒感染，在设施里无拘无束四处游荡。这是一场求生之战，敌人数量远超我方，为了回收数据，我不得不令绝大多数队员留在主控室外保证撤退路线的安全，以及在我、副队长和一位专业技术兵导出资料同时击退任何来袭者。如果房外的走廊被敌人占据，我们都会死无葬身之地。

我手下的士兵通过骇入某个计算机终端绕过密码来渗透他们的系统，然而这操作当然引发了警报，一瞬间僵尸从四面八方涌了进来。当我用战斗匕首将最直接的威胁者一一放倒在地时，我的那些手下正在外面的门厅陷入了交火，不时能听到他们的呼叫，令我心急如焚：

“队长，快点！我们挡不住太久了！”

“你搞定了吗？”我问那个技术兵，同时正努力用冲锋枪扫射的子弹拦住一只巨大的舔食者，并最终击倒了它。

他胜利地举起一只硬盘：

“可以走了，我们赶紧离开这鬼地方。”

我们三步并作两步向来时的那扇门冲去，准备与小队的其他成员会合。但就当我们快来到门边时，我回头望了一眼，发现之前曾以为已被击倒的舔食者又爬起了身，朝我们直冲而来，下一瞬间就弹出了那令人毛骨悚然的长舌，目标正是那位技术兵。纯靠反射，我一把将他推开，结果目标就变成了我，下一瞬间我的右腿就宛如被一条滑腻的毒藤紧紧缠住。大腿上传来的拉力极其强悍，几乎就要将它扯离我的身体。下一刻我摔倒在地，被拖向那只巨大的怪兽。

在被一步步拖过去时，我用尽全身的力气试图摆脱箝制，先用左脚猛蹬那张腐烂无眼的脸，同时始终用我的自动冲锋枪在极近距离倾泻子弹。我的副队长和那个技术兵也狂奔前来试图解救我，一个拉拽我的肩膀，另一个试图用火力击倒舔食者。然而那只怪物并没轻易放弃，长舌甚至在我腿上缠得更紧了些，几乎切断了所有血液循环。那鹰一样的利爪刺入了我的大腿，令我愈发接近那张血盆大口了。

就在此时，我听见了门背后传来的大喊：

“队长！快来队长！我们挡不住了！”

瞬间我明白了，结局不是我死就是他们亡。

“丹尼！”我朝我的副队长大吼，同时仍试图用我的冲锋枪的火力将那怪物饥渴的下颚保持在一步之遥：“把我们的人带出去！”

“我们不能把你扔在这里！”他一边试图用枪托猛击那舔食者脑袋一边气喘吁吁地回答。

这令我怒发冲冠，我绝不能让他重演皮尔斯的悲剧，这根本不是我想要的。丹尼有妻有子，有一个家庭，门外那些正在死亡线上挣扎的队员绝大多数都才刚过二十岁，某些可能还不到。

“给我听好了，丹尼，”我咆哮，声音由于狂怒和巨大B.O.W.对我的重压而微微颤抖：“已经有太多人为了这份资料死去了，我们不能承担任务失败的风险。所以拿上硬盘，集合队员，赶快滚出这个地方，这是命令！”

他犹豫了，另一个士兵在等待命令确认，准备跟随他的选择，我继续坚持：

“走！再待下去你们都会死！”

几乎是在验证我的话，一声长长的惨叫从门外的前厅传来。

丹尼向我最后敬礼告别，他努力保持镇定立正，然而那份镇定正不断流失，情绪近于一览无遗。另一个士兵也随之敬礼，我两只手都在忙于与舔食者搏斗，用剩下的子弹还击，所以我只能点头致意。

“把所有小伙子都活着带出去，副队长。”

“一定完成任务，雷德菲尔德队长，我向你发誓。”

他俩终于撤出了房间，令我大松一口气。当磁吸门在他们身后滑动关闭后，叫喊和哭号声很快就消失了，另一个好征象。僵尸的可怕嘶吼也消失了，这意味着它们一定是去追我的人了，但我的队伍知道如何断后，他们会活着出去的。

对我而言，结局就不一定了。舔食者就像兀鹫一般紧紧抓住身为猎物的我，然而事实上这最终是对我有利的，因为这意味着它既腾不出舌头又腾不出爪子。想要杀死它要花上好几个小时，至少感觉上如此。我在地板上挣扎着与这只怪兽搏斗，用尽一切努力来挡住它的巨颚，把冲锋枪插进它的喉咙以阻止它前进。或许是某些未知的神圣意志显灵，我奇迹般地做到了迅速重新装填弹夹，然后再次成功把枪插入了它的喉头，将满满一匣子弹全部喂了进去。整个过程中我被令人作呕的变异肉块、脑浆和腐臭粘液淋了个透，但舔食者终于死了。拔出我的冲锋步枪，我让那怪物的尸体砸在胸口上方，累得躺在地上，丝毫不想动弹。

我原本只打算让自己稍微花几秒钟喘上一口气，然而就这几秒钟也已经太长了。那血肉模糊的舔食者似乎动弹了一下，像是想直起身，它的爪子仍然紧扣在我的腿上。突然随着一声痛苦的尖号，它残余的肉体开始渗出脓液，继而融化，然后迅速结晶成了一个巨大的蛹，就像中国那时的C病毒感染体一样。我根本来不及做出任何反应就已经太迟了。或许我避免了被变异的怪兽撕成碎片吞吃入腹的命运，然而如今，我发现自己被困住了：我的腿被一只体型几乎有我四倍大的舔食者化成的结晶蛹裹得严丝合缝，令我无法移动。

房间里安静下来。舔食者已经死了，僵尸们也离去了，眼前的威胁或多或少已被清除。我抹了把头上的汗水，喝了口水，嚼了棵蓝草以防那怪物的爪子带毒，然后开始试图摧毁那天杀的蛹。我试着用拳头击打，用冲锋枪的枪托猛敲，用我触手可及的任何尖锐物体戳刺，然而统统无济于事。我甚至试图朝它开了数枪，然而子弹只是无用地弹开，其中一颗跳弹差点就此了结我的性命。那蛹承受住了所有攻击，连一条刮痕都没有。

所以我停下手，评估了一下现状。

我的无线电通话器离我大概两米远，被扔在了桌上，我够不着它。我被困在了一个相当不舒服的位置：背顶着地板，一个巨大沉重，被轰掉了半边的几乎全部结晶化的舔食者的头卡在我的胸前。我说几乎全部结晶化，因为有些部分不像身体其他地方一样被蛹皮包裹，原本是嘴的地方如今是一个黑洞，依然朝着我的背心滴着血和不知道是些什么鬼的东西。在巨大琥珀般的蛹下方，它的利爪依然紧紧陷入了我的大腿，幸好那些渗出物并没在我的腿周围完全硬化掉，再加上舔食者的沉重分量，现在的我既不能坐起身也无法完全躺下，相对而言最不痛苦的姿势是脸朝前方，用双肘撑住上半身，于是我不得不直直盯着那死去怪物血淋淋的咽喉。精疲力竭，再加上同这实体化的恐怖战斗的恐惧感，两相交逼下我不知道自己还能坚持多久。听天由命地叹了口气，我不得不面对现实：我是无法在没有援助的前提下离开这里的。

我不知道为什么，但在那一刻，我想起了皮尔斯。像这样的情形下，他是绝不可能答应把我单独扔在这里的。幸运的是和我一同执行任务的人是丹尼，他是个求真务实的现实主义者，像每一个杰出的副队长应该做到的那样。皮尔斯在许多方面非常优秀，但最终他暴露出了自己不稳定的一面，屈服于绝望，做出了不理智的行为。短短的数日间，我见他成百上千次向注射器爬去，自己的生命随着鲜血渐渐流逝。我知道他打算做什么，为什么我没有吼叫着阻止他？是因为我被混沌巨怪紧紧捏在爪心里无法呼吸？是因为我认为断了臂的皮尔斯已经无法扭转命运？还是因为我只是太害怕自己会死去？

或许至少是这三者之一吧，但现在再想这些又有什么用？人生如棋，落子无悔。纵有千般憾恨，万番轮回，也改变不了皮尔斯令自己染上C病毒还断了一臂的事实。同样还有在那之后发生的一切——绵绵不绝的谎言和伤害……离开医院后发生的所有颠倒错乱——现在看来一切都太迟了。或许我无法带给他幸福，但我尽力了。我给克莱尔打了无数个电话，希望……希望他一切都好，我最后一次听说的是他们一起庆祝了圣诞和新年。哪怕发生了那么多事——震惊的余波，血色的闪回，手头的任务——我还是希望自己也能在他们身边。克莱尔告诉我他们过节时给皮尔斯特地买了件超滑稽的，胸前伸出了一个巨大驯鹿鼻子的闪亮毛衣，不知用什么方式说服皮尔斯穿上了身，外加上一套驯鹿角。那时我笑了，试图在脑海中描绘出我那过分严肃的前副队长穿上这套华丽装束的模样，虽然现在考虑这些事情是毫无意义的。皮尔斯已经不是我当初认识的那个人了，而我也无法再继续看顾他了。我得把这任务移交给克莱尔，希望在她的帮助下，外加上自己的坚强，皮尔斯的心伤最终能有一天能痊愈如初。

先前做任务简报时，计划清晰表明一旦成功取得资料，且队伍撤离该设施后，炸毁整片区域的命令将会尽快下达。如果丹尼还对我有丝毫尊重，他会坚守这个计划。

所以在一切结束之前我不会等得太久。如果这就是我人生的终结方式，那我将平静接受它。已经有太多鲜活的生命在我眼前凋零，迟早有一天会轮到我。至少幸运的是我会死于一场爆炸，这几乎令人感到羞耻。我许多战友的结局比这恐怖得多，对其中某些人而言，他们的命运比死亡更凄惨。

（TBC）

 

注21：《钻石王老五》，美国ABC电视台的一档相亲真人秀《The Bachelor》，类似于男版的《非诚勿扰》，一男对多女，男性靠赠送一支玫瑰选出他心仪的女性，如果对方接受就可进一步发展。

注22：仿制药，是相对于原研药、专利药或商品名药的一个概念，并非假冒伪劣。具体请参见[该链接](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E4%BB%BF%E5%88%B6%E8%8D%AF)。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：由于本译文的原文——Post-injection的英文译文（https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820455）仅翻译至15章且原译者已有将近一年未更新，为了避免本文成坑，我请了随缘的sinivy殿做法语校对，将根据Post-injection的法文原文加翻译软件的帮助翻译剩下五章。因此如无特殊，自16章起本文将译自法语原作（https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9260001/1/Post-injection），法语Beta为sinivy殿，特此说明！

Chapter 16

 

**皮尔斯**

想要忘记克里斯很难。一次次尝试却屡屡败北，最终我还是放弃了。我对他日思夜想，黯然神伤，无法集中精力做其他任何事。然而这间房子里集中了一切快乐的要素。我们团聚一堂，没有威胁笼罩在头顶，如这般能让我感到享受的事情在我的生命中屈指可数。出身于一个大家庭，然后进了寄宿学校，一成年便入了伍，令我早已习惯于过集体生活，然而另一方面——自由，对我而言，则是从未体验过的感受。

海伦娜正在努力从失去妹妹的伤痛中恢复，而我却为了这种微不足道的失恋而抑郁至此，其实是挺愚蠢的。就像杰克说的那样，并不值得如此小题大做，世事难料，地球上的每个人终有一天都会经历被发好人卡这种事。虽然他这么说，可我不认为杰克真正明白他在说什么。他和雪莉重修旧好，这两只爱情鸟整天黏在一起卿卿我我，十分可爱，看他们终于获得了幸福是一件令人开心的事。

虽然获得了自由身，我们极少走出大门。只除了克莱尔，她永远是个坐不住的人。这就好像我们无法忍受各自飘零，就像我们需要让彼此形影不离。先前的我对海伦娜和里昂基本是完全陌生，然而现在我们就像一家人一样。哪怕是杰克，总是唠叨着要去环游世界，在巴西的海滩上踢足球，而他出门的距离从没有超过城里最近的超市和电影院。我想在我们能接受各奔东西之前还会需要一段时间。

克莱尔经常和克里斯通电话。她用住所里的座机给他打电话，而我有时候会在隔壁的起居室里旁听。她告诉了他关于我们的医院逃亡之旅，克里斯对总部展开了调查以了解到底发生了什么。他证实了我曾怀疑过的事：BSAA与抓捕杰克的事无关，事故的唯一责任者是某个被轻易得手的潜在机遇冲昏了头脑，屈膝于渴求知识的独立研究者集团。因此杰克并没有被通缉，如果他还想拿到更多的钱，他甚至有权利起诉医院。

克莱尔也总在对他说我的事。她每天都告诉克里斯我的日常起居，向他保证我人还好，他们会照顾我。根据听到的只言片语，是克里斯先提起话题并询问的。然而他没有一次主动希望和我通话，哪怕我就在电话旁边。

有一次当克莱尔带着些恼火的口气详细的向他描述了我三天来都吃了些啥，到最后她实在忍不住了：

“——可你为什么不直接问他本人呢？他就在这里，别再借口说 _‘我需要时间’_ ，已经都过去好几个月了！”

她又呻吟抱怨了几句，似乎是成功说服了他，因为这是头一次，她转向我递来了话筒。

“你想跟克里斯说话吗？”她问我。

她令我措手不及。和克里斯说话？就像这样？他想跟我说话吗？我本可以说不，我本可以说我自己还没有准备好，可我是如此渴望听到他的声音，哪怕还承受着心灵的重压，哪怕是担忧事情会变得更糟，然而只要还能有丝毫机会听到他说话——

我接起了电话：

过程只能用狼狈不堪来形容。我们的交流仿佛陌生人，我的喉头就像被人掐住，对话断断续续，充满了尴尬的沉默。克里斯越是显得无措，我能回应的话只有越少。在一段死寂之后他问 _“那个，天气如何”_ 时，我几乎再也忍不住眼泪。我把电话还给了克莱尔，逃回了卧室。

这段对话教给了我我两件事：第一，我依然深爱着克里斯；第二，我们之间的友谊已经不复存在了。

在那之后，克里斯的来电日渐稀少。

杰克与我寸步不离。我不知道这究竟是因为他关心在乎我，还是因为出于对就像只小鸭一样整天跟着克莱尔身后转来转去的雪莉的嫉妒。无论如何，他没留给我多少时间让我自怨自艾。这有些像当初在医院那时我刚从昏迷中醒来的头几天。哪怕是在夜里，我也并不孤单，因为我共用了里昂的房间。

起初，和这个男人同睡一床的念头让我有些不适。我是同性恋，而且满身疮痍，我担心这会让可怜的里昂退避三舍，然而无论前者还是后者都没能动摇到他。我本来提出要去睡储藏室，把房间还给他，但他一口拒绝，说如果有人要睡储藏室，那也应该是他，否则没人会去。

里昂总是看书看到很晚，他的存在，床头灯光和书页翻动的沙沙声令我感到安心。某些夜里他也会饱受噩梦折磨，就像我，就像我们所有人一样。

我头一次听见他在深夜睡梦中尖叫的时候差点被吓坏了。我摇醒了他，不知所措。我提出下楼为他做一个三明治，他同意了，然而用左手往面包上涂黄油折腾了我太长时间，最终他下楼来与我会了合。

深更半夜里，我们三三两两从床上爬起来偷吃香肠并不是件少见的事。因为做了噩梦后，或者听见别人噩梦中的尖叫后我们没法再次入睡。那天晚上就是里昂和我。一边为我们两人的面包上涂抹黄油，他向我承认自己一直在为我的遭遇而感到深深自责：

“是我派你们去海底工厂的，克里斯和你，我明明很清楚其中的风险。”

“那时我们两人是离得最近的，这是我们的职责所在。你做出了及时而正确的应对，而且……”

我试图露出一个不那么丑陋的微笑：

“我们干得没那么糟，瞧，我还活着呢。”

理论上来说，如果我怨恨自己的人生，百分之五是因为我残了一臂，百分之五是因为病毒，还有百分之九十都是因为我失去了克里斯，所以里昂和这一切无关。我把上面的意思表明了大概后，里昂笑了。

“人类是很愚蠢的，爱情就在眼前，他们却视而不见。”

我明白他想起了艾达。当里昂告诉我她还活着之后，我俩加上海伦娜绞尽脑汁思索了半天，然后他俩终于相信了有两个艾达的事实：一个是本人，而另一个是邪恶的克隆体。据说有盒录影带能证明这一点。就我个人而言，对这个故事我真不知道该作何感想。唯一确定的是本人也好克隆体也好，最好别让克里斯知道这世上还有个艾达·王能随心所欲四处游荡。

每天的生活逐渐变得千篇一律，除了烦恼今晚我们打算看哪部电影以及里昂和艾达到底能不能成之外我们基本上没什么其他可操心的。直到有一天，我的手机接到了一个电话。

这世上没多少人会打电话给我，因此认出手机铃声时我感到有些惊讶。我拿起手机，发现上面显示已经有三个未接来电，根据来电显示，我认出这是部队的军用线路标志。

克里斯。

他从来都是打电话到座机，而且全是要克莱尔接听，为什么这次他直接打了我的手机？

一秒钟内我的脑海里闪过了千百幅画面。我走出了屋子，以便让信号更清晰，并且沿着路继续走了一段。某一部分的我隐隐约约不希望接听电话，我俩上一次的通话只能以悲惨来形容，而我真心不想再重演一遍，然而我丝毫没有犹豫。事情就是这样：我可以伤心，可以被嫌弃，但只要克里斯需要我，他永远能有下一次机会。这不是什么理性的决定，甚至也不是出于任性，这就是我的世界运行的规则。忽略他的电话？这辈子都绝无可能。

“喂……你好？”

我的嗓音略微颤抖，我的心狂跳。

“皮尔斯？皮尔斯·尼文斯？”

紧张感迅速被自我厌恶给替代了，电话另一边不是克里斯。话筒里有沙沙的杂音，但我能听出是个女人的声音。我忍下一声叹息，但并没全然失望，我想知道为什么这个女人会用军用线路打电话给我。

“是我。“

”我是吉尔·瓦伦汀。”

我不自觉挺直了身，哪怕她根本看不见我。和一名BSAA队长的通话唤醒了我旧日的军人本能。她急匆匆地说了下去：

“克里斯在阿拉斯加失踪了，他的任务已经成功结束，部队会摧毁那片区域。”

克里斯丧命于一场大爆炸，被埋在三百吨冰雪和水泥残屑之下的情景浮现在我眼前，我的腿突然发软。

“主啊……”，我仅仅只能说出这句话。

“我们没有证据证明他已经死了！”瓦伦汀队长大声叫道：“他还活着，我能感觉得到！”

这话听起来挺荒诞不经，但我立刻便相信了她。当瓦伦汀队长被宣布牺牲，而事实是被威斯克洗脑控制的时候，克里斯从没相信过她真的死去了。他告诉过我，在心底深处他一直知道她还活着，哪怕她是在他的眼前坠入无尽深渊，而事实证明他是正确的，最后他找回了她。现在情形逆转过来，可能性也是不能排除的。克里斯和她曾深爱过彼此，也是亲密无间的搭档和战友。他们彼此的羁绊是如此深厚，如此浑然天成，令我甚至都提不起丝毫嫉妒心。

“你一定得去救他！”我几乎在恳求。

电话另一头的信号断断续续。

“我现在在兰祥，这里……这里是地狱，空中部队炸毁了隔离区……以及幸存者……有骚乱发生……C病毒扩散了，我不能丢下我的任务不管。”

“疫苗有用吗？”

“免疫失败的比例是四成。”

上帝啊。

“尼文斯副队长，请去救援克里斯队长。BSAA拒绝了我派出救援队的要求。那片地区被认为过于危险，不值得为一个已被推测为死亡的人设立救援任务。我知道你已经退役了，而我要对你所说的话可能太过自私，但如果你能够的话……请救救他，拜托。我知道克里斯和你很亲近，我们不能让他就这么死去，不是像这样。”

她似乎并不清楚克里斯和我已经远没有那么亲近了。但这完全改变不了她是对的：克里斯·雷德菲尔德不应该像这样死去，被所有人抛弃，不该是他，不该在他为了全世界呕心沥血了这么多之后。

“……可我断了一只手……”我喃喃，与其说是反对，不如说更多是为了说服自己。

“我知道，请相信我曾经想尽一切办法求助过。你是我最不愿意送去那边的人，但没其他任何人回应我，而我们快没有时间了。”

我仿佛当头挨了一棒。

“轰炸预定是什么时间？”

“当地时间21:00。”

为了让我不至于为了阿拉斯加和这里的时差问题而迷惑，她继续：

“还有不到八小时。如果你还在内华达州，你离那里有五小时飞行距离，但飞行时差能为你节约两小时。”

她说得越来越快，我听见电话背景传来尖叫和枪声。我已经不在内华达而是在蒙大拿州，离目标稍微近些，然而八个小时？我站起身，她怎么能指望我在八小时内到达任务点，搜索整片区域，找到克里斯，再把他活着救出来？只有一条手臂的我？

不管怎样，我得尽快动身了。

“你没有告诉克里斯的妹妹吗？”

“没有。她是个平民，已经为了找她哥哥九死一生过好几回，他不会愿意的。我能把基地的精确坐标发给你，我还能派架飞机送你去。我知道你能成功。克里斯信任你，你知道吗？”

情感绑架？开玩笑吗？就像她还需要使出这招似的。

“是的，交给我吧。”

听得出她松了口气，这令纠缠在我心底的恐惧感也略略松弛了些。她大概说了五十遍谢谢，完全没有部队的威严感，然后她挂了电话给我安排飞机去了。

我开始狂奔。八个小时？见鬼！

就像我先前说过的那样，自杀并不是我真心想过的事。然而在那时我仿佛像毋庸置疑的真理一样确信无疑：如果克里斯死了，我会结束自己的生命。吉尔怎么说来着？兰祥的隔离区连同幸存者一起被炸成了白地。疫苗的效果并不如人意。这几乎……某些时候，情形是如此荒谬以至于几乎令你想要仰天长笑。谁会想要活在如此丑态百出的世界里？如果克里斯在阿拉斯加的某个实验室里孤零零死去，那这个世界就不值得人们尽心竭力舍生忘死去拯救。

 

**杰克**

大概每三天里会有一天，里昂会闹起床气。他独个儿霸占着洗手间，大概花了将近四十五分钟才打理完他的头发，紧接着就开始抱怨房间整洁问题： _我不想再住在垃圾堆里了，这儿不是动物园！这房子不属于我们，而是政府暂借给我们用的，所以至少得打理好它，巴拉巴拉巴拉。_ 一切的肇因就只是雪莉把她的袜子四处乱扔，导致他踩上去滑了一跤。

所以现在我们对打扫工作得心应手。浣熊市三人组负责把厨房和卫生间擦洗干净，而尼文斯，哈珀和我原本预定该整理玄关和起居室。但尼文斯手机响了起来，然后他出门去接电话了。我唉声叹气，希望他也能给我打个电话，这样我也能用同样理由逃过一劫（结果他没打，这个不知感恩的混账）。正当我一边拖地板一边赌咒发誓要让他付出代价，把原本归我的扫厕所任务扔给他时，哈珀对我说虽然我们没在浣熊市共同生活过，但我们也是个不可分割的团队，自然是有难也要同当。

所以我们没有选择在尼文斯缺席时继续干活，而是决定坐下来看电视，等他回来再一起干。团结一致共同前进才是最美妙的事。

所以当里昂进入起居室打算借用些玻璃清洁剂结果看见我们正在摸鱼时整个人都不好了，我们真诚地告诉他我们仨是同进同退的 ，没有尼文斯在，我们是一步都不会挪窝的。

话说回来，穿着兔八哥围裙外加戴着双胶皮手套的里昂看起来超性感的。

“能不能善良一点做个人吧？”他气势汹汹地挥舞着马桶刷：“皮尔斯少了只手而且正在遭受感情危机，你们就不能至少帮他分担点工作吗？”

我正打算回击他说你行你上啊想帮他分担工作的话就把尼文斯拉到你那组去呗，就在这时候尼文斯踉踉跄跄冲进了大厅，气喘吁吁，脸色苍白如纸。

真是个大好人啊，为了不让我们俩多干活而这么快就冲回来了。虽说是个好人，但也有点蠢，如果我是他的话，晚饭之前我都是不会回来的。我正打算对他说话时，他举止中的某些征兆阻止了我，他的视线扫过我们，看上去心慌意乱。

“克莱尔！”他突然喊道。

“出什么事了？小子？”

没错，我知道，克莱尔把尼文斯叫做“小子”的时候挺可怕的，但最可怕的是她偶尔也会这么称呼我。

雪莉也停下了手中的活儿走了过来，我们都站起了身。

“瓦伦汀队长给我打了电话，”尼文斯说话的对象只有克莱尔一个：“她说克里斯失踪了，而他所在的地区会在八小时后遭到轰炸摧毁。她会把地区坐标发给我，还会联系机场安排一趟紧急航行，她说……她说她觉得克里斯还活着。”

如果尼文斯说话的对象是我，我的反应大概是一个巨大的“什什什什什么？！”问号脸，然而克莱尔的反应要快得多：她直直走向尼文斯，紧紧拥抱了他片刻，然后轻轻推开他，一声不吭开始蹲下身穿鞋。我张口结舌。

“——给我等等！”里昂大喊：“你打算干什么？”

她给了他一个动人的微笑：

“你猜？”

“克莱尔！至少——”

克莱尔起身抓过她的外套：

“他是我仅剩的家人了，里昂，你很清楚这个。”

“我们就不能至少坐下来思考五分钟吗？”

我不知道该说什么或是该做什么。尼文斯还在门廊里等着克莱尔，这人当真打算就这么跑去阿拉斯加，潜入敌人的基地，用这剩下的一只胳膊把某个给他吃了闭门羹的家伙给救回来？答案怎么可能是否定，我特么真蠢，我们说的人可是尼文斯，抖M之王啊。

我正在挖空心思拼命想找个法子劝阻他，然而情况逆转（或许不是那么意外），令我打消了主意。

“我跟你们俩一起去。”雪莉突然开口。

“不，亲爱的，”克莱尔回答：“这太危险了，我更希望你留在这里。”

“我才不要！”

雪莉站在克莱尔面前，双手叉腰，这是我第一次看到她对克莱尔说不：

“我在海底工厂那时，克里斯毫不犹豫前来救我，还有你……在浣熊市时是你找到了我。现在轮到我来帮你们俩了！”

“雪莉，对不起，但我不想失去你。”

“我也不想失去你啊！”我的女朋友大声说道。

克莱尔不理睬她，雪莉转头向我，一脸怒气向我求助。

我向你们发誓，我并不是想见缝插针找机会站在雪莉这边对克莱尔唱反调，就只为了维护我在雪莉心中的地位，我发誓，这次绝不止如此。

“雪莉不会有事，”我对克莱尔说，把她正在寻找的车钥匙扔给了她：“我会照看她的。”

我也拿起了我的外套，雪莉看向我的眼神充满爱意，所以哪怕这意味着我要扛下冲去阿拉斯加、同敌人及死亡大战一番 、以及为了雷德菲尔德这三座大山，那也是值得的。另一方面，克莱尔不是很满意这个决定，然而我一米九的身躯，格斗技巧以及为她们目前由俩弱女子加一残疾人组成的队伍增加的魅力，以上三者对众人生存几率提高的程度令她无法拒绝。

“如何？ ”我一脸无辜地问。

“让他们跟你去吧。”里昂插话：“你们四人同去的话机会能更多。如果海伦娜和我也能一起……”

“我明白。”克莱尔打断了他。

在杀死了总统后，里昂和海伦娜的护照被没收，两人被迫以名誉起誓直到彻底结案为止都不得试图离开美国。当我在夏天建议大家一起去古巴度假时他们如此告诉了我。哪怕阿拉斯加属于美国，他们毫无疑问也会被拦在机场。我能感到不能同行令他们深觉愧疚，他们一定是在自责。哪怕是哈珀看上去也愿意为这个她几乎素不相识的人以身赴险。

“去救你的哥哥吧，”她对克莱尔低声说，随手为她调整肩上的枪套：“我们已经失去了太多亲人了，去救他吧。”

令我吃了一惊的是她接下来转身朝向我：

“你最好老实给我回来，穆勒，我可不会一个人承担所有的打扫工作。”

“那是肯定的了，哈珀，你真是让我迫不及待想回来了。”

我喜欢这姑娘，身边有人比自己更口是心非，这对我的自尊心有加成。

里昂跟着我们来到车前。

“注意安全，”他一再重复：“不要莽莽撞撞顶风冒险。”

“那是不可能的，”克莱尔笑着说：“你了解我。”

“这就是让我最担心的地方！”

他们笑了，然而笑声中没包含多少开心的成分。里昂拥抱了克莱尔和雪莉，对她们说会把“壁橱”敞开用来迎接雷德菲尔德，然后他抓过尼文斯也拥抱了他。

“别犯傻，好吗？我肯定克里斯不会希望你太过拼命。大家都非常爱你，非常在乎你。”

尼文斯点了点头，然后里昂转向我，我向后退了一步：

“嘿！不许抱我，帅哥，我可不想弄乱了你的发型。”

他笑了起来，一手握住我的肩膀，把我拉向一边：

“如果你看到他们过于冒进……”他低声对我说：“阻止他们。那三人都是打算为克里斯赴汤蹈火在所不辞的，我就靠你保持理智了。”

我们带着这些谆谆告诫上了车。克莱尔，我们的疯子官方司机，开始踩足油门一路狂飙。沿途每一个测速雷达大概都会拍下我们的英姿，可怜的雪莉大概会被吊销驾照，但这一切都是为了行善积德嘛。

飞机是小型军用机型，能让我们携武器登机。飞行途中我们没怎么聊天，大家都有些紧绷。克莱尔在查看瓦伦汀队长发到皮尔斯手机上的坐标和其他信息，雪莉在检查自己的武器，而尼文斯一直凝视着窗外。

克莱尔先前反对雪莉同行却完全没有以尼文斯的残疾为由让他留在家里，这让我觉得挺奇怪。还有件挺怪的事是大家都没对我自愿加入救援队的举动表现出丝毫惊奇，之前他们可都觉得我是个自私自利且恨雷德菲尔德入骨的混蛋哪。

“没人这么觉得。”

当我把上面的话说出口时皮尔斯带着倦意回答了我。

“吉尔联络的是皮尔斯，不是我。”克莱尔接着回道：“我不会要他留下的。考虑到皮尔斯是怎么把你救出医院，我觉得哪怕他只剩一只手也能成为可靠战力。另外皮尔斯，谢谢你没瞒着我克里斯的事，也谢谢你没有独自去救他。”

“我一个人是走不了多远的，我连车都没法发动。”

喂喂喂……气氛瞬间凉凉啊。我走过去坐在尼文斯身边，想说些趣话让他开心一些，某些能给他鼓鼓劲的，然而先开口的却是他：

“杰克，我们为什么想拯救世界？”

靠啊，我就该在讨论这种存在主义问题前背个降落伞直接跳下去。

“哈，我哪知道啊，大概是小时候电视看多了，我们才会个个都把自己当成英雄吧。”

正确的回答，因为这让他微笑了。无论如何，他看上去既疲倦又悲伤，似乎已经生无可恋，我不喜欢这样。

“为什么你现在想起了这个？”

“我在想这一切是否值得。看看克里斯，他费尽心血拯救世界，结果这世界对他的死亡冷眼旁观。我半边身子变成了怪物，我们把你当成小白鼠，海伦娜失去了妹妹，雪莉在实验室里长大成人，这一切都换来了什么？就是为了克里斯在痛苦咽气的同时人们能够继续坐在电视机前大嚼爆米花吗？”

他无精打采地说着这番话，语调里毫无怒意，仿佛这不过是某个仅需简单阐述的常理。见鬼，这就是信上帝的人才会有的毛病，在丑陋的现实里寻找逻辑。八百年前我就已经意识到生活就是婊子养的，所有事就都变得一望而知了。

“……即便我这样说，其实我们从未拯救过这个世界 ，最多只能说是延迟了它的末日……大概一年，或者两年。我们没能拯救兰祥，浣熊市也早就灰飞烟灭了。”

我绞尽脑汁，试图找出些什么能再度唤起尼文斯希望，然而什么也没找着。我的脑海中一片空白。突然他那张扭曲的脸转向了我，他抓住了我的外套，对我低语说：

“如果克里斯死了……如果他死了，杰克……”

“我知道。”

我握住了他的手：

“他不会死的。我们会去救他 ，别担心。世界关我们屁事，我们今天就只是去救克里斯的，好吗？”

他点了点头，我对自己非常满意。此外，即使雷德菲尔德那家伙将他拒之门外，令他心碎，他却依然希望雷德菲尔德能活下去，这令我深受感动。如果我是他，我大概会要求亲自担任轰炸机的飞行员把那地方炸成平地吧。他这份情感如此美丽，这是忠诚，比爱情更辽远深沉，千金难换。

“谢谢你能来。”他说。

“这没什么，在抵达前去睡一下吧。”

结果到最后，没一个人能睡着，我们都太过紧张，思绪纷乱不宁。

他们没人对我前来救援雷德菲尔德那个蠢货感到惊奇，真是一群善良的人，对我的评价大概比我对自己的还要高。因为我本身还在疑惑到底是吃错了什么药才会这么决定。我认真思考过这个问题，而且很想告诉大家我的答案。但鉴于所有人都太过信任我而连问都懒得问一声，我不得不把这个答案闷在心里了，见鬼。

首先，是为了雪莉和尼文斯。雪莉是因为她想帮助克莱尔，而我不能想象把她单独落在那个鬼地方。并且我从我俩从前的争执中吸取的教训就是她不太喜欢我叫她留在家里。尼文斯的理由就不用废话了。

然后是为了雷德菲尔德本人。如同雪莉所说，他是来到海底工厂救我和雪莉的人，而且如果没有他和尼文斯，我们可能直到今天都还被囚禁在那儿。那个时候我们之间充满敌意互相咆哮，我甚至还朝他开了枪，然而当混沌巨怪现身时，雷德菲尔德丝毫没有犹豫就让我俩先行逃生，把死亡留给了他们自己。我们活了下来，而尼文斯落得了这样的结局。这让我时而夜不能寐，如果时光倒流，我是绝对不会重蹈覆辙的。

而第三个理由虽然有些扭曲，但绝对真诚，那就是我父亲，这个我从未谋面的反人类罪犯。是雷德菲尔德杀了他，然而雷德菲尔德也是最了解他的人，大概只有那个我从未见过的著名的瓦伦汀队长能挑战这一点，基本而言连我母亲大概都不了解他的真面目。雷德菲尔德几乎没怎么对我说过威斯克的事，我也没问过，问了也只会听到一堆贬斥之言。然而他在训练的间隙给关在医院的我带来亲手做的家常饭菜时，他会对我说： _多吃些蔬菜，穆勒。打开窗户，收拾下房间，把电视关掉……_ 嘿，给我听好了！我说的并不是类似移情那样的见鬼的事！我只是想说，这让我寻思如果拥有一个父亲，如果我的父亲就是这样的人，如果他当初留了下来（当然没有啦），我又会如何长大呢？

飞机抵达后我们租了辆车，在到达瓦伦汀给我们的坐标地点前还有两个小时车程。我们得在不惊动守卫的情况下悄悄潜入隔离区。当我们面对目标设施——一栋巨大的U型建筑时，我们只剩下大概三十分钟。但幸亏有了时差，我们事实上还剩下两小时三十分去找到雷德菲尔德并把他带出来。根据目标建筑的大小判断，时间很紧迫。

“我们必须分头行动，”克莱尔说：“杰克，你负责左翼，我负责右翼。皮尔斯，你和雪莉俩负责中央楼栋，可以吗？”

我那刺头儿的本质让我想要挑战任何看上去像发号施令的东西，我想呻吟 _“嘿雷德菲尔德二号，我可没投票选你当头儿。”_ 然而我忍住了没开口。因为如果克莱尔决定让尼文斯和雪莉组队而且搜寻的区域靠近出口，那就是能保护他俩的最好方法。

我们都把手机闹铃设置在了轰炸前半小时以作提醒。

“闹铃响时，无论你们人在哪里，”克莱尔向我们下达安排，就仿佛这一切她已经熟极而流：“你们都得立刻撤离。明白了吗？我们到这儿来是为了尽可能救援克里斯，不是为了把命丢在这里。”

在设置手机时，我们毫不意外地发现这里没有网络信号，除非有军用通讯器材才能互相联络。

“走吧，我们不能浪费时间，大家小心。”

我们互祝好运后便向各自方向出发，你看见我都为你做了什么吗？雷德菲尔德？我努力推开左翼沉重的装甲门，接着就发现自己和一群僵尸们大眼瞪小眼。我捏了捏拳头，谁要上来运动一下？

 

**皮尔斯**

大楼内部充斥着各种各样的僵尸生物，大多数都是T病毒的牺牲品，行动缓慢，易于击杀。然而它们数量众多，我和雪莉前进的速度缓慢。我们的武器装备并不是特别齐全，我拿的还是那把在医院救出杰克时用的小手枪，而雪莉是一把霰弹枪加上她的电击棒。一番鏖战后我们冲出了重围，对单独行动的克莱尔和杰克而言战斗肯定会更加艰辛。

我们很快就意识到没法去其他楼层，所有的楼梯通道要么已被堵塞，要么已被手榴弹炸毁。缺胳膊断腿的感染者从天花板上的洞里摔落下来。而电梯的门被砸垮了，电梯厢卡在了我们头顶上方三层楼之高，而下方……

“雪莉，你过来瞧瞧。”

在我们的下方还有一层楼，伸手不见五指，一丝微光在深处断断续续闪烁着。我们努力沉下身子看过去，从有限的视角里，我们能看到地面上有一条戴着BSAA徽章的手臂，那是条人类的手臂。

已经在建筑里搜寻了将近一个小时，在这之前我们还没看到任何属于人类的东西。克里斯的队伍一定是下到地下层去了。

“我们得下去看看。”我对雪莉说，两层楼之间相隔不是太高，我们能跳下去。

雪莉把身体探进了电梯井，试图看清楚尸体的其余部分。

“如果我们跳下去，那就上不来了，高度太高。”

她说的没错，你能很轻松跳到下面一层楼，但想再爬上来就没那么容易，而我们看到的所有楼梯都已经荡然无存了。一般情况下，我们能用垫脚二段跳的方式上去，雪莉和我都精通这招，然而只剩下一只手的我是绝无可能把雪莉托到半空的。即使角色调换，就算雪莉的力气足够能把我垫起来，我很怀疑自己能否爬上楼去。然而那条勉强可见的人类手臂是我们目前拥有的唯一提示，初次发觉的希望，我俩没法忽略它。

“我要跳下去，你留在这层楼，想办法找条绳子或什么别的，到时候拉我上来。”

“这太危险了，皮尔斯！你不能一个人下去！”

我们能听到楼下传来的奇怪汩汩声，而那闪烁的亮光就像一丝将熄未熄的火焰，让人心生疑虑。电梯井底部的地面沾染着一滩血迹。然而就算是雪莉也明白我们能找到克里斯的唯一机会就在下面。

“让我下去吧。”她对我说，无心中比划了个手势，显示她有两只手。

我并没因此受到打击。从一开始她对付敌人就比我强上千百倍，这没什么可奇怪的。雪莉或许看起来柔弱而羞怯，然而她与我、克莱尔和杰克一样都是战士，甚至不止如此。她从小就饱历生化危机的恐怖，十二岁那年自浣熊市事件中成功逃生，而我，唉……如果你连重新装弹都得让人帮忙，别人还能对你有什么指望呢？

然而不管怎样，我都想下去。我希望自己能是救回克里斯的那人。这或许又自私又愚蠢，还狂妄自大，但保护克里斯·雷德菲尔德是我在这世界上担任的角色，唯一的角色。我不在乎他把我踢出了他的生活，我还是要去救他。没有这个目标，我的人生就毫无意义。

然后考虑到我的脸 ，我的人生，我的身体，我的家人，如果有人要死在下面，那个人最好是我而不是雪莉。地球上没有任何人能反驳这一点，哪怕雪莉自己也不能。

所以我收回枪，用手握住了她的肩，令她把注意力转移过来。

“让我去吧。”我笔直看进她的双眼：“我不是为了保护你才要下去的，我知道你能做得到，但是……”

哪怕我残废无能，哪怕我没有一丝一毫机会——

“——这对我很重要。”

我不需要再细说，她已经明白了。她懂得我对克里斯的感受，懂得我对我自己的感受。

“好吧，你去吧，我会继续搜寻这层楼，然后找个办法把你弄上来，我们还有时间。”

她抓住我的手，我们紧紧相握了片刻，然后我跳进了电梯井。

这地方不欢迎我，一块从被炸毁的门上翘起的铁片划伤了我的整个前臂。

“——操嗷嗷嗷！”

幸好受伤的地方是手臂的背侧，如果划开的是大血管，我不知道C病毒会作何反应。

“你还好吗？”雪莉对我大喊。

我没时间答话，因为我们发出的声音招来了三个先前在我面前的门廊里游荡的僵尸。我退到电梯井底，引它们上前，这样雪莉就能从上面将它们击倒。从现在起，考虑到我换弹夹要耗上的时间，我得小心使用我的子弹了。

三只僵尸被逐个击杀，我谢过雪莉，然后走向先前那具尸体，打算待会儿再来处理我自己的手臂。

尸体原是BSAA的一员，我无法辨认更多，因为他的头已经不翼而飞了。我没法帮他合上眼睛祝他安息。

我搜走了他剩余的些许弹药，然后拿到了我想要找到的东西：他的无线电通讯器。我的心开始狂跳，克里斯的通话频率早已深印在我脑海里多年，我呼叫了他。如果他回复了……只要他能回复……快点，克里斯，打开通话器，我只想把你活着带回去，然后如果你希望，我们可以今生再也不见面。但不要死在这里，不要就这么把我抛下。

待接铃声在空间中回响，这意味着克里斯的无线电仍处在工作状态。所以不管他是否还活着，他一定还留下了什么，不至于尸骨无存。

我打开了军用通讯器上的GPS以锁定他无线电的位置，有了军用技术，一切都变得信手拈来！五秒钟后，通讯器上显示了一个信号，离这里不远。

“雪莉，我找到他通讯器的位置了，我过去看看。”

“好的，你要小心！”

我进入走廊，枪握在手中，无线电通讯器别在腰带上。不一会儿，我原本以为只是无足轻重的小问题变成了攸关生死的首要问题：我的手臂在不停流血。因为衣物遮盖我没法看清楚伤口的范围大小，然而血流得四处都是，我的袖子上、手上、枪上，甚至还滴到了地板上。很显然，由于我服用的那一大堆让C病毒休眠的抗凝剂和免疫抑制剂，出血是没法自行止住的。我的手需要医疗处理，还需要一根止血带。

我该怎么办？当你没有右臂时该如何包扎左臂？可惜我们过去的生存训练里没有这个项目。

我又向前走了一段路，然后意识到行不通，我没法就这么继续血流成河地走下去。克里斯还遥不可及，如果说我现在所在的是一个相对宁静的走廊，那么四面八方传来的响动向我证明这份平安维持不了太久。

我进入了一个有着奇特氛围的小房间，里面有个储物箱和一架打字机，令我立刻产生了安全感。我放下手枪和无线电通讯器，然后坐在箱子上，试图用牙齿卷起袖子，然而没有成功。这里是阿拉斯加，我穿了三层衣服，所以我解下腰带，打了个环然后把手臂穿了过去。自从我丢了右臂之后，以及多谢常和克莱尔打交道的经历 ，我已经懂得生活的本质就是即兴发挥。

为了扎紧止血带，我除了自力更生，用嘴咬住腰带并拉紧之外别无他法。一张变异扭曲的脸，断了一臂，另一条手臂绑在一条用嘴拉紧吊起的皮带里，我现在的样子一定滑稽无比。想想其他人还以为我已经没有活下去的激情了呢。

回到走廊，我继续朝着信号的方向前进。走廊上血迹四溅，弹孔密布，证明这里曾有过激战。我祈祷敌人的数量不要太多，不知道以我手臂目前的状态是否还能开枪。但显然天不从人愿，敌人从四面八方涌来。我连开了几枪，然而完全是杯水车薪，它们数量实在太多，而我再次上弹要耽误太长时间。我开始逃跑，想着如果留下了那条变异手臂的话，或许我能比现在更有用也说不定。视线逐渐模糊，这或许是我不得不用力保持止血带拉紧的后果。

在这之前我从没意识到今年我究竟遭受了多少打击。我的断臂，注射C病毒，克里斯……还有今天。我都没法在不快要昏倒的情况下在走廊里奔跑 ，或者在不东倒西歪的情况下给僵尸一击。

然而我没停下脚步。我得找到克里斯，如果他死了……起初这个念头令我心胆俱裂，然而现在我已经不在乎了。我只想找到他。如果他死了，我只希望他的遗体不至于太过不成人形。我会放下我的枪，放开我的止血带，蜷到他的怀里陷入沉眠，只待轰炸降临。我愿在我的爱人冰冷尸体的双臂间死去，就像里昂上周看的那本维克多·雨果的小说结局一样。这结局很幸福，很宁静，或许是卑鄙污秽之举，然而再不会有任何人在我身旁评判我了。

我不得不扭过脖子查看通讯器上的信号，然而我已经步步接近了。终于，我来到一扇门前，信号闪烁了起来：克里斯的通讯器就在门背后。

我用身体的全部重量才推开沉重的磁吸门，在一个感染者扑上来之前冲进了房间。门在我背后被猛地关上，我倚在上面喘得上气不接下气。

桌上是他的无线电，在地板上，克里斯正盯着我，一脸震惊。

他还活着。

我高悬的心放了下来，长吁了一口气，差点瘫倒下去。然而现在的我不能倒下，在医院那时他们向我解释得很清楚，C病毒正随时打算趁虚而入以便能再次活化。

我吐出口中的止血带，看着克里斯的胸口一起一伏。他半躺在地板上，正努力想扭过身看清是谁进了房间。他被一只巨硕无朋的舔食者化成的蛹压在身前，腿被扣住它的利爪固定在地板上，整个人动弹不得。曾经的克里斯是个强悍无匹的精英战士，然而此时此刻的他突然显得不堪一击。看着他满脸满身血污尘灰，命悬一线，只能任由一只重逾千斤的怪物摆布，这副模样让我觉得……我真是太愚蠢了！我居然会觉得这副模样的他勾魂摄魄，超级色情。大概我已经失血太多，脑子被水灌满了吧。

有那么一秒钟我觉得或许他就这么死了也不错，当我察觉这一点时，我朝他微笑了。

“皮尔斯……”，他目瞪口呆。

忽然我心中疑窦丛生，万一他根本不想看见我怎么办？万一我来找他这事反而惹得他大发雷霆怎么办？我试图从他的角度考虑：如果某个人自称爱我然而我不希望他四处跟着，结果那人像幽魂一样挥之不去还跑到阿拉斯加来找我，难道我不会愤怒吗？难道我不会觉得这种行径就像骚扰吗？如果他对欠我一条命已经深感介怀，如今债上加债，这难道不是个糟糕至极的主意吗？

我没敢继续向前，只是努力立正身姿，停止继续气喘如牛，尽力让自己显得足够职业，压下胸中汹涌澎湃的感情，然后对他说：

“我来了，队长。”

（TBC）


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 

**克里斯**

我不知道现在到底是什么时候，也不知道自己在BSAA把这片区域夷为平地之前还剩多少时间。我的背部和双肘疼得钻心，所有试图为自己找个舒适体位的希望最后都一一破灭了。至于逃离这里，我已经连想都懒得想了。

这已经是我第十三次尝试把我的背包垫在身下以便能让自己歇歇背了，就在这时候我听见自己的无线电通讯器响了起来。谁在呼叫我？或许是丹尼吧。难道他想在我被炸个粉碎之前先确定我是否还活着？然而考虑到时间，他一定确信我已经死了。

我挣扎着去够那张桌子，如果我能把它拉倒，或许就能抓到我的通话器。然而即使是用上我的冲锋枪，枪尖也只能勉强够到我的脚，我放弃了。

不知道是不是因为通讯器发出的声响吸引了僵尸群，因为我开始听见有动静再次从走廊传来，越来越近。突然门打开了，某人闯了进来，又以最快的动作关上了门。

这个某人是皮尔斯。

我瞠目结舌，以至于过了半天才反应过来。

“皮尔斯，你怎么……”

“我来了，队长，”他以战士的声音回答我：“我来接你了。”

他上气不接下气，没继续说话。然而接着似乎想到了什么不愉快的事，因为他的眼神一变：

“除非你觉得这是性骚扰，如果是这样，我会离开。”

这让我露出了笑容。我开始意识到自己并不是白日做梦，皮尔斯就在这里，在我面前，我不会被世人抛在脑后孤单死去。一部分的我在对自己尖叫，说我不应该露出这幅表情，皮尔斯现在是货真价实的平民，一个残疾人，他不该与这儿扯上任何关系。他已经为我出生入死过，正承受着随之而来的沉重代价，而现在他又快要重蹈覆辙了。

然而我完全没有说出口，也没能成功发怒，因为说句自私的话，我真心很高兴能再见到他。

我没法说他的模样很健康，他看上去筋疲力尽，气喘不已，而他唯一的前臂上面染满鲜血。被他当做止血带的腰带松松垮垮挂在手臂上，为了能跟我说话而被他从嘴里吐了出来。但他比我想象中要精神。当克莱尔在电话里对我说起他时，她描述的画面比现在悲惨得多。我以为自从我伤了他的心之后，他就变成了呆滞的行尸走肉，双眼空洞无神，然而如今，在我面前的皮尔斯是我从前熟悉的那一个：虽然负伤在身，但他的眼中闪烁着与旧日毫无二致的严肃而坚定的光芒。

而这样的他正面露怀疑，紧紧盯着我的举动，看我是不是会对他不满：

“是瓦伦汀队长派我来的。”他解释道。

在尖锐的态度下，他在担心我会以为他自作主张来到这里而大发脾气。这打动了我，令我没再多加思量：我向他示意，让他走近一些。

“过来，到这里来。”

他直起身离开门边，踉踉跄跄走了过来，跌坐在我跟前。我试图朝他转过身握住他的手臂检查伤势，但他迅速甩开了手：

“别碰我，会感染的！”

“没事的。”我回答，用力把他的手拉了回来。

我戴着战术手套，而且对我俩而言，感染C病毒已经是我目前担心列表上的最后一桩事了。

我动手卷起他的袖子，他不敢挣脱。伤口看起来不妙，需要缝合，然而我手头没有医疗器械。我拿起了挂在他手臂上的腰带，因为沾上了他的唾液而湿漉漉的，然后给我的副队长绑了个结实不会松脱的止血带，再用我的长围巾当做绷带给他包扎严实，然而包扎物很快就被血浸透了。

“不要动。”

一边用单手压着他胳膊上的绷带，我用另一只手从防弹背心的口袋里掏出了棵绿草：

“你有红草吗？”

“没有。”皮尔斯回答。

真可惜，两种草混合起来效果更佳，但没红草也能行。我把绿草递给他，他准备抬手来接，然而由于我仍紧紧压着他的伤口，所以他没法动弹。他还能怎么办 ？犹豫片刻后，我把绿草举到他面前，他看上去也犹豫了几秒钟，然后咬下了一片叶子，移开了眼神。接着又是一片，再一片。我让他静静咀嚼着我手中的绿草，我的手仍按在他的手臂上。

“好些了吗？”

“是的，谢谢你。”

我不明白为什么他忽然看上去十分沮丧，在我看来他应该为找到了我而欣喜不已才是，尤其是如果他正爱着我，是我做错了什么事吗？

我继续用力压迫了一会儿伤口，然后完成了临时绷带，再把袖子套回原处以固定绷带的位置。当我终于放开手后，皮尔斯站起身，开始察看令我难以移动半步的巨蛹。他先轻轻敲了几下，试图找出蛹的薄弱点，我有些难过地注意到他动作里的小心翼翼，就只是为了不碰到我。

“你有刀吗？”他问我。

我把战斗匕首递给了他，他试图在蛹的不同地方戳刺，我立刻知道他不会成功，因为我已经自己试过而且失败了，而他……一只手绑着止血带，另一只手断了，这样的他又怎能做得到呢？然而我不敢劝阻他。不知该如何是好，我任他在蛹上白费力气，直到他自己明白过来这是毫无希望的。

“见鬼！”他大吼，重重给了破败不堪的舔食者头颅最后一脚：“见鬼！”

他再次倒在我身边，满脸窝火：

“妈的，”他咬牙：“我就是个废物。”

这令我的心一阵刺痛，皮尔斯不该这么想。

“嘿，”我试图安慰他：“你来了，这对我来说已经足够了。”

“嘁……”

他并不相信我，该怎样才能令他相信他并非无能之辈，而是那么了不起？我再次扭过身，用手搭在他的肩上：

“你能帮我个忙吗？我已经困在这个姿势里好几个小时，背都要断了，所以如果你能够……”

他的眼中闪过一丝狐疑：

“你想让我给你按个摩吗？”他略微吃惊地打断了我。

“不是！”我笑了起来：“不，别担心，我只是需要些东西撑住我的背，你能帮我找些什么来吗？”

他没吭声，站了起来。是我伤了他的面子吗？或许我应该答应说自己需要按摩，然而那个可怜人，就凭那一只手，他是做不到的。

他在房中四面搜寻，想找见能派上用场的家具，我也在用眼睛寻找，然而我没能看到有什么合适的东西。这令我有些烦心，我请他帮忙是为了让他觉得自己能派上用场，如果他什么也没找着，那简直就是雪上加霜。

他走了回来，坐在了我身后，背对着背。我毫不犹豫地靠在了他身上，接着就放松地呻吟起来。我终于能缓一缓剧痛的双肘，也能抻抻背，让我的头倚在他的肩上，皮尔斯一动不动，就像座雕像一样。

我们就这样无声地坐了片刻，宁静和愉悦中危机四伏。

“你是怎么找到我的？”我问他，与其说是出于好奇，不如说是为了驱走逐渐袭来的睡意。

他的回答依旧有些模糊：

“就是……瓦伦汀队长给了我这个地区的坐标……然后我锁定了你的无线电通讯器。”

他的背真的很窄，我的每一侧肩膀都超出他很多。由于他截了肢，这是可以理解的。我努力扭过了头，低声说道：

“我很高兴你在这里。”

“这没什么。”他不假思索地回答，带着同样的小心翼翼。

偏着头，我能看见他的手撑在地面上，手边放着他的枪。虽然经过了止血带加绷带的双重包扎，他的手臂依然在渗血。

“皮尔斯，把手举高。”

他遵从了命令，把手从地面上抬了起来，我能感受到他的肩胛骨从我的背上碾过。然而几秒钟之后他就失去了平衡，手也落回了原位。这次我保持了沉默。我望着他的手，一时恍惚，如果我把自己的手覆在那上面，会发生什么事？这里没有第三个人。我想要这么做吗？那是当然，我真心实意地想。就在此时，就在此地。我想握住皮尔斯的手，不是出于爱，不是出于欲望，而是在真正明白之前，我就已经清楚意识到这小伙子需要安慰 。

但由于他对我抱持爱意，我不敢行动。他或许会误解，而这只会让一切事情难上加难。如果我真希望让我俩的关系回到从前那样，那我就必须停止这种无意识的暧昧不清的行为 。

在半梦半醒之间，我笑得讽刺。一边想着绝不再暧昧不清，另一边却紧紧贴身靠着皮尔斯，在他的耳旁吐息。我是个多么无耻的混账啊，原本该是我给他支撑，让他安心休憩，原本该是我来接他，带他毫发无伤回到平安之地。结果呢……往事一再重演，千篇一律，我不认为……唉，我希望自己不是个自私的人，但皮尔斯就有这样的天赋，他总是能让我直面我自己甚至都毫无所知的自私自利的那一部分 。我从没想要他注射C病毒，也从没想要他来到这里给我当靠垫，令他手臂的出血更加汹涌，然而他依旧做了所有这些我想都没想过的事，在我能够开口之前，一切就已成定局，无法挽回。

在他费尽这一切心力之后，如果我让他现在离开，他会作何感想，这会让他心灰意冷吗？自从我知道他爱着我后，我就再也不懂这个男人了，但我唯一可以肯定的，就是这世上没有什么事能让我想要冒伤害他的风险，这辈子我给他带来的伤痛已经足够了。

然而，哪怕是遭天谴，我也不得不承认在自己的背扭曲了好几个小时之后，靠着他的感觉是那么美好，我不想让他离开。正如我所说，这活该遭天谴。我觉得自己是在利用他，这让我感觉既恶劣又专横，恶劣和专横，这就是我在朝夕相处的熟悉气味中陷入沉眠时的感受。

一阵尖利的响声刺入我的耳膜，我浑身猛震，胸口直直撞上了舔食者的头。皮尔斯一定也是打起了盹，因为他跳起身的速度比我更猛。他站直身，枪握在手中随时准备开火，接着他对我说：

“没事，只不过是我的手机而已。”

再次用手肘撑起身，我睁大了眼看着他，心中突然浮起了希望：

“你的手机有信号吗？”

他伤感地笑了笑：

“没有。抱歉，这就是闹铃而已。”

他在我身边坐下，努力从口袋里掏出他的手机，按停了闹铃。他看了几秒手机屏幕，若有所思，然后将它放在了一边。接着他再次露出了与先前如出一辙的伤感微笑，然后问我：

“你还有绿草吗？”

他脸色发青，而手臂仍在缓缓渗血。我不知道我俩睡了多久，但这情形不太正常。地板上也是血迹斑斑，我把身上的最后一棵绿草递给了他。

“这闹铃是做什么用的？”

“没什么大不了的。”

“所以说这到底是——”

他斜瞟了我一眼：

“我昨天设置的，用来提醒我把烤肉从烤箱里拿出来，一定是我忘记取消它了。”

我差点就一脸白痴表情地回答他： _你会自己做饭了？太好了，我为你骄傲！_ 然而这么简简单单的家常小事，他的态度却有那么一丝不尽不实。回想起那个山达基教的故事，再想到他说自己根本不爱我时那斩钉截铁的口吻，我猛地抓住他鲜血淋漓的手臂，他僵住了，手中还握着嚼了一半的绿草。

“这闹铃是做什么用的？”我一字一词缓缓重复道。

他的表情一瞬扭曲，是我抓疼了他吗？到了这个时候我已经不在乎了。因为我对他给手机设置闹铃的真正缘由起了深深疑心，之前他看向手机屏幕时眼神里露出的那一丝忧心忡忡和前一天的烤肉绝对是风马牛不相及。

“放开我！”他试图甩开手臂。

“只要你说实话，我就放开。”

他直直盯着我，眼神寒气四溢：

“你以为是什么？”

“我认为这是警告，提醒你轰炸迫在眉睫，你必须尽快撤离。”

他咬紧牙关。

“还有多久？”我问他。

“……半个小时。”

我松开了他的手臂。谢天谢地，他还有时间逃出生天。

“给你……把我剩下的弹药都拿去吧。”

“拿去做什么？”

他问得一脸平淡，我惊恐地意识到他的计划里没有逃生这个选项。

“皮尔斯……谢谢你能来，谢谢你想要救我，对此我感激涕零，但现在你必须离开这里。”

“没有你我不会走。”

噢见鬼，我早该料到会变成这样。和从前一样，我本该更早反应过来，结果我没有。我想怒吼，既是对他，也是对我自己，然而我努力放缓呼吸：

“听着……我这辈子经历得已经够多了。我都四十岁了，服役也有二十年，所以早已经有心理准备了。我知道你也是，”在他打断我之前我加上了这句：“我很清楚你是个勇敢的孩子，对一切无所畏惧，但我希望你活下去，所以离开这儿，好吗？你愿意为我这么做吗？”

我希望能用温情打动他，以柔克刚，当我用这种语气对克莱尔说话时总能奏效。但是出乎我意料，这一招踢到了铁板：

“不！”他尖锐地回答：“去你的吧，你成功骗过我一次，我他妈才不会上第二次当！”

“——你在说什么？”

我开始着恼。皮尔斯站了起来，从我身边退开。他靠在桌上，对我怒目圆睁：

“我是说，为了你楚楚可怜的动人眼神，那时我心甘情愿离开了海底工厂。”他强抑着愤怒说。

_离开那里皮尔斯！别离开我！打开这扇门！我需要你，我们能医治你……_

他苦涩地嗤笑一声，眼神飘向远方，然而他的话音仍旧坚硬如钢：

“我得到教训了，队长，非常感谢你。”

他这番话仿佛一记重拳，令我好几秒钟都哑口无言，不知该从何说起。皮尔斯从来都是丝毫不惧戳人痛处，而我痛恨这一点。

“如果你认为是我有什么地方做错了，那就大声说出来！”

他再一次侧目而视。

“错处就是虽然你百般坚持我该活下去，但事实是你根本不在乎！”

“胡说！”我爆发了：“你凭什么这么说我？我已经尽我所能照顾你了！我每天都来看你，把你接回我家住……这难道还不够吗？你到底想要什么？皮尔斯！难道我们非得上个床你才能明白我到底在不在乎吗？”

“就是这样，”他冷笑道：“现在你知道我爱你了，所以终于敢用这副口气对我说话了吗？ ”

火冒三丈，我用脚猛力向舔食者踹去。如果皮尔斯就在面前的话，我大概会一把猛抓住他。我们已经没空争个谁是谁非了，时间分秒流逝，危机近在眼前，我不想让我们俩在双双丧命之前变得势不两立。对话的转向让我如此愤怒，以至于我没能细想到虽然他的态度既粗暴又乖戾，一副众人皆醉我独醒的模样，但这的确是他第一次正面承认说爱我。我先把话说明：我对我的副队长不报有浪漫之情并不意味着我不珍重他，或者更糟，我不在乎他。在我为他那样尽心竭力之后他怎么就能得出这样的结论？然而这时的我已经怒不可遏，没法再婉转下去了：

“给我听好了，皮尔斯。或许你觉得扯下一条手臂再给自己打上C病毒来救我是一招妙棋，我认为你很勇敢，谢谢你。 我赞叹过你的壮举，为了偿还这笔债我后来对你百般关照，但我要对你实话实说：你太疯狂了。你本绝不该那么做，哪怕是再怎么爱着对方，没有正常人会做到那个地步。因为不想伤害你，所以我一直没把这些说出口，但现在事情已经太过火了。离开这里，去找个心理医生，这是我对你的唯一要求。”

“随便你怎么想都行，”皮尔斯回答：“我不会把你留在这里。”

我放声大笑：

“然而你又在希望什么呢？你觉得就凭你这么继续为我牺牲，我就会留意到你然后坠入情网吗？就是为了这个？你认为多救我几次性命就可以增加和我上床的几率吗？事情不是这么干的，孩子，我不爱你，今后我也绝不会爱上你。我喜欢女人，就算你在我面前哭天喊地也没有任何意义，这不会让我多爱你一点。而且我已经太老了，救命之恩以身相许那套是行不通的。所以停止吧，别再继续了，这只会让你我都受伤。”

我有意使用了粗暴甚至是残酷的态度，因为我想让他赶快离开，这样才能救他一命。但我不能不承认说出这番自从我得知他爱着我之后就一直盘绕在我胸中的思想是件让人心头一松的事 。他在那海底工厂里的所作所为全都是为了我。毫无疑问刚才那番言语里多少有些我的真心话。

皮尔斯对此一清二楚，他无言以对，双眼开始闪烁着水光。他的左手捂在截肢的右肩上，令他看起来愈发脆弱，不堪一击。我感觉自己的发挥堪称完美，而他已溃不成军。如果我再稍作坚持，他就会离开了。所以我再次开口，用上我能对这可怜孩子说出的最恶劣语气：

“而且你想亲耳听我告诉你吗？就算我是同性恋，你也不会有任何机会。自断手臂这种事是没法成为我的春梦题材的。”

他缓缓起身，眼神奇异。 _就是这样_ ，我想， _快走！只要你希望，一脚踹断我下巴都成，求求你只要快离开就好！_

然而令人难以置信的是，我低估了我前副队长的顽固程度。他没向出口走去，而是退到了房间背处的阴影里，我再也没法看清他的表情。我不知道他是否在哭泣，他的声音低沉，语调如冰：

“我从没要你爱过我，”他说：“要不是杰克说漏了嘴，你这辈子都不会知道。”

“那你为什么还在这里？”

他再一次怒吼：

“你明明清楚得很！我在这里是因为我爱你！你高兴了吗？这就是你想要的？让你觉得自己能有资格一脚把我踢出你的生活，完全不顾我们多年的友谊吗？”

“我没有把你‘一脚踢出我的生活’，我有工作要做。”

“在杰克告诉你那些破事之前你原本打算拒绝这次任务的！”

一阵厌倦突然袭上我的心头。他的指责毫无道理，所有的事在皮尔斯脑子里都是这样非黑即白的吗？我离开是因为我不喜欢他 ？可真正的原因比这复杂太多。他根本不懂得令一个有自毁倾向的可怜人爱上我这件事给我带来的满腹愧疚。

“知道吗？其实你没说错。我接受任务就是为了不再见你。一个孩子当着我的面活生生撕下了他的手臂，我不能，皮尔斯，我不能。每一次我看着你的时候，我都没法不回想到这一幕，而这会把我逼疯。而你呢？除了再一次出现，然后 **再一次** 想要死在我面前之外，你就没有更好的事可做了。你他妈到底有什么毛病？为什么要强迫我接受这些？”

他一言不发，我继续步步紧逼：

“如果我说自己有遗愿，你瞧，唯一我希望的就是不要再看到你的脸。结果呢？你阴魂不散又跑了回来！”

他仍然保持沉默，完全看不出有要离开的意思。我承认自己开始乱了阵脚，意识到我目前的话无法驱走他，我竭尽全力，说出了我想象能及的最恶毒的言语：

“尤其是你那张J'avo的脸，真心让我反胃 。”

我羞愧得难以言表，但如果在我说到了这份上他还不走，那只能说明他是个自虐狂。在房间深处的阴影里，皮尔斯坐倒在地。这究竟是因为我已经让他崩溃？还是他想清楚对我表明绝不离开的态度？我不知道答案，然而他依旧一动不动，如同凝固的蜡像。我发觉自己打错了算盘。想要寄希望于他对我的愤怒从而让他逃生真是昏招，我本应该打爱情牌，告诉他 _“你必须活下去，因为我爱你，我会在天堂里护佑着你”_ 这样的话，就像电影里的情节一样，或许那样才能更加奏效吧。

在房间背后，皮尔斯开了口，声音有些闷，然而依旧冰冷，坚不可摧：

“你并不是这样想的。你说这些话就只是因为你不想我死。”

一点都没错，我的小天使。那你为什么不听我的话？如果你明知这一切？

“我不是这样想的？”我聚集起所有的残忍回答道：“别犯傻了，皮尔斯。那你觉得我到底该想些什么？我该想自己是基佬？我该想自己爱你而且会永远爱你？我该想你染上病毒是有多么聪明绝顶？想你的变异是多么美若天仙，人见人爱？你觉得这些才是我的真心话吗？”

我笑出了声，然而心里只想嚎啕大哭。我的原意虽然在某种程度上的确都是事实，然而它们本不该以这种如同千刀万剐的方式被我说出口。残忍只是虚伪的外表，我只希望能以真诚的心说出同样的内容，然后拥抱他，对他说真对不起，就算那些都是事实也完全没有关系。这些伤天害理的话已经让我痛苦难当了。

皮尔斯没有回答，也没有动弹，我开始犹豫自己是否该把前言尽数撤回，告诉他那些的确不是我的真心话，接受我们俩会一同葬身与此的事实，只为了能满足他的心愿，只要能够挽回一丝一毫先前加诸在他身上的恶行，从而再一次屈服于自己的软弱，再一次接受他为我以身献祭。

* * *

 

**杰克**

我这边的进度还不赖，僵尸一大堆，但比我先前遇到过的那些感染者要慢得多且蠢得多。

我居然在一个花瓶里找到了个榴弹发射器，这世界真奇怪。不管怎样，我极其专业地扫荡了整个大楼左翼，前进到不能再前进为止，因为部分楼顶坍塌的缘故，通往最上层的路被堵塞了。

没有雷德菲尔德或是其他任何BSAA成员的踪迹。我希望其他队友能比我幸运。我又走了一遍回头路以确认自己没遗漏任何边角，然后就不知道该继续做些什么了，离爆炸还有一个小时，我决定离开，给其他人搭把手。

我用不着犹豫太长时间决定先去帮谁，因为当我一脚踢开出口大门时，门板直直拍上了克莱尔的脸。

“哇——搞什么鬼？”

“可你在这儿做什么？”

这是我自成一派的“对不起”，克莱尔揉着她的额头，那上面肯定会起个大肿包的。

“我是来看看你进展如何的，”她抱怨：“早知道我就去瞧皮尔斯和雪莉他们俩了。”

她在哼哼，但她一直在微笑。

“这边没有发现。”我告诉她：“我已经找遍了所有地方，正准备去和你会合。”

“太好了！”她对我说：“我们一起去找他俩吧，我有些担心他们。”

我对此没有意见。于是我俩向中央主楼走去。克莱尔手里拿着把马格南，肯定也是在某个花瓶里找到的，因为她来的时候可没装备这个。

玩笑话和大门拍脸的事就不提了，令我吃惊的是在克莱尔检查完她那侧大楼后前来与我会合而不是去找其他二人。尼文斯和雪莉是她的心头肉，此外我明明是这队人马里最强壮的那个。

“最强壮的？杰克小子，对求生而言，力量在你必需才能里的占比还不到百分之十。剩下的百分之九十，比如智力，策略，韧性……皮尔斯和雪莉都强过你百倍，毕竟他们是成年人。”

“如果事实如此，那为什么你把他俩组成一队，而把我单独派去搜索左翼？”

她答得不情不愿，但最终还是承认了：

“因为他俩是我的心肝宝贝啊。”

“噢好吧！让我去送死好了！”

她大笑，轻轻摇了摇我。

“别这么说，瞧我这不是先来找你了吗？而且如果我安排皮尔斯或雪莉单独组队，你肯定是不会答应的。”

这话倒没错。我们俩开始并肩同行。我承认自己想看她是如何战斗的，那肯定会是十分霸气。我想象过这一天很久了，克莱尔·雷德菲尔德和我的组合很有可能打遍天下无敌手。

进入主楼后我的猜测得到了证实。这边的僵尸比左翼里的要难对付些，而且显然尼文斯和雪莉没把心思花在全灭它们上。

克莱尔干得不错，她的行动偶尔不成章法，能看出来她并没受过正规战斗训练，但她智计百出，最终总能摆脱困境。另一方面，和我所想象的相反，我们俩的搭档并没那么合拍。在一楼搜索尼文斯和雪莉时，我们浪费了部分时间在互相对吼上。

开始时我俩还配合无间，结果在面对第一扇门时默契就被打破了。

“退后，”克莱尔说：“我先进去。”

我当然拒绝了她，开路的任务理应由我承担。她一把拉回我，向我挑战：

“因为我是个女人吗？”

拜托，别来女权主义这一套！我在雪莉那儿已经受够了，她已经能拿女权界杰出大奖了！

“跟你是女人无关，因为你体重只有五十公斤，而我是格斗技巧专家！”

这个臭女人挡住了门：

“我绝对不会让一个孩子站在身前保护我！”

我隐约想起克莱尔对这类事似乎有某种心结。但她要越过我自己去开门，这太荒谬了，她的个子还不到我肩膀高呢！

所以我们吵吵嚷嚷，推来揉去，但无论如何门还是得开，好几次折腾得差点命悬一线。当我说“门”的时候，我说的是“ **所有的** 门”。到最后我们满腹别扭，在不离开对方的视野前提下独自搜索。然而幸运的是随着我们离入口越来越远，怪物的数量也逐渐变少了。看来尼文斯和雪莉还是用过心的。

说起雪莉，克莱尔和我面前突然出现了超现实的一幕：

我们发现我的女友孤身在一条满是血迹和尸体的走廊里，正挥汗如雨地——搬家具。

容我重复一下：她正在推一张桌子。

“雪莉！”克莱尔大喊：“你真觉得现在是打扫卫生的好时机吗？”

我举双手赞同。如果雪莉真的这么希望打扫一切，她可以在里昂那儿满足心愿，大家都会很开心地把原本属于我们的活儿让给她的。

“克莱尔！杰克！”当看到我俩时雪莉叫了起来：“你们在这里做什么？”

“我们来看看事情是否顺利。”克莱尔回答，跨过满地的尸体去和她会合：“我们俩的搜索没有收获，皮尔斯在哪儿？你搬这张桌子做什么？”

“你们过来看。”

雪莉把我们带到了另一条走廊，尽头处有一架被砸坏的厢式电梯。

“皮尔斯从那里下去了，他找到了某个士兵的无线电通讯器，能让他定位克里斯，看样子克里斯也在下面。皮尔斯去找他了，我用这些家具堆成楼梯好方便他待会儿上来。”

我朝地下看去：下方地板上已经堆了一张桌子和三张椅子。想着尼文斯一个人在那底下，令我浑身打了个寒颤，我更希望他能和雪莉共同行动。

克莱尔看了看她的手机：

“我们还有时间，我去找他们。雪莉，继续搭一条路出来，我们不知道克里斯有没有能力攀爬，只要遇到一丝危险，你就到外面的安全区域去等我们好吗？”

雪莉点点头，克莱尔转头向我：

“你一起来吗？”

啊哈？现在你需要我了？我飞速亲了一下雪莉，她看上去对不得不只能呆在这里摞家具有些厌恶，在她打算开口要和我交换任务前我就一溜烟逃走了。克莱尔已经跳到电梯井下方去了。

下面是一条看不到尽头的荒废走廊，路上有尸体零星可见。我们前进得很缓慢，克莱尔检查左侧的房间，而我是右侧，所以关于门的争执终于不再有了，这下面是个迷宫，沉寂感压迫得人难以呼吸。

“想不想打个赌，我们找到他们时他俩有多大可能在法式深吻？”我对克莱尔说，她笑了起来。

正当我们开始为肯尼迪扔给我们的家务活儿讨价还价的时候，我们听到了一个熟悉的可怕声响：震耳的轧轧轰鸣声从走廊的一角传来。这个声音我很熟悉，克莱尔也很熟悉，我们都心知肚明：那是把电锯发出的噪音，而且不是普通的电锯：是被某个僵尸拿着的电锯。

“太老套了！”克莱尔大喊，一枪击中了它的头。

我们夺路狂奔，我朝它一颗接一颗劈头盖脸扔出手榴弹，然而没能让它停下脚步。我永远搞不懂为什么电锯僵尸就能比其它的同类皮厚那么多。难道电锯给了它们超能力吗？而且僵尸究竟是在哪儿找到这些玩意的？

克莱尔和我分了开来，我们在走廊里左奔右突，像没头苍蝇一样迷失了方向，能再次遇上对方纯属偶然。躺在地上的所有僵尸都被惊动了，好不容易找了个藏身之地时，我俩身上的手机闹铃不约而同响了起来，令我们心头一惊。现在离一切化为齑粉之前还剩下三十分钟，而我们连尼文斯都没找到。

到最后我们花了大概五十发子弹才终于成功干掉了那个见鬼的电锯僵尸。我们继续漫无目标地搜寻，不再笑闹，在走廊中无言飞奔。克莱尔和我都很清楚，我俩即将面临两难的选择：在爆炸之前离开基地，或是继续深入去找她哥哥。

幸运的是，我们最终找到了他俩。在走廊里我们就能听见他们的嘶吼声。到后来我们听到的主要是雷德菲尔德的咆哮，他对尼文斯恶言相向，每一句话都仿佛一把带毒的钢刀，我简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我觉得你打的赌要输掉了。”克莱尔阴沉地咕哝。

她用力推开门，我们走了进去，房间瞬间被沉默笼罩。

* * *

 

**克里斯**

他们见鬼的为什么会在这儿？皮尔斯没对我提过他不是一个人来的！

房间大厅里站着的人是我妹妹和杰克。他们进门时皮尔斯起了身，但仍旧立在阴影里。克莱尔跑向了我，就像皮尔斯刚来时一样，她也试图找出蛹的弱点从而破坏它。而杰克则停在门口，对我怒目而视：

“你他妈脑子是被僵尸啃了吗？雷德菲尔德？”他指着我的副队长朝我大吼：“他不顾安危排除万难跑来救你，刚才那些狗屁话就是你感谢他的方式？”

接着他转向皮尔斯，我本以为他会像从前那样安慰皮尔斯，然而他同样开始怒吼：

“还有你！你对自己的胳膊又做了他妈的什么好事？给我当心一点行不行？万一你连这条胳膊也丢了该怎么办？”

“一条擦伤而已。”皮尔斯愠怒答道。

杰克离暴走只有一线之隔，让他冷静下来不是件容易的事，而迫在眉睫的轰炸对这事毫无帮助。

“杰克！”在他和皮尔斯吵得不可开交时我出声叫他。

他转向我：

“干嘛？”

“如果你们没法把我从这儿弄出去，我希望你们把皮尔斯带走，听见了吗？他拒绝听我的话，救他出去，必要时强行拖他走，我不想让他死在这儿。”

杰克的眼神软化了下来。他似乎瞬间明白了我为什么会对皮尔斯说那些话。

“少他妈把我当成个孩子，”我的副队长说：“我能为自己做主。”

杰克没理睬他，对我说道：

“我保证，我会带他走。先让我看看这玩意儿。”

他朝舔食者的头部踹了一脚，令我惊奇的是那头真的碎裂了开来。

“哇噢！”我的表情有些犯蠢。

杰克闷笑出声，得意洋洋。他又反复踹了几脚，但这次没能成功，令他再次发作起来：

“狗娘养的，这玩意儿是强化水泥还是别的什么做的？把你的屁股给我挪过来，尼文斯，帮我搭把手！”

这时我脑海中突然一闪：

“克莱尔在哪儿？”

杰克僵住了：

“几秒钟之前她明明还在的……”

现在抓狂的人轮到我了：

**“我妹妹人呢？！看在上帝的份上！你们到底为什么要跑来这里？”**

紧接着我们就听见走廊上传来的一阵巨大的噪声，我瞬间就从过去的任务里（尤其是在非洲的那些）得到的无数次的对战经验中认了出来：那是电锯的旋转声。

杰克，皮尔斯和我都把枪瞄准了门，门缓缓打了开来：

“是我！”我的小妹一脸灿烂的笑容：“你们别紧张！”

噢我的上帝，我应该把我妹妹送到私人学校去的，总比她变成今天这种离疯子不远的模样要强。

她双手举着把沾满血迹的电锯的模样十分滑稽，杰克大笑：

“挺机灵的！”

“当然啦！”克莱尔笑着走过他身边，站在了我面前。

链锯再次飞速旋转，发出震耳的轰鸣声。

“慢点儿！你真的会用这玩意儿吗？”

“别担心，”她回答：“我在网上注册过一个救火模拟训练游戏，解救受困人员是我拿分最高的项目。”

这完全让人没法放心，然而我不敢对克莱尔说出口，所以当她拿着电锯朝我步步逼近时我只能紧紧咬住牙关。幸运的是当锯齿触碰到蛹的时候，震得像个打桩机的不是电锯而是克莱尔自己。所以她认了输，转身向抱着双臂在一旁看戏的杰克：

“只要你说一句瞧不起女人的话，我就锯了你！”她一边警告一边把电锯递了过去。

杰克接了过来，半个字没敢吭声。老实说我妹妹真是神仙人物。

“我也玩过，那个消防员游戏。”杰克说：“我在医院闲极无聊时玩的。”

“是吗？”克莱尔说：“这我就放心了！你打到第几关了？”

他们忙着交换各自的游戏ID，我不得不清了清嗓子表示我还在这里。杰克启动了电锯，干净利落的两三下挥动之后，我便重获了自由。虽然还有一大块残余的蛹连在我的腿上，但我好歹能移动了。

原本我以为能重新行走是件大好事，但我刚刚一动，便感到一阵剧痛。之前长时间无法动弹时我都没这么疼过，然而现在强迫我浑身僵硬的肌肉再一次活动起来，紧接而至的疼痛让我大叫出声：

“嗷——我的背！”

杰克望着我，眼中的善意令我惊讶。他朝我伸出了手：

“来吧老爷爷，勇敢点，我们得走了！”

他扶着我站了起来，过程中我差点把牙咬碎。之前的“我的背”不过是礼貌说法，但很显然最疼的地方不是我的背而是我的屁股。我可怜的尾椎被固定了好几个小时，导致如今为了不哇哇乱叫就令我用尽了全力。我发现自己在想被男人操的痛苦大概就莫过于此了。当我知道皮尔斯是同性恋那会儿一时震惊得不知所措，满脑子想的都是这类的事。

我们朝出口行去，事实上要不是脚上还拖着一大块蛹，我就能自己走了。

“我靠，你真特么重！”杰克抱怨：“都这么大年纪了，该少分泌点生长激素了！”

“你弱爆了，”克莱尔接话：“在伊多尼亚时皮尔斯只靠自己就把他成功从着火的大楼里救了出来，那时克里斯还昏迷不醒，全靠他一个人扛着。”

“说得是没错，但皮尔斯的动力是满满的ai………………”

沉默接踵而至，杰克以前总是喜欢开这种含沙射影的玩笑，接着皮尔斯就会叫他赶快闭嘴。但现在我们都知道他说的是实话，这些玩笑瞬间都有了新的意义。杰克一定也是感受到了无言的尴尬，因为他正努力想要亡羊补牢：

“呃，这就是一种形容……”

没有人回答，我们走进了长廊，显然杰克和克莱尔跑进这儿是纯属偶然，他们俩完全不知道该怎么回电梯那儿，但我记得。皮尔斯也是，然而他稍稍落在了后面，只在我记不清方向时开口提示。现在我们有四个人，残余的三两僵尸杀起来就比之前轻松多了。

在走廊的某个转角，我们遇上了朝我们迎面奔来的雪莉。

“终于找到你们了！”她叫道：“闹铃已经响了有一阵子了，你们到底还在做什么？”

“那你呢？”克莱尔回问：“你必须在安全区外等我们而不是进来找人！”

雪莉的大眼睛里写满忧虑，无声说明她不会抛下众人独自离开。我们跟着她快步跑向电梯井，在我记忆里的这个电梯是完好无缺的，一定是我的手下在离开这个基地时为了阻截追兵而破坏了它，这也是为什么地下层里还有这么多怪物游荡的原因。幸运的是我不必只靠一条腿跳到楼上去，因为电梯井里堆了一叠桌子和椅子，形成了一条阶梯，看上去不真实，但足够结实。甚至还有条无障碍的斜坡，貌似是用条地毯做成的。

“干得好，雪莉！”克莱尔叫道：“这就像个当代艺术品，我应该拍张照！”

“搞定！”雪莉回答，第一个爬了上去：“我已经在这里等了你们一会儿了。”

克莱尔和杰克把我拉了上去，皮尔斯紧随其后，我开始意识到我们真的就要逃出生天了。

我们全速冲出了大楼，一到楼外，就听见两架直升飞机在我们上方盘旋。我们不得不等到它们离开，然后朝着这片区域的出口冲去，那是我的拯救者们在带刺钢丝网栏上剪开的一个洞。终于我们跳上了在外面等候着我们的车，飞快驶离了这里。

开车不到三分钟我们就听见了近在咫尺的爆炸声。克莱尔头也不回地猛力踩下油门，我们都探头去看冲击波是否会波及到我们，还好这没有发生。军队的活儿干得不错，爆炸的范围被定点限制了。

我深深舒了口气，闭上了眼，就这么过了好长一段时间。我在这辆车里，身边全是我爱的人，没有人在今天死去。

我看着我妹妹开车，她真的不能再每次都跑来找我了。这是九死一生的事，再怎么说她都没受过军事训练，这太疯狂了。我必须跟她一次性说个清楚，哪怕必须得像她青春危机那时同样大吵一架。

她一定是预感到了我打算教训她，因为她转过头看我：

“如果你敢对我说一句我不该来救你，”她威胁：“我会现在就把你踢下车扔到路边去。”

说完之后她给了我一个令人缴械投降的微笑，自打小时候起她就把这一招使得驾轻就熟。我俩大笑起来，汽车离爆炸的火光越来越远，我的心情欢喜无垠。

我转身向后座的那群年轻人，看看他们是否一切都好。皮尔斯和雪莉正在熟睡，俩人各靠着杰克的一边肩膀，杰克的双手一边搂着一个，看上去十分甜蜜。

发现我在注视他们，杰克给了我一个狡猾的微笑，他轻轻戳了戳皮尔斯健康的那半边脸颊，皮尔斯仍熟睡未醒。

“嫉妒吗？”他带着从前那种挑衅的表情问我。

我差点没能忍住笑意。嫉妒？我吗？我有什么好嫉妒的？皮尔斯终于亲口承认了他爱着我，虽然并没有让我喜形于色，因为在当下，这是一场无法回报的单恋。但事实是我现在的确十分开怀。看着我的前副队长合着双眼，呼吸悠长，变异的那半边脸藏在穆勒的颈窝里，能被一个如此善良如此忠贞的灵魂选中，我不能不觉得与有荣焉。

然而我无法把这句话说出口。所以我转换了话题：

“告诉我，穆勒，你穿的莫非是我的毛衣吗？”

杰克看着身上那件不知何时改了姓的毛衣，化成灰我都认识，那是我去年在伊多尼亚买的，他穿的外套也是我的。

“不是。”杰克回答得眼都不眨：“这件现在是我的了。”

忍俊不禁的克莱尔告诉了我他们那时不得不在兵荒马乱中逃离了内华达州，还有她不得不把我的整个衣柜全都搜刮给了这臭小子的灵机一动。理论上来说是临时借用，但他们在那之后就懒得去买新的，由于不在场的人没有发言权，所以我被洗劫一空了。

我们开了不到一个小时，克莱尔停下来加油。她在山顶找到了一家小加油站，从这里能隐约看到先前那个基地所在的峡谷。之前在后座睡着的两人也醒了过来，我们都下了车。

克莱尔在加油站买了个医药包，杰克处理和缝合了皮尔斯前臂的伤口。他原本不想，但皮尔斯坚决不让其他任何人靠近，唯有杰克是对C病毒免疫的人。在他为了伤口对皮尔斯狂轰滥炸时，克莱尔、雪莉和我开始尝试用同样在加油站买的锤子和一把螺丝起子将还连在我腿上的那一大块残余的蛹给永久清除掉。

当舔食者的利爪终于从我的大腿上剥离时伤口血如泉涌。我走到厕所去包扎，裤子早已四分五裂了。当我走出门时，克莱尔正在给里昂打电话，告诉他我们一切平安，杰克和雪莉在远处卿卿我我，而皮尔斯靠在栏杆上，静静望着下方的山岭。

我走向了他，不知该如何是好，但我确实欠他一个道歉。我站在他身旁，一手扶着栏杆，另一手不经思索地放在了他背上。他那张被残酷毁容的脸转向了我。

皮尔斯的眼神没有敌意，他比我更聪明，一定早就知道我之前的那些恶意全都只是为了能让他活下去。但那双眼中深不见底的冷漠和疏离令我差点倒退一步，浑身僵硬。直到他再次转头，看向远方山谷里升起的淡淡烟尘，那是我们之前所在的地方。

“你应该告诉瓦伦汀队长你已经安全的事。”他以一种字斟句酌的语调对我说道，仿佛一切都从未改变，仿佛我们之前什么事都没发生过，然而现实是今晚已经有一道深深的鸿沟拦在了我俩之间。

我若有所思地点了点头。我不想失去皮尔斯的友谊，不想令他失望，更不想让他再用刚才那种眼神看我第二次，就仿佛我是从未谋面的陌生人。但我也不能假装自己一无所知，对他无动于衷。我没有爱上他，但我希望能够，我可能，或许有一天，我不知道。如果皮尔斯是个女人，那我一定早早就向他求婚了，但是……

他向汽车走回去，刻意避开了我的视线。

我该如何挽回这一切呢？

* * *

（TBC）


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

 

**杰克**

我们回家了。我说的家指的是哈珀和肯尼迪的住处。这里对我而言是最接近“家”这个定义的地方。

回家的路上雷德菲尔德真是无趣至极，他不明白为什么我们不让他回自己家而是要把他拐到里昂那里去。这情形的确有点像强行绑架。克莱尔拒绝把电话借给他去联系BSAA，她怕BSAA一旦知道他还平安活着就会再次派他去执行任务。雪莉和我不想惹克莱尔发飙所以无心干预，到最后还是尼文斯低了头，把手机借给了他，过程中既没看他一眼，也没说一个字。

不知道雷德菲尔德是怎么和他的上级达成妥协的，他电话结束后并没收到新的任务，所以他停止了牢骚，像克莱尔说的那样“去度个假”。不管怎么说，他是没有发言权的。必须承认就算是我，在大家火急火燎历尽千辛万苦去把他救出来之后，他要是立马拍拍屁股就这么走人的话会让我暴走的。

当我们到家时里昂和海伦娜已经完成了所有春季大扫除的工作。哈珀为此板着个脸，让我哈哈大笑。不得不一直面对里昂，她肯定挺悲剧的！

我们都互相扑进了对方怀里，大概花了十五分钟才结束搂搂抱抱，直到雷德菲尔德打破了现状：

“很高兴再见到你们，但我真的已经很累了，有什么地方能让我睡觉的吗？”

我们面面相觑，目前只有那个脏兮兮的储物间还空着，但就我看来，而且肯定不止我一个人这么想，就是克里斯应该到楼上去和尼文斯共用一间卧室，而里昂就不得不到储物间去一边闻着艾达·王留下的化妆盒一边自慰了，这头小蠢猪！

里昂一定是感受到了无声的威胁，因为他慌忙领着克里斯朝储物间走去：

“还有间房空着，来吧我带你过去。”

他们消失在走廊尽头，下一瞬间我们听见了一声可怕的非人类尖号，痛苦至极，比我到目前为止知道的所有人类，野兽或怪物所能发出的惨叫更让人心碎，所有人都条件反射掏出了枪。

假警报：是克里斯坐上那张床时床垫时发出的声音，我赌它的寿命没法超过两小时。

我们又回到了旧日的生活。里昂十分开心，因为现在不光是有雷德菲尔德在女孩子们面前帮他撑腰，更重要的是现在我们一共有七个人，他终于能把一周七天的洗碗加吸尘任务排班给我们每一个了。这个人绝对有变态倾向。

雷德菲尔德想把他的衣服拿回来，为了故意惹他烦心，我拒绝了。他想尽办法，在干衣机前安营扎寨与我多番和平交涉，到最后他忍无可忍地把我拖去了一家购物中心，自掏腰包为我买了全套衣物只为了拿回他自己的。呵呵呵，我是世界上最一毛不拔的百万富翁！让他尝尝干掉我父亲的后果！

尼文斯的手臂无法愈合，由于我被迫成为了他的官方医师 ，这件事令我火大。是他吃的那些药妨碍了他的自愈能力，他必须停药一段时间，至少得停止服用包含我抗体的那些。但尼文斯深怕自己会再次变异而拒绝了。然而他并不会一周之内就变异，上一次他变异复发时前后大概花了将近好几个月，而且在变异前夕他的身体会剧烈不适，不可能逃过别人的注意。所以我把他的药藏了起来。我们大吵了一架，但他最后屈服了。为了这么点小伤就出血到死的话那简直是愚不可及。事情就这么定了下来，但伤口愈合得不佳，或者说，愈合他伤口的其实是C病毒。伤口并没有正常结痂，而是被湿濡的死灰色组织替代。皮尔斯始终缠着绷带，并再次开始继续服药。

现在让我们来说说最重要的事——克里斯/皮尔斯的感情问题。自从我们回来之后这两人之间变得不太一样了。尼文斯，在一周之前毫不在乎当着所有人的面各种抑郁的家伙，一夜之间改头换面。他又开始吃东西，也开始锻炼身体，回到了当初那种“我没事，一切都好，当个截肢的变异者简直牛逼爆了”的老样子。

基本而言，他在雷德菲尔德面前表现得十分坚强。我不知道这究竟是好事还是坏事，一方面他这种状态比较容易相处，让其他人也不像先前那么担心，另一方面我们不再了解他的真正感受，也不清楚他的脑子里是不是又在转动什么疯狂的想法了。

雷德菲尔德的举止也有了彻头彻尾的变化。他试图接近尼文斯，虽然很尴尬，但显然是想要努力道歉。可尼文斯筑起了一道坚不可摧的障壁，他躲避雷德菲尔德的手法简直像忍者一样，可怜的雷德菲尔德总是棋差一招。

举个例子：回家后过了两天，雷德菲尔德在皮尔斯吃早饭时坐在了他旁边，对他说：“你看到外面美丽的阳光吗？下午一起去散个步你觉得如何？这附近的风景看上去很不错。”

尼文斯看着他，表情无法解读，然后：

“不，抱歉，今天轮到我给屋里吸尘了。”

“噢……”

哪怕是伟大的克里斯·雷德菲尔德也不敢违抗里昂的家务分配表，真没劲。

“那……在吸完尘之后呢？”

“真不好意思……但我不想去。”

哇哦！雷德菲尔德别无他法，只能在数日后再度尝试，下场如出一辙：尼文斯用他冷淡的礼貌使得雷德菲尔德难以回击，只落得一肚子闷气。

当尼文斯由于少了只手而遇到困难时，克里斯总是主动提出要帮助他，结果还是一样，他只收获了一个心不在焉的眼神以及一句 _“不了，真的，这没什么。”_ 然后尼文斯会来找我或里昂帮忙。在这个故事里我永远站在尼文斯一边，但到了这个地步，我承认自己对雷德菲尔德有些提心吊胆了。

不，我只是在胡扯，整个情形真太他妈搞笑了！

客观而言，尼文斯那么做是挺傻的。如果他还想要雷德菲尔德，现在就正是时候。主动权握在他手里，雷德菲尔德会对他言听计从。然而他有利用这个千载难逢的良机吗？很显然没有。因为尼文斯是个善良的人，他不会希望自己的爱人是由于愧疚或者其他诸如此类理由而投入他的怀抱。直到最后，哪怕是装成一个没心没肺的混蛋，他依然以保护雷德菲尔德为己任。

主观而言……唉，因为我眼睁睁看着他终于有了那么一丝机会能得遂心愿，结果他却就这么任机会溜走，这令我不能不满腔怨念。但某种意义而言，我喜欢他这么做，除了他还有谁能这么干呢？看见他这一次终于能挺胸抬头平视他心爱的队长，不用再低声下气，这简直爽到家！所以加油吧，尼文斯，就像你以前那样，这次也让他尝尝当舔狗的滋味！谁知道呢，说不定这样下去你还真能和雷德菲尔德终成眷属呢？

 

 

**皮尔斯**

克里斯还不知道C病毒依然潜伏在我体内，也不知道在他离家前我再次变异的事。所以当发现我吃的大把药物时，他最终起了疑心：

“这些是什么药？”他柔声问我：“你生病了吗？”

我不能让他知道恐怖的真相，我们之间的所有事情都已经够复杂了，这只会让一切变得难上加难。所以我飞速编出了一个谎言，上次这么做大概还是阑尾炎那次吧？

“我对冷杉木过敏。”我不太情愿地回答。

无所谓了，反正他不可能会信的。

“是吗？可伊多尼亚到处都是冷杉树，而你那时看上去还好？”

“不，你没发现而已，我那时一直在咳嗽打喷嚏。”

“噢，我没注意，真对不起。”

居然骗过他了，真难以置信。不光如此他甚至还为没注意到我而满腹愧疚。在我身后杰克嗤笑了一声，而克里斯依然没起丝毫疑心。不敢相信，我并不觉得骄傲，但还是松了口气。

最近这几个月我除了深陷抑郁就是怨天尤人，对这些我心知肚明，而且就只是为了一个愚蠢的爱情故事，仿佛我还是个毛头小子一样。但今天，我敢真心说自己好些了。最艰难的险关已经被我越过，克里斯平安回到我们身边，我只需要用忘掉一切来结束这个故事，如果忘不掉，就学着怎么接受他并继续生活下去。

与他同住，朝夕相处，这是我之前一直梦寐以求的事，但如今却变得艰难无比。至少我对他了如指掌，非常清楚他在地下实验室里的那些话都是平时绝不可能说出口的，说我令人作呕、毛骨悚然和愚不可及，说我和他不可能有未来，在这次之前他从未对我提过。他说这些是因为他希望我离开，任他独自死去。虽然如此，但并不代表他的话就是错误的。正好相反，我早已一清二楚，所有这些全都不过是客观事实而已。

然而为什么当我想到这些话时便会心如刀绞？当我看着他的嘴唇移动时，那些话为什么就像慢镜头一样逐帧闪现在我面前？自从我们回归以来，克里斯对我很温柔。他处事周到，总能保证我的各种需求。若是从前，这会让我心醉神迷，但如今只会让我无比心烦意乱。他表现得像是希求我的原谅一样，问题是我没什么可原谅他的。他只不过是说出了心里话，谁处在他的角度都会这么说，就只为了我能够活下去。 而我……不过是几句话而已，我应该能重新振作起来。

最让我介怀也是最让我不堪重负的，是他已经知道了我爱他的事实。好吧，他其实早就知道了，杰克在好几个月前就告诉了他。但我一直都坚决否认，从未动摇过。然而在地下实验室里，当我确信我们二人会共赴黄泉时，我放下了心防，把一切大声说出了口，而如今已是覆水难收，我也再难伪装下去。哪怕再怎么矫饰，克里斯已经知道了真相。我知道这一点，他也了然于心……而我们还不得不继续装成一切从未发生过的模样。

归根结底，如果他能远离我，继续去过他自己的生活，留出空间让我再次站稳脚跟，那对我会更好。因为每次他直视着我的双眼，说着各种大大小小事情的时候，我满脑子都是 _他知道了，而他选择继续无视_ 。这既符合逻辑又符合人性，但对我而言这是难以为继的，如同普罗米修斯一天之内被无数次啄食肝脏再愈合如初，情感上我无法承受。

因此我没有回应他，甚至不再听他说话，尽可能对他避而远之。其他人认为我是在生他的气，是我对他所说那些恶言的报复，大错特错！我完全没有一丝一毫怒火！我只是不知道还能做什么而已。事情到了这个地步我们该采取什么态度？我爱他，见鬼，我爱你，克里斯！地老天荒，此情不渝。我们无法再向从前那样亲密无间，自从你说了那些话之后就再也做不到了。可你为什么还要用这些花招，为什么你这么亲切，你觉得装成什么都没说过的样子就能心安理得了吗？

而他又是如何承受这一切的呢？我一无所知，因为我与他基本没有任何交流。事到如今我才知道他对海底工厂发生的事是如此耿耿于怀，对我而言，这已经是过去式了。我们当初别无选择，我从来就没觉得他应该为任何事负责。但他显然觉得难以接受，这是我对他在实验室里那些侮辱言语的理解。我不知道该怎么办，这世上没有后悔药可吃。

我在想如果事情逆转过来，如果是克里斯为我做了那一系列的事，我又会有何感受？我会因此责怪于他吗？说句心里话，完全不会，我会投入他的怀抱，用我的人生换他一笑。但这是有私心的，因为我爱他而他不爱我。所以假设如果是杰克为了救我而给自己打了C病毒呢？

不不不，这太可怕了，杰克并不欠我什么。现在我才逐渐体会到克里斯心结的根源所在。但还是那句话，我又能怎么办？

我仍然想过是否要把假肢安装上，但那只是此地无银三百两。而且由于再次变异的事，我毫无安装假肢的欲望，甚至憎恶这个点子。如果就只是为了取悦克里斯而安上它，这难道不是一个巨大的错误吗？难道不会和他真正想要的背道而驰吗？

太复杂了，这一切都太复杂了。我是个军人，不是心理学家。

某一天接近晌午时分，里昂把我们集合到起居室里，因为他要声明一些重要的事情。我们都以为他要抱怨浴缸里的阴毛然后在罪魁祸首站出来之前禁止我们离开房间，诸如此类的事，但不是这样。他让我们坐下，然后宣布我们必须在九月归还这套房子。

“为什么？”杰克叫道：

“这是政府用来隐藏证人的地点。我们只允许在这里停留不超过一年，除非特殊案例。”

里昂对我们微笑，又开了口：

“但我觉得没问题的，我们所有人都是。”

克莱尔、杰克、雪莉和我从十二月起就住在这里，已经有六个月了。而克里斯是上个月才到的。

“你确定吗？”克莱尔问：“那些想要为总统复仇的乡巴佬们不会再打扰你和海伦娜了？”

“看情况吧。时过境迁，人类是容易淡忘的生物。反正我们也要继续自己的生活，不可能永远躲在这里。当初我们就知道总有一天是要回归现实世界的。”

“如果还是躲不过，”海伦娜接着说：“等穆勒在西海岸买了宫殿之后我们就到他那儿占地盘去。”

“你想得真美。”杰克咕哝。

在我们所有人里，杰克是对这个消息接受最不良的一个。我曾以为杰克是那种孤狼一样，不喜欢人群，更喜欢独行天下的人，但事实上只是他特意让自己散发出如此氛围而已。现在他有一个家了，哪怕是所罗门的宝藏他也绝不会交换。

对我而言，这无所谓。我们迟早要各奔东西，这就是人生。虽然目前还不知道自己接下来要干什么，但我迟早会找到的。我们还能在一起共度整个夏天，在各自踏上不同道路之前相亲相爱，我还有一整个夏天向克里斯告别。

因为一旦我们离开了这栋房子，我们今生今世肯定再也无法相见了。

用上两个月来习惯这件事应该已经足够了，我能成功的。我们的友谊已经日继一日逐渐枯萎，到了九月一定就会消亡殆尽了。我甚至能说如果不再看到克里斯望着我时那一脸歉疚的表情，或许更能令我松一口气。再不用对他撒谎，再不用四处躲藏，再不用为了我们俩伪装坚强，这一切都实在太累太难了！有时我会对自己说再像这样下去两个月都嫌多，我就快坚持不住了。我越来越抑制不住自己的冲动想要对杰克说：来吧，我们离开吧。到你梦想的海边宫殿去，然后像我们在医院里说好的那样去一所心理学院就读。你、我和雪莉三个一起，还在等什么？

当然我没把这番话说出口。杰克不是很能接受大家会天各一方的事实，所以我不能要求他提早离开。我计划过自己离去，但没什么信心，因为除了BSAA的退役补贴外我没有其他任何收入，而克莱尔和杰克绝对会拦着我的。可我仍不时考虑过这件事，权衡利弊，时间还充裕，直到克里斯在饭桌上对我们宣布的那一天为止：

“感谢你们的悉心招待，和你们在一起我度过得很愉快，但现在是我该回家的时候了。”

“你在说什么呢？”克莱尔对他说：“你让BSAA保证过除非紧急情况不得把你调回，等到九月吧，到时我们一起回去。”

“不，我已经决定了。”

“克里斯，至少……”

“我已经订好下周的火车票了。你们当中能有个人送我去火车站吗？我没有车。”

克莱尔没有坚持。当克里斯下定决心的时候，九头牛都拉不回他。那个晚上杰克一直愁眉苦脸，没有人知道原因。希望这不是出于为了和我同声共气或者类似这样的理由。

而我……克里斯宣布他的决定时没有看我一眼。我继续静静咀嚼，然后和其他人一起看电影，最后上床休息。如果房间里不是有里昂在，我觉得自己可能会精神崩溃，哭天喊地，把房内的东西砸个稀烂，用一把剃须刀把身上的变异肌肤全部削下来。

然而我只是吞了两片安眠药，无声入睡。

第二天，我陷入了痛苦。接下来的数日里我看着克里斯打包行装，令我差点发疯。先前我居然还说觉得自己已经准备好了，甚至还想过自己离开，从此永不必再见他……这自欺欺人的行为是有多么愚蠢啊。我们相信自己能坚强面对，共度时艰，然而一旦现实降临，所有的自信都荡然无存了。

我不想让克里斯走，不是现在。我们还有一整个夏天，他不能把这段时光从我这里生生夺去。

最糟糕的事这其中有一部分绝对是我的过错。我从他身边逃开，拒绝了他所有尝试和解的手段……难怪他已经受够了。我本应更加亲切一些，把一切埋在心里，坚强无畏，不泄露任何不该有的情绪，就像从前那样。为什么我蠢到这个地步？觉得如果两人相隔如参商会让事情更简单一些？地球上就没这种可能性好吗？

我本应和克里斯深谈一下，告诉他我很抱歉，告诉他我明白他的感受，但我还需要多一点时间来给两人划清最后的界限，真的只要再多一点点就够，之后我就不会以这愚蠢的爱情为由再做傻事了。

然而我不光没这么做，我还变本加厉惹他生气，更彻底地无视他，真是用尽了一切手段逼他离开。我不知道为什么，这并不是有意之举。面对克里斯时，我的行动与我的心意是字面意义上的事与愿违，每次都是，只除了在海底工厂的那一回。

没有错，那次我顺从了自己的心。当我扯下手臂，将注射器扎入身体，那都是我打心底里自愿所为。而就因为如此，所有事都陷入了错乱的漩涡。我允许自己的唯一一次对克里斯诚心诚意的冲动之举，三年内的唯一一次，就把一切碾落成尘，再难挽回。

因此现在，唯有闭上嘴才是正确的选择。

 

 

**克里斯**

皮尔斯·尼文斯？见面不识，形同陌路，我还能怎么形容？当我和他的目光相遇时，面前的人仿佛初见。同袍之谊已有四年，我们的确时有争执，大大小小甚为频繁。我见过皮尔斯对我大动肝火的时候，然而他的表现从来不像现在这样。当他生我的气时，他会毫不犹豫地告诉我，然后继续跟随我上刀山下火海，一边抱怨一边咒骂，想法让人一望即知。

然而如今，按道理是轮到他责备我，但他反而保持绝对静默，避开我的视线，这完全不是他的作风。他到底想要什么？我又该怎么做？我本试图想要向他道歉，但他对我避而远之的本领简直炉火纯青，我根本找不到机会。自从我来到这栋屋子，我俩一次都没能在同一个房间里独处过。

我试图保持耐心，给他时间，但到最后我觉得这一切都是徒劳无功。很显然皮尔斯不想见我，也不想跟我说话。从他的行动看来，我的意图对他而言完全只是困扰，所以留下来还有什么意义？对我而言，现在这种情形也同样令我郁闷至极。我能用尽全力尝试挽澜回天，然而只有我一厢情愿的话，结局终归会是破镜难再圆。所以我决定离开，远离我的话皮尔斯肯定会比现在更好，他再也不用百般搪塞来躲避我了。而且我还有工作等着我，足够让我的脑子被能想得通的事给占满了，这就是我目前最需要的。

当我宣布自己要离开的消息时皮尔斯毫无反应，令我最终确信这就是对我们俩最好的决定。另一方面，有两个人对我的决定表示强烈反对：我妹妹和杰克，后者挺让人好奇。

这小子在一条走廊里堵住了我：

“为什么要自欺欺人？雷德菲尔德？”

这孩子挑事的时机很糟糕，但我现在没这个心情纠正他。

“和你们不同，我是有工作在身的人 ，呆在这里又算什么？”

没有用，臭小子挡住了出口。

“你有没有为尼文斯想过？你觉得把他再一次丢下会是个好主意吗？”

“对他而言有什么区别？我们已经好几个星期没说上一句话了。这样或许更好。再说了，这事和你又有什么关系？”

“你他妈真是自私自利。”

我再一次被他带入了似曾相识的吵架节奏，也就是说无论由头是哪个，最后都不可避免地以 _“你杀了我父亲，操你妈的！”_ 结束，这已经发生过好多回了。但在内心某个地方，听见那臭小子的尖叫令我舒心，它打破了皮尔斯的沉寂带给我的压抑。

克莱尔的噘嘴抗议要更温和些，她的重点是对我没好好放个假而感到不满。我打包了行装，打了电话，静静准备归程。皮尔斯以令人如芒在背的眼神悄悄看着我，他是为我要离开感到生气吗？还是说就只是单纯对我生气？我已经受够了猜心游戏，所以我懒得再去理解那眼神的意义了。

结果答案自己浮出了水面。那是在我准备归家的前一天，所有人都已经回房睡觉了，我正在自己的房间里最后一次检查火车票的行程单，忽然传来了敲门声。

“什么事？”

是皮尔斯，眼神阴郁，面无表情。他整周都没说过一句话，所以看到他站在那里令我吃了一惊。

“一切都还好吗？”

没有回答。他看着我狭小的房间，我的背包，还有手中的车票，然后张开了嘴，声音低沉，只说了两个字：

“别走。”

他的话语十分奇异。不过是一声低喃，然而震耳欲聋，就像一道命令，甚至像一个威胁。一阵莫名的情绪淹没了我，心头浮起了千百个疑问。你想要我留下来吗？真的吗？为什么？你还有没有想要些别的什么？你依然爱着我吗？你到底在想些什么？见鬼，和我说话！

然而我能挤出喉咙的话也唯有一句嘶哑的：

“……好的。”

他略略点了点头，或许微笑了一下，我不确定自己是否看清，接着他将门轻轻关上。我坐在自己的床上，不停在心中自问，就这么过了许久，然后开始怅然若失地把旅行包的东西一一取了出来。

第二天里昂过来叫我起床。由于克莱尔对我的决定十分怨念，她拒绝载我去火车站，最后唯有里昂一个人自愿提出载我去。我告诉他自己改了主意，但没告诉他原因。就算很惊讶，他也没表露在脸上。或许是因为现在天边刚微微露白，里昂还没睡醒。他的头发乱糟糟的，双眼半睁半闭。让他白白起床这么早令我稍感歉疚，特别是因为他还给我准备了早餐。所以我跟着他走进厨房准备和他一起吃早饭。令我吃惊的是当我走进起居室时，发现杰克和雪莉两人依偎在沙发上打着盹。雪莉满脸睡意向我问早，而杰克对我视而不见。

“回去睡觉吧孩子们，我改了主意，今天不走了。”

“你以为我们是为你起床的？”杰克扔了我一个讽刺的眼神：“你分不清梦境和现实了伙计。”

之后他就又回去睡了。雪莉跟在他身后，在两个呵欠之间问我是不是真的改了主意还有为什么。我含糊地回答说自己想把夏天过完，她对我笑了笑然后消失在卧室里。

下一个出现的是克莱尔，最近这几天她都拉着脸，但还是从床上爬起来打算和我道别。当她走进厨房时第一反应是取笑里昂的头发，一边借口帮他把头发理顺，一边动手把它揉得更凌乱，还笑弯了腰。最后她给自己的杰作拍了张照，里昂只是用一脸生无可恋的表情反抗。当我告诉我妹妹自己打算留下来时，她回答：

“就知道会这样，你太爱我们了。”

海伦娜因为在前一天已经向我道过别，所以在平常时间起的床。看到我时她朝我微笑：

“让我猜猜看……你没赶上火车是因为里昂把洗手间霸占了两个小时吗？去年他就是这么对我的。”

皮尔斯是最后一个。他大概在中午才起床，看上去若无其事，但他其实在整个房子里偷偷四处寻找我。那时我正在屋外和海伦娜一起清洁花园里的桌子，是其他人后来告诉我的。

看到我时他朝我走了过来。虽然动作有点迟疑，但这的确是我来这里后的第一次，所以我十分欣喜。

“嗨。”他有些羞涩地对我打招呼。

由于我不明白他为什么想让我留下来，且无论如何戏要演到底，我自动选择了同样的回答：

“嗨皮尔斯，最终我还是改主意了，我会在这里多待一段时间。”

他的目光对上了我的视线，看上去他放松了一点点。

“好。”

之后的沉默有些尴尬，接着他问我俩：

“需要帮忙吗？”

他每一处细微动作都透露出他无比希望我拒绝然后就可以逃走了，但我是绝对不会就此放弃这个能和他再次沟通的绝佳机会的。

“好啊，在窗玻璃的封条那儿有块海绵。”

我们一起干活，他话不多，但也没逃走，这已经很不错了。大概是海伦娜的存在起了关键作用，我不觉得他会愿意和我单独相处。

然而除了这天之外，接下来的数日里他又故态复萌，和先前如出一辙的沉默战术让我不时冒出疑问，他究竟是为什么会希望我留下来。而他遥不可及的态度让我最终说服了自己，觉得他已经决心不再爱我而要弃旧迎新了。这是件好事，老实说。

接着某一天夜里，我在熟睡中突然被惊醒了，恐惧感令我的胃沉甸甸的。我并不是被噩梦惊醒，而是一声可怕的惨叫。是他的声音，哪怕在人山人海中我也能瞬间认出来，还有惨叫的内容——

皮尔斯刚刚叫了两次我的名字。

不是“队长”，是“克里斯！ **克里——斯！** ”声音中的惊恐万状令我毛骨悚然。我瞬间狂奔到了楼上，跌跌撞撞冲进了他的房间。

皮尔斯坐在他的床边，人还活着。他正一手扶着对侧截肢的肩部，正在同给他倒了杯水的里昂说话。当我进门时，他俩将目光转向了我，然而两人都闭上了嘴。我感到了一丝尴尬。

“你还好吗？”我问。

皮尔斯点点头，像是有些心不在焉：

“还好，我只是做了个噩梦。”

和先前传到楼下的尖叫相比，他现在的声音十分微弱。接着他移开了目光，轮到里昂对我说：

“别担心，克里斯，一切还好，我会照顾他的。”

我觉得有点……不是嫉妒，而是一种被迫置身事外的感觉。安慰皮尔斯的人本该是我，我是他的前队长，和他面对过同样的恐怖，知道他会梦到些什么。而且片刻之前他尖叫的是我的名字。但话说回来，我又能以他爱我的名义主张什么权利吗？什么都不能。只要这份爱一天是单向的，我就不能。所以我只能说：

“那……我走了，晚安。”

皮尔斯没有挽留我。当我回房时觉得有些坐卧不宁。那样的尖叫……除了某些无心时刻，皮尔斯已经有很长一段时间没称呼我队长了，但他从未直接用我的名字称呼过我。事情很简单，他根本已经不再叫我了。结果听见我的名字以那样一种撕心裂肺的方式从他的嘴里喊出来……我现在还是一身鸡皮疙瘩。

没有立刻上床去睡，我感觉自己需要冷静一下，所以我到厨房切了一片奶酪。正当我边嚼着奶酪边往外走时，忽然浑身一震，惊得停住了脚步：在黑暗中，皮尔斯正直愣愣看着我。

我的确是用了“直愣愣”这个形容。近些日子来他挖空心思各种躲避我的视线，如今见他这样笔直瞪着我实在是件令人惊奇的事。他倚在楼梯栏杆上，离我大约两米远，纹丝不动，左手紧捂着右肩，关节绷到了发白的程度。他虽然看着我，但视线空芒，仿佛我是透明人一样。我想一定是噩梦的缘故。某些时候当我们从梦魇中惊醒后，通常得花上一段时间才能返回现实，这种感觉我十分理解。

想把神游天外的他唤回现实，我又问了一遍他是否还好，他眨了眨眼：

“唔，”他的话音有些恍惚：“我只是来吃我的可待因，我把药放在了……”

他的话音就此中断了，或许是又一次陷入了梦魔的纠缠。我用上了更坚定的语气：

“药是在厨房里？你想让我去帮你拿过来吗？”

他就那样呆呆望着我，一言不发，而我一动也不敢动。突然他直直走到了我面前，在我能反应过来之前，他把头埋进了我的肩窝，然后一切静止了。

我唯一能做的，只有把双臂紧紧环绕在这具伤痕累累的身体上。

“好疼。”皮尔斯的呓语只能勉强耳闻：“我不想吃药。”

我不由得收紧了双臂，对他说我在这里，一切都会没事的。他浑然不觉，身体微微颤抖。我问他到底是哪里在疼，良久之后他对我低声说：

“我的手臂……”

我从没有感觉如此力不从心过！我把他抱得更紧了些，之前那么难以触及的他如今在我身前缩成一团，这没让我烦扰，正相反，能够反过来给他一点点支撑，能够知道哪怕他之前冷若冰霜，但他依然对我有所需求，这给了我莫大的安慰。

我发觉自己在思索，是什么拦住了我？这个惊惶不安的孩子从人生到躯体肌肤都已被剥夺殆尽，是什么阻止了我让他心愿得偿？是我自己不愿意吗？可现在，当我把皮尔斯温暖的身体紧搂在怀的时候，难道我还没准备好为他的幸福付出一切吗？

自从我得知皮尔斯爱着我后，我从未真正静下心细想如果我也爱他的话会是什么样。我先是拿他与我脑海里对同性恋的所有陈见一一对比，然后又被他以爱为名做的出格举动吓得心惊胆战。但我还从没花过时间仔细考虑答应他的可能性。想象一下如果我们能切切实实摆脱困境，他的，我的，变异、噩梦、幻肢的痛楚、内心的愧疚，或许一切真能有救赎。我的确没认真想过。皮尔斯或许的确不是女人，但他在为我付出了那么多之后，至少我应该仔细考虑一下他的表白以示对他的尊重。

忽然发现里昂正站在楼梯顶部看着我们，令我心中一惊。他一定是过来查看为什么自己的室友没有回去。我没有放开手，只是朝里昂点了点头，让他知道我会照看皮尔斯。他回了我一个微笑然后转身返回了房间。

 _有我在，_ 我在皮尔斯耳旁低语： _我就在这里，不会有事的。_ 我完全不觉得这番话是言不由衷，这就是我的真心实意。

那又是什么阻止了我亲吻他呢？我不得而知，但的确有些缘由令我裹足不前。是因为同性恋这堵高墙阻止了我的行动？然而我并不介意这一点。如果我是，我也不会为此感到羞耻，性向一直是我尊重的东西；那么是因为他脸上的变异吗？他截了肢的身体？除非我真是个薄情寡义的人渣，否则我是不会被这种事拦住的；或许是皮尔斯的冷漠吧，虽然其他所有人都告诉我皮尔斯对我一往情深，但有时我并不觉得这份感情十分明显；害怕生活从此天翻地覆，更喜欢一成不变？我的人生还没有幸福到足以让我希望天天如此的地步。

他为什么不吻我呢？如果他的确爱着我，那第一步由他跨出岂不是更容易？他根本不用产生这么多自我怀疑。为什么非要我先主动呢？缘分天定，但事在人为。从前吉尔离开我时，我没有轻言放弃，而是尽力挽回，虽然结果不如人意，但我问心无愧。现在仔细想想，皮尔斯从未有过丝毫努力对我展开追求。他爱着我的事还是从杰克那里得知的，而皮尔斯把所有的时间都花费在了远离和躲避我，他从未冒险为我放手一搏过。

以上纯是从感情上而言，因为众所皆知，他人生中的最近四年都在天南地北为我浴血奋战，而且如今正在为此付出代价。

轻轻摇晃他的身体，我尽力安抚着他。而我自己在想：吻我，皮尔斯。让你的心意不再掩埋。就这一次，让我们看看是否能走下去。如果你害怕我，那我们不可能有任何结果。或许我最终无法心动，但我打算尝试，我真的愿意。我希望能有机会不带讽刺和傲慢，不被习俗所束缚而做出自己的判断，看看我俩是否能有机会在这世上灵肉合一，幸福美满地共度此生。

而一旦失败，我们又有什么可以失去的呢？我们的友谊？我们甚至早就已经越过“情同手足”这个阶段了。我们的面子？拜托！我发现自己在幻想：皮尔斯抬起头吻上了我，我不会拒绝。毕竟我们已经吻过一次了，虽说当时有各种原因让我惊慌失措但我并没感觉恶心。如果皮尔斯和我都是正常人而不是一个热爱自毁，一个整天自厌的话，我说不定还会很喜欢那个吻呢。

我不想现在考虑这件事，让我们回到先前的假设。所以，好吧，皮尔斯主动吻了我，激情似火，津液交融，呼吸不匀，因为他深爱着我，他将一切心意都融入了这个吻。我在这个吻中感受到了他的渴求，已经有多少年没有人这么吻过我了。我会害怕吗？不知道。让我们继续：我的手……直说了吧。我的双手滑至他的臀部。他终于放开了他变异的肩部而抓住了我的肩，或许更美好，他把手探进了我的毛衣下方。他微微张开了双腿，而我将自己的一条腿滑入其中。他的呼吸急促，仿佛这是禁忌之行。或许他有呻吟出声，为什么不呢？他呼唤我的名字。我将两只手指滑入他的牛仔裤，将他勾向沙发。他放弃了挣扎，跌在我的身上，向我袒露了对我的爱。我觉得这一切完全不成问题，真的。

见鬼，他目前正在我无法理解的某种痛苦中天人交战，而我他妈的是在想些什么东西？在感情方面我一直反应过度，特别是在和皮尔斯打交道的时候。他当然不会吻我，我在阿拉斯加的那间实验室里已经让他对“我不想要你”这件事坚信不疑了。而且我也不会吻他，因为他以我的名义扯下了自己的手臂再给自己打了那天杀的病毒，我无颜去吻他。

所以我无法有所行动，只能静静站着。当皮尔斯正从噩梦中努力挣脱时，我在思索自己究竟有多久没有做过爱了。由于工作性质导致整日里危机四伏，我真的没什么时间去考虑这种事。最后一次大概要回到伊多尼亚那时，大概是一年多以前了。对方是露水情缘的陌生妓女，而我多数时间都是醉醺醺的。所以想起我自己最后一次既不会激起羞耻又不会激起厌恶感的性爱一定是和吉尔的。我不是那种四处留情，而是挚爱一生的类型。如果我和我的前副队长上了床，我会为此感到羞耻吗？

就在我漫无边际地想象时，皮尔斯的手真的松开了他的肩，然后抚在了我的胸膛上。我突然屏住了呼吸，浑身紧绷。来了，这就是时候了，准备好，就这样直到最后吧。唯有这样我们才能真正得出答案，这一次我不会躲开你。

然而皮尔斯那么做的唯一目的只是为了推开我。

“谢谢你。”他的声音毫无起伏：“我好些了，那我回去睡了。”

“等等！”

他已经转身打算离去，我不由叫出了声，在静谧的房间里显得有些刺耳。他抬头，那双黑沉的眼睛看向了我。

“如果你想，你可以留下来。”我补充了一句。

不敢相信我说出了口。这耗费了我额外的勇气，我不想让他走。

他几乎是……嗤之以鼻。

“还是不了，谢谢。我完全没打算……对你投怀送抱。我发誓。很抱歉，我知道你不想再提那些事，我也不介意，晚安。”

这些话全是以一种急速但冷淡无情的声音说了出来，而就在一分钟前他需要我的样子就仿佛需要空气一样。

那时我福至心灵，如果要吻他，那除了此时此刻不做他想。然而一秒后他就消失在黑暗中了。我长叹一口气，坐倒在长沙发上。我到底有什么毛病？今晚到底发生了什么？有一件事是肯定的，我那个 _“不，我是纯直男”_ 的金字招牌可以从此扔进太平洋了。这借口已经完全站不住脚，我真心感到兴奋莫名。

（TBC）


End file.
